


青春之城（同志小说）

by 高悦 (CC77CC)



Category: Original Work
Genre: 1990s, 2000s, Americans, Asian Character(s), Asian-American Character, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, China, College, Drama, Drama & Romance, First Love, Friendship/Love, Gay, Gay Bar, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Graduate School, Homosexuality, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Themes, Love, Love Stories, Love at First Sight, M/M, Professors, Romance, Sex, Students, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, True Love, University, 不是耽美, 同志 - Freeform, 同志小说, 同性, 同性恋, 爱情, 男男 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 87
Words: 223,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27392677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CC77CC/pseuds/%E9%AB%98%E6%82%A6
Summary: 1、这是一部同志小说。2、小说中的同性之间的性爱描写、人际交往描写，可能引起某些读者不适。敬请注意。3、所有情节，全部虚构。如有雷同，纯属巧合。简介：故事开始于上个世纪九十年代，描写主人公高悦十六岁进入大学后和一些人交往的经历，包括其中的鸡毛蒜皮、风风雨雨、欢喜和坎坷。本书有一个糊里糊涂的开局、一个起起落落的过程、以及一个温暖的结局。诗人米蕾说：别怕世界知道/我们一小时前的狂放。谨以一首诗结束这所谓简介：[*]当你老去，满头华发，昏昏坐在炉旁，你将翻开这本故事，仔细阅读每一章，你将回忆起你曾拥有的那一次柔和的、深邃的目光；那么多人爱过你优雅的每个瞬间，真心或假意地爱你美丽的容颜，但只有一人，爱的是你最纯粹的灵魂，以及你变心时，深入骨髓的哀怨；你将在炉边低下骄傲的头颅、捂住脸庞，伤感地低语，忏悔爱情的迷茫，这爱情离你而去，大步登上高高的山岗，在那里，它的笑容溶入璀璨的星光。[*]本诗翻译自叶芝的名作《When you are old》，是故事最后一篇中的一个道具。
Relationships: 高悦
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	1. 引子

_故事开始于上个世纪九十年代……_

晚上快熄灯的时候，高悦才回大学宿舍。

他那天穿得很帅。高级衬衫领子外翻，紧身的磨兰牛仔裤，脚下高级休闲鞋，刚理的头发非常整齐，衬托得本来土土的学生眼镜也好像也有点新潮。这一身走在脏里八几、黑呼呼的宿舍楼过道中，就象凤凰回到鸡窝。

宿舍里一帮人围着打牌，争取在熄灯前多打几轮，一个外号老八的室友看到高悦，顺口问：“阿飞回来啦，又去哪儿腐败了？”高悦寝室只有四个人，老八姓王，他的外号是从“王八”转化过来的大家都能接受的文雅说法。阿飞则是高悦的外号，在球场上得来。

“谁又把垃圾扔我床上。”高悦没理问话，脱衣准备洗澡，发现自己的床上胡乱堆了不知谁的衣服。

“别扔”，衣服是麻子的。麻子是个山西来的小个子，人特聪明。他本来围在桌子边看别人打牌，看到高悦要扔衣服，跑过来赶快收拾。“以为今天你又不回来呢。”

“阿飞又调戏了几个良家妇女？”宿舍的老大叫章广，体重两百多斤，外号大肥，一边专心致志地琢磨牌，一边头也不抬地问。

“良家妇女？元谋人那会就灭绝喽。”高悦一边笑嘻嘻地等麻子收拾衣服，一边凑过去看大肥他们的牌局。正在这时候，熄灯了。宿舍里刷地黑下来，伴随着一帮野人被中断牌局的哀嚎。

“明明没到时间啊，”大肥大概一手好牌，被中断了兴致，非常不爽，大声地抱怨。隔壁宿舍来打牌的同学开门离开，走廊里昏黄的灯光透进来，勉强能看清楚东西。

稀里哗啦的洗完澡，高悦倒在自己的床上。麻子他们意尤未尽，讨论了一会晚上打牌的事，把话题转向高悦。在他们心目里，高悦有一个有钱的、开豪华车的表哥，经常带他出去腐败。大肥色迷迷地追问高悦晚上看到几个漂亮女的。麻子在边上打边鼓，大声抱怨世道不公，风流潇洒小王子如他只能干渴而死。高悦嘿嘿地笑，有一搭没一搭地敷衍。被问急了，就拉长声音说：“我 ~~ 困 ~~ 了，知道吗？我 ~~ 很 ~~ 困 ~~ 的。”周围传来处男们萎亵的狂笑。

宿舍里慢慢没了声音。他们都睡了，发出均匀的长息声。高悦却因为白天的一些事情而没有睡意。他在想心事，在黑暗里睁大眼睛，看着黑压压的房顶。

表面上，高悦是一个普通的大学生。在家里，他是个有时任性、不过还算有出息的好儿子。在课堂上，高悦是个学习不错的好学生。在同学眼里，高悦是个嘻嘻哈哈的好哥们。 但是高悦自己知道，自己的心底深处，有一个别人不知道的秘密。

这个秘密已经保守了多年，时刻刻蚀着他的内心。好像大海，表面上风平浪静，底下却暗流汹涌。再下面，在地心深处，则充斥着地狱的火焰。

在这个秘密世界里，既有天马行空的快意、也有不可言传的堕落；既有富利堂皇的酒店、也有黑暗肮脏的角落；既有刻骨铭心的情义、也有没心没肺的欺骗……在这个秘密世界里，高悦是一条狼，在陌生恐怖的环境中，本能地和其他的群狼挤在一起，彼此依靠、又彼此伤害。当他浮出水面，背上书包，恢复成一介文雅书生、 走在宽敞明亮的教学楼走廊里的时候，心里常会觉得穿越于两个世界之间的生活是如此奇怪、荒唐。

那个夜晚，高悦躺在宿舍的床上，透过窗户，看着天上洁白的月光出神。他觉得自己是那么渺小、自私，而宇宙是那么洪大、光辉。他第一次产生了写作的冲动：也许哪一天有时间，应该把自己经历的这一次青春写下来。

高悦没有想到这一天来得那么晚。其间，他经历了漫长的、几乎一个世纪那么长的是是非非。当他终于坐下，开始往计算机里输入文字的时候，尘土已经散尽，幸福的正果终于修成。而他，也变成了完完全全不同的一个人。


	2. 国内篇之一 ∙ 一切的开始

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 那句俗话是什么？齿轮开始转动了……

_故事开始于上个世纪九十年代……_

某个智者说过一句话，大意是大学由大师组成。而这所大学，则由雄伟而威严的大楼组成。大楼里充满老鼠一样窜来窜去的学生，高悦就是其中之一。

高悦刚来这个城市上大学的时候，才十六岁，比一般同学小两岁。

大学占地广大，分南区北区。高悦在宿舍里第一个报到。稍微安顿好，想在校园里看看。校园绿化很好，全是林荫大道，每条路看起来都很相似。他在一个丁字路口犯了迷糊，对着手里简陋的地图无效地努力了一会，还是放弃，问路过的一个老生模样的同学：“请问大门在哪儿”？

对方没听懂：“大门？什么大门”？高悦不好意思的笑笑：“就是学校大门”。对方知道遇上了一个新生，仔细打量高悦，笑道：“学校大门啊，你就在大门边上，往这个方向走，再一拐就看到了。别看发的地图，那破地图没用”。 高悦还是没看到大门，但是不好意思再问，礼貌地道谢。

他很久以后才意识到大学之初这个小小插曲的意义。

开学以后，他很快熟悉了同宿舍的大肥、麻子、和老八，以及相邻宿舍的同学。那时候他们还没有外号，大家以名字称呼。高悦是独子，以前一直住家，这是他第一次和同龄伙伴长期同住一屋，惊喜地发现自己很适应这种生活，没有暗自担心的种种事情。

高中的时候，高悦喜欢和班上的几个英俊的男同学一起玩。他们加入年级里的地下“黄色协会”，互相交换黄色资料。邻班一个同学很有毅力，把《红楼梦》里所有露骨的性描写都摘录下来成册。高悦对别的不感兴趣，看到“硬邦邦地就要顶入”一句，忽然心里腾地象点了一把火，小弟弟石头一样硬了很久。一起看黄片，别人都热血沸腾，唯独高悦跟看《动物世界》一样无动于衷，特别是男主角比较丑的时候。他和班上好几个女同学关系不错，其中一个还是班花，然而他从来止于聊天、一起玩，没有动过其他心思。

他知道别人不是这样，也知道自己为什么这样。

早在高一，十三四岁的时候，高悦就模模糊糊明白自己是同性恋。他喜欢夏天，因为男同学穿得少。他喜欢只透过一层薄薄的T衫和长得好看的男生搂着，感受他们活生生的发热的肉体。他知道这不好，这一直是他内心的一个秘密和隐忧。

高悦所在大学规模不大，他这个系一年不过一个班，四十来人。班上三十多个男生，没有一个特别帅。高悦宿舍的其他三人，大肥、麻子、老八，更是看着闹心、搁着放心、甩了开心的“三心上将”。

新认识的同学里，高悦最好的朋友叫方睿。按照开学初的摸底考试成绩，班主任小李让高悦当班级的文娱委员，班长就是方睿，一个高高瘦瘦长得还算好看的男孩，比高悦大两岁。新生联欢会主要由方睿牵头，高悦这个文娱委安排具体事务。高悦喜欢和方睿一起做事。方睿做事很认真，而高悦无论是文采还是绘画、娱乐组织，在这个理工科的班上都是头牌，所以两人能者多劳。慢慢地，高悦对方睿好感加深，觉得这个人稳重、内秀。方睿是小县城来的，家庭不宽裕。高悦虽然来自大城市，但是经济条件在城市孩子里算一般。高悦有一次在床上吃饭，把饭扣在枕头上，“啊呀呀”叫了半天。他嫌商店里的枕头贵，舍不得买，方睿教他用布袋装满袜子内裤当枕头，不中看，但是挺舒服。高悦省了钱，高兴地一拍方睿的背：“你的办法真不错”。方睿被拍得很疼，也不生气，咧嘴笑笑。他们两人开始的时候比较客气，后来慢慢放开。方睿这个人，脾气好，厚道，呐于言而敏于行。他长高悦两岁，象个大哥。方睿好几次自习和走路的时候跟高悦勾肩搭背。高悦心里有鬼，反而规矩些，有时忍不住，会抓着方睿的胳膊和肩头使劲捏。他觉得自己跟方睿这么下去也许会有危险，但是不想多考虑。

另一个班委叫马辨，是个女生，天知道她爹妈怎么给她取了这么个怪名字。第一次自我介绍的时候，马辨刚自报家门，高悦就很没有形象、也很没有礼貌地哈哈大笑，引来班上其他人共鸣的笑声。马辨是个非常泼辣的女孩，恶狠狠地瞪了高悦半天，高悦没心没肺惯了，根本不在乎。

* * *

开学后立刻军训。高悦所在班的男生被编成一个排。前期打靶、简单军姿还挺有意思，后期的拉练、强化队列训练则非常苦。不过高悦逃了过去。也许是对高悦另眼看待、也许是确实想拿个什么奖，排长把自吹充满文艺细胞的高悦推荐给营长，让他“脱产”负责营里的文艺汇报，其实就是墙报。高悦的大学是这个地区的重点学校，军训结束汇报的时候军分区领导要来，除了看操练表演，就是看墙报了。营长对高悦颇为支持，让他不但自己脱产，还可以挑一个助手。

高悦还在可惜不能把方睿拉出火坑 ⎯⎯ 方睿是军训班长走不开，马辨风风火火找上门，开口就说：“高悦，你必须挑我”。高悦心想：躲你还来不及，反问：“为什么”？马辨大咧咧地说：“我才不要傻乎乎地踢正步军训”。高悦心想：居然比我还霸道、还以自我为中心。他嘴上推辞：“我画画还行，但是字不好看，要找个写字好的”。马辨横眉怒目：“我的字不就很好”。高悦心里再加一条：皮厚无极限。正想找个体面的借口把她支走，马辨霸王硬上弓：“反正我明天跟排长说你挑我了，你到时候可不能拆台啊”。

如果是后来的高悦，有一百个办法让马辨死无死所，可是大学一年纪的高悦脸皮还薄，稍微一犹豫，马辨就笑开花地追加：“那就这么说定啦。太谢谢了，我走了”。

事后知道高悦这份肥差，大肥、麻子等人大呼不公：他们要在大太阳下傻子一样立正敬礼左转右转，而高悦却可以优哉游哉地在屋子里偷懒。还说高悦以权谋私、重色轻友。高悦哭笑不得，不得不找个周末请他们搓了一顿才搞定。

* * *

军训结束没多久的一天，马辨忽然给高悦打电话，说晚上请客。高悦奇怪：“为什么请客”？马辨说：“你到时候吃就是了”。

晚上，马辨到高悦宿舍找他。两人在麻子、老八的挤眉弄眼中离开。

往校外饭馆走的路上，高悦又问：“你请客干吗？除了我还有别人吗”？

马辨说：“就你一个。军训你把我挑出来没有走正步，还没正式谢过你呢”。

高悦笑道：“那次啊，其实是你自己争取的，你要谢也谢你自己”。

马辨看了高悦一眼，回答：“我已经犒劳过自己，现在该你了”。

那顿饭吃得很高兴。高悦是讲笑话的高手，吃人家嘴短，不免嘴巴抹蜜恭维对方。马辨也非常外向，两人笑起来半个店都往这里看。马辨说了好几次：“你这个人太有意思了”。

接着聊下去，谈起各自家庭，高悦耸肩，告诉对方自己老爸老妈都是没什么本事的技术人员，挣一点点死工资，在一个伟大的城市过渺小的日子。

马辨问：“跨江大桥见过吧”？“当然”。马辨得意地解释：“我外公设计的”。

高悦差点吞下一块骨头把自己噎死。他对科技历史颇感兴趣，立刻半假半真地夸道：“大师啊，我的偶像。” “哼” ，马辨鼻孔冲天，理所当然地哼了一声。后来高悦才知道，马辨的爹也很厉害，是一个不错的大学的副校长。不过光一个大师级别的外公已经足够把一辈子见过最大的官是他高中校长的高悦砸晕。

这顿饭吃了两个钟头。高悦想回去上晚自习，被马辨无情嘲笑：“你真是个乖学生”。高悦不好意思：“好容易想努力一回，被你打击了”，看在丰盛晚饭的份上，接着拍马屁：“谁能跟你一样聪明，不用功读书就成绩很好”。

马辨没有听出虚假的成分，非常高兴：“对付考试我最拿手，传授你经验吧”。高悦心里撇嘴：女孩真不经夸。

两人出了饭馆，在夜色中的校园里溜圈消食 ⎯⎯ 马辨狂点四菜一汤，高悦实在吃得太多。路上，马辨坦白动机：“本来今天我过生日，以前高中在家总有一堆人开生日晚会，但是今年没人”。高悦家里比马辩家条件差很多，从来没过过生日，羡慕地摇头啧嘴，继续说好话：“原来你是寿星姐，祝你生日快乐。可惜我不知道，否则一定给你订个特别大的蛋糕”。马辨眉开眼笑：“真要这样我可开心了”。

边走边聊，发现马辨比高悦大一岁半。“闹了半天你是小弟”，马辨最后笑着说：“跟大姐说再见”。

回到宿舍，晚自习的人陆续回来，聊天的聊天，打牌的打牌。老八看到高悦，扑上来，恶狠狠地问：“今天干什么去了？好好交待”！

高悦把他推远点，笑着说：“什么也没干，就吃个饭”。

“靠，吃一晚上”？老八不依不饶，“你们自从军训的时候我就看出来了”。

高悦继续笑：“你看出什么来了？教育教育我，我怎么什么都没看出来”？

正一句一来地胡侃，方睿推门进来，看到高悦，立刻也问：“你今天晚上去哪儿了？据说你把马辨勾上了”？

高悦看到方睿，没有了跟老八他们神聊时的从容，没来由地抵赖起来：“哪有”，随即想起现在全班都知道这事，拖不过去，于是顺着说：“她谢我军训帮她。”

“就这个”？方睿露出跟老八一样色眯眯的笑容，在周围几个人起哄的声音里追问：“老实坦白，什么时候勾搭上马辨的？我居然不知道”。

高悦忽然觉得方睿变得陌生，有点失望，但还是强笑着解释：“什么乱七八糟的，真没什么，我这么优秀的大才子，要找也不能跌份去找她啊”。


	3. 国内篇之二 ∙ 这算初恋吗？

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 女孩的直觉总是很准

从那天起，高悦和马辨的交集忽然多起来。上数学课的时候，高悦大模大样进教室、坐下，发现一百多人的大教室，自己居然就坐在马辨正前一排。开班会，高悦本来事不关己神游千里，马辨跟别人争执两句，非转过来问他什么态度。

高悦再迟钝，也知道“倒追”发生在了自己身上。说他不沾沾自喜是假，可实在对马辨没感觉，所以没有特别主动回应。

一个周日，马辨忽然打电话，问下午高悦去不去逛街。高悦稍微犹豫了一下，说自己要去自习。马辨在电话里沈默一小会，说：“那好吧，我去找别人”。

高悦躺在自己上铺的床上，翻开一本小说，实际心里在想马辨的事。

自家事自家知，他清楚地明白自己对女孩兴趣不大。马辨确实不算漂亮，大脸盘、矮个子、翘鼻子，做了个发型，一头长发夸张地膨胀、卷曲，在二十岁左右的女孩里，外貌中等而已。但是这不主要。原来高中的时候，班上有两个特漂亮的女孩，“黄色协会”里的色狼们说起来就口水直流，可是高悦看她们就跟看塑料人一样，只能以“艺术”的眼光欣赏。但看到男明星的照片，尤其是几个长得特别对胃口的小明星，每每忍不住神游万里、丑态百出。他特别喜欢看男生的锁骨和屁股，如果腹肌有型、身材修长，就更性感……这时候的高悦，把这些“变态”的想法深深藏在思想里属于肮脏零碎的那个角落。

边上老八和来串门的一个叫孙宁的同学聊天，说着一个叫黄向荣的同学的闲话。黄向荣这个人，和全班的关系都不好，说不好听一点，有点轻微神经病。高悦跟他打交道不多，也领教过一回。一次高悦想请人帮忙搬东西，在几个附近的宿舍找人，正好黄向荣在，他正色向高悦说：“我很想帮你，可校长请我去开个会，马上要走”。高悦被唬得一愣，忙说：“那你去吧，人反正够了”。刚出门，和黄向荣一个宿舍的同学笑着说：“这个吹牛精，校长认识他是谁啊，而且今天是礼拜天哎，现在他肯定在床上躺着呢”。从此高悦对黄向荣敬而远之。 这时他听别人说起此人，也八卦起来，爬过来，下巴垫在自己上铺的床沿，加入聊天。

老八嘻皮笑脸地说：“黄向荣走路女里女气，别是同志吧”。高悦听了，心里发虚，不过嘴上说：“哈哈，看他那个样子，没准啦”。

孙宁虽然对黄向荣没有好感，但是实事求是地说：“这倒不会，他最近在追隔壁系的一个女生，叫刘雅丽的，你们认识吧”？老八咧了嘴大笑：“笑死了，也就他去追刘雅丽，绝配啊”。高悦不解地问：“怎么回事”？原来刘雅丽是年级里出名的丑女，二十左右的姑娘，头发稀疏发黄、脸皮皱褶、三角眼，看上去象四、五十。

孙宁嘻笑了很久，最后说：“不管怎么样，他既然追女生，肯定不是同志”。

高悦听了心里一动，自言自语似地接口说：“是吧，既然追女生，肯定不是同志了”。

那个下午，趁宿舍没人的空档，高悦主动给马辨打了个电话，同宿舍的女孩说她不在，问他要不要留言，高悦犹豫一秒，说不用。

从食堂买晚饭回来，正边吃边看电视边跟别人聊天的时候，马辨打来电话，第一句就大着嗓门问：“你是不是下午找我啦”？声音从破旧的电话里透出来，满屋子人就算听不清也能听出是马辨特有的气势汹汹的语调，老八他们顿时竖起耳朵。

高悦在人前有点尴尬，尽量简短地说：“是”。听声音马辨挺高兴：“找我干吗”？高悦本来想说：看你在不在。话到嘴边，转念一想，自己是她什么人呐，看她在不在干吗？一扭头，看到麻子边装看电视边偷听，耳朵都快贴到自己肩膀，于是伸手把他推远点，麻子皮厚，赖着不走，别人笑看热闹。高悦心想：真是麻烦，自己下午打电话纯属自作孽。嘴里对着电话说着绝对的废话：“也没什么事，就是给你打个电话”。

麻子比高悦还着急，在边上压低声音急促地提示：约出来、约出来。电话里马辨那边好象也闹哄哄的好多女生七嘴八舌。她跟高悦扯了几句没营养的话。麻子继续提示：说你去找她。高悦正不知说什么好，於是按照指示对电话说：“呆会我去找你”。

* * *

高悦从来没和女孩谈过恋爱。刚开始的时候，挺新鲜。

和马辨在一起，高悦确实很想投入感情，进行“正常”生活。两人的关系非常快地上升到火热的程度。不过总体来说，大学低年级的生活很枯燥，除了周末，一般就是宿舍、食堂、教室三点一线。多了马辨这个因素，高悦的生活就再加上女生宿舍这点，其他没有太大变化。毕竟功课很重，就算高悦再有游戏人间的心思、马辨再有太妹的潜质，在这个环境里也得老实把考试及格了再说。

和方睿生分下来。当然还是好朋友，但是上课不坐在一起、饭不一起吃、自习不一起上，接触的时间减少。好在高悦原本糊里糊涂，对方睿也没有什么明确的想法。

高悦和马辨是班上的第一对，还都不是低调的人。马辨特喜欢坐前排正中。每次上大课，高悦总觉得同学的眼光往这边看，有时候老师也看过来。当他觉得被看得不舒服的时候，就想：这是和女孩谈恋爱，有什么了不起。于是变得坦然。

和马辨一起上自习，他们学老生谈恋爱的样子，坐在教室最后面的角落。高悦尝试动口动手，有时候确实有点感觉，但是好象总隔了一层，电视里演的那种激情动作，做起来很困难。等过了新鲜期，就基本成了谦谦君子。

马辨有时候凑过来说话，故意用自己的蓬松头撩逗高悦，高悦继续看书，把她推开。马辨颇为不满：“你这人可真‘木头’”。

高悦象演员一样表演一个男朋友“应该”有的反应：“黄蓉刚开始就是这么说郭靖的”。

马辨嗤了一声，说：“就你，白面黑心，一看就坏透了，顶多一杨康”。

高悦嘴上继续胡扯：“唉，你老公我浑身是宝，鸭蛋脸、豆腐脑皮肤，要不你这个绝色大美女会看上我”？

马辨笑弯腰：“你食堂早饭吃多了吧” ，又说： “我才不是大美女，你这人嘴上这么甜，心里肯定特坏”。

高悦发誓马辩确实是美女。闹了一会，声音有点大，前排的一位认真学习的男生干咳一声，严肃地回头投来警告的眼神。高悦和马辩互看一眼，马辩吐吐舌头，高悦也觉得好笑。

安静没两分钟，马辨又扒过来，贴近高悦的耳朵，小声问：“你觉得我们学校哪个美女最漂亮”？哈气弄得高悦痒痒的，挺舒服。

高悦立刻以标准答案奉回：“我们班有个女生特漂亮，好像叫马小辫儿，一头卷发黑又亮，一双眼睛闪晶晶，对了，她男朋友也很帅”。

马辨扑哧笑了出来。前排男生再次回头以眼神警告，这次马辨毫不示弱地盯回去，翻着白眼呵斥：“看什么看，没看过啊”。半个教室的人都看过来，该男生满头黑线，大败而回。马辨转过头，对高悦说：“别尽说好听的。你心里肯定有别人”，她看高悦作势要辩解，抢先道：“我绝对看得出来”。

高悦真是冤枉，恨不得诅咒发誓自己没对别的女生感兴趣。

马辨说：“第一次见面，你看我们班的这几个女生就象看桌子椅子一样，我一眼就觉得不对”。

高悦心里大呼厉害，嘴上连忙辩解：“夸你两句还当真啦，你再国色天香，我堂堂男子汉也不能扑上去巴结吧”。

马辨迟疑了一下，解释说：“那倒不是。一般的男生看到女生，总要有点反应，特别殷勤的不多，有的是话特多、有的是不说话”，她接着说：“不过你不是，你压根无所谓，我们宿舍女生都是这个感觉”。

高悦被击败，连忙转移话题：“你们女生也在背后谈男生啊”。

马辨果然被分散了注意力，扯了一会女生如何八卦的话题，最后又绕回来，问高悦：“你到底心里是谁”？

高悦后来才知道，这个问题是恋爱中的女孩永恒的问题，谁是男友都要被反复盘问。但是当时他不知道，很心虚，支吾了半天，“坦白”说自己的梦中情人是大明星李嘉欣。

马辨问出答案，哼了一声：“就知道你这种人表面老实，心里花着呢”。高悦无语问苍天。

后来不知道怎么回事，好多人都知道高悦的秘密情人是李嘉欣，还有人给他送李嘉欣的张贴画。他索性把画贴在床头，公然当起李嘉欣粉来。


	4. 国内篇之三 ∙ 打架和诗歌

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 据说每个男孩早晚会为一个女孩打一次架、读一首诗

日子一天天过去，高悦表面上和马辨出双入对，但是新鲜感很快衰退。他曾期望培养一段时间应该多少有点感情，但是没有起色。他怀疑是不是因为自己是独子，太冷酷、太自私，根本不会爱除自己以外的任何人。

一天已经很晚，宿舍里其他三头动物早回来了。麻子和老八在下棋，大肥四脚朝天躺在床上不知干什么。高悦放下书包，往上铺自己的床上爬，准备洗漱。

麻子得意地喊着高悦的外号：“阿飞，今天我看到你跟马辨一起自习”。 

老八在一边起哄，让麻子说细节。高悦一整晚如柳下惠坐怀不乱，只怕连马辩的手都没握过一下，心下坦然，嘿嘿笑着调戏麻子：“说说看，看到什么了”？

其实麻子不过是在自习教室门口看了一眼而已，哪有什么细节可以说，只是故意捉弄高悦：“阿飞干的那些事情啊，无法用言语描述”。高悦和麻子大笑，老八傻笑。

正在闹，一直不作声的大肥忽然没头没尾地对高悦说：“阿飞，我们换床位吧”。

高悦因为开学第一个来，所以挑了宿舍最好的床位，上铺，通风、采光很好。他回头跟大肥笑着说：“休想”。

大肥本质上是个蛮横的人。他坐起来，很认真地仰头对高悦说：“不行，今天非换不行，凭什么好事都你占了”。

高悦莫明其妙：“我占什么好事了？不换”。

大肥比高悦高半头，大概兩百斤重，和高悦一比，跟肉山一样。高悦正站在双层床的梯子上整理被子，冷不防被大肥从后面一把抱住腰。大肥边扯边蛮横地说：“你给我下来，今天你这个位置我要定了”。

高悦大怒，但是力气不如大肥大，而且被拦腰抱住，有劲也使不上，仓促间只好一把握住床架，嘴里大叫：“你他妈把我放下，神经病啊”。

老八和麻子看俩人忽然打起来，赶快来一边劝架、一边笑。这个场面太滑稽了：高悦两脚悬空乱踢，就靠两手拽着床。大肥两百来斤的人，吭哧吭哧拔萝卜一样，抱着高悦的屁股往下拽。

麻子跑到走廊里喊：“强奸啦，来看啊”。很快聚集了一堆闲人围观。

高悦气昏了，忽然沉下心来，咬牙切齿地叫大肥的名字：“章广同学，你松手，再拽我裤子要掉了”。四周有乱笑的、有拉架的、有挑拨的，一片混乱。围观人多，过一会方睿也来了。他和高悦是最好的朋友，立刻开始帮忙。方睿在同学里威信很高，而且大肥毕竟不占理，他气哼哼地把高悦放下，跑到一边。

晚上熄灯以后，大家躺床上，高悦和大肥继续打嘴仗。麻子和老八看他们火药味很浓，不敢插话。

大肥吁吁叨叨说了一些不着边际的话，又重复了一遍：“你凭什么不换床，好事不能都让你占了”。

高悦忽然好像明白了什么，几乎大笑起来，不假思索地脱口而出：“你该不是暗恋马辨，吃醋了吧”？黑暗中，他能感觉大肥的小宇宙在燃烧、脸在涨红，只听大肥嘴里骂着，腾地蹦起来，好像要再动手。高悦的怒气一下子云消雾散，赶快道歉：“好了好了，我错了，我不说了”。

大肥是个很优秀的人，说起来还是高考的小状元，区一级的状元，家学渊源，喜欢各种哲学书，高悦从他那里学了很多东西、眼界大开。怎么也没想到他会喜欢马辨那样泼辣的女孩，而且为之丧失了满满一大脑袋的智慧和深沉。自己盘子里的“垃圾”，是别人求不到的午餐，这个感觉让高悦黑暗的虚荣心得到满足。他觉得每天演戏也算物有所值，和马辨的关系暂时稳定下来。

马辨虽然性格火爆，对高悦也有温柔的一面。高悦家里给的生活费足够用，但不能大手大脚。他在小门小户的家庭长大，也没有胡乱攀比的习惯，口腹之欲更不强，除了周末一般不加菜。马辨家境则好得多。她知道高悦不喜欢直接接受女孩的金钱上的恩惠，于是常以和高悦分享的名义，买些鸡腿、蹄膀之类的好菜。她喜欢坐在高悦对面，自己不吃，笑眯眯地看高悦大口吃光。高悦再木头，也感到温暖，好像母亲、姐姐似的温暖。

在别人眼里，他们俨然是一对在课堂和食堂里卿卿我我的金童玉女，惹得不少其他男生女生心思活动。

* * *

高悦从初中起就爱写酸溜溜的诗歌，高中文理分班的时候要不是物理老师坚持，差点去文科班。那时候计算机在大学低年级的宿舍里还不普及，校园论坛才刚开始发展，主要是一帮老生玩，虽然有诗歌版，但是高悦不熟悉。他听说有个现实的诗社组织，就一头扎过去加入。

一次诗歌朗读活动，高悦拽着马辨一起去。马辨是个碱到极点的人，但也好奇诗人到底是种什么动物。

所谓朗诵会，就是诗人们轮流高声朗读自己的大作。那次诗歌朗读只能以惨不忍睹来形容，反正高悦倒足了胃口。他本来不准备上台，看在马辨不停撺动的面子上，上去读了一首旧作。下来马辨暗树大指，说我家高悦最有“派”，让高悦感觉好点。

其他的，有个唱新京剧的还算有意思。最好笑的是个中年女博士副教授，据说还是本地小有名气的诗人，纹满面、鬓如霜，滔滔千言、再加泪千行，感情充沛地以不知什么地方的乡音发表她对科学的热爱。高悦和马辨都不是喜欢给人留面子的人，公然在底下嘻嘻哈哈，被主持师兄着实用眼神警告两次。

好容易熬到女博士结束，大家长出一口气。伸懒腰中，马辨大概一肚子火攒太久，居然大声抱怨：“你们这里水平都这么差吗”，语惊四座！

还沉浸在自己诗歌里的女博士愣了一下，好容易反应过来，怒气冲冲地问：“这是什么话”？一旁的高悦原来就暗自责怪马辨没事找事，看到堂堂副教授生气了，本来就白的脸顿时更白。而马辨出身大学副校长家庭，从来没把大学老师当回事，无所谓地耸肩回答：“随便说说喽”。

主持师兄没办法对女生如何，转过来质问高悦：“高悦，她是你带来的”？

高悦面对着老师、师兄的质问，胆子忽然变小，既不能出卖马辨，也不敢直接顶，脑子里一团乱麻。但据马辨后来添油加醋地说，他表面上看上去很酷，面无表情淡淡地点头道：“别来问我哈，我怕老婆的”。 四下哄堂大笑，事情就算过去。

马辨一个人乐了很久，夸道：“你可真逗”。

出来的时候，高悦去取自行车。边上有一个人也在取车，马辨认识，打了声招呼：“马坚，你也在这”，然后她向高悦介绍：“他是马艳的哥哥，也在我们学校”。马艳是马辨一个宿舍的闺密，大概因为同姓，跟马辨关系格外好，高悦见过好几次，知道她有一个哥哥，也在本大学，高两级，没想到今天碰上。

马艳是个容颜一般的女孩，她哥马坚长得也非常普通，干瘦的脸，放在人群里眨眼就找不到的那种。马坚对高悦笑笑，露出真诚地样子，说：“你的诗真好”。高悦才知道原来他也是诗社成员，刚才没注意。

这是高悦第一次见到马坚。


	5. 国内篇之四 ∙ 吵架和分手

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 如果方向错了，停下来就是前进

大学第一个学期很快过去。想想发生了很多事情：入学、军训、认识新同学、交新朋友、学习、交女友……寒假大家各自回家过春节。高悦迫不及待地去高中同学家串门，去高中老师家拜年。高悦家庭所在城市比大学所在城市有意思得多，一个学期不见，跟高中朋友关系一下非常铁，他颇为乐不思蜀。

家庭的温暖也让高悦非常感动。他妈妈跟他说，就高悦一个儿子，一直热热闹闹，忽然上大学走了，家里一下子空落落，每天下班回家，简直不知道有什么事情做。现在高悦回来，他妈左一顿虾，又一顿肉，高悦短短时间足足长了五斤，腮帮子都圆了。

寒假结束回学校的时候，在火车站，一向对高悦格外严格的父亲额外塞给他一千块，说：“家里拿钱也没用，你在外面别太省”。看着渐露老态的父亲穿着老旧的大衣站在冬天的风里，高悦鼻子发酸。

回到学校的宿舍，一个冬天没人用过的被子褥子冷如冰块，他忙碌地送去洗换翻晒。换床单的时候，飘下来一个小纸条，上面是马辨寒假前新买手机的号码。

上世纪末，手机的价格要再过几年才会猛烈降下来。当时不要说一般大学生，就是高悦的父母也没有手机。因为不想让父母搀和进来，他没有告诉马辨自己家的电话，只说自己会经常问候她、给她拜年。现在看着纸条，才想起来整整一个寒假没有给马辩打过一个电话。高悦在家其乐融融，即使有时想起要跟马辨通话，总是没有动力，今天推明天、明天推后天，最后哪天都没打。

高悦拿着纸条，磨磨蹭蹭地拨通了电话，还没说两句话，里面马辩气势逼人地骂上了：“好你个死高悦，一个寒假都没影子，我以为你死了呢”。

高悦一点点负罪心情在骂声中云消烟散，他立刻胡乱编造一个理由，反而对着马辩喊起来：“假期里在家打电话不方便，长途电话很贵，大小姐，你以为谁都有手机啊”。喊得理直气壮，连自己都信了。

如果是多年以后的高悦，一定会耐心地解释、道歉，让对方出气。可是这时候的高悦根本不知道体谅别人，而马辨也是大小姐当惯的，两人对着电话互相恶言恶语。

马辨恶狠狠地骂：“我白对你那么好，那么多好菜，算倒给狗吃还知道摇摇尾巴呢”。

高悦抓住这句不放：“好啊，你家有钱了不起是不是？你过来，我把钱还给你”。他坐在宿舍里的椅子上，两脚高跷上桌子，一晃一晃地对着电话说。

话音刚落，匡的一声大门洞开，马辨手拿手机，气呼呼地破门而入。高悦没有准备，差点连椅子翻到地上，颇为狼狈地站起来。

马辨进了门，直奔高悦，差点撞到他鼻子才停下，大声说：“别的都别说，我再问你一遍，你一个假期玩消失是什么意思，你还当我是你女朋友吗”？

高悦见了马辨本人，气势弱了许多，面对她的问题，也确实无法回答，支吾了一会，装作生气的样子，眼望窗外，不理马辨。

马辨得理不饶人，讽刺地问：“你是不是会你哪个高中情人去了”？

高悦听着，心想要不干脆认了这个罪名，倒是挺合理，但又怕马辩追问对方姓名，到时候用一百个新谎话去掩盖一个旧谎话，还不如什么都不说方便。犹豫中，已经错过了承认的机会。

马辨看高悦面朝窗户，根本不跟自己照面，气急所到，抬腿狠踢了高悦屁股一脚。高悦吃痛，怒道：“唉哟，你打人干吗？”

这场大吵持续了将近一个小时，其间马辨踢了高悦两次。高悦对自己的丑陋行为毫无自觉，倒过来将自责全部转化为对马辩的厌恶，两天没理她。后来还是在马辩的闺密马艳的劝告下，认了错，算是重归于好。

认错的时候，他嘴巴也不白给，面对马辨的抱怨，一句：“谁规定我一定要关心你”，差点让她再次就地暴走。

这件事情以后，高悦道了歉，和马辨的关系也表面恢复。不过马辨开始经常抱怨高悦冷。高悦嘴上不输阵，回击说她嘴尖牙利。高悦反省，觉得自己确实不好。不能高兴起来甜言蜜语、不高兴就拒人千里之外。问题是道理高悦非常明白，只是一旦面对马辨，不知为什么总控制不住自己的脾气要发火。跟其他任何人都不这样。

他跟马辨一起吃饭，三顿必然有一顿要中途吵架。马辩也不再主动体贴高悦给他加餐。一次吃饭，马辨和高悦为坐在哪里这么一个小事又顶上了。马辨刻薄地说：“你也算七尺男子汉，心眼小得跟针尖一样” 。高悦最恨别人说自己没有男子气概，立刻反驳：“你哪怕有半丝淑女样子，我也不至如此” ？

马辨也最恨别人说自己不淑女，被捅到痛点，顿时爆发，气冲冲道：“没见过你这么不体贴人的，谁也没法跟你过长” 。高悦回击：“真为你将来的男友悲哀” 。

这样的架吵多了，高悦和马辨的来往也少起来。高悦有时重新和方睿一起上晚自习。方睿问他和马辨怎么了，高悦只说是吵架。方睿知道这对活宝没一个省油，试图劝解高悦作为男方大度些。高悦不喜欢听这样的话，笑着打断方睿：“你又没谈过女朋友，老光棍一个，别管我们成年人的事” 。方睿无语闭嘴。

* * *

马辨和高悦吵架归吵架，两个人都不是睚眦必报的性格，高悦更会隐藏真实想法，周末还是时常一起出去玩。不过马辨知道高悦不耐烦逛街，於是叫闺蜜马艳一起去，免得高悦心不在焉，她说话都没人听。马艳不愿意当灯泡，把自己的哥哥马坚叫上。四个人，两个女的聊闺房密语，两个男的聊男性的话题，倒也和谐。

让高悦吃惊又好笑的是，马坚对化妆品的研究很深。他在饭桌上还是一个营养专家。时间长了，高悦觉得有问题：马坚很女性化。这个女性化，不是说他走路说话扭捏，虽然也有一点，但是不严重，而是说他的心态。比如有一次，一起说起某个女孩被才认识的男的骗了，根本不认识的人，高悦一点感觉都没有，马坚却满脸哀怨替别人难受。又有一次，一起出去玩。在公共汽车上，高悦忽然查觉马坚一直盯着自己的侧脸在看。他忍了一会，猛地扭过头，正和马坚的目光撞上。马坚慌忙把眼睛移开，嘴里嘟囔着掩饰尴尬。

期中考试结束的那个周五，高悦、方睿、大肥他们在食堂的小餐厅庆祝。高悦把马辨叫上，马辨又把马艳和马坚叫上。

饭桌上，说起最近轰动学校的某学生变性一事。这个学生有双性器官，大学期间性徵发生变化，从男变女，才作完手术。学校人性化地予以保护，同学也颇为理解、照顾。话题变来变去，忽然说起同性恋。因为有女士在场，男士们都比平时文雅，但是言语里的嘲讽一听就听得出来， 连方睿的语气都不善。高悦闷口不言，吃菜。

马艳大概喝多了，跟她平时少语的风格不一样，说：“想起两个男的或者两个女的在一起，就特不理解，不恶心吗”？

一直不大说话的马坚忽然接口，说：“现代医学证明，同性恋是基因决定的，不是心理异常” 。

这话别的人听在耳里就是一阵风而已，高悦听了，象被电门打了一下，立刻问：“真的假的，还有作这种研究的” 。

老八卖弄知识，加上也稍微喝高了点，说：“做什么研究的都有，我认识一哥们在医学院作研究生，专门研究生殖器硬起来以后硬度和充血程度的关系” 。四周乱糟糟一片笑声，有的说：“我以后也要考那个系的研究生” ，有的说：“假的吧，研究这个有什么用” ，连马辨和马艳两个女生的注意力也集中过来，老八洋洋得意，指手划脚。马坚的同性恋基因话题就这么滑了过去。

高悦的心里一直反复思考马坚的话。他从饭桌下来，没送马辨回去，直接去网吧查资料。

当时该领域的中文资料很贫乏，好在高悦的英文勉强还行，用“Gay” 、“Gene ” 当关键词找了一堆英文文章和报道，连蒙带猜能懂个三、四成。 这方面正式的研究一九九一年由美国著名脑神经专家莱维(LeVay)博士开始推动 ― 很多年以后，高悦还偶然有一次机会跟莱维博士聊天。一九九三到一九九八年发现证据，表明同性恋的脑部和内分泌系统有自己的特点，同性恋和异性恋的差别更象是肤色问题、而不是心理问题。贯穿九十年代到本世纪初，科学界里争论激烈，决定性的成果要到将来的二零零四、零五年才被确认。当时同性恋基因论在科学界以外，尤其是国内民间，影响不大。

然而高悦结合自己的经历，立刻对基因论坚信不移，觉得终於有人能理解自己。

高悦高中的时候开始察觉自己对女孩的兴趣比同龄人低，那时候他还是个浑浑噩噩的少年，说心理有毛病，简直象被判死刑一样难受。如果是基因论，一切困扰就迎刃而解。

高悦非常高兴，象牛顿发现了苹果的秘密那么高兴。谁都看得出来他很兴奋。老八他们转弯抹角地问：“干什么这么发情？是不是把马辨给‘办’ 了”？高悦笑而不语，恨得那帮人牙痒。

* * *

整整一个礼拜，高悦常去网吧看资料。他慢慢有了新的看法，对将来该怎么做、人生怎么发展有了一个模糊的计划。

从外人看来，马辨和高悦还是恋爱关系，可是他们自己知道他们的关系已经若继若离。

一个周末，马辨约高悦出来。高悦答应，没有忘记提醒：把马艳和她哥哥也一起约出来，人多热闹。 四人一起去学校礼堂看了场电影。一个无聊的爱情片。马辨看到一半，可能被肉麻的情节感动，手放在高悦的腿上，把头靠过来。

如果说高悦以前还努力想和一个女孩维持“正常” 关系的话，他现在全部的心思都在自己的基因、以及如何迎合基因的呼唤之上。他如正人君子，坐怀不乱，因为嫌马辨头发扎人，身子躲开，让她靠个空。黑暗中，马辨似乎低声骂了一句：“德行” 。

出了电影院，四人避开人流，在校园里的湖边散步。

马辨也许心里有气，故意跟高悦别扭。高悦一点绅士意识也没有，一点亏也不肯吃，俩人没几分钟就又干上了。马艳夹在中间，烦死了这对活宝：“求求你们两位，说一起出来也是你们，见面又吵架，都被你们弄出心理障碍了” 。

马辨大着嗓门诉苦：“你看有他这样的人吗？让他拎包他不肯，跟他说话他不理，稍微说一句就一蹦三尺高” 。

高悦听着，看着照在湖面的月光，无动于衷。

马辨顺口说：“我以前那个男朋友小董，比他好一万倍” 。

高悦听到马辨说以前的男朋友，一点没有感觉。但是装出生气的样子，大声呵斥：“好啊，你很厉害，以前男朋友不少吧” ？

马辨也觉得自己说过了，但她毕竟才是个不到二十岁的女孩，由着性子喊回去：“就是，你就是最差，真不知道哪点好” 。

高悦的血压微微升高，不是生气，而是说不上如何的兴奋。他一直在等的那个时机，终于到了。

他看着马辨，故意挑狠话说：“你可真是经验丰富啊，看不出是个情场老将呢，不知道有多少位大哥，排在我前面” 。马辨被高悦突如其来的下流话噎住，眼睛里喷出的火光混合着震惊和暴怒。

有那么一秒钟，高悦感到了自己对马辨的同情和一丝后悔，但是他没有退路，只能继续。“他们如何体贴你的，干脆当着我们一起说出来，让我学学” 。他在“他们”和“体贴” 四个字上下了重音。

马辨被气得反复说：“你王八蛋、你混蛋” 。马艳看两人吵真的，吓得够呛，过来把马辨劝走。马辨怒气冲冲，大踏步离开。马艳匆忙对高悦做了个埋怨的眼神，追了上去。

高悦和马坚留在原地。他看着夜晚路灯下马辨离开的背影，知道自己跟她的关系结束了。

这是高悦第一次跟人分手。他从中体会到了一件事：如果一个男人决定分手，那就是说关系结束了。你说他自私也罢、狠心也罢，事实是关系结束了。

他深呼吸，掉过头来对马坚耸耸肩，一脸不在乎地说：“真麻烦” ，好象刚才激动吵架的不是他。

他知道自己伤害了那个女孩，那个他曾经试图去喜欢、也曾经喜欢过自己的女孩。但是他坚信自己分手的决定是正确的。他和马辨的关系没有任何前途，越早分手，对双方的伤害越小。马辨追求自己是个错误，自己接受马辨的追求，是个更大的错误。现在，到了纠正错误的时间。

青春期的高悦选择了最差的那个方法来纠正错误。如果是几年之后，成熟一些的高悦也许知道如何更委婉、更温和地分手，知道如何减少对对方的伤害。然而在那个夜晚，在校园里湖边皎洁的月光下，他毫无经验的头脑里想到的唯一出路，是如同一个低级动物一样，肆意攻击对方。

马坚劝高悦给马辨打个电话安慰一下。高悦在那晚晚些时候也打了，但是马辨不接。第二天上课，两人见面就跟互相不认识一样。过了好几天，高悦才又打电话，正式跟马辨分手。马辨经过一段时间，早平静下来，但还是恨恨地冲高悦说：“早就知道你是只养不熟的白眼狼” ，高悦正琢磨如何反应才既幽默不失风度、又不吃亏，马辨跟着说了一句高悦当时不懂、但是后来体会了一遍又一遍的话：

“ **对男人好是没用的!** ”[*]

很多年过去，高悦在将来的人生旅程里，多次惊讶马辨在那个岁数、作为一个女孩，就能依靠神奇的本能说出这样富有哲理的话。他自诩聪明，但是真正理解这句话要到成年以后。这是一句深刻至极、永远正确的真理。不深刻理解这句话的人，无论男女、无论聪明与否、无论什么性格，都没有好下场。

高悦和马辩初定关系是在马辨的十八岁生日。他曾计划在她十九岁生日时给她一个惊喜，连生日蛋糕店都早早看好了。然而他们之间只维系了半年多。

后来高悦和马辨保持着普通同学关系。工作后，有一次高悦出差到马辨所在的城市，还去她家做了一次客人。马辨结婚很早，已经是两个女孩的妈妈，幸福地把高悦介绍给自己的丈夫，一个飞扬跳脱、才华横溢的经销商。成年高悦的性格和年轻时完全不同，他谦虚着、微笑着任对方在言语上处处压制自己。高悦和马辨聊同学、聊母校。马辨两个女儿的性格比她还厉害，小小年纪，什么东西要不到就抢，一看就不吃亏。真是热闹的一家人。

而当年，在那个夜晚，高悦当然不知道以后将发生的种种事情。但是他确实清楚地知道，在自己的生活里，马辨这短暂的一章已经结束。人生的发展充满着神秘的不可知，高悦对未来充满期待。

[*] 作为一部小说里的对话，本句在现实中未必精确。然而这确实是那天马辩对高悦所喊，所以只能这么写下来。根据多年后高悦的粗浅理解，这句话有两层隐含含义。第一，单方面对男人好是没用的。第二，男人永远认为自己拥有对“好”的最终解释权。很多读者可能比马辩和高悦更理智、更成熟，也许有更深的理解，甚至深入到完全不一样的层次。


	6. 国内篇之五 ∙ 进入新世界

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有时候路人甲也很关键。

那个晚上，跟马辨吵架分手以后，高悦没有马上回宿舍，而是和马坚在校园里边聊边走。话题散得很开，从国家大事、国际局势，到足球、赚钱。

说实话，马坚的见识平庸，完全不能给高悦以师兄的感觉，据说他在自己班级人缘也不怎么样。但是那天高悦的脾气很好。

马坚兴致勃勃地发挥：“长江三角、珠江三角已经发展得非常好，不可能再好了，但是他们之间的江西”，他加重语气、手舞足蹈，如果有个大地图在面前，可以想象他会象伟人那样指点江山，“发展很不充分，等我毕业了，我要去那里，这是第二波大发展”。

高悦低着头，走在马坚边上。他对这些话题既没有什么想法，也没有兴趣，自己想自己的心事。

马坚见他没说话，忽然把手搭在高悦的肩膀上，说：“以后你也一起去，一起干”。

天气已经渐热，高悦衬衫之外只穿了一件薄薄的单衫，可以清楚地感觉马坚发热的手。他心知肚明对方是什么意思。这样的身体接触，和方睿、和马辨，完全不同。这是他这辈子第一次明确地遇见一个同类。

马坚看高悦不反对，得寸进尺地把高悦搂起来。这超出了高悦的底线，他扭头一看，马坚月光下的脸模糊不清。高悦微微笑笑，把马坚的手从自己腰上拿开，说：“我毕业还早呢，等毕业了，你肯定已经是大老板，那时候我去投奔你，要收留啊”。

马坚听了，非常高兴，笑得合不拢嘴：“你来，肯定有你一碗饭吃”。真当自己是大老板了。

高悦这个人如果认真，反而不会说没有实际内容的甜话；有时候嘴上越好听，说明心里越假。他敷衍道：“谢谢马老板赏饭哦” 。看马坚得意的样子，不免把对他智力和情商的打分又降低一些。

后来一段时间，高悦和马坚几乎每天神聊。高悦放下面具，跟他交换肤浅的心得。高悦一边看不起马坚的庸碌，一边享受跟他在一起放松的感觉。大声说出自己是Gay的感觉真好。

他好奇地问马坚是不是早就注意自己。马坚说：“开始只是对你有印象。后来看到你对马辨那么没耐心，觉得你可能跟我一样”。高悦黑线满头，看来对马辨态度已经恶劣到了自我暴露的地步。

他们的话题越来越露骨，甚至涉及具体的技术问题。马坚其实是个童男，但是毕竟大四五岁，多知道不少常识。有时候谈论一些起火的事情，隔着单裤，高悦可以看到自己和马坚都硬了。

马坚把手摸过来，开始是肩膀，高悦略微犹豫。马坚的手又往下三路去。高悦坚决地、假装害羞地把他的手挡住。他看马坚干瘦的脸上露出渴望的样子，跟那些丑男谈论女孩时的猥亵表情一样，想到自己在这个人下流的白日梦里的角色，心里一阵恶心。

他既不想失去跟这个唯一的同类交流机会，又不想委屈自己，於是把话题叉开，问：“你去过G吧吗” ？马坚豪迈地说：“当然去过，很有意思” 。

高悦非常想去，立刻跃跃欲试：“太好了，你带我去一次” 。

马坚支吾起来，说：“我去的是我们家那里的，我们大学的这个城市，没有G吧” 。

高悦心里咬牙：连吹牛都这么傻，嘴里鼓励对方：“找找看，每个城市应该至少有一个”，然后扔出一个小甜头：“找到了，我陪你一起去” 。

本地市中心有个酒吧区，里面到处是各个酒吧的广告招贴画 。马坚过了大约一周，兴冲冲地告诉高悦找到一个，名叫“When？Now！”。

高悦和马坚结伴而去。进G吧要门票，但是凭学生证可以免票。他们怕周末人杂，特地挑了一个工作日。高悦从晚自习教室直接带着书包离校。书包里除了学生证，还有整套《高等数学》课本和作业。

G吧藏在酒吧区边缘一个僻静小巷里，既没有霓虹灯，也没有文字招牌，连大门都没有。苍白的路灯下，高悦和马坚顺着小巷从头找到尾，又从尾找到头。唯一一个开着大门的地方，里面一堆老头老太跳集体舞，两人在门口探头探脑，不得要领。小巷里似乎能听见隐约的劲舞音乐，就是看不到酒吧在哪儿……直到高悦注意到一段破烂白墙上紧贴着的一块黑色的长方皮帘。

轻轻掀开皮帘的一角，一条窄窄的走廊显露出来。地下两排绿色蓝色的夜光灯指引方向，色彩柔和，仿佛通向未来世界的透明通道。

走廊另一端，就是G吧大厅。高悦怯生生地走了进去。大厅比想象得大，中间散落着若干高台小酒桌，四周靠墙有大一些的厢座。门的左手侧是吧台，边上有个T形表演小舞台。最远处厕所门外是游戏区，有台球桌、牌桌。因为不是周末，人气不高，很多桌子空的。在昏暗的舞蹈旋转灯光下，大约有十来张桌子边围着隐隐绰绰的黑影。

看到高悦两人进来，临近几桌黑影有人转过头来看。高悦看不见他们的脸，但是不知为什么，知道他们的目光正从头到脚打量自己，又从脚到头。这种看人的方式、这种看人的含义，是G吧之外没有的。

他们全是Gay！这样的想法令高悦浑身起了鸡皮疙瘩，紧张而兴奋。

他低下头，跟在马坚后面走到近处的一张空桌前，蹬上高高的吧凳坐下。两人点了最便宜的饮料慢慢喝。不久有两三个人来搭话，马坚摆出大哥的样子，指着高悦说：“我们一起的”。

高悦什么都没说。这几个人不是太老，就是比马坚还丑。他的眼睛慢慢习惯了昏暗的灯光。酒吧里本地人中瘦矮干黑的大叔大爷不少。大学里的人非常年轻，来自五湖四海，看习惯了不觉得什么；出了校门，才觉得校外人群的质量比校园里明显低，年轻好看的不多，大约只有三分之一的人在高悦中意的岁数段。

远处两桌似乎有漂亮的，但是他们没过来。高悦第一次很谨慎，没有丝毫主动找人的意思。仅仅是坐在G吧里，就让他战栗、满足。

和马坚有一搭没一搭消磨时间，过了半个小时，高悦看有人卡拉OK，于是厚着脸皮上台唱了两首歌，得到稀稀拉拉的掌声。舞场开始，酒吧里人多了一些。高悦什么舞都不会跳，不过DJ音乐和蓝色昏暗的旋转灯光让人血液沸腾。

入夜，高悦拉着马坚离开。

这次过后，高悦消停了一阵，主要是期末考试。大学第一学年的基础课程非常重，高悦整整一个学期晃晃悠悠，最后一两个月再不用功要出事情。他回复了每天和方睿上晚自习的规律生活。

跟方睿接触久了，高悦越看他越觉得他耐看。方睿的朋友不少，但是最好的朋友始终是高悦。高悦也是。高悦挑着跟他说了一些跟马辨谈崩的细节，方睿看高悦有一阵成天不着宿舍往外跑以为与此有关，着实劝解了一顿，说马辨刀子嘴豆腐心，劝他和马辨和好。高悦半开玩笑、半认真地说：“你别管了，我被这段感情伤心了，以后再不找女朋友”。方睿诚恳地劝他想开点，还说要不要自己找人再给高悦介绍一个，全然不顾自己还是光棍这一事实。

和马坚的联系骤然少了下来。一是马坚马上要毕业离校，更主要的是高悦已经不想再跟他敷衍。前些日子跟马坚泡在一起，是因为找到同类的新鲜感。现在有了酒吧，高悦知道自己随时可能找到更好的，看马坚顿时格外不顺眼。何况马坚要的东西，他绝对不会给。糊涂心思早断早了。

他知道自己这算没过河就拆桥，但是他不在乎。别人高兴也罢、伤心也罢，那时候的他内心真的一点也不介意。

一次，马坚打电话找高悦，老八接的电话，高悦大声嚷：“就说我不在”。声音之大，马坚在电话里一定能清楚听见。后来他果然很少来找高悦。

事实上，马坚在高悦的生命里只是一个短暂的过客，一个路人甲。但是有的时候，人的一生里会遇见一些比较重要的路人甲。他在关键的时候推你一下，你从此朝着影响一生的方向走去。然后路人甲消失在人生江湖的烟水迷蒙之中。如此而已。

多年以后，高悦一次独自在一个著名的景点玩，中午找了一个风光秀丽的山顶小饭馆坐着休息。边上一个长得很可爱的、大概三四岁的小女孩，奶声奶气地说：“我不吃饺子”。她爸爸柔声柔气地说：“要吃，再吃一个”。高悦也点了这种饺子，非常油腻，他这么大的人吃了两个就不想吃，居然还有当爹的要几岁小姑娘再吃一个。果然，小孩开始折腾，她爹哄，闹了很久，从头到尾，小孩她妈都没有露面。高悦离开饭馆的时候，觉得小孩的爹的目光一直跟着自己动。出去很远，高悦才反应过来：那个小女孩的爹很象马坚。这算是唯一一次高悦可能和马坚再发生交集。

* * *

不久是大学的第一次暑假。高悦跟着两个高年级师兄去西南数省背包旅游一大圈，前后折腾一个半月，胳膊上腿上被野虫子不知咬了多少红包，回家一称体重，足足掉了十斤。开学到学校，大肥、麻子他们吓了一跳，说他又黑又瘦。

可能是假期玩得太累，高悦刚开学的时候很本分，基本上跟方睿扎在一起。高悦的父母近来换了工作，收入似乎大增，给高悦的生活费比第一年多了很多。高悦连着在新开的一个小餐厅请方睿，方睿大呼吃不消，因为要回请的。他的家境比较一般，除了奖学金没有别的外快。

高悦笑嘻嘻地从方睿背后呼地跳起，象章鱼一样爬在他背上，紧紧抱住他修长的上身，语带轻佻：“不要你回请，用别的方式回报吧” 。

方睿扭来扭去把高悦甩下来，笑道：“好啊，你说让我干嘛” 。

高悦晕呼呼地差点脱口而出：要你以身相许。他紧急煞车，胡乱开玩笑说：“要你从黄向荣那里把刘雅丽横刀夺爱，抢过来” 。那是本班有名的活宝夫妻，男的神经，女的老丑。听着方睿假装惨叫，高悦暗自警惕：自己越来越放开行迹，这么下去早晚要出事。一旦出事，后果如何难以想象。

那个周五，高悦一个人跑到酒吧。

和上次冷清的场面截然不同，周末的人要多不少。高悦在小圆桌上坐着慢慢品啤酒。没一会就来了几个大叔搭腔，高悦想再看看，只说自己在等人。其中一个肥猪大爷，死皮烂脸不走，不停没话找话，高悦翻着白眼，不得不连着换了两次座位，跑到酒吧吧台坐在高凳上才躲开。

隔着几张桌子有个人长得不错，大概二十六、七的样子，正是当时高悦心目中最理想的年纪。打扮象是大公司的白领，在昏暗的灯光下看去，文雅俊秀，相当帅气，在整个G吧里算上等。面目五官长很匀称。他那一桌一共三人，彼此熟络地聊天。

高悦转过身，眼睛随便扫着吧台后面的酒柜，想：如果上去自我介绍，是不是太唐突了？而且自己是年纪小的一方，上门献身，似乎有点难堪……

“你在挑酒吗？”一个声音问。

高悦扭头一看，那个帅哥居然正站在自己身后两步远的地方，微笑着冲自己打招呼。他毫无思想准备，颇为狼狈地跳下高挑的吧凳，鞋子在凳子的横梁上挂了一下，差点一个趔趄，好容易站直，开口第一句话是：“哦……我叫高悦……”话才出口，恨不得给自己一个嘴巴：这也太尴尬了吧，上来就自曝家门，人家问的是酒哎……

帅哥看着眼前男孩慌慌张张的样子，笑了，体贴地替高悦圆场：“高悦，很好的名字啊，呵呵，我姓麦，麦子的麦，朋友都叫我大麦。”

大麦的回应让高悦觉得自己没那么傻，感觉好一些。他定了定神，打算补救一下，挑开一个轻松的话题：“大麦，很有意思的名字。你吃很多麦片吗？”话才出口，又恨不得给自己一个嘴巴：这个问题也太弱智了吧，人家都说了自己姓麦，今天怎么回事，连天气哈哈哈都说不好。

大麦温和地回答：“我可不吃麦片，不过喝啤酒，也算麦子酿的”，他的面容如春风一般和煦，“这个外号是以前在城市那边的那个大学读书时候得来得，毕业以后一直跟着。”

高悦吃惊地睁大眼睛：“你是那个大学出来的？那我们是校友，我在那里读大二。”

大麦也略微吃惊：“你读大二？我刚才看你……呵呵，心里还说你别是中学生。”

高悦说了这几句话，心态缓和下来，开始搞笑：“随口骗你你还信了，其实我是小学生”。

大麦被高悦的笑话逗得笑起来，笑容阳光爽朗，慢慢才说：“早知道我就早过来了。刚才你进门的时候我看到你，还心想哪里来的小孩，没敢跟你打招呼……”

高悦高兴地直咧嘴。这个大麦，看来挺有原则的，人品似乎不错。

大麦接着说：“后来我看到你跟那个胖老头搭腔，特地过来提醒你，他是这里有名的骗子，别被他的甜言蜜语迷糊了。”

大麦挺有正义感、安全感的，高悦心想。和他在一起，在酒吧陌生环境里独身一人的忐忑完全消除，高悦像是遇到亲人，对大麦夸张地抱怨刚才自己的苦难经历，皱眉缩鼻道：“啊……那个死胖子老头，能说甜言蜜语倒好了，笨嘴笨舌不论，口臭熏死人。”

大麦含笑点头，转换话题：“刚才我过来的时候你在看酒柜？想不想尝一杯，我请客，这里的酒还是蛮不错的。”

高悦知道如果自己酒精饮料一喝多，皮肤过敏，鼻子周围会长出蝴蝶状的红斑，非常难看，但是不想提，于是开玩笑道：“你不才说我是中学生，还没到喝酒年龄呢”，两人哈哈大笑。

高悦接着说：“不过如果你熟悉这里，能不能推荐两个好点的点心之类，最好是肉菜，学校食堂的油水太少” 。

大麦接着大笑，作为校友，他太明白高悦的抱怨了。他大方地给高悦点了个冷盘牛排，又加一个冰淇淋小蛋糕，兴致勃勃地跟高悦讲自己当年读书的时候怎么想办法在食堂师傅那里多打半勺菜，象个和蔼的师兄，跟高悦说东说西，一会说学校旧事，一会说社会上的趣闻。

高悦见识比大麦差得远，很高兴听他说话。如果高悦愿意，可以是一个非常好的听众，知道如何烘托气氛、问适当的问题，满足对方的虚荣心。

酒吧里人越来越多，差不多满了，还有人没有座位，在边上站着。大麦邀请高悦跳舞，说很好学，按着步子扭就行。高悦高兴地下场。舞蹈真是个奇怪的东西，明明很简单的肢体动作，但是能让人乐此不疲，一下子兴奋起来。

接近半夜，专业舞男献艺，大家按着疯狂的节奏疯跳、疯叫，大麦和高悦都没有了斯文的样子，放浪形骸。

高悦到时间要走，否则赶不上凌晨的末班车回学校。大麦也跟着离开，他把高悦的腰搂着，高悦也高兴地回抱他。大麦试探着问：“今天太晚了，要不我帮你定个房间” ？

夜风一吹，高悦在酒吧里玩得晕呼呼的头脑清醒一些，他心里开始还想：大麦真的挺关心人的。过了一秒，猛地明白对方在说什么，事到临头慌了起来，一时不知所措，牛头不对马嘴地回答：“今天太累了”，看大麦没立刻接话，又莫名其妙加了一句：“以后吧” 。

大麦看高悦惊慌失措的样子笑了笑，没有再说什么，从口袋里掏出一张名片：“下次来，给我打电话” 。说完，把高悦抱紧、身体摩擦、大手使劲捏高悦的屁股。

他的嘴里传来高悦讨厌的烟草臭味，但是高悦任他动作。和马辨谈了那么长时间的恋爱，从来没这样拥抱过一次。

回学校的公共汽车上，高悦把大麦的名片掏出来，借着车窗里透过来一阵一阵的昏暗的街灯仔细看。这是一张印刷得颇为精美的名片，白底黑字端正地写着大麦的名字：麦子黄。高悦在汽车的颠簸中，无声地咧嘴笑起来。


	7. 国内篇之六 ∙ 第一夜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 那一夜就那么自然而然又轰轰烈烈地来了，又那么随随便便地过去

回到学校，不但校门关了，连宿舍院门也关了。不过这难不住高悦。新生从老生那里接受的知识遗产之一就是如何翻墙。

周末宿舍不熄灯，但是这个时候除了少数寝室，大部分同学都睡了。高悦摸黑进了屋子，一路又踢椅子、又弄掉书。老八醒了一下，迷迷糊糊问他去哪喝酒了，然后倒头又睡。

匆匆洗完澡，高悦就着厕所昏暗的灯光仔细看镜子里的自己。镜子里是一张非常年轻的脸，很白、挺清秀的样子，鼻子上架着一副黑框学生眼镜。

从热闹、繁华的酒吧猛地回到冷清、寒酸的宿舍，高悦觉得自己好象从未来世界回到古代世界。他想起上数学课的时候，数学老师是个有点娘娘腔、但是教课非常棒、非常幽默的老教授。他经常会故做诧异地问：“天啊，世界上居然有人对雅科比转换不敢兴趣” 。

高悦觉得，这个世界有两面。一面是理性的、寂寞的、高尚的，需要努力学习雅科比转换。另一面是感性的、喧闹的、下流的，离雅科比转换非常遥远。在感性的世界里，肉体的扭动、刺激最重要。

他心头涌上一股强烈的负罪感和恐慌，爬上床，打开床头灯，拿出物理教材来看。看到课本上的公式、图形，自己依然对他们熟悉，觉得温暖而安全。他在床头做题，一题接一题做，根本不管在不在作业布置范围里，直到脑子发木，眼睛发涩，起夜上厕所的大肥迷糊地看过来，嘟囔着：“你抽疯啊” 。高悦关灯躺下，心灵再次充斥满足感、平衡感。他觉得自己仍然是好学生。

第二天高悦起来已经很晚。因为宿舍楼角度的关系，大家流行一个笑话：如果你看到第一褛太阳光，说明该吃午饭了。高悦起来的时候，连这一褛太阳都快没了，他腰酸背疼，跑到食堂买了点剩菜剩饭，然后硬拉方睿一起去上自习。高悦是不太用功的人，又是周末下午，期中考试还早，方睿奇怪地问他什么毛病，高悦正色说：“你难免不觉得阳光明媚，我们应该为中华之撅起而读书吗” ？

晚上，高悦食髓知味，再次兴冲冲地到酒吧。

今天他特地晚来一些，错过人少的冷清阶段。高悦看到酒吧墙上的磁卡电话，想了想，没给大麦打电话。他一个人，照例来一杯可乐，跟着好听的音乐点头摆腰。

不远的地方有个满新潮的帅哥，高高大大，也一个人坐着。高悦看着眼馋，正想着要不要自己主动，来了个清秀小受，和帅哥亲热起来。高悦羡慕不已。

再不远有一桌比高悦大不了多少的小孩，嘻嘻哈哈地互相取笑，彼此很熟悉的样子。高悦特别奇怪：如果是一个学校里的同学，什么学校这么开放，可以不怕公开身份？他很想加入进去，但是这些人偶尔飘过来的眼光很冷，根本视自己如无物，似乎在提醒：我们不是一伙。

高悦很快认识了一个新朋友，海阔天空地瞎聊。他倚小卖小，知道对方姓李，叫对方李哥。这是个长得挺顺溜的中等个头的年轻人，大概二十四、五的样子，眉目端正，有点象方睿。

聊了一会，他约高悦打台球，高悦欣然同意。 高悦以前只玩过一两次，手法很差，球桌质量也不好，打得球咕噜咕噜乱滚。轮到李哥，他的台球技术真是高，动作潇洒，球路很正，很快把剩余的色球稳稳地全部收光。

刚才坐在高悦邻座的大帅哥和清秀受也在打台球，看到李哥出色的球技，轻轻鼓掌，互相打招呼。他们经常来酒吧，彼此知道对方。清秀受叫王安。大帅哥姓刘，叫什么说得很快，音乐太吵，问了两遍都没听清。高悦笑着对王安说：“你家刘哥长这么帅，我叫他刘帅算了”。

这之后连着三天，高悦天天去G吧。

这天，高悦正跟一个英俊中年谈笑风生，肩头被人拍了一下。他一回头，是大麦。高悦想起自己从来没给大麦打过电话，有点理亏，大麦却没问高悦打电话的事。

他们跟大叔打了招呼，移到边上一桌，一起喝酒，唱K、跳舞，很开心。

晚上出门，大麦又搂住高悦，直接了当地说：“我们去开房吧”。

喝酒的时候谈到晚上的安排，高悦已经默许开房。这么几天在G吧混下来，高悦早就有了心理准备，作为一个血气方刚的少年，他跃跃欲试，而大麦这个人又不讨厌。

大麦领高悦去了附近一个居民小区里的小旅馆。房间装修很简单，水泥地板上没有多少家具，除了一张大木板床就是一套破烂摇晃的桌子椅子，连电视都没有。好在还满干净，床上的床单明显是新洗刚换的。地上没有垃圾，垃圾篓也收拾过。墙上才刷的石灰，很白。

在房间里，两人露出真面目的时候，高悦觉得既刺激、又失望。第一次当然刺激。失望的是并没有狂雷震、天地合 ⎯⎯ 世界还是那样，时间安静地流过。走廊外跑过去几个人，嘴里叽哩咕噜地乱叫，根本不知道门背后、房间里发生着对于高悦来说极其重要的大事。

大麦背对着高悦坐在床边，飞快而熟练地脱掉鞋袜衣裤。

本来高悦还胡思乱想着脱衣过程里的浪漫，然而事到临头，那些电影、小说里的镜头和情节显得特别肉麻、虚假。他手足无措了几秒，老老实实地在大床的另一侧把衣服裤子自己脱掉，小心叠好，放在破桌子上。

两人开始接触。对方的身体光滑而冰凉，活生生的，并非任何想像中的事物。

高悦伸手，大胆地一把抓住大麦禁忌、弹性的器官，仿佛做梦，不能相信就这样跨过了人生一大门槛。这样的器官以前只碰过自己的，大麦被别人抚摸，是什么感觉？

他很快知道那是什么感觉。完全不一样的感觉。仿佛一股电流沿着脊柱，直射小脑，浑身皮肤好像被春风拂过、筋挛发热。

继续深入，高悦不好意思、也不太明白如何动作，干躺着任对方引导。大麦随身带着基本用品。高悦象在医院手术一样努力配合。

很疼，他忍不住哀嚎起来、手脚抽搐，大麦毫不客气，一步不退。

最疼的阶段其实也就几分钟。大麦相当有经验，润滑充分。他的器官不算粗壮，高悦的第一次总体还算顺利。

世界在摇晃。高悦的全部心思都集中在自己的肉体和肉体的感觉上，身上压着的人是谁、在想什么、除了简单的物理运动外还有什么别的行动，如同遥远的风一样无关紧要。

时间过了很久，又似乎才一会，他累得浑身发酸，终于一切风平浪静。

大麦很兴奋，来了两次，每次都不用套子。他说自己绝对安全，高悦不好意思拒绝。后来高悦才知道，圈子里的行话是：遇到雏，一定要光脚穿靴。大麦算是老手，但是光脚穿靴的机会也不多，当然不会浪费。

大麦的技术不错，让剑拔弩张的高悦非常享受，也连着发泄两次，沉浸在肉欲快感里，久久心脏猛跳、嘴干舌燥、余韵不消。美中不足的是高悦的身体对新东西有点排斥，肚子很难受，每次都有拉肚子的冲动，忍得非常辛苦。但第二次就比第一次好很多。

最终安定下来。高悦强撑着去厕所。大麦看高悦光着身子下床，因为后面不适，一跳一跳地弯腰捡裤衩，啪地一声在他的光屁股上打了一下。

高悦回头，笑着说：“你吃春药了，还这么有劲”。

大麦嘿嘿两声，忽然把高悦拉到怀里，嘴对嘴使劲亲吻。这是高悦这辈子第一次和男人亲嘴，瞪着眼睛不知所措，任大麦的舌头搅风搅雨。亲完了，高悦抿嘴露出甜蜜的笑容，跑进洗手间，赶快把嘴里的唾沫吐掉。

洗完，高悦裹着浴巾出来。大麦抬头说：“你身体很有型啊”，又说：“过来我看看，皮肤可真白”。高悦得意地转来转去显示身材，学模特走猫步。

胡扯了几句，大麦试探着问：“这几天你没给我打电话，都在G吧”？

高悦点头。

大麦自嘲地笑笑：“你们现在的小孩真厉害。我还傻等你电话呢，没想到你一个人混这么开了”。


	8. 国内篇之七 ∙ 第二夜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 觉得非常喜欢对方，这是爱情吗？

第二天高悦起来非常晚。上午的课彻底错过。打电话回宿舍，才知道自己一夜未归，全班都知道了。好在他最近回来的都晚，方睿他们只是猜测原因，还没把事情捅上去。高悦随口编了个理由，说自己在网吧熬夜。

之后几天高悦恢复了正常的作息制度。

中间他给大麦打电话。因为怕同学知道，不敢在宿舍打，跑出校园老远找的磁卡电话。大麦那头背景嘈杂，说话非常简短，三言两语，很不耐烦的样子。高悦只好草草挂断。

回到宿舍，想起那天晚上两人赤裸相见的情景，尤其是大麦光滑的上身、多毛的小腿，越想心里越发热。于是又跑出校外，再次拨通电话，亲昵地叫着大麦的外号：“大麦”。

大麦上来就粗鲁地说：“怎么又是你，什么事”？

高悦满心欢喜被泼了冷水，一肚子甜言蜜语说不出来，愣了愣，期期艾艾地回答：“……也没什么，出门回来……正好路过电话亭，看你干嘛”。

大麦语气很冷：“我现在很忙，以后别这时候找我”。

高悦热脸贴了冷屁股，脾气有点上来，板着脸道：“知道了”。

那个周末，高悦在酒吧碰上李哥。玩了一会儿台球，正好刘帅和王安也在。四人聊天的时候高悦心不在焉，总想看看大麦来了没有。

李哥看出来了，问：“你找谁”？

高悦含混地回答：“就是看看”。

李哥意味深长地说：“有的人，有时候是Gay，有时候不是，你事先不知道”。

高悦没细想李哥的意思，但是对这个话题感兴趣：“你是说双？你说他们怎么决定某个晚上是Gay还是不是Gay”？

李哥嘿嘿笑：“别问我”，他扬扬下巴，示意刘帅，“问他”。

高悦看刘帅和王安那么亲密，没想到刘帅是个双。他看看王安，有点犹豫，但是又非常好奇，于是间接地往外逗话，假装糊涂：“你说什么呀，我问刘帅干吗”？说着话，眼睛瞟向刘帅，看他的反应。

刘帅放得很开，得意地承认：“其实我还是干男的多，对吧”？一面向王安求证。王安白了他一眼，“切”一声。

高悦顺势恭维一句：“你这样的大帅哥不是纯Gay真是Gay界一大损失”。他很想知道刘帅和王安的关系到底是一个什么状态，忍了一会，又绕着圈子，故意问一个蠢问题：“刘帅，那你今天是不是Gay”？

刘帅对这个问题报以大笑，回答：“还没决定”。李哥也笑，上来抱着高悦，说：“你太可爱了”。

* * *

高悦跑到台上唱了好几轮歌，不管别人什么反应，反正自己过足了明星瘾。

下台来，李哥在一个没人的角落拽住高悦，嬉皮笑脸地说：“听说那天晚上你喊得可惨啦”。

高悦一愣，猜到大麦在背地里跟人夸耀把自己睡了，脸一红，抵赖：“没有啦”。

李哥一脸色迷迷：“你嗓子这么好，今天到我那儿去叫唤几声”？高悦“呸”地啐了一口。

这些人里，高悦看李哥很有感觉。一个原因是他言谈风趣大度，另一个原因是眉宇间有方睿的影子。

李哥住得不远，在市区附近的一个老旧居民楼里，和别人共用一个两室一厅的公寓。楼道特别黑，屋子里乱七八糟，猪圈似也。高悦特别不喜欢的是床很脏，床单黑呼呼油亮亮，跟李哥光鲜的打扮完全不配。

因为是老式公寓，厕所很破很小，后装的洗澡装备，只能一个人一个人洗。他趁李哥洗的时候替他把房间收拾了一下，把被子翻过来盖在床单上，感觉能接受一些。

李哥示意高悦用嘴。高悦乖乖听话，但是技术生涩，笨拙地蜻蜓点水。

李哥笑起来，把高悦翻过身，上来就是一个深喉，高悦惊讶之余非常兴奋，硬度一下达到从来没有的顶峰。

李哥也不用套子，高悦根本没有理智来管这些琐事。这次高悦还是疼，但是忍住没叫出来，只在喉咙里唔噜唔噜。事后除了正常的酸胀，身体没有其他不适应。

第二天起来，简单漱洗完，李哥坐在桌前，高悦从后面抱住他，把他的背心掀掉，觉得自己非常喜欢他，想：这是爱情吗？

他用身体摩擦对方蹶在板凳外面的屁股，简直不能忍受一分钟，猴急地要在上面来一回。

李哥说：“最怕你们这种不知轻重的菜鸟”。

高悦嘿嘿笑：“我才不会轻，只会重”。

在上面，进入对方强壮的身体，感觉对方活生生的肌肉，那个感觉棒极了。

屋子里有台电脑。李哥去弄午饭，高悦毫无顾忌地到处乱翻，翻出几盘GV。本来已经没有了兴致，看了以后又欲望高涨，下午很晚才回去。


	9. 国内篇之八 ∙ 第三夜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 肉体已经全无秘密，但还是“别人”

下次再去酒吧，高悦胡思乱想，琢磨大麦和李哥都在怎么办。但是两人都不在。

高悦认识了一个新朋友，老赵。谈话间，他随便问了一句：“这里满好玩的，也不贵，为什么很多人偶尔才来”？

老赵笑道：“很多原因啊，工作忙、工作累，另外好多结婚了，没法老来”。

最后一点让高悦大为触动，他以前从来没想过Gay也会结婚，无礼地问老赵：“那你结婚了吗”？

老赵被直接这么问，有点尴尬地回答：“结了”。老赵本来长得颇为端正，但是知道他结婚后，高悦心里不平衡起来，本能地觉得：你都结婚了还来玩别人。

高悦想到大麦，越想越觉得大麦是结婚的。他模糊地有印象大麦的某根手指上有戒指印，但那天晚上他神魂不属，实在没有留意这样的部位，现在记不清细节。

* * *

转天再去，因为不是周末，去得又早，选择有限，跟一个染着一缕红头发的大个子聊天。红毛其实长得还行，但是大方脸被刘海和披肩发衬得比较难看，衣服女气。一开口，一股当地口音的普通话让高悦倒胃口，而且谈吐受教育不多。高悦知道自己碰上鸭了。

红毛虽然对高悦不太待见，不过高悦无害的笑容和拐弯抹角的绕圈让他慢慢把底兜了出来。他虽然号称自己讲感情，但是高悦很快就知道他一个月大概能挣若干千，扣掉吹牛的成分，在当时、当地，也算不错的收入。再除以每次的价格，高悦恶意的想这个人工作很勤奋啊。

红毛知道高悦肯定不是顾客，在高悦问了几个粗鲁的问题的后不高兴了，脸板下来。

高悦正好看见刘帅进来，顺势跑开。

说起鸭，刘帅对行情很熟，什么快餐、包夜、包月，唬得高悦一愣一愣。

海聊一阵，刘帅忽然盯着高悦，瞄着眼色迷迷地问：“你被人开了几次苞”？

高悦大言不惭：“靠，说话别这么难听，是我把人家开了”。

刘帅嘿嘿笑：“别吹牛了，今天大哥我教你几手”？

高悦挺喜欢刘帅机辩的流氓风格，这和他以前认识的任何人都不一样，很新鲜。刘帅长得在这个酒吧里算一流，有点二线明星的气质。不过高悦看刘帅高高在上的拽样子，不知为什么有点不舒服，不想马上答应，开玩笑地反问：“你不是双吗？今天你确定你是Gay”？

刘帅嘻嘻笑道：“本来不确定，不过看到你以后决定了”。

高悦故意说：“那太遗憾了，今天我不是”。说完哈哈大笑。

刘帅移近过来，眯起细长的眼睛，说：“那好办，我替你叫个小姐，三人一起，我们俩各干各的”。

高悦没想到还有这样一个说法，被噎住。他眼珠一转，又问：“今天王安哪去了”？

刘帅慢悠悠地说：“你想把他叫过来一起干？那敢情好啊”。说完作势拿出手机要打电话。

高悦连忙把他的手按住，看到刘帅一脸坏笑的样子，才意识到自己被耍了，不知不觉已经跟对方亲近起来。

刘帅坐在高悦身边，一只手沿着高悦的腿摸上裤裆，另一只手按着高悦的后脑，要亲。

酒吧里动作更出格的高悦也见过，但是自己干还是不习惯，而且又正好坐在光线比较亮的前排，他嘴巴紧闭，白了对方一眼，扭几下躲开。

刘帅问：“脸皮这么薄”？

高悦抵赖：“不是，是你嘴巴臭”。

刘帅刚喝了一点酒，嘴巴就是有味道也是酒味，他恼火地骂道：“小兔崽子”。

* * *

刘帅开的房是市区最好的饭店之一。高悦这个土包子第一次进这么高级的房间，看着高级地毯、雪白的大床有点愣。刘帅让高悦在门口脱光，把他拽进洗手间，从头开始。

刘帅以怪取胜，但他自己其实没有坚持多久。结束后，刘帅跑去清洗。高悦很累，然而在这么高级的房间里不想浪费时间睡觉，下床来光脚在地毯上走来走去，在落地镜前晃悠，一付乡巴佬进城的姿态。

刘帅出来，说：“我要走了，想不想我开车送你回学校”？高悦求之不得。他最恨身体后面酸疼的时候还要坐公共汽车、再走好远回宿舍。如果没有彻底清除干净，内裤被漏出来的粘液弄得滑叽叽凉冰冰，非常难受。

穿好衣服，临出门，刘帅从钱包里数了几张大钱给高悦，说：“拿着”。

高悦吃惊地看着刘帅，瞪大眼睛问：“这干什么”？

刘帅说：“算红包吧，看你在床上龇牙咧嘴缩手缩脚的样子，也是小开苞了”。

高悦坚决不要。刘帅说：“给你就拿着，拿去换双鞋，你这双破球鞋扔了吧”。

高悦上身的衬衫很光鲜，脚上却是一双很旧很单薄的廉价旅游鞋。他本来看习惯了，刘帅一说，立刻觉得这鞋确实太寒酸，有点手足无措，半推半就把钱收起来。

刘帅开一辆德国车。当时私家车虽然不新鲜，但是不普及。高悦羡慕地问：“这车多少钱” ？刘帅不在乎地回答：“几十万吧”。高悦惊叹一声，脱口又问：“你做什么工作的”？刘帅看了高悦一眼，简短地回答：“做点小买卖”。高悦知趣的住嘴。后来他从别人那里知道，刘帅专门转包政府机关的工程，那几年在灰色地带干得风声水起。

车子平稳地在黑夜空旷的街道上开着。看着窗外黑呼呼的大楼，想着各种人物、他们之间的各种关系，高悦忍不住，仗着自己跟刘帅关系也算不一般，开口道：“喂，刘帅”。刘帅回答：“什么”？高悦停了停，好奇地问：“你真跟女的干过”？

刘帅得意地回答：“常干”。高悦问：“跟我们这种不一样吧”？ 刘帅哈哈笑了几声，忽然反问：“你自己经常用手吗”？

高悦从高中起就几乎天天用手自己解决，但是被当面问还是第一次。他毫不犹豫地摇头否认：“从来没有过”。说得跟真的一样。

刘帅也不戳破，自顾自说下去：“其实跟女的干比跟男的要简单，跟自己用手差不多，你以后就知道了”。停了一会，他似乎很有感慨，说：“女的要是真对你有感情就会给你生小孩，单纯上床的话，简单得很没成就感”。高悦似懂非懂地噢了一声，没有接嘴。

高悦很喜欢在高级宾馆过夜，之后又和刘帅来过多次。刘帅的器官比大麦和李哥小一些，正好适应高悦这样的新人。

王安好像人间蒸发了，再没出现。高悦有时候想起刚认识刘帅的时候他和王安卿卿我我的样子，想问问是怎么回事，当然没有脑残到真地去打听。

有一次夜里刘帅送高悦回学校。开车前，他似乎在找什么，探身过来，在副驾的手套箱里乱翻，高悦努力往后靠让出地方。忽然从手套箱里掉出一个厚厚的破信封。高悦好心帮忙去捡，刘帅一把把他的手用力拍开，顺嘴道：“别碰别人东西”。

高悦的手背被拍得生疼，“哦”了一声直身坐起，自嘲地想：上了这么多次床，肉体已经全无秘密，原来还是“别人”。


	10. 国内篇之九 ∙ 同志亦凡人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 玫瑰色眼镜后面的同志们，究竟是些什么人呢？

期中考试。高悦这个人的成绩向来上下起伏很大，这次各门课成绩全部大幅度下降，奖学金是肯定没了。他自我安慰说考得差是因为没有认真复习，等期末补回来就完了。方睿和班主任小李都跟他谈过话，说不可以过份沉迷网吧，高悦唯唯而已。

方睿把自己整理的学习笔记给高悦复印了一份，高悦看了以后心头大定，觉得期末肯定没有问题，高兴加感动，差点楼住方睿亲一口。看到对方惊愕的表情，才发觉自己不知不觉把酒吧里那套作风带到学校来，赶快嘻皮笑脸地装疯卖傻，说：“你太可爱了”。方睿啐了一口，笑道：“你变态啊”。

这天，高悦又去酒吧。他才到就看到刘帅，高兴地过去说话。刚想一屁股坐刘帅边上，发现刘帅不是一个人，靠墙里面的座位上还有一个男孩，跟刘帅很亲密的模样。

刘帅懒洋洋地跟高悦点了下头，没有任何招呼的意思。

高悦尴尬地打哈哈：“你今天在啊”，就势到吧台买饮料。回来绕路跑到酒吧的另一侧。但是高悦的眼睛近视，戴了眼镜在酒吧昏暗的灯光下看不远，坐了一会忍不住移到近一点的地方，偷偷地看刘帅的新伙伴。

以高悦的审美观来看，这个男孩不算好看，不过皮肤非常白，可能比高悦都白，大概二十二、三岁，留刘海。高悦一边看，一边心里鄙夷地评论：嘴太小、娘娘腔。

暗自观察一阵，高悦忽然醒悟过来：自己在吃醋吗？真是太好笑了。刘帅不过萍水相逢，自己是他什么人呐。何况自己堂堂大学生一只，对方小受说不定是只鸭，把自己跟对方放在一起比较未免太失体统。

想到这里，高悦活跃起来，开始在人群里碰来碰去。过了一会，发现一个熟悉的背影。转到侧面一看，果然是大麦，

好久不见。大麦正认真听台上一个歌手唱歌，一个人。高悦上去招呼。 大麦见了他挺高兴。两人转移到一张酒桌上，胡扯了一会儿闲话。

大麦的左手老动，灯光明灭，看不清。高悦忍了几次，索性探手抓住大麦的腕子，不顾他的抗拒，拉到桌面上仔细看他的手指，嘴里半点客气的意思都没有：“我看看你的手。”

确实，高悦记得没错，左手无名指上有个很深的戒指印。大麦想把胳膊拿开，但是高悦握得很紧，眯起眼睛，反复欣赏。半天，淡淡地问：“戒指在哪儿？”

大麦有点尴尬，嘟囔道：“呃……在我口袋里。”

高悦冷着脸要求：“让我看看”。大麦迟疑了一秒，掏出戒指。这是一个很普通的男式结婚戒指，一个黄金圈，表面刻着花纹。高悦啧啧作声，把戒指戴回大麦的手指上。“哈，归位。很合适，你跟你老婆挺会买东西。”

他停了停，接着自言自语：“嗯，你当然结婚了，这个岁数，主流生活嘛”。他抬头，问道：“你结婚了，怎么还有机会来这里”？大麦耸耸肩：“老婆出差了，过来转转”，接着辩解：“我去年才结婚……”

高悦对大麦的婚姻生活细节毫无兴趣，他打断大麦的话，冷嘲道：“你倒是挺会抓机会的，见缝插针来这里逛”。然后又表面上漫不经心地连续问：“你老婆经常出差吧”？大麦老老实实地回答：“她也就偶尔出差”。

高悦恶意地问：“如果她在家，你是不是就不能来这里”？大麦没听出恶意，萎亵地笑道：“那也不是，骗她还不简单。上次我们在外面过夜，我就跟她说临时出差”。

高悦沉默，深呼吸，试图忘掉上次和大麦一起的那晚上发生的事情。他再讽刺地问：“结婚一年，是不是有孩子了，当爹了”？大麦傻乎乎地笑道：“没有”，然后做了一个下流手势，“公的不下种，母的长不出庄稼。”

很奇怪，以前那个自信、见识广博的大师兄不见了，谈来谈去尽是些鸡毛蒜皮，比如抱怨说酒吧的门票涨价了、高悦随便点了个酒这么贵 ― 高悦刻意点了个很贵的鸡尾酒，当仁不让地让大麦付钱。过一会，大麦又吁吁叨叨说K歌的人嗓子太差，然后伸手搭在高悦肩膀上，嘴巴一歪，邪笑着问：“晚上有别的安排吗？”

高悦冷笑着，象掸臭虫一样把大麦的手挡开，在自己一口没喝的酒里啐了一口，粗鲁地起身离开。

* * *

日子过得很快，高悦象碰碰球一样在酒吧里碰来碰去，撞上各种各样的人。

有几个隔壁大学的大学生，其中有一对相当漂亮，但是彼此亲密无间，跟高悦聊天而已。高悦看着这对金童玉男浮想联翩，羡慕不已。

另外一些人在社会上工作，有的高大帅气、谈吐风趣。高悦与他们接触，跟其中几个人发生了关系。

成天忙忙碌碌。高悦初步显露出日后技术流的风范。为了控制节奏、训练身体，他白天趁宿舍没人，用笔和塑料棒练习，还用手感觉、作很正式的笔记，记录心得和测量感觉的数据。不过这是个长期的细致活，效果一时不明显。

其间他在酒吧碰见过几次李哥。李哥身边有了一个新面孔。高悦看了，笑笑打个招呼。

刘帅好像和王安和好了，高悦也懒得打听。

这些月下来，高悦对酒吧的新鲜劲平淡一些。本地酒吧活动少，没什么好歌手和舞星。有时候上台的所谓“专业”人士走大街上都没人看，脱光了露出一身排骨，扭扭捏捏，哪里象色情表演，分明是滑稽表演。 高悦唱歌凑合，但是跳舞很差。他自己看不见，有两次伙伴看他激情扭摆，大为嘲笑。高悦从此藏拙，即使跳舞也比较保守。

一个人在酒吧里逛，跟无根草一样，经常对着出双入对的情侣羡慕得咽口水。每次都要现找伴，高悦厌倦了独来独往的流浪状态。

来酒吧之前高悦在现实里不认识几个同类，把同类想象得非常美好，见到一个同志就从心底里有亲切感。跟他们接触多了，渐渐体会大部分同志的品味其实也低、眼界窄、自私。 他和大麦、刘帅、李哥这些人的交往经历告诉他：这些人前一天甜如蜜，后一天如路人，翻脸如翻书的本领一点不比自己差。

高悦慢慢放开，对看不上的同志该甩脸就甩脸，有一次当面被人骂：“臭逼拽个屁”。夜店里人来人往，他没有理由对其中任何一人特别优待。同理，别人也没有理由对他格外青眼有加 ⎯⎯ 如果有，那么对方不是不够帅就是岁数大了些，根本不在高悦考虑范畴之内。

高悦以后买过一套美国电视剧的DVD，Queer as Folk，中文翻译的名字是《同志亦凡人》。名字很符合高悦的理想 ⎯⎯ 在平凡世界里的幸福的生活。他想找一个男友，跟校园里最帅的帅哥那么帅，跟方睿一样成熟稳重，跟酒吧里舞台主持一样活泼有趣。这个男友将永远年轻、永远激情。高悦将和他热恋，到永远。等找到这个男友，高悦将沉醉在幸福中，直至白发千古。他的生活将新鲜而长久、博爱且专一，激情和平淡相间、高尚和肉欲交融。

初涉情事的高悦再没有经验，也知道这个标准太高了，高得可怕，现实中只能降低标准。他尚且不知道的是：通向天堂的道路，有时和地狱之门无法分辨，只能打开之后，才可能后知后觉地察觉。

无论如何，酒吧的环境无法提供任何一个解决方案。

还有一个原因，他虽然算是节省，但是很多避免不了的花销让他学期初颇为壮观的银行帐户飞快地瘪下去。最后一个月，他频频借大肥和麻子的饭票才不致饿毙。

期末考试完了以后，高悦回父母家过寒假。他的父母搬离了高中的城市，去一个很远的地方。新城市里没有认识的同龄人，又不能乱来，高悦很无聊。好在附近有一个国家级的图书馆，高悦天天泡进去看书、查资料。他特意自学了人体解剖、性病等常识，看得他冷汗直冒，暗叫侥幸。

一个巨大的打击在春节前几天到来：高悦收到了补考通知单，两门。高悦他妈拆的信，看了内容以后，当即面无人色。

高悦在零点一秒之内就面不改色心不跳地撒谎：“噢，我知道，我忘了把期中考试的成绩报上去，报上去以后应该是八十几”。可怜天下父母心，这么漏洞百出的谎话居然也把父母糊弄过去了。

大学扩招以后，据说大学生如果不当几门课都不好意思跟人打招呼。但是在上世纪末，在高悦那个大学，补考是非常丢人的事。尤其是高悦，从小到大没经历过这个，虽然在父母面前强自镇静，但是内心说不出的痛苦和彷惶。

他比正常早一个多礼拜登上火车返校。在火车上，百无聊赖，写了首歪诗，大意是如果我有个妹妹，两门补考的痛苦相当于她被强奸两次。幸亏高悦的父母当年没生，要是真有个妹妹，知道这么首诗，估计能把他当场捅了。

补考这件事对高悦的刺激非常大。他从此很少再一个人去酒吧。


	11. 国内篇之十 ∙ 人海茫茫

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 人海茫茫，高悦前后试探了不下十来个同学，但是全部高度疑似直男。

开学后，高悦灰头土脸地补考。好在补考有惊无险，总算把学分拿到手，起码糊弄家里不成问题。

在酒吧的时候，高悦遇见过几对隔壁大学的大学生，他们都是先彼此认识，然后一起去酒吧玩，比高悦这种独来独往的无根草潇洒、轻松得多。高悦做梦都想在自己的大学找一个志同道合的伙伴，然后一起去逛街、一起去酒吧，甚至一起去外面租房子过小日子。

同宿舍的麻子有个老乡，叫邓庭青，长得挺漂亮。不是妖艳的漂亮，而是很干净、雅致那种。他有时会来宿舍找麻子玩，高悦第一次见面就暗中惦记上，亲切地跟着麻子一起叫他“小邓”。

小邓打桥牌很拿手。高悦也打桥牌，虽然不算厉害，但是胜在算路快，如果有高明的搭档带领，打个配合什么的也不差。高悦打牌、下棋大局观不强，但是局部诡计很多。他有一次在学校桥牌赛上，临时起意故意误叫，连自己的搭档一起骗，豪赌一把，骗对手宕得烂手烂脚。对手是拿过校际比赛名次的高手，对家牌一摊下来就知道上当，气得蹦起来转了两个圈大叫，一大屋子人都看过来笑。从此高悦也算小有名气。

学期开始不久，学校要举行一个桥牌对式赛，高悦一听到消息就立刻去找小邓，要跟他搭配参赛。小邓虽然跟本班一个同学打牌比较多，但不算固定搭档。他知道高悦的水平还行，欣然同意。

周末他们一起找人练习磨合。高悦喜欢坐在小邓对面看他皱眉长考的样子：睫毛很长、眉毛很黑，头发搭在额头上。高悦情不自禁地想起《红楼梦》里形容秦钟的话：“玉一样的人儿”。

高悦在酒吧里混了几个月，胆子大了很多。他一向有点“期望型企盼”的思维，就是如果自己希望某件事是真的，就越想越觉得这事错不了。在酒吧里，因为都是同类，高悦跟人搭腔不太吃闭门羹，这给了他一个错觉。

一个晚上，高悦在教室里碰上小邓在自习。其实高悦故意晚点去，找遍了大楼才找到小邓。他假装偶遇的样子，跑进教室说：“你在这里啊，没有座位了，我们一个桌子挤挤吧”。

小邓在长椅子上让了让，说：“来吧”。他正在做一门高悦不懂的作业，大概很难，咬着笔头仔细想。他的皮肤在教室的日光灯下显得晶莹通亮。

高悦是有经验的人，想象小邓衣服下面的样子，心猿意马。

晚自习结束，高悦和小邓同路回去。走在校园的马路上，夜晚的空气格外清凉。高悦尽量自然地把胳膊搭在小邓的肩膀上，一面感觉小邓身体的温暖，一面聊着杂事。路过一个宏伟的教学楼前的小广场的时候，他鼓足了勇气、贴近小邓的耳朵，轻轻说：“小邓，跟你说，我喜欢你，想不想跟我一起”。

早在开口前，高悦用了好几个晚上想各种腹案，来应对小邓的各种反应。如果小邓欣然允诺，自然皆大欢喜。如果小邓有点肯，但是不开窍，高悦就会用感情和知识开导他。如果小邓断然拒绝，高悦就会立刻装做开玩笑，说些黄色笑话把水搅混。

听了高悦轻佻的问话语调，加上高悦暗示性的肢体动作，只要不是生活在真空里的人，都知道是怎么回事。小邓猛地往边上一闪，扭头看过来。

高悦满怀热情地看过去，大失所望地看到了一双大睁的、惊恐的眼睛。是惊讶和恐惧，仿佛女生看到可怕的癞蛤蟆。

高悦想遍了各种对方可能的反应：高兴、羞涩、愤怒、好奇、甚至没听懂，就是没想到这种情况。他头嗡地一声，血涌上头顶。

小邓没有说话，紧闭着嘴，坚决地摇了两下头，算是对高悦的回答。

高悦的心里一下子翻过很多化解局面的办法，比如打个哈哈、比如解释自己的意思不是同性恋那种喜欢。但是一转念间，又觉得没什么意思。被别人当作癞蛤蟆鄙视的滋味很难受，令人沮丧灰心。 看到自己的手还半搭在小邓肩上，高悦无趣地把手拿下来，尽量平静地说：“那就算了，你别跟别人说”。

小邓很紧张地狠狠点了两下头。高悦再跟他在一起非常尴尬，勉强笑笑，说：“我先走了”。说完大步离开，把小邓留在原地。

第二天小邓给高悦留言，说他不参加桥牌比赛了。以后高悦再没和小邓合作打过牌。小邓和麻子的关系很好，但是这件事之后，差不多有一年没有主动来高悦的寝室找麻子。后来他偶尔来，看到高悦也很谨慎，再没有随便说笑。

不过小邓一直对别人守口如瓶，没有泄露任何高悦的消息。

* * *

这次失败，高悦只是懊恼了一会，并没有觉得有多严重。第二天心态就回复过来，开始B计划：进攻另一个帅哥，翟小庭。

高悦乐观地估计：总不至于运气如此不济，两个都不成。

翟小庭和高悦同系，高一级，是高悦的师兄。他和小邓完全不一样的类型，高高大大，非常健美。他喜欢踢球，因为寝室离高悦的寝室不远，所以不时在球场上见。为了避免洗衣服，即使冬天翟小庭也经常脱光膀子，露出高悦一辈子都练不出来的胸肌和腹肌。他的两条腿特别长，小腿肌肉发达、曲线光滑。

其实论外表，翟小庭排在小邓之上，但是因为他是师兄，倒追的难度高，所以高悦才先试的小邓。

球场上的翟小庭跑动积极，前场后场满场飞，但是临门一脚准头太差，人送外号：“老歪”，曾经有在禁区内正对球门射门而球出边线的骇人纪录。高悦正相反，能少跑就少跑，喜欢捡漏，搞假进攻、假防守，抽冷子射门，翟小庭好几次说自己爱和高悦同队，因为喜欢跟阴险的流氓一个战壕。高悦最早“流氓”的外号就是在球场上先叫起来的，后来演化成“阿飞”。高悦对这个称号美滋滋，也是他把翟小庭列为目标的一个原因。

接近翟小庭的手法跟小邓差不多，也是晚自习的时候在教室里假装偶遇。但是那天教室里空位置很多，没法坐一起，高悦打了招呼后坐翟小庭的后面。

翟小庭穿得不多。高悦看着他的背影，想起他衣服下面肌肉跳跃的样子，想象翟小庭如果答应自己，两人一起的美好生活，越想越美，在后面一会偷笑、一会咬牙。

翟小庭很快做完作业，收拾东西回宿舍。高悦也假装没带课本，要早回去。 路上两人随便聊天，高悦忽然招呼：“哎” 。翟小庭回答：“什么” ？

高悦停了一会，什么都没说，看到翟小庭的目光渐渐露出奇怪的神态，硬着头皮问：“问你个事儿”。翟小庭笑笑，说：“问吧，借钱免谈啊”。 高悦也笑起来，心里平静了些，想：吃肉还是喝粥就看这一铺了。

他露出温和的笑容，尽量平淡地问：“你一直没女朋友吧”。翟小庭看高悦说话没头没脑，心说难道你要给我介绍一个？嘴上讲：“没有，光棍”。

高悦当然知道翟小庭是光棍，他接着说：“有一种人，你知道，不谈女朋友的，喜欢跟男的交朋友”。他患得患失，不敢看翟小庭，竖起耳朵听他的反应。

翟小庭愣了愣，好象作脑筋急转弯，说：“女生吧” 。因为高悦很古怪，他明白点什么。

高悦走到翟小庭面前，正对着他，直接点题：“我说的是男生” 。说完，紧张得几乎停止呼吸。

翟小庭的脸抽了一下，抽得高悦心里一动，但是翟小庭随后的话让他的心直沉到底：“你这个人他妈的原来好这个” 。

高悦象犯了错误一样手足无措了几秒。不过这个回答是他预先想到的几种可能之一。他定了定神，虽然心里还是慌，但是象背书一样背出事先准备的话：“随便问问而已” 。

翟小庭不理高悦苍白的解释，说：“你什么意思跟我没关系，我也没兴趣管”，他的语气很平淡，但是接下来的话很伤人：“你离我远点” 。

高悦这个打击受得不小。比被小邓或者在酒吧被拒绝的感觉差太多了。他垂头丧气回到宿舍，突然意识到自己忘了嘱咐对方别到处乱说，而现在又不可能再去找他，更是心乱如麻。

想起自己刚才在路上，象被剥了皮一样赤裸地被翟小庭看穿、揭露，那个丢人的样子，恨不能大喊大叫发泄出来。

高悦几乎失眠，想了很多预案：一旦翟小庭跟别人乱说，什么情况下主动辩解，什么情况下被动辩解，甚至恶意地想要不要先去惹他，大家如果都知道自己跟他关系不好，他再说什么自然没了份量。

好在翟小庭是个很本分的人，没对任何人说高悦的事情，高悦准备的这些馊主意没有用上。他以后很长时间见了翟小庭就发虚，走路绕道不经过对方的宿舍门口，连球都不大敢踢了。

* * *

连着干了两件鲁莽无比的事情，高悦发热的脑子冷下来。两个挺好的哥们就这么断了 ⎯⎯ 这个过程中，高悦绝对是小人而对方光明磊落。两个很好的爱好，桥牌和足球，也没了。

他再蠢，也知道不能再这么干下去。他的运气非常好，遇上两个嘴巴严的同学。如果是麻子、老八这样的大嘴巴，后果不堪设想。 这学期高悦选修了《概率统计》这门课，学得很投入。教课老师是个很神道的人，开课第一句话就是：“理解了概率就理解了人生” 。高悦深有体会。沉下心来算一算，百分之五的人是同志，不仔细观察就去碰运气，成功的概率太低，几乎接近“现实不可能” 的极限。

高悦是个认定了目标不轻易放弃的人，何况关乎自己“性福” 的大事。他反思的结果，是继续在学校找。根据概率，校园里应该有数百个同志，一定要仔细观察，确认有同志的特徵后才表白。

高悦列了一个单子：

  1. 必须没有女友。不过这是废话。这个狼多羊少的校园里，连小邓和翟小庭这样的帅哥都光着呢，能有女朋友的男生也就十分之一左右。
  2. 注意仪表。高悦觉得自己犯的一个大错就是忽视了这点。翟小庭和小邓虽然长得帅，但是从来不注意修饰自己。小邓永远是鸡窝头，翟小庭更是常年光着膀子乱跑，他常穿的那件矢黄色又脏又破的夹克，如果是高悦打死也不穿。
  3. 对男生有兴趣，比如看到漂亮的男生会多看两眼。
  4. 对女生没兴趣，比如谈论女生的时候，别人吐沫横飞，他却一声不出。



从上个学期起，高悦就被吸收进了系学生会当文娱委员。文娱委最大的任务是组织周末舞会。高悦那时候自己去酒吧还嫌没时间，来个大甩手，弄得其他人很有意见。这时高悦忽然热心起来，学习之余跑东跑西。

他在专业酒吧泡过一阵子，本身点子又多。比如激光灯老借不到，就说服系学生会主席批了不少钱到外头租；原来用的音乐太老土，他自己掏钱买了更好的DJ盘；又推出什么舞场王子、舞场公主的比赛，吸引外系人参加；还跑到附近一个艺术学院大做广告。大学里办事很单纯，但凡认真一定会有效果。这样的舞会只办了两三次就名声在外，颇得本系急色老光棍们的称赞，并且可以收一点门票钱，改善收支平衡。

高悦当然本意不在于此。他借着办舞会接近心目中的理想目标。有一阵子，高悦打扮起来，俨然一个舞台导演的派头，抢了大肥的一个高级皮包，背在身上到处窜。

高悦总的来说是个有心机的人，会主动算计别人、套别人的话，而不是单纯地等待、瞎琢磨。他经过几次经验总结，发展了一套试探人的套路。

外系一个叫董飞的同级同学，据说舞跳得好，以前中学的时候在艺术团待过。高悦一看，人长得也精神，顿时来了劲，托人介绍，找上门去以邀请当“特邀嘉宾” 的名义打交道。董飞欣然同意。高悦在董飞的寝室，跟董飞和他寝室的同学聊天。说了一段时间，暗自觉得董飞有同志的潜质。作为主动试探，高悦故意提及几个女生的名字，胡说一些所谓的风流韵事，暗中看董飞是不是感兴趣。董飞很感兴趣。高悦又问董飞有没有女朋友，可以一起带到舞场，董飞说没有。高悦又试探着问他想不想认识上周的“公主” ，失望的是董飞色迷迷地，头点得比鸡啄米还厉害。高悦哪里有本事拿“公主”来介绍给别人，“公主”们一个个比皇太后还难对付呢。他只好不负责任地心里说声抱歉，从此不再理董飞，希望他等待的日子不会太难熬。

高悦到附近的一个艺术学院联系交流的时候，看上了那里学生会的一个帅哥，叫吴双，很高，很白，走路说话慢条斯理。高悦从皮包里拿出一本早准备好的美男杂志，问艺术学院有没有类似杂志上的演出服装可以借。吴双随便翻了一秒钟，就还回来说：“不清楚”。高悦不再多想，诚恳地说：“多谢帮助”。

差不多两、三个多月，高悦到处出击，很多时间都扑在舞会组织的工作上。同一个大学里的男生间谈话很容易融洽。有心对无心之下，谁也不会防备一个才认识几天甚至几分钟的同学考察自己的性向。

人海茫茫，他前后试探了不下十来个同学，但是全部高度疑似直男。


	12. 国内篇之十一 ∙ 【过山车】暴露

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 居然被人惦记了两年

高悦虽然精虫上脑，四处出击，但是有了上学期挂科的教训，学习不敢耽误太多。期中考试拿了个全班最高分。看在这个份上，虽然有补考两门的不良记录，班主任小李还是把他和方睿等其他七、八个同学推荐给系里的各个教授。

高悦被分到一个作计算机程序的研究组里。他非常满意，因为他进课题组的唯一目的就是用计算机。前些时候他和大肥等人凑钱买了台二手计算机，然而一来宿舍上网的事情还没着落，二来四狼抢一羊，看GV绝对不方便。

这个研究组不算小，一个据说是准院士的博导领头，一个正教授，两个副教授，外加六、七个研究生和若干本科生。高悦这种本科低年级刚进研究组，连博导的面都见不到，直接扔给研究生师兄，先在机房练着，熟悉机器和程序。说是自己的程序，其实是用别人发表的开源编码，调顺了，给客户作项目。

组里全是师兄，没有师姐。第一次进机房，高悦装出老实孩子的模样，坐在一台最破的机器上。

机房不小，大小十多台计算机，人均一台还富裕。但是高悦的机器因为没人用，系统设置不对，连接不上网络，高悦折腾了半天，拿了本操作系统的书调试，就是不行。他问了一圈，大师兄说：“白喜喜来了，你找他问吧，他是计算机大拿” 。

高悦来之前就从研究组的名录上看到白喜喜这个名字，本校毕业的硕士生，正牌师兄。高悦有印象是因为这个名字颇有喜感。

等看到白喜喜本人，眼前一亮，挺靓一个帅哥啊。有了小邓和翟小庭的前车之鉴，高悦已经打定主意只在外面找，绝对不吃窝边草，以置身事外的艺术眼光看：黑而软的头发，脑门很大，眉毛很浓，脸庞很正，下巴有型，比高悦高半头，身材健壮。高悦有心里给人打分的习惯，以张国荣为一百，潘长江为零蛋，当场给了对方一个八十五。

美中不足的是衣服穿得乱，上身是衬衫加外套，在这个季节很正常，下身居然是条大裤衩，露着两条大毛腿，再底下是旅游鞋。现在离开暑假还有一段时间，虽然大学里乱穿的不少，但是穿成这样的比较少见。看来是个特立独行的家伙，不知道好不好打交道。

高悦坐在计算机前的椅子上，还没来得及跟他打招呼，白喜喜就先问：“你是才来的师弟吧”。

高悦有求于人，加上刚到新地方，恭敬地站起来，回话：“是，你是白喜喜师兄吧，我叫高悦”。

白喜喜嘻嘻笑，上下仔细打量了高悦好几眼。他见高悦的计算机屏幕亮着几个窗口，大概知道他在干什么，说：“这台破机器要重装系统，你这么弄没用”。高悦不知道重装系统是怎么回事，但是闻言大喜：总算来个愿意帮忙的。

白喜喜花了一个多小时帮高悦把机器设定好，显宝似地左一个右一个给他装了一堆软件，有问必答，弄得高悦受宠若惊。

不过白喜喜这个人嘴巴很贫，跟人自来熟，没几分钟，就开始损高悦：“天哪，你个倒霉孩子，这都不知道”？、“问这么幼稚的问题，我难道象幼儿园阿叔”？、“听着，教你个乖”……高悦完全在弱势地位，只能忍着，唯唯而已。隔壁的大师兄听不下去，笑着说：“小白你别太欺负人”。

完成以后，已经天黑。高悦看如果去大食堂也是吃剩饭剩菜，于是跟白喜喜说：“师兄，真是谢谢你，我请你去小餐厅吧”。

白喜喜大模大样地一摆手：“别叫我师兄，太生分”。高悦刚想说那就叫你名字好了，白喜喜接着大言不惭地说：“好歹现在我带你，你叫我白老师吧”。说完自管大笑。

高悦看出白喜喜是个热闹脾气，敢跟他开玩笑，回话：“叫白老师的话把你叫老了，万一你哪天跟我们班的女生谈恋爱，弄成师生恋多不好，叫你喜子得了”。

白喜喜抬杠：“师生恋怎么了，我觉得很好”。

高悦笑嘻嘻地回话：“我们班的女生是重灾区，你要真挑一个，算给困难妇女发福利”。

吃饭的时候，大家慢慢聊开。白喜喜笑着说：“我一看你就眼熟”。

高悦奇怪地问：“我们见过”？如果见过这样一个帅师兄，自己应该有印象才对。

白喜喜竖起两个指头来回摇着，说：“不错，两年前我们见过”。

高悦纳闷：“两年前我还没来上大学呢”。

白喜喜笑道：“两年前才报到的时候，你是不是自己在校园里乱逛来着”？高悦哪里记得清楚，顺势点头。白喜喜接着说：“你记不记得你在物理楼前迷路了，到处问别人学校大门在哪儿”？

高悦模糊记起好像是这么回事，自己当时看不懂地图，确实是问人才找到大学校门。

白喜喜得意地说：“你问的那个人就是我，要不是我，你连校门都找不到”。高悦笑起来，说：“那谢谢你啦”。 白喜喜故弄玄虚的唉声叹气：“哎，我看你好傻啊，站在离大门五十米的地方看不到大门，居然给你指了正确的路，我怎么那么好心眼呢”？

高悦不服输，也唉声叹气地自我表扬：“哎，我这个人多么不耻下问啊”。

实验室的人大多叫白喜喜“小白”，高悦一个人坚持叫他“喜子”。后来大家发现“喜子”更有喜感，叫的人越来越多，白喜喜对此无可奈何。

* * *

白天的时候，计算机房基本是个游戏厅。副教授带头，大家或单机、或连网，玩得不亦乐乎。高悦是本科生，上机的时间相对少些。他不是很喜欢玩游戏。当年流行的红色战警、三国志之类，都浅尝辄止，对什么美少女梦工厂更是嗤之以鼻 ⎯⎯ 如果有美少年梦工厂，大概他会感兴趣些。

高悦的名言是：“为什么要玩计算机游戏？现实就是一个大游戏，角色扮演、养成、策略，都有，而且是来真的”。 整个实验室都对他比个中指，唯独白喜喜大声叫好：“太有道理了”，一指角落里满满的垃圾桶，“你来打个倒垃圾的游戏吧”。

晚上，机房里干什么的都有，打游戏是主流，看电影、上网的人也不少，甚至有公然看毛片、黄图的，反正课题组里没有女生。高悦的睡眠一向比同龄人少，是个夜猫子。但是痛苦在于，总有那么两、三个其他的夜猫子不走。更痛苦的是，高悦的计算机不但正冲门窗，而且正冲大家，干什么都在所有人的目光之下，夹带私货 ⎯⎯ 比如看GV ⎯⎯ 极端不便。

下午和晚上没事情做，高悦时常坐到白喜喜身后，好奇地看他鼓捣计算机 ⎯⎯ 很多时候这是机房里仅有的非游戏非电影的选择。白喜喜是系统管理员，有所有人的密码，一般工作时不许身边坐人，唯独对高悦网开一面，不但让他在边上看，还倾囊相授，甚至让他打下手。高悦很快摸到一些窍门。其实业余高手很容易当，就那么几个关键点，一般人不肯花时间、或者没机会掌握而已。不过不久高悦就知道白喜喜没安好心：把自己当成便宜助手。机器有问题，如果问题不大但是处理起来很麻烦，白喜喜就会指使高悦：“你去吧，按我说的流程跑一遍”，然后跑到自己的单间偷懒。

白喜喜的单间在大机房最里面，用装修板隔出来大概三十多平米。规格很高，隔音绝热，有独立空调，进去要换鞋。其实不是他的单间，是专门用来放一套高级工作站系统的。据说几年前这套工作站的计算能力全国排得上号，即使现在也远非一般计算机能比，用来计算大型的、正式的客户项目。工作站用的操作系统是Linux，全组就白喜喜一人精通，顶级大老板博导明文规定只有白喜喜能直接上站工作，其他人，包括副教授和博士生，仅仅有个账号，远程登陆而已。

高悦第一次知道还有非DOS、非Windows的操作系统，跑去看新鲜。白喜喜卖弄本事，违规给高悦设了个账号。高悦心痒，央告白喜喜让自己上机。白喜喜一开始摆出公事公办的样子，但是高悦拍马屁的功夫在大学生里算一流，最后在保证绝不惹祸的情况下，终于在单间里有了一席之地，白喜喜在场时能在大机器上时不时玩一会。其实工作站的程序是独立进程，那时候针对Linux的病毒也少，只要高悦不轮起锤子砸、不丧心病狂地删文件，不会有问题。

* * *

期末考试过去，学生会的活动停了，高悦空找了大半个学期，一个同志伙伴也没找到。

暑假他回家只呆了几天。高悦正是最不喜欢蹲家的年纪，而且因为现在的家搬到新城市，实在没人一起玩。他跟家里说要回学校上英语班，早早返校。从小到大，只要高悦说对学习有用，他父母就是不吃不喝也要供出来，高悦以此为借口骗吃骗喝很多次，只要最后能交得上帐就没事。这次也不例外。

课题组的人很多都在，但是白喜喜回家还没回来。高悦顿时成了没人管的山大王，堂而皇之进工作站的单间享受VIP包厢待遇。别人知道他和白喜喜关系好，是事实上的助理系统管理员，大老板从来不来机房，没人管他，反而时常有人让他帮忙杀个进程什么的。

机器好就是好，速度快，屏幕高清晰，环境优雅安静，空调凉爽，高悦短短几天，下载了大量GV和Gay图片。

那时候互联网才开始发展，找免费的Gay资料不是太容易，但是不怕艰难事，只怕有心人，尤其怕精虫入脑的有心人。高悦每天完事之后不忘吃干抹净，把所有的纪录都在机器里小心删掉。

过了几天，白喜喜回来，高悦的好日子到了头，灰溜溜搬出单间。

上午搬出去，中午就被白喜喜叫进去。白喜喜劈头问高悦用机器干什么了。高悦一惊，脑子里迅速过了一遍处理图片和GV的手脚，确认天衣无缝，嘴上轻描淡写地说：“外头几个人叫我帮他们杀程序，我就上机做了”。

白喜喜唔了一声，高悦心里有鬼，七上八下。不过白喜喜只说：“你能管机器也好，可以帮我顶班”。

白喜喜下午和晚上没来，高悦正式获得独立使用工作站的默许，喜滋滋地在单间用大机器上网。他心有余悸，没去任何见不得人的地方。第二天白喜喜来了，在外面的大间的干着什么。高悦在小机房老实地调试程序，几个Bugs怎么也改不对，有点浮躁，告诫自己要沉住气，慢慢来。

不知不觉很长时间，一抬头，白喜喜推门进来，站在高悦背后看着工作站的大屏幕。高悦不做亏心事，不怕鬼叫门，坦然地说：“等我再跑一圈程序，马上就让给你”。

白喜喜没回答，弯腰接过鼠标，点了几下，把几个子进程全部调出来看了一遍。今天机器很干净，连正常的网络小说、校园论坛都没有。

高悦嘴上谦虚地说：“我这个人就是这点不好，能力太强，工作认真，你看我同时调试多少程序啊”。

白喜喜似笑非笑，停了一会，扭头看着高悦，说：“奇怪啊，你今天没看乱七八糟的照片”？


	13. 国内篇之十二 ∙ 【过山车】在一起

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 写诗了，肯定是爱情了

高悦瞪大眼睛，仰望白喜喜，心里燃起焦心的烈焰，耳边响起春雷。

他愣了一会，一秒之内转过千百个念头，却没有一个有用。

他第一反应是全盘否认，但是又想白喜喜必然有铁的证据，在不知道对方证据之前，说得越多越错。最后脱口而出的是：“哦，你知道了啦”。他看白喜喜半笑不笑地点头肯定，定了定神，立刻开始止损，装做无辜的样子、尽量可怜、尽量避重就轻地说：“我错了，我偶尔看到有网页连接，就下载了几个照片看”。

一、就算看了照片，不一定是有意看的。二、就算是有意看的，不一定看了爱看。三、就算看了爱看，不一定我就是Gay。一瞬间，高悦在心里想好层层抵赖的几道防线。

白喜喜拉来一张椅子，舒舒服服地坐在高悦的对面，看他表演。

高悦想了想，继续装老实孩子，画蛇添足地说：“我看完就删了，那些东西实在没什么意思”。

白喜喜笑问：“你都删了不假，不过不止几张照片吧”？

“哦”……饶是高悦伶牙俐齿，一时也无话可说，知道自己被抓了现行。

白喜喜笑了笑，把椅子拖近了点，在计算机上拉出一个菜单，说：“我今天教你一个乖，我们实验室的路由器纪录是这样管理的，别以为删了工作站的文件就算完”。说着，他老练地给高悦展示路由器记录了他不在的这几天，高悦下载了如何海量的图片和录像，从哪里下载的，文件名叫什么。很多文件名都含有色情词汇，一看就知道是什么内容。白喜喜嘴里啧啧称奇：“几天功夫你的下载流量赶上别人大半年，你这个倒楣孩子还真敢干” 。

高悦知道赖不过去，哑口无言。

白喜喜得意地问：“你说这事怎么办” ？

高悦察言观色，看白喜喜的口气轻松，不象要把事情搞大的样子，自我安慰：看些黄色图片录像不算大事，虽然是Gay的内容，咬定自己纯属好奇，别人也没法硬去证明什么。他顺杆往上爬：“我以后再也不了” 。

白喜喜继续下药：“这些纪录，学校计算中心也有一份”。

高悦彻底蒙了，原本自作聪明、以为天衣无缝的举动，居然这么漏洞百出。他可怜巴巴地盯着计算机屏幕上满篇密密麻麻的罪证看了一会，也不知在想什么，然后小心翼翼地问：“计算中心不会来问吧？”

白喜喜本想继续吓唬高悦，但是看他灰头土脸的样子，平时飞扬跋扈的作风已经一点影子都不剩，心一软说了实话：“计算中心那帮鬼子自己一屁股烂帐，一般不会问，问起来的话我来对付。”

高悦听了，放下一半担心。他想起来：白喜喜是这台工作站的正式管理人员，高悦闹出事情，他在博导面前也不好看。想到这点，高悦试探地说：“太谢谢了，我今天请客，你随便点” 。看到白喜喜点头同意，大喜，知道事情到此为止。

白喜喜笑着说：“再教你一个乖” ，他顿了顿，继续：“下载一般的黄图无所谓，但是这种‘特殊’内容的要特别小心” 。

高悦看白喜喜又把话题兜回来，很尴尬，但是表面上心悦诚服地继续点头哈腰。

白喜喜诡秘地一笑，把工作站一个隐秘的角落打开，跟高悦说：“你要看这些东西，到这来吧，我攒的，质量很高，比你弄的那些乱七八糟的东西好看多了” 。

高悦眼睛大睁，没想到事情居然一下子拐到这个方向。

白喜喜笑嘻嘻地站起来，大手在高悦的头上用力乱抓几把，把他的头发弄乱，说了一句：“以后当心” 。出门离开，把高悦一个人留在里面。

高悦愣了一会，在这个名为“作废计算结果” 的路径下查看。果然是天量的、高质量的GV和Gay图片。高悦一个一个文件点，世界各地都有：亚洲的、欧洲的、美国的。看了一阵，高悦忽然自己笑起来：费那么大力气到处找同类，鼻子跟前就有一个经常见面的，居然没感觉。要说小白隐藏得真是很深，平时嘻嘻哈哈，没想到不声不响，收集的GV够开一个黄色网站。

白喜喜过了一会又进来，问：“怎么样，比你下载的垃圾强吧” ？

高悦看他进来，不再掩饰，公然把GV在屏幕上放着，笑着说：“确实不错，不愧是‘白老师’，太厉害了” 。

* * *

接下来一天，高悦心情非常好。他跟白喜喜很熟，这下更是区脱形迹。本来说好去外面请客，高悦反悔，借口路远，就在食堂请了个小炒。

下午白喜喜被叫去给教授家修电脑，高悦一个人在机房看GV。虽然看得血脉偾张，但是模糊地对晚上有想法，忍住什么都没干。

这种东西看多了说实话也没劲，再好看也不行，高悦索性开始调试程序。好机器用起来就是爽，别的机器上要跑十几分钟才出结果，工作站上数秒就结束，直接上机还不用把文件传来传去得麻烦。

吃晚饭的时候，白喜喜回来，看高悦正在机房拿着包子啃，眉头一皱，说：“别在小机房吃饭”。

高悦不在乎地说：“不会弄脏机器的，我还给你买了包子呢”。他说着一指饭盒。

白喜喜说：“我吃过了”，没有继续追究高悦吃饭的事。

他们一起聊天。白喜喜在平常人里算是比较帅的，很对高悦的胃口，如果在酒吧里遇见，高悦肯定会搭话。不过一来高悦打定主意不吃窝边草，二来白喜喜平时吊而郎当，一点Gay的迹象都没有，所以他没有真正想过。现在既然真面目彼此暴露，就无所谓了。高悦大模大样坐着，一面跟白喜喜时不时说两句，一面看电脑，比在酒吧还自在。

白喜喜问：“过去一个月我对你特别亲睐，而且暗示好几次，想看你是不是同类。你有感觉吗？”

现在回想起来，有时候，白喜喜确实对高悦的耐心好得过分，不是一般好脾气师兄应该有的，何况白喜喜的脾气一点都不好。但是更多时候，白喜喜的嘴巴损得比高悦都凶，而且对高悦特别损。如果这也是一种亲睐，类似于幼儿园男孩拽女孩辫子那种亲睐，谁能体会得到？高悦翻着白眼：“就你那笨手笨脚的样子，还亲睐，我这么大本事的人都没感觉，活该你单身到现在”！他嘴上没说，心里骂：就比如今天吧，突袭计算机，差点把自己吓尿裤子。这也算亲睐？

白喜喜不以为意地笑笑。他犹豫一会，伸出手拽住了高悦的一只耳朵，开始玩弄。高悦撇着嘴，眼睛盯着电脑屏幕，让他玩。

白喜喜啧啧感叹：“你耳朵真好看。注意好久了”。高悦忍俊不禁：“所以你现在逮到机会往死里玩是不是？你知不知道其实我挺疼的”。他看白喜喜一点停手的意思没有，接着说：“我耳朵肯定红了吧。你起码可以两只轮换弄，至少颜色是平衡的。”

两人浏览网络时，高悦主动嘻皮笑脸地问：“你有没有什么好的网站下载更刺激的”？白喜喜得意地说：“教你一个乖”，熟练地输入地址，进入一个Gay网站。

高悦略微失望地说：“这个地方我去过，要交钱”。白喜喜嘿嘿笑了两声，在地址条打入一串符号，直接进入了网站的数据库，整版整版的图片和录像的链接出现在显示器屏幕上。高悦大喜：“这算黑客吧”。白喜喜不在乎地说：“不过是个后门而已，不算真正的黑客”。

高悦刚要点击，白喜喜拦住他，说：“等等，做个手术”。说着，进入管理员账号，开始改动网络设定。高悦看得迷糊，问：“你这是干什么”？白喜喜骄傲地说：“我们学校算中心那帮人用的系统很土，等我把IP表改了，谁也不知道我们这台机器是哪台”？高悦高兴地确认：“那就是说就是计算中心也不知道谁下载了这些东西”？白喜喜点头：“当然”，又说：“学着点，以后干坏事手脚干净些，别给我惹事”。

高悦喜笑颜开，一拍白喜喜的后背，夸他：“你可真不赖”。

晚上，白喜喜找了部很好的爱情电影。如果有什么比看好电影更好的事情，就是和白喜喜一起看好电影。白喜喜摸着高悦的耳朵，慢慢范围扩大到他的脸颊、脖子、胸脯，越来越往下。高悦也非常想摸白喜喜，但是第一次，他想让白喜喜主动，所以忍着。身体接触这条线一过，而且白喜喜的手劲越来越大，他心里知道马上会有事。

白喜喜挑逗道：“如果是另一个人用这台工作站看电影，我肯定二话不说把他撵出去”。

高悦笑道：“我好受宠若惊啊”，他扭头，故意说：“那你把我撵出去吧。”

外面大机房人来人往很乱，白喜喜俯身跟高悦说：“你的话，我当然不撵，不过我们出去吧”。他接着说：“我的宿舍没人” 。

* * *

白喜喜住的研究生宿舍条件比高悦的本科生宿舍好不少，两个人一间，暑假里室友不在，只有白喜喜一人。厕所的瓷砖地比高悦宿舍厕所脏兮兮的塑料地板看上去舒服得多。

夏天，虽然是晚上也很热，宿舍里没有空调，两人大汗淋沥，湿透了白喜喜床上的草席。高悦非常喜欢这种满是汗水的身体相互摩擦的互动，喘不过气也不在乎。

白喜喜是个很聪明、很有思想的人，平时玩世不恭，但是到了床上，脱去衣服，和所有其他的男人一样退化为野兽。高悦自己也如此。两头野兽的战争没有胜利者，最终两人两败俱伤，瘫倒不动。

第二天早上起来，高悦大声抱怨白喜喜的床太硬、草席太粗，自己的胳膊和膝盖都青了，而且肋骨疼。跑到镜子前一照，连脑门都不知为什么红了一块。

白喜喜一扫平时什么都不在乎的样子，按高悦的指使，狗一样吭哧吭哧、任劳任怨，爬上爬下拿被子、铺褥子。他光着膀子，只穿一条内裤，站在凳子上去柜子里拿东西。

高悦赞赏地一拍他的大腿，说：“小伙子肌肉不错啊”，然后又拍他屁股、又捅他前面。白喜喜头探在柜子里，翁声翁气地说：“大人东西小孩别乱动”。

白喜喜宿舍里收藏有香港出的Gay杂志，图文并茂，好几本，印刷精良。高悦看到有地方被白喜喜用笔划了圈，取笑他道：“你什么毛病，恋阴癖啊”。白喜喜“靠”一声，说：“你的图片上就什么都没有”？

高悦还真没买过Gay的色情杂志，关键是无处可买，他很无辜地说：“我根本不看这些下流的东西”。白喜喜笑着说：“原来是个毛还没长起来的纯洁孩子”。高悦恬不知耻地亮出家伙，说道：“哈哈，来看看到底谁的毛没长齐”。白喜喜腿上毛很重，但是某处的毛很稀疏，高悦因此取笑。

白喜喜压上来，咬牙说：“你惹我”。

高悦在光天化日下感觉特别强烈。脱掉眼镜，一切都朦朦胧胧地看不清。头部没有了眼镜的束缚，可以随便摆动、摩擦，就象他此时的内心。他艰苦地忍着。

白喜喜的宿舍在二楼，从床头的窗户看出去，天空很兰，一丝云也没有。窗前有一颗很高的柳树。夏天上午的风把柳条吹得来回摆动。高悦被白喜喜压着，身不由己地跟着摇动。他模糊地看到柳叶在阳光下反射着光，在视野里一亮一亮。偶尔传来蝉的一声长唱，乍然而起、乍然而止。

白喜喜一言不发，气喘吁吁、汗流浃背，汗珠大滴地砸下来，席子褥子全部湿透。在汗水的润滑下，两人身体间的皮肤滑来滑去。窗外楼下有人大声聊天、笑。

一瞬间，高悦觉得所有这一切都互相不相关，非常荒诞。一方面，他的感官被刺激到极点，几乎气都喘不上来，宇宙在爆炸。另一方面，世界上其他的部分却不为所动，继续按步就班，慢悠悠地按自己的规律进行。

以后很长的时间里，高悦一看到柳树就会想到那个夏天上午、那一个瞬间、在那样一个场景下自己荒诞的想法。这种荒诞的感觉只能意会，无法言传。

上午高悦和白喜喜去机房。白喜喜给了高悦一台才装起来的新机器，还借调试的名义把机器设在小机房，这样他们可以在小房间里关上门同时上机。

高悦这学期爱上了校园论坛，有一个诗歌版，颇有佳作。高悦那天下午思如潮涌，连着写了好几首，其中一首开头借用姜夔词的意境：在一个奇怪的世界作客 / 窗外群马奔腾 / 打开大门 / 看见一棵柳树 / 孤立在荒原中心…… 高悦知道这些无聊的想法无足轻重，即使对自己也只是闲情而已。

白喜喜看他写诗，大声笑话。高悦冲他嘻嘻笑回去。白喜喜可能从来没想过这首诗算是为他而写。


	14. 国内篇之十三 ∙ 【过山车】甜蜜蜜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 很多事情，如果两人一起干的话，就很甜蜜，比如打嘴仗、去酒吧、挖墙脚。

晚上没事，很多人在有空调的实验室避暑。白喜喜和高悦缩在里屋享受两人世界。

聊天中，白喜喜坦白自己早就对高悦有印象。两年前高悦刚入学，在离校门不远的大马路上糊里糊涂地问大门在哪里，那个给他指路的就是白喜喜。当时白喜喜觉得这个漂亮孩子傻乎乎的、老实巴交 ，两年后高悦一进实验室就认出来。后来接触渐多，这个印象彻底被颠覆：高悦不仅嘴巴不让人，而且腹黑，后来居然还自我暴露是Gay，按白喜喜的话说：“嘴尖、皮厚、外加笨蛋，不上白不上” 。他肆意摸着高悦身体前后各个地方，一副得意洋洋的可恶神态：“看到这副身体好久，这下随便让我摸了。”

如果高悦是个合格的好零，应该柔顺地接嘴：“是，随便摸吧”。但是他既不合格、也不柔顺、更不是好零，于是翻着白眼，一脚把白喜喜踢开。他尤其对最后那个“笨蛋”的评语忿忿然。然而跟白喜喜在一起，貌似他从问路、到学计算机、到自我暴露，确实没干什么聪明事，只好东扯西拉地打击对方：“可惜你大众脸，我一点记不得你”。然后又沾沾自喜：“看来我魅力不小噢，问个路居然被某人惦记两年”。

白喜喜回击说：“别臭美了，你现在要是再问我一次实验室大门在哪，我能再记你二十年” 。

高悦换了个角度嘲笑白喜喜：“我可不象有的人，年纪一把才开始过春天，你性生活自理能力肯定练得不错吧” ？说完大笑。

白喜喜虽然比高悦大五、六岁，也才二十三、四。听了这么恶毒的攻击，岂能吃亏。他猫腰从垃圾桶里小心翼翼用指尖捡出一块毛巾，招呼高悦过来看：“说起‘动手能力’ ，你来解释解释这是什么” ？

高悦一看，面红耳赤。他前几天下载GV的时候一个人在小机房丑态百出，事后随手用边上的一块小毛巾擦，毛巾上自然点点白斑。后来白喜喜忽然回来，他走的仓促，光注意清理计算机里的文件，忘了把毛巾处理掉。白喜喜在边上不依不饶：“这么多，啧啧” 。

高悦被抓住物证，没办法抵赖，恼羞成怒，反问：“有本事你不用手的” ？

白喜喜继续占便宜：“你比手好用哦” 。高悦没有什么有趣的话反击，只好翻着白眼以一声“靠” 简单回应。

自从认识白喜喜，很多时候对方妙语连珠，占尽便宜，而高悦笨口拙舌，被死死吃住，这是跟别人从来没发生过的情况。

除了喜欢嘴上占便宜，总的来说白喜喜比高悦成熟得多，毕竟是大学毕业的人。高悦虽然傲气，但是会暗中学周围人好的东西。他很快就跟白喜喜一样，开始注意环境整洁，尤其是他觉得某个地盘属于自己的话。在此之前，高悦跟大部分大学男生一样，宿舍邋里邋遢，桌子乱七八糟，唯一不一样的是出门的时候身上还算光鲜。跟白喜喜认识后，觉得这个人整理东西真是狂人。小机房的东西永远分门别类、井井有条，到了他宿舍一看，简直象女生宿舍，干净、素净。这是高悦跟白喜喜交往最大的收获之一。

白喜喜管理的计算机也非常有条理。几万条重要的文件，只要提个头，他能立刻去相应的路径下找到。每次数据流来，他都会不厌其烦地立刻改文件名、归类。有一次组里开会，白喜喜没来，一帮教授、副教授、博士生大眼瞪小眼找不到东西，只好说散会吧，等白喜喜回来再说。

这个习惯高悦也学了，一直保持。

* * *

那个暑假可以以荒淫无度来形容。白喜喜和高悦的宿舍都没别人。高悦的宿舍近一些，白喜喜的宿舍条件好些。两人两边轮流住。高悦梦想的甜蜜生活就这样开始，让他心花怒放。

白喜喜下学期要当一门大一课程的教学助理。教授偷懒，借口白喜喜学业出色，让他代一个月的基础课。白喜喜第一次教课，备课材料准备得很认真。高悦看得好玩，从后面抱住白喜喜，说：“就你这德行居然也能上台教课” 。

白喜喜因为天热加心理变态，浑身一丝不挂，光着屁股坐在板凳上，“有板有眼” 地写讲义。高悦说：“不行，我得把你的真面目照下来，给师弟们揭发揭发，别让你把哪个小白兔骗了” 。

白喜喜头也不抬，自夸道：“我这么玉树临风，哪点不象能讲课的样子” ？高悦笑道：“你身上哪里有几根毛我都知道，别在我面前摆谱了” 。说完，跳到白喜喜的光背上，两手攀住他，说：“凭我对你的了解，你坚持不了五分钟” 。

白喜喜把高悦蹭下来，回过身，说：“你好烦啊，我决定现在就惩罚你” 。

人生最高的享受，大概就是生理和心理上同时得到高度的刺激。高悦的快感以腹腔为中心，蔓延到全身，说不出的滋味。他受不了又躲不开的时候，浑身僵直、胡乱蹬腿。

白喜喜自己完事了，逗高悦玩，看他浑身发抖的样子，惊讶地说：“你的反应可真大”。

事后高悦躺床上歇着，白喜喜又跑回桌子备课。高悦小睡片刻，恢复过来，开始惹事：“喜子，帮我把那本书拿过来” 。看白喜喜不理，升级：“白喜喜同学，请帮我拿本书，谢谢” 。

白喜喜伸手拿起书，啪地扔过去，高悦差点没接住，嘴里抱怨：“靠，让你拿书你来扔的，真是提上裤子不认人” 。

白喜喜听了，大笑：“要我伺候你拿东西也行，除非你怀孕” 。高悦咬牙切齿：“你等着，等我晚上有劲了让你生个双胞胎” 。

晚上两人没有留在宿舍，而是联袂去了久违的G吧。以前高悦一个人在酒吧跑单帮的时候受够了无根草的苦，看别人出双入对就眼热。现在有了小白，自然要衣锦归乡。

白喜喜一副跃跃欲试的样子，立刻被高悦看穿本质：原来这是个初哥。他顿时神气起来，有模有样地教训白喜喜：“到时候我罩你，你跟着我就行了” 。 白喜喜看高悦老练的样子不象装的，问：“你以前老去酒吧” ？

高悦无所谓地点头，难得老实地实话实说：“上上个学期经常去” 。

“看不出来啊，你自己挺能折腾” ，白喜喜的话酸溜溜。

高悦作委屈状：“我不象你霸着那么好的计算机能下载GV，我们本科生也有要春天啊” 。说得白喜喜笑了。

酒吧跟以前一样。很多装修看上去挺旧，不知道为什么那时候会那么迷这里。高悦很想跟以前见过的那几对大学生会会，可惜一对也没看见，大概暑假回家了。

白喜喜这人读书太多，读得有点傻，既不唱歌又不跳舞，高悦怎么鼓励、刺激、要挟都没用。他假装生气说：“你这样我们就回去”，白喜喜又舍不得。

他们跑到舞场边上跟人聊天。跟谁，高悦都一搂白喜喜，说：“我们一起的”。但是没有很嗲，只有更嗲，很快他们碰上一对特别酸的，不但把高悦酸倒了牙，把他显摆自己有朋友的毛病也一并治好。

高悦跟一个秀气男孩谈了很久，彼此都没说自己的背景。如果是以前在酒吧，高悦绝对会乐于试探，但是此时却没有欲望。这也许是因为有了白喜喜，高悦自我约束。大概也有白天欲望释放过多的因素。高悦这才明白为什么以前碰上成对来的，对方聊天可以，总没有单身者那样特别热情，现在自己也一样。

晚上他们出来得非常晚，公共汽车早没了，白喜喜做主打车回去。高悦有点心疼车费，说：“不如在附近住一晚上，房钱跟车钱差不多，还有情调”。白喜喜笃定地说：“这点钱没啥，我出了” 。

高悦鄙视之：“就凭你每月那三千毛工资？到月底是不是想吃我的软饭啊” 。白喜喜“切”一声，大言道：“我会发财的” 。

高悦打击他：“我还能一夜十次呢” 。白喜喜佯怒：“再说，回去压死你” 。高悦反击：“靠，回去我要压你” 。

两人玩笑地争论一番上下问题，忽然发现出租车司机频频从后视镜子里看他们。高悦忍了一阵，看司机没完没了，搞笑道：“老师傅您仔细开车哈，跟我们一起出事，坏了你的名声”，说完和白喜喜嘻嘻哈哈笑成一团。

* * *

第二天 ⎯⎯ 其实是同一天，因为他们回学校的时候已经是凌晨 ⎯⎯ 中午两人才醒。高悦要白喜喜去买饭，白喜喜要高悦买，两人互相“谦让” 一番，高悦一脚把白喜喜踹下床，白喜喜抓住高悦的脚脖子把他也拽下来。最后俩人猜拳，白喜喜输了。

等白喜喜买回来，高悦正大咧咧躺在床上，看白喜喜开门进来立刻跳起来抢过饭盒，掀开盖子，把肉挑着大的吃了几块，然后一抹嘴，神气地说：“你别等着啊，一起来吃吧，哈哈，这些素菜很香啊” 。

白喜喜不动声色地看高悦抢菜，笑眯眯地告诉他：“其实我刚才想说你慢点吃，我那份在路上已经吃完了，这些全是你的” 。他看高悦变了脸色，继续践踏他的心灵：“对不住啊，没给你留几块肉，话说我今天好饱啊” ，狂笑着去喝水。

下午他们一路说说笑笑去机房上机。一进实验室，发现悲剧了。大老板博导不知抽了什么风，百年不遇地到实验室来巡查。所有平时吊儿郎当的人都在，偏偏一向工作认真的白喜喜不见踪影。大老板查看不了他视如珍宝的工作站，看谁都不顺。从副教授往下开始甩脸。大家大气不敢出，看到白喜喜出现，纷纷幸灾乐祸地吐口气：这下正主来了。

果然，大老板抓着白喜喜批判，从五十年代大老板当学生时如何拼命开始，讲科学、讲爱国、讲贡献。白喜喜刚说一句我们才吃饭，大老板就接着说了半个多小时老一辈科学工作者如何不吃饭，最后典型人物越来越有历史，连周公吐哺都出来了。

高悦本来有大把机会溜到一边，为了显示自己够哥们，一直站在白喜喜边上一起挨骂。不过从头到尾大老板一个正眼都没看高悦。

大老板骂了一通，走了。白喜喜沉着脸，进了小机房，干大老板临走交代的活。高悦第一次被教授骂，心里说不上的难受，也跟进去。因为是他建议的去酒吧，否则白喜喜肯定在机房，高悦颇有负罪感。

白喜喜辟里啪啦打键盘，高悦也闷头编自己分到的小段程序。过了半天，高悦整理一下心情，想白喜喜别伤心过度，拍了拍白喜喜的背，还没开口，就见白喜喜转过来，笑容满面。高悦一愣，心想这家伙就算想开了，也不必高兴啊。

白喜喜说：“明天上午你穿正式点，跟我去市里的一家公司，叫风华科技” 。高悦糊涂了：“干嘛” ？生气了？退学找工作？白喜喜说：“拉了个私活，刚才电子邮件确认了。明天去谈细节” 。

高悦不解地问：“什么私活，那大老板刚才给你的任务呢” ？

白喜喜愤愤道：“我是学生，不是奴隶，用自己的暑假时间、自己的苦力勤工俭学，大老板算老几管得着吗？凭什么我替他作项目、替他挣钱，还要挨骂” 。他看高悦惊讶地睁大眼睛，得意地说：“本来我还犹豫，但是刚才你看到大老板是什么人啦，就别怪我忠诚度低了。至於他布置的狗屁任务，拖着喽，什么时候科学问题解决了，什么时候就做出来了” ，又压低声音警告：“不过我跟你说，你可千万保密，外面大房间那些人一个都不许告诉。”

高悦点头：“你放心，我哪会那么傻”。

白喜喜嗯了一声，看高悦还有点害怕的样子，安慰道：“别害怕，大老板最近为一个大项目焦头烂额，才不会管这种小事。”。

高悦嘴硬：“我不是害怕大老板，是害怕你要钱要少了” 。白喜喜笑道：“我忘了你心黑胆大，财迷一个” 。

第二天，高悦打扮起来，打上领带，镜子里看，翩翩美少年一个，白喜喜也喝彩一声。白喜喜也有一套不错的行头，但是临出门发现没有配得上的皮带，高悦临时翻出老八的一条才算解了燃眉之急。 路上，白喜喜告诉高悦，之所以一定叫上他，是为了显示自己不是单干户。

到了地点，两人找到负责的郭经理，一个满头白发的中年人。他跟白喜喜认识，看来白喜喜不是第一次来这里。高悦首次见识这种场面，有些拘谨，一言不发。偶尔白喜喜招呼，他才简要地回答必要的问题。

这家公司接别人的活，外包出去。他们最近赶一个软件，框架已经好了，但是不少子程序还没做。这次找白喜喜来，就是谈其中一个子程序。 白喜喜准备了一晚上技术资料，对问题的分析、设计的思路、可能的难点、对应解决办法等等，说得头头是道。郭经理很懂行，听了一会，提了几个相当尖锐的问题，白喜喜答得磕磕绊绊。高悦知识有限，不敢乱说话，纯当花瓶。

讨论完技术问题，郭经理问：“你什么时候能把结果拿出来” 。白喜喜对全盘计划胸有成竹，说：“两个月” 。郭经理直接打断他：“不行，只有一个月” 。白喜喜一愣，这个情况他没准备。按原定要求，一个月是无论如何不行的。

高悦一直看他们说话，这时揣摩着白喜喜的意思插话：“一个月的话，我们可以加班干，但是有些花哨的东西肯定做不了，要不郭经理看看哪些要求是必须保住的，哪些是可以跳过的” 。白喜喜点头，对高悦赞许地看了一眼。

一翻讨价还价，最后双方互相同意。郭经理说：“你们俩人一起做我放心点，原来小白说一个人做，太玄” 。又说：“我跟小白算熟人，你放心，只要你做出来，钱一分都不少你们” 。

白喜喜一直担心对方会觉得自己能力不够接这个活，现在活到手，报酬不变还砍了不少要求，非常高兴。高悦觉得虽然时间紧张点，但是当学生的最不怕的就是熬夜，也很高兴，张口胡说：“郭大哥的名声白喜喜跟说过的，你既然信得过我们，我们肯定把东西给你做得超值” 。

郭经理见他们话说得漂亮，解决了一个子程序的担子，兴致也不错，说：“好好干，这样的活我们很多，干好了长期合作” 。

白喜喜和高悦出来大肆庆祝，跑到一家高级餐馆大吃一顿，吃得高悦拉了肚子，白喜喜跟着禁欲两天。不过他们接下来一个月也没心思干别的。郭经理看上去很和气的一个人，看不出来催命鬼似也，天天两三个电话，进展稍微不如意就加压。高悦向白喜喜诉苦：“跟郭扒皮比，原来大老板的脾气算好的” 。

好在过了头几天，大架子搭起来以后进展顺利了很多。高悦在初期没什么事情做，只能当勤务兵，负责买饭洗衣扫地，另外猛学程序语言，临阵磨枪。等结构出来后，他负责调试白喜喜分配的子程序。白喜喜号称编程狂人，上千行的程序段落一天就能调通。而高悦一天顶多弄几个百来行的小程序。

小机房，高悦和白喜喜并肩坐在计算机前面，独立编程、互相检测、一起装配。高悦从白喜喜那里学了很多小技巧。他慢慢得到白喜喜信任，设计、编制的部件不必被反复核查。看着可视化窗口里一个软件从无到有，象盖房子一样渐渐成形，那个成就感令他骄傲不已。

据说工作中的男人最性感。又说挣钱的男人最性感。这是高悦第一次自己工作挣钱，还是他第一次肩并肩和别人一起正经合作。这个“性感” 的场面令他激动很久，比挣的钱本身更印象深刻。

开学了。白喜喜和高悦的室友都回来上学。他们索性晚上在机房干活，白天分头睡觉。最后提前半个礼拜通过了郭扒皮的验收。郭扒皮还算痛快，立刻给钱，但是只有一半，说另一半要所有潜在问题改完才给。白喜喜和高悦一起去领的头一半钱。出来再次大肆庆祝。

后来为了改进，又陆陆续续为郭扒皮服务半年多。拿另一半报酬的时候，是白喜喜一人去领的钱。


	15. 国内篇之十四 ∙ 【过山车】圈子

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一群男人或一群女人在一起，可能什么都不是；一群同志在一起，就叫圈子。

暑假之后，白喜喜和高悦没有再接郭扒皮这样的大活。一是太累，二是太危险，一旦被大老板知道得不偿失。高悦暗自想过如果大老板发现应该怎么办，是和白喜喜分担责任还是撇清自己？答案是：不知道。从感情上，高悦崇尚讲义气的人，何况他和白喜喜的私密关系远超一般意义上的朋友。但是从理智上，如果他的学业出了问题，仅父母一关就不知如何面对。

后来再有类似的活，高悦力劝白喜喜别接，一旦过程中有任何不顺、纠纷，会非常麻烦。把利害关系摆清楚，白喜喜也从善如流。

不过通过此事，以及以前的积累，白喜喜的招牌打了出去，颇认识了几个小老板，时常接些六、七毛一行的小程序散活。通常他会分一些给高悦。断断续续干下来，学生生活足够挥霍了。

开学后，最大的问题是没有地方进行私密活动。双宿双飞肯定不可能。白喜喜的室友中午一般不回寝室，白喜喜和高悦有一阵就利用午休时间解决问题。但是不保险，没两天就被堵在屋子里一次，幸好当时高悦在洗澡。虽然在别人的宿舍洗澡比较奇怪，但是比光着屁股在床上好得多。

高悦的宿舍经常没有人。然而白喜喜不喜欢偷摸去学弟的地方，想出去租房子，高悦也颇为动心。两人有一搭没一搭地在周围看。便宜的地方太脏，高悦受不了耗子蟑螂。稍微能接受一点地方不是太远就是对学生来说太贵，白喜喜倒愿意接受，高悦还在犹豫。

一天，两人在小机房看电影。高悦嫌椅子不舒服，叉腿坐在瓷砖地上，靠着白喜喜边吃零食边看。忽然他觉得后脑勺顶着的一个东西开始变硬，才发现自己坐到了白喜喜两腿之间。他用头用力往后压几下，笑道：“你看到什么，这么不老实”？

白喜喜不顾高悦的抗议，抬腿把他推到一边，笑着说：“没见过我们男人发情”？

高悦笑：“发情？你进化成种猪了”？

白喜喜彻底一脚把高悦踢开，调戏他：“你这不是骂自己是母猪吗”？

高悦被堵得没话说，爬起来，因为腿麻，一时东倒西歪，嘴上不闲着：“哼，没见过说话象你这么粗俗的”。说着话，拉开门口的一个抽屉，从一堆老虎钳、螺丝刀之类的工具里挑了把细齿的锉子修指甲。

白喜喜改换话题说：“问你个事，封凯认识吧”？高悦锉着指甲，头也不抬：“不认识，我们系的”？

白喜喜摇头，说：“不是，你别管了，我一朋友，请我们周末吃饭”。 高悦抬头问：“为什么”？

白喜喜神秘地说：“到时候你就知道了，是个‘圈子’聚会”。

当时QQ、同志论坛这些网上工具还没有普及，连电子邮件都只是大学和大公司里的人才开始用没几年。圈子的主要活动方式是不定时的聚餐、聚会。因为是现实的组织，对人员要求比较严格，背景文化跟大家差太多的不行，不是谁来都让进。新成员主要靠老成员往里带。

高悦非常期待，早早打扮起来，催白喜喜出发。

聚会在大学边上的一个不错的饭馆，包了一个单间。白喜喜和高悦去的时候里面只有三个人。高悦小心地打听：“这是老姜订的地方吧”。 老姜是这次的组织者。其中一个高高瘦瘦的年轻人笑着说：“我就是老姜，你们是谁”？

高悦多看了老姜一眼，这个人看上去很斯文，眼睛细长，鼻子很挺，嘴唇很薄，挺帅气。听外号以为是个大叔，看上去也才二十七、八。后来高悦才知道，老姜其实三十多了，保养得好。

白喜喜和高悦自我介绍，说是封凯介绍来的。老姜显然知道这事，招呼他们坐下。

包厢里另两个人是一对兄弟，庞智、庞勇，两人长得一点都不象。庞智的脸上有一道刀疤，不长，因为在脸正中，所以很显眼。高悦还是第一次看见兄弟同志，而且庞智的刀疤一动一动，不由多看了两眼，忽然对方的目光对上来，他赶快把眼睛移开。

老姜和庞氏兄弟互相很熟，白喜喜和高悦也是外向的人，五人很快谈天说地，笑声朗朗。谈话中，高悦才知道老姜是自己的校友。

慢慢的人多起来。老姜似乎是单身。封凯和他的伙伴也来了。封凯是一头很胖的熊，和自己的伙伴非常亲密的样子。高悦死活不能理解为什么有人会喜欢熊，看封凯也不是很有钱啊。

到了晚上七点左右，来了快三十人，满满两大桌子。老姜示意服务员上菜。 很多人彼此熟悉，看到白喜喜和高悦这样的新面孔，有的人礼貌地打招呼，有的人视而不见。老姜为两人做了正式介绍，两人又分别自我介绍，只含糊说自己是大学生。

说是大学区的圈子，实际上只有四个大学生，除了高悦他们，还有隔壁大学的一对，因为那两人长得又黑又矮、尖嘴猴腮，高悦没怎么注意。其他人多数是公司白领、政府公务员之类，在附近的科技园或者政府楼上班。

上菜没五分钟，进来了一个大叔，很福态，头顶略微有点秃，眉眼含笑，连连道歉说自己迟到。大家七嘴八舌地招呼：“老鬼快来吧，就差你了”。

外面仅仅有点阴天，老鬼却拿了把伞，白底小碎花那种女式伞。他娘里娘气地跟几个熟悉的人打哈哈，然后大屁股一沉，坐在白喜喜边上的空位。

一个外号大韩的圈友笑哈哈地逗老鬼：“老鬼，看见新人，不理我啦”。其他人笑。 老姜本来是个脸很冷的人，这时也露出微笑对大韩说：“小心明国回去让你床头跪”。他说的“明国”是另一个圈友，叫贾明国，大韩的伙伴，合称“大韩民国”，两人在一起好几年，有名的模范夫夫。

老鬼急切而细声细气地说：“哪儿能呢？这不是就这一个空座嘛”。然后有转过头对白喜喜说：“你是新来的吧，我不是说不愿意坐你边上啊”。白喜喜含笑点头。

高悦坐在白喜喜的另一侧，探头看过去，知道遇上了活宝。只听老鬼不停地抱怨地方难找：“为什么这次换地方？人生地不熟，差点就走错了呢~~~”。最后那个“呢”的尾音嗲之又嗲，高悦隔了个人都听得难过。他低声问自己另一边的一个叫甘栋的帅哥：“老鬼干吗的？刚来本地”？

甘栋回答：“我已经听他抱怨四年”。高悦心想：都来四年了还说初来乍到？ 因为甘栋说话的声音大，老鬼听见，侧过身热心地问：“说什么呢”？

高悦还没回答，甘栋作狭地回答：“这个小兄弟对你感兴趣，问你怎么保养的” 。老鬼受宠若惊地凑过来，高兴地对高悦说：“啊呀，其实没什么，你要感兴趣我待会仔细跟你说”。

高悦正是十七八岁最青春的年纪，怎么会在意保养。他平白被甘栋坑了一把，自然睚呲必报，微笑着对老鬼说：“谢谢啦，我刚来不熟悉，刚才甘栋跟我夸了你半天，他很仰慕你”。

吃完饭，撤了桌子唱K。一个叫大鹏的唱得不错，别人介绍说这小子以前练过。高悦听得嗓子发痒，抢着上去唱了一首。大家很给面子，一齐叫好。

下来后，高悦见老鬼缠着白喜喜说话，心里暗笑，远远地跑到另一张沙发跟老姜和一个叫小林的坐一块。小林居然以前就听说过白喜喜，不过没见过白喜喜本人，也不知道他是Gay，而是因为他编程序的名声。这个城市就这么若干家所谓高科技软件公司，世界太小。小林在其中一家软件公司做小经理。

高悦自夸：“我编程本事也不低哦”。小林说着场面话：“小白身边的人肯定错不了”。高悦听了心里甜丝丝的。

两人聊了一阵，高悦恭维小林这么年轻就当经理，小林介绍一直被冷落在旁边的老姜：“我这个经理是充数的，真正的大老板在这儿”。高悦才知道老姜不显山不露水，原来很厉害。

过了一会，老鬼上去唱了一段黄梅戏“树上鸟儿成双对” 。平心而论，作为票友唱得相当不错。但是高悦看不得他女里女气的样子，加上两杯啤酒下肚，头有点轻浮，听到老鬼叉音的地方，别人顶多肚子里好笑，他公然笑得前仰后合，老姜和小林一齐说：“你可真高兴啊” 。

老鬼看这边闹得凶，唱完过来说：“啊呀，嗓子不如以前好，这么一小段都不行了” 。小林安慰道：“哪里，腔调很圆” 。高悦却没客气，刻薄地说：“嗓子不好就别唱了呗” 。老鬼脸上有点挂不住，慢悠悠地说：“哎？我当年经常唱，还上台，比赛得过奖的” 。

高讽刺道：“那现在正好歇一歇” 。老鬼被噎得没话，脸一摆，看向一边的老姜，嘴里连说：“哎、哎”，意思是你出来评个理。老姜看场面有点僵，打圆场：“小高也是性情中人” 。

在一边看热闹的甘栋却火上加油，说：“小伙子有性格，你刚才唱得不错，再上去来一首” ？

高悦得到鼓励，信心猛涨，上去点了一首《冬天里的一把火》。他在举办校内舞会的时候表演过这首歌，专门练过舞蹈动作和唱法，知道如何隐藏唱不上去的高音，颇有业余歌手的派头。

大家哄然叫好，鼓掌成一片。高悦得意地下来，俨然明星似也。

甘栋跑上来，使劲拍着高悦的肩膀，夸奖说：“你可真不赖” 。

高悦心里高兴，大言不惭地谦虚：“主要是这里没高手，才显出我来” ，浑然不觉这句话打击了所有那天唱歌的人。


	16. 国内篇之十五 ∙ 【过山车】百态

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一百个人，一百种面孔。奇怪的是有时身处其中，就是看不出来。

晚上和白喜喜一齐回学校，高悦很兴奋。他觉得圈子比酒吧好玩。酒吧虽然有音乐、有跳舞，其实不合高悦的意。高悦最喜欢的是在一帮背景相似的人里出风头。圈子聚会显然是个出风头的好机会，高悦在里面岁数最小，第一次参加聚会就很活跃，大家都容让他三分。

白喜喜批评他嘴巴尖、出风头。高悦根本没往心里去，满不在乎地说：“咦？今天你糖醋鱼吃多了？这么大醋味”。白喜喜踹他一脚：“你臭美个屁，我是说你第一次去就这么高调，惹这个惹那个，别人怎么看你”。

高悦嘻皮笑脸地说：“你低调也没人给你送牌枋呀。惹急了，我可以比你还低调”。白喜喜笑道：“是，你再大声点喊，满大街人都知道你很低调”。

白喜喜和高悦的宿舍楼在校园的两头，两人在校门口分手。高悦其实欲火很高，但是两人的宿舍肯定都不方便，只好不舍的往回走。走了两步又返身追上白喜喜。白喜喜问：“干嘛”？高悦笑嘻嘻地说：“别问”，把他拽到湖边没人的地方。两人搂抱、爱抚了很久。高悦搂着白喜喜发热的、肌肉跳动的身体，主动亲对方，一次又一次，最后实在受不了蚊子，不得不跑开。

开学的时候高悦宿舍四人凑钱买了一台二手计算机。没有网络，只能打游戏和看光盘。高悦回去的时候宿舍里聚了一堆人看大肥打红警游戏。看他进门，麻子问：“好大酒味，你去哪喝酒也不叫上我”。高悦敷衍：“表哥搬家到本市，我去喝搬家酒”。

高悦看到方睿也在人堆里，问他：“耶？你不去女生楼献殷勤在这里干什么”？方睿白他一眼，没睬他。 前些日子方睿想追邻班的一个女生许文燕，托本班女生搭线，结果对方反响不强烈。高悦替方睿鸣不平：“我家方睿才貌双全，倒贴上去居然还不要，不知好歹”。他不指望方睿的笨口拙舌能哄女孩，于是出馊主意：“你到女生楼下面献花”。方睿笑着打高悦一拳，说：“我就知道你没好话”。高悦作怪声音呼痛，夸张地揉被打的地方，心里却想：如果我能光明正大地追求我喜欢的人，比如小邓、翟小庭，别说楼下献花，就是跪一夜也幸福，正常人真是身在福中不知福啊。

下一次圈子聚会，高悦又是早早拉着白喜喜去。这次是庞氏兄弟组织。来得人没上次多，有些是上次没见过的新面孔。 老鬼这次没迟到，比高悦到得都早。不知为什么，高悦就是看老鬼别扭，一有机会就毫不客气地讥讽一番。老鬼这样的老零，浑身上下，从外貌到作风，全是漏洞，几乎没有抵抗力，很快被刺炸了毛，看高悦也仿佛宿仇。

吃饭的时候，老鬼高高兴兴地跟别人吹牛自己在没来本市之前如何傍大款，对方如何美貌又体贴、如何送他珠宝衣服、如何带他去高级酒店开房。几个闲人兴致勃勃地逗老鬼继续出洋相。高悦看着老鬼那张虽然光滑但是年华早逝的大肥脸，唾沫星子直飞，嘴角还积攒了一堆白沫，一阵恶心。他忍不住出言不逊地打断老鬼：“老鬼你今年五十多岁了吧”？

岁数是老鬼的大忌，不但老鬼变了变脸色，周围两个大叔也皱了皱眉。老鬼结结巴巴地说：“我哪有五十多……”

高悦也不理他，接着问：“那你傍上那个大款怎么也得比你大几岁喽”？老鬼在圈子里一向吹牛惯了，别人笑嘻嘻逗他，他也乐在其中，久之大概自己都信了三分，这么被人粗鲁的当面戳破还是第一次。他支支吾吾不出来，脸开始涨红。

大韩民国坐在老鬼边上。大韩看高悦搅局，出来打哈哈：“高悦你这就没意思了”。 大韩和明国这一对人很养眼，是明星夫夫，一起好多年。大韩很英俊，一看就正义凛然那种；明国秀美而刚劲，说话做事不卑不亢，看了很舒服，高悦时不时多看两眼。在圈子里白喜喜相对低调，高悦到处出风头、惹事。大韩民国则相反。明国话很少，有时说点什么也是帮衬大韩；大韩非常活跃，一副大哥的样子。在高悦心里大韩说话很有份量，看他发话，笑了笑，放过老鬼。

桌上有个当公务员的，叫大鹏，唱歌特别好，盘子靓，嘴巴也巧。那个年代公务员是穷酸的代名词，收入低，福利差，但是大鹏可能有很多灰色或黑色收入，衣服手表相当高级。他的笑话很不错：“……我陪主任跟一个乡长喝酒。那个乡长吹牛，说睡过二十多个女的，我们主任一下哑巴了。我得替主任出头啊，就说你这算屁，我睡过二十多个男的。顿时那个乡长就没话了”。

满桌人都会意地笑起来，老姜说：“你百人斩了吧，这么谦虚才说二十多个”。大鹏得意地说：“虽然没有百人斩，但是说实话怕把那帮土鳖吓死”。

高悦每逢这种话题就没脾气。他以前在G吧睡过的全算上、加上白喜喜，跟这些人也差得远。 他过了一会，好奇地问：“大鹏你们那里那么开放？可以随便说自己是Gay的”？

大鹏笑了：“酒桌上吹牛的话谁也不会当真，哪知道我说的是实话”。

大韩笑着接口：“你难得说实话”。大家又是一阵笑。高悦看老鬼也笑得开心，嘟着嘴郁闷地想：以这个恶心扒拉的人的骚劲，年轻的时候说不定也是几十人斩。

K歌的时候，大家说大鹏音色高，起哄要他来个女高音，大鹏不肯。庞智坐在高悦旁边，忽然把高悦的手举起来，对大鹏说：“干脆你跟小高来个夫妻对唱”。 高悦没有提防，回头看向白喜喜，投去求援的目光。白喜喜说：“胖子(庞智的外号)别起哄”。

他话音没落，大鹏一跃而起，说：“好主意，小高上来，咱俩来一段”。大家顿时有了兴致，一起哄高悦。高悦被人将军将到家门口，不能缩头，大大方方上去，说：“说好了我来‘夫’啊”。下面有人乱笑乱喊：“你没大鹏那个高音，除非让他插一下，否则来不了女段儿”。高悦只做听不见，和大鹏一起唱《萍水相逢》。

大鹏的假音确实厉害，闭上眼睛绝对想不到是个男的唱的。高悦心悦诚服地努力当绿叶衬托，唱到最后一段，应该男女同声，大鹏可能嗓子累了，示意歇一会，高悦独自唱完。最后一句的时候，大鹏就着音乐女里女气地缠上来，高悦逢场作戏，抱着大鹏一个潇洒亮相。屋子里众人鼓掌、笑、跺脚、喊好。

大鹏忽然搂住高悦的脖子作挟地亲了他一下。高悦一下没提防，嘴里的歌词咽了下去，呛得咳嗽起来。甘栋萎亵地喊：“好像小高被硬干了一下”。高悦用力推开大鹏，口吐黄腔以找回场子：“切，一秒都坚持不到，谁稀罕”。又是哄堂大笑，有人起哄：“大鹏你被鄙视了，去证明你的雄风”。

热闹了一阵，尤其是唱歌出力，虽然包厢里有冷气，高悦还是出汗了。他看坐在一起的大韩民国卿卿我我，明国递纸巾给大韩擦汗。高悦四周找了一圈，跳到白喜喜的沙发上摔坐在他的身边，也想在人前甜蜜一下，往他的胸前靠去。

白喜喜却抬手把他推开。高悦不死心，又往白喜喜的肩头靠去。白喜喜很不高兴似地猛一挥胳膊，把高悦推向反方向。 这一下推得很猛，高悦立刻察觉了其中的恶意。他藏不住心思，惊讶地看了白喜喜一眼，翻脸问：“你什么毛病”？两人小声的来回吵了几句，白喜喜也觉得自己使劲大了，找借口道歉说：“我手挥大了，你身上全是汗，靠过来不舒服”。

高悦本来心情很好，被白喜喜莫名其妙一搅和，热脸蛋贴了冷屁股，气哼哼站起来就走。

小林刚才跟白喜喜聊了一阵软件界的事情，一直坐在边上，整个过程都看在眼里。他借着酒气，一把捞住高悦的手，笑着对白喜喜说：“小白你怎么打小高啊”。

白喜喜一时不知如何回答，高悦回过头，没好气地冲小林说：“他随便怎么打我都没事，跟你有什么鸟关系”？

小林尴尬起来，没话找话：“没事那你走什么”。

高悦提高声音：“我上厕所撒尿不行啊”？

周围的人惊讶地看过来，小林强笑着松手，掩饰着对白喜喜说：“你家小高好辣”。

高悦也确实想上厕所，借势出门。白喜喜跟过来，诚恳地道歉：“高悦，刚才我不对”。

高悦反思了一下，大概知道白喜喜应该是因为自己和大鹏亲嘴吃醋，说实话心里无所谓，甚至有点暗自高兴，但是嘴上继续凶巴巴地说：“哼，你这个人喜怒无常”。白喜喜也觉得自己这个干醋吃得没意思，承认错误：“是，我喜怒无常”。

高悦眼珠一转，接着攻击：“而且你这个人不热情。你看人家大韩对明国多好，明国不喜欢喝酒，大韩从来都是一人喝两份，我酒精过敏你也知道，管过我吗”？白喜喜理亏在先，没了脾气，继续认错：“以后我替你挡酒”。

高悦难得在白喜喜那里占上风，心满意足地咧嘴笑了。 白喜喜在他身后，看不见他的笑容，还接着反省：“我今天确实挺无聊，来，咱们抱抱”。

高悦在厕所已经亮出家伙，听到白喜喜的话，“切”了一声说：“谁稀罕你抱，我要放水了，不怕我尿你腿上就尽管来”。白喜喜看高悦说得滑稽，知道他的脾气已经过去，笑着真的上去抱，高悦大叫：“你脑残吗，我中途收水很伤肾的”。


	17. 国内篇之十六 ∙ 【过山车】出轨

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 天上孤挂的月亮，皎白而纯洁，可是如果用望远镜看去，布满丑陋的斑点

圈子里的一般朋友除了聚会聊天，平时很少交流。但是白喜喜和高悦对大韩民国很有好感，因为是两对伴侣，交往时很方便，住得正好也不远，不久他们就成了生活中的朋友，来往多起来。

大韩是大学附属中学的老师，跟某教授分用一套两室一厅。因为那家教授另有大套的单独公寓，从来锁了房间门不来，所以等于独用一室一厅。他们住的地方在校园另一侧的生活区，和白喜喜的宿舍、高悦的宿舍跨着校园组成一个等边三角形。

明国的工作单位很神秘，似乎是公安或者国安部门的什么组织。高悦偶尔问起来，明国总是笑笑说：“有纪律，不让多谈”。高悦好奇地问：“怎么不见你穿制服”？他心里想：明国这样秀气而刚劲的人穿起警服，不知要多好看。明国说：“有制服，但是我很少穿，算文职”。高悦点头，很想知道本地有什么重要东西需要秘密人员，但是估计明国不会回答，所以也就没问。

明国的作息时间很不规律，忙起来，比如逢年过节、每年六月的某几天，或者学习、考核的日子，会几天几夜不着家。如果没任务，闲下来，每天早上点个到就行，中午跟头儿说一声，溜回来也没人管。 有一阵每天下午白喜喜和高悦都到大韩家打牌。

白喜喜和高悦的技术比大韩民国好，为了公平起见，高悦跟大韩搭对。明国这人喜欢长考，拿着一手没什么可琢磨的牌左右犹豫，最后出张极臭的，气得当他对家的白喜喜大呼小叫，大加指责。明国迷茫地抬头，无辜地问：“还没打完你怎么知道臭不臭”。白喜喜无奈看苍天。高悦当然幸灾乐祸。最后白喜喜和明国输了，白喜喜指责明国犯了显而易见的错误，大韩虽然是赢家，也做公平状加入指责，倒是高悦看明国孤立无援的样子，有时候会帮他说话，主要是胡绞蛮缠，硬说明国错得有道理。白喜喜和大韩虽然不服气，但是加起来也缠不过高悦。

大韩民国两人做饭的手艺都不错。白喜喜和高悦两人不能老吃白食，时常从食堂带些熟食和好菜去，再由他们深加工。明国做饭围个碎花围裙，高悦看得好玩，也挤进厨房凑热闹，成功地做出他这辈子第一盘菜：炒鸡蛋。

大韩对明国非常体贴。明国做饭热，大韩在一边扇扇子。白喜喜和高悦留在客厅里互相埋怨，你说他不关心人，他说你脾气臭。

高悦看这样温馨的日子，眼睛快冒出火来。他跟白喜喜反复嘀咕。白喜喜跟大韩说如果合有公寓的那个教授肯出租他的房间，他和高悦可以搬进来一起住。大韩挺高兴，说四个人热闹多了，他去帮忙问问看。

一天下午，高悦兴冲冲跑到大韩民国家，敲了半天门，大韩出来开门，奇怪地问：“你怎么来了”。高悦反问：“不是说好打牌吗？我下课直接从教学楼过来”。

大韩笑了：“那是明天，今天明国不回来”。 高悦不好意思地哦了一声，说：“那是我记错了，明天见”。刚要走，大韩招呼：“来了就进来玩玩，正好我闲着没事”。

大韩民国家很干净，要换鞋。进门是个小走廊，前面是客厅，从客厅向左是大韩的卧室，向右是厨房和厕所。高悦熟门熟路地直奔冰箱，拿了根冰棍吃，跟大韩聊天：“你在家干吗呢”？一眼看到桌子上大韩正在批改的中学生的作业，拿起一本翻，嘴里胡乱评论：“话说你教课不怎么样嘛，这么容易的作业学生都做错了”。

大韩把大门反锁好，走过来笑道：“哪有那么多跟你一样聪明的学生”。高悦大咧咧点头：“那倒是”。

过了一会，高悦打开电视，看到设定停在DVD机上，嘻嘻哈哈地说：“我说你一个人在家干吗，那么晚才来开门，是不是一个人看GV呢”？

大韩没有直接回答，淡淡地说：“你看看不就知道了”。

真的是GV，欧美片，正上演肉香肉色的火热画面。 高悦从来没到过传说中的眼中无码、心中有码的境界，立刻眼睛就挪不开。他到沙发上坐下，嘴里不干不净地评论：“靠，鬼子真敢干”。

过了一会，大韩也到沙发上坐在高悦身边一起看。高悦看得直咽吐沫，小弟弟直起来。大韩顺势把高悦的肩膀搂住。 高悦觉得事情不太对。大韩搂他搂得越来越紧。他不是初哥，心里模糊地知道会发生什么，但是一想到大韩民国彼此那么多年亲热的样子，尤其一想到大韩正直的面孔和明国清澈的眼睛，就觉得不可能。

高悦心想：别把持不住，做出丢人的事情。他啪地一声关了电视，站起来说：“确实好看，我要走了”。

大韩挽留：“走什么啊，你不是说好看吗”？

高悦嘻笑道：“我看了受不了，要去找白喜喜”。

大韩笑起来：“你不是上次还抱怨和白喜喜没地方做吗”？

高悦一时也想不出能去哪里，估计就算找到白喜喜也只能过过干瘾，没准最后还得晚上在厕所里自己解决。他开玩笑地回答：“我们穷学生没地方呀，除非你把你们的大床借给我们，今天明国不回来，反正也浪费”。

大韩上来抱住高悦，高悦稍微抗拒了一下，让他半抱着。大韩笑眯眯地说：“我可以把大床借给你”。他在“你”字上加了重音。

高悦知道大韩要干什么。他脑子一向挺快，但是忽然象糊了浆糊，有点不明白：大韩不是和明国感情挺好吗？怎么会这样？他嘴里说：“别这样，明国回来不得了”，但是大韩摸他、亲他的脸，却一点都不躲。尤其要命的是大韩开始挑逗他敏感的地方。生理的反应立刻占据了主导。

高悦这些天和大韩民国打交道，跟他们比较熟悉，可以说有一定感情了。他特别喜欢明国，也不讨厌大韩，甚至和白喜喜干事的时候，有时候脑子里想的对象是大韩民国 ⎯⎯ 他没觉得这有什么不对，反正脑子里想的别人不知道。现在事情真的发生，他不靠贞节吃饭，其实很想，只是害怕，不知道结果会是什么。 他推开大韩，说：“等一会”。

大韩看他身体反应已经很强烈，笑着问：“等什么”？高悦喉咙里转过很多话，最后说出来的是：“我要上厕所”。

坐在马桶上，高悦试图冷静地考虑一会，脑子却越考虑越乱。索性不去想，脱了衣服洗澡。

他磨磨蹭蹭洗了很久。大韩隔着门喊：“洗差不多就行了”。

高悦喊回去：“你不说明国今天不在嘛”。心想：你都不怕，我怕什么？他没有觉察自己根本没有考虑白喜喜。

那个下午过得非常荒唐。大韩的技术比白喜喜强太多了。白喜喜有时候自己爽完了以后就敷衍了事，恨得高悦直跳。大韩却很负责。时间又早，他耐心地准备，细致地培养。 高悦开始的一点紧张很快被抛到九霄云外，全身心地享受肉体的快乐，也全身心地回报、服务大韩。彼此仿佛开发新的玩具。

完事后，恢复过来，高悦忽然问：“你这么干的次数多吗”？他不等大韩回答，又连忙解释：“我就是好奇问问”。

大韩坐起来，心不在焉地回答：“还好吧”。他回头，亲切地拍打、把玩高悦光溜溜的屁股蛋，说：“这很正常，你以后时间长了，就知道是无所谓的”。

高悦说实话心里并没有负罪感，他很想说：“我现在就无所谓”，不过想了想，倚小卖小地问另一个问题：“那你知道明国也有这样的事吗”？他说得很谨慎，生怕大韩不高兴。

大韩看高悦小心翼翼又充满好奇的样子，笑了，直截了当地回答：“不知道”，手狠拧一下。高悦一声惨叫。

晚上在机房见到白喜喜，一切正常。高悦很坦然的样子，没有任何问题。他和白喜喜象平时一样各人上各人的机、做作业。完了以后两人一起下载电影、聊天，然后回各自的寝室。

高悦走在回宿舍的路上，看着天上孤挂的月亮，皎白而纯洁。可是他知道如果用望远镜看，其实月亮上布满丑陋的斑点。他心里觉得荒诞：在校园另一侧的干柴烈火，在这一侧却毫无后果。一个天大的事件，如此无声无臭地消失。他那个岁数，还不习惯这样的感觉。


	18. 国内篇之十七 ∙ 【过山车】裂痕

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一直转圈子，就会头晕

第二天下午高悦存了个心眼，比白喜喜早到大韩民国家，一旦有事情也有个缓冲。结果风平浪静。

明国才起床，抱怨说昨天熬夜值班。大韩端茶送水很体贴。明国可能比较累，脾气不象平时那么好，皱着眉埋怨说水太烫，大韩笑哈哈地去换。

高悦仔细观察，觉得大韩真是喜欢明国。他把白喜喜和大韩比较，不得不遗憾地下结论：白喜喜除了学历高点，其他各方面，从外表到体贴，都不如。假设白喜喜给高悦倒了杯水而高悦居然抱怨烫，估计下一秒钟这杯水就扣高悦头上了。

如果自己也有大韩这样一个伴侣，而他偶尔出轨，自己也不会计较吧，高悦模模糊糊地想。

大韩跟高悦该干吗干吗，高悦也自然地配合。前一天的事情，真的跟做梦一样没有任何痕迹。他们打牌、聊天。

接下来的周末，圈子聚会。聚会中大韩民国非常和美，高悦以最挑剔地眼光，即使知道自己和大韩的私事，看着也觉得自然、舒服。这也许就是最高境界：刺激新鲜与平淡长久的统一？

饭桌上话题集中在庞勇换的新伴侣身上，叫小任，是个刚退役的军人。老姜故做遗憾地说：“要是现役军人就好了，穿军服来我们开开眼”。高悦想到明国，心道：我们这里就有一个现役特种警察。不由自主往大韩民国看去，大韩正好在也在看高悦，两人的目光碰了一下，各自移开。

老鬼不甘寂寞，说自己也有一个新伴，下次带来。大家围着打听，老鬼得意地描述对方如何优秀，但是实质内容什么也没有。老姜狐疑地说：“老鬼你别乱来，要是鸭的话别往这里带”。高悦本来还起哄要见见老鬼勾搭上的是什么人，听老姜这么一说，立刻接话：“就是，老鬼你自己花钱找人就算了，别折腾这里”。老鬼脸红脖子粗地反驳：“你看见我花钱了吗”？但是也不再坚持带人来。

撤了桌子以后，乱轰轰的，果盘车推进来。服务员笨手笨脚，半天也没把车设好。高悦一个人被果盘车挡在墙边，耐心等着。忽然有只大手一把捏上他的屁股，高悦扭头一看，是大韩，还做怪脸。高悦心有灵犀，一脚剁在大韩脚上，看他无声地比一个痛苦的口形，开心地笑了。

聊天的间隙，甘栋坐过来，聊了一会圈子里N角恋历史，忽然鬼头鬼脑地跟高悦说：“嘿嘿，你小子跟大韩有一腿吧”？高悦心下一突，面上无辜地笑骂：“放屁，小心我家喜子开了你”。

甘栋笑了笑，过了一会，说：“大韩都跟我说了，你别装了”。高悦心下大骂大韩坑人，表面上故意作出酷酷的样子：“哦，这家伙嘴真不牢，我们其实也就那么回事”。甘栋满意地点点头。

高悦找了个机会和大韩单独说话：“你他妈什么毛病，跟别人乱说”？大韩莫明其妙：“我哪有”。高悦道：“你还讲，刚才甘栋跟我聊，说你跟他全说了”。

大韩楞了愣，说：“我怎么会跟他说这个，他套你话呢，你上当了”。高悦从来都是试探别人、套别人的话，今天却在甘栋那里翻了船，吃个哑巴亏，心里别提多窝囊。大韩反过来劝高悦：“没什么啦，甘栋嘴巴不大，也不是外人”，停一会，又说：“你去问问他怎么知道的”。

高悦回头找甘栋，气鼓鼓地问：“实话实说，你怎么知道我跟大韩的事”？甘栋得意地解释：“看到你们眉来眼去”。高悦大叹自己不小心。

甘栋安慰说：“别这么气呼呼的，你以后慢慢就知道，都这样。圈子里谁跟谁啊”。高悦反问：“那你也跟大韩来过”？甘栋笑笑没回答。

高悦觉得自己象个傻瓜，郁闷地撅着嘴躲一边不说话，甘栋再逗他他也不理。

那天后来高悦一直跟白喜喜黏在一起，一会和老姜吹牛，一会欺负老鬼，一会跟庞勇的新伴小任打听军旅生活，很快忘了不愉快的事情，心情好起来。散了以后，白喜喜有说有笑一直把他送到宿舍楼下，两人才分手。

聚会结束得早，宿舍楼里很热闹，到处是打游戏的、打牌的、下棋的。高悦回去的时候麻子他们在方睿寝室下四国大战军棋，他跑去看热闹，在方睿身边坐下，指手划脚，拿个炸弹到处挑逗，终于等来了对方司令郁闷地一撞。方睿和高悦高兴得手舞足蹈，白丢了司令那位怒气冲冲。

正闹着，留守寝室打红警的大肥跑过来说：“高悦，电话”。 电话里居然是甘栋：“刚买的卡，试试电话”，停了一会，又说：“晚上有空吗？到我这里来玩玩”？

回答的话在高悦脑子里象硬币一样翻啊翻啊，最终冲上的一面是：“好吧”。

* * *

骑车去甘栋家应该二十多分钟。一路上高悦骑得慢，用了半个钟头。他们没事似地聊天，好像寻常的朋友。

甘栋这个人天生的八卦脾气，不去当小报记者太可惜。他跟高悦说圈子里谁和谁有过几腿，高悦半笑不笑地听着。甘栋神秘地问：“你猜这里面谁最‘火’”？ 高悦瞟了甘栋一眼，慢悠悠地说：“不会是你吧”？

甘栋笑道：“我差远了，告诉你，是老姜”。这倒真出乎高悦的意料，如果是庞氏兄弟、小林、大鹏、甚至老鬼他都能想到，老姜在圈子聚会里话很少，居然会是条大鱼？ 他故意刺激甘栋多说话：“老姜大叔一个，你这么俊，会比不上他”？甘栋自嘲地笑笑，说：“老姜是有钱人，他如果出去找人，大把的哭着喊着贴上去”。

甘栋的家是个小平房，外面看很破，里面收拾得不错。进了门，甘栋从后面抱住高悦，蹭他的脸。 高悦不想这么快进入状态，挣开，说：“别把我眼镜碰掉”。

他看屋子里的椅子、暖水瓶什么的都成双成对，打岔问：“还有人跟你一起住？这里的东西都是成对的”。 甘栋回答：“以前的事情。原来有个伴，后来他坚持独自去深圳发展，就分开了”。

高悦问：“你们都住一起了还分开”？ 甘栋笑着说：“住一起有什么了不起，我们一起住了一年多，大学时代从头算的话，在一起差不多四年”。他看高悦无动于衷的样子，知道他新入圈子，不懂行情，耐心地解释：“我们这种人”，他指指高悦和他自己，“一般能维持半年就不错，四年非常长了”。

高悦第一次听说这些，略微吃惊：“一般就半年吗”？他想：自己跟白喜喜也小半年了，一点问题都没有。但是一来还不到半年，二来自己现在就站在旁人的屋子里，这话没出口。

甘栋有点无奈地说：“是啊，长点也就两三年吧” 。 高悦脱口说道：“你们一起那么长时间，我要是你，这么分手，肯定饶不过他”。

甘栋看高悦站着说话不腰疼，苦笑一下：“我们俩好的时候可好了，我老说‘你以后对不起我，我不放过你’之类的话，他听了总说‘我怕你’ 。后来真分手了，这种话说给谁听？他愿意听的时候当甜言蜜语讲讲；不愿意听，拔腿就走，你才知道这些话都是互相说着玩的，他根本不怕你，你也拿他没办法” 。

高悦看甘栋平时乐哈哈的一个人，没想到感慨起来挺有故事，不想再谈这个话题，滑开道：“不过你现在在圈子里，也满高兴”。

甘栋笑笑，没有接话，过了一会，加重语气说：“圈子里水浑着呢。你现在岁数小，大家看你刚进圈子，哄着你，你以为他们安什么好心”？

高悦看他语重心长的样子笑了：“你安了好心”。 甘栋一时语塞，不服地回答：“我真没坏心”。

那个晚上高悦在上面。他抱着甘栋的身体，肉欲一下充满头脑。甘栋是个很阳光的人，身体很结实，背部很光滑，象丝绸。高悦回忆着自己在下头的时候如何才舒服，卖力地服务。

甘栋的身体反应很大，情不自禁开始大声呻吟，声音之大吓了高悦一跳，这是高悦第一次在GV之外的现实里看到人大声呻吟。

高悦因为中午跟白喜喜偷空来过一次，晚上就来了一发，但是甘栋非常满意，整夜抱着高悦的身体呜呜哼。

第二天早上接着夸：“你这么小年纪，技术可真棒”。 这话高悦非常爱听，也不管是真还是假，得意地自吹：“我是下了功夫的，光笔记就做了好几大张纸”。甘栋听了又好笑又佩服：“这种事情还要做笔记的”？

* * *

起床后，甘栋去附近买了早点，回来和高悦一起吃了早饭。高悦上午很晚才回学校。

换衣服的时候，同寝室的老八随便提及：“对了，白喜喜打电话来”。高悦心里阁登一下，忙问：“你怎么说”？老八漫不经心地答：“我跟他说你一夜没回来，你表哥打电话叫你去他家了”。

高悦恨不得扑上去把老八的嘴缝起来。去表哥家是高悦出去鬼混时糊弄寝室同学的专用借口，白喜喜知道。事实上，白喜喜就是“表哥”。

洗澡的时候高悦心慌意乱，闭着眼睛想了又想，除了死硬抵赖似乎没什么别的好办法。一直到中午，高悦都磨磨蹭蹭没去机房。他没去吃午饭，在宿舍里等着，果然白喜喜的电话来了。高悦和他交谈了几句，白喜喜要他来机房，高悦说一会就到。

白喜喜虽然平时嘻嘻哈哈，但是心事其实很重，不是直接了当的人。他见了高悦，没事人似地说了些别的话。高悦心里有鬼，敷衍着回答。过了一会，高悦都憋不住要主动提起了，白喜喜终于转弯抹角地问：“你昨天一夜不在宿舍”？

事到临头，高悦心跳不由自主地加快。他情不自禁地撒谎：“去别的寝室打通宵游戏了”。

白喜喜再问：“哪个宿舍”？

高悦胡思乱想半个上午，居然没准备这个问题，随口答道：“哦，方、方睿寝室”。

白喜喜常以师兄的身份去高悦的宿舍，对他们很熟悉，立刻问：“他们宿舍不是没有计算机吗”？ 高悦心里一阵烦躁，没有回答，眼睛看着计算机屏幕不说话。 白喜喜又问：“打游戏打到上午还没回来睡觉？我看你现在不象一夜不睡的样子”。

高悦成年以后觉得谎话是没有担当的表现，顶多以“艺术”的语言绕开某些话题。他成年之前却时常说谎，不以为耻，反以耍小聪明为荣。但是那天，高悦平生第一次对说谎厌倦，他不想继续胡扯下去。前一秒觉得愧疚，后一秒又觉得无所谓 。停了一会，愧疚的想法占了上风，低下头向白喜喜坦白：“我去别人家玩了”。

他忽然想起大韩，稀里糊涂一厢情愿地琢磨：最好白喜喜能理解自己的欲望，从此保持公开的开放关系，岂非很美。

白喜喜惊怒地追问：“谁”？高悦没说话，白喜喜又追问了一遍，高悦回答：“甘栋”。

白喜喜被这个消息彻底惊呆，愣了半天。高悦看他没说话，说：“我错了”，又说：“是他打电话找我的”。

白喜喜几乎不敢相信自己的耳朵，继续问：“然后你跟他一起去他家过夜”？高悦点头，过了一会，接着道歉：“对不起，以后再也不了”。

白喜喜勃然大怒，抬手一拳击去，高悦措不及防，一偏头勉强躲开，但腮帮还是挨了一下，跌坐在身后的椅子上。白喜喜提高声音骂道：“你这个王八蛋”！

高悦担心外面的人听见，顾不得挨拳的地方火辣辣地疼，对白喜喜做了个低声的手势。白喜喜压低声音，继续骂：“混帐”，又是一脚踹出。高悦还是没防备，侧身躲过腹部要害，大腿被狠狠扫到。

白喜喜非常强壮，全力打人一点没留余地，高悦疼得差点掉眼泪，腿上肯定青紫一大块。他糊里糊涂的各种幼稚想法象肥皂泡一样在空中破掉，虽然挨了打，只能忍气吞声地继续道歉：“我真的错了，以后不会这样了”。

白喜喜打了一拳一脚，看周围精密机器太多，不再动手，然而怒气不减：“你他妈昨天晚上聚会的时候到处调情，我就知道你是在找人卖”。

这话太伤人。高悦在聚会时活跃不假，但除了出风头没有其他的心思。他觉得自己真的是被甘栋找上门后才被动答应的，白喜喜如此指责，自己实在委屈。他平时很少认错，即使有错也胡搅蛮缠居多。这次低声下气地道歉，不但没有得到原谅反而被骂，甚至还被揍，声音也粗起来：“你说话注意点”。

这场吵架持续了整整一个小时。期间外面大机房的师兄两次进来看怎么回事，都被白喜喜和高悦挥手示意没事。他俩是理智型的人，即使吵架用词也含糊，声音尽量不高，免得别人听见多想，但是彼此之间话语之恶毒却毫无顾忌。

高悦这辈子从来没被别人动过一根手指头，更别提被打过。他也从来没被别人如此强烈地憎恨过、从来没被别人以如此恶意的语言攻击过，以前跟马辩吵架与之相比简直象小孩过家家。他一开始不是生气，而是目瞪口呆。随之而来的愤怒和反击则充满了动物本能。

他进入Gay世界的最初时光是在G吧混的，三观和一直在校园里的白喜喜不知不觉有所区别。高悦的立场是大家玩玩而已，没什么，你不忿自己也去找人好了。白喜喜听了这番谬论自然暴跳三尺，“贱”、“荡”这样的词劈头盖脸甩过来，高悦不甘示弱，以“小心眼”刺激对方。

后来吵架范围越吵越广，平时无所谓的小事也翻出来。高悦说白喜喜不关心人，白喜喜说高悦自私。

很久以来，每想到这段经历，高悦对白喜喜就心存惭愧。他那时糊里糊涂地向往“博爱且专一”的感情生活，本质上就是希望随心所欲却不用负任何责任，任性、自私，正是刚进圈子的愣头青不知天高地厚的可怕形态。白喜喜是他这种不负责态度的受害者，而高悦当时却毫无觉悟。

白喜喜虽然岁数大几岁，对此也毫无经验。

第二天高悦再次道歉，白喜喜也平静下来，两人和好。白喜喜苦口婆心劝高悦，说了专一自律的好处、说了两人关系中每个人的责任，但是高悦没有听懂。高悦当时并不真的追求专一的感情，他其实视白喜喜为性互助的密友、填补寂寞的“个人用品”而已，这个巨大的落差不可弥补。

吵架的当天下午，高悦憋得难受，打电话给甘栋，大骂他害死人。甘栋专门跑到学校来安慰他，保证配合高悦摆平白喜喜。他很会说话，说得高悦心里暖洋洋，越发觉得白喜喜太冷，一瞬间闪过荒谬的念头：和白喜喜吵架有什么了不起，甩了他，跟甘栋在一起其实也行。

  
  



	19. 国内篇之十八 ∙ 【过山车】人生之路

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 贱货也是人，也有父母、也有朋友、也有生活、也有感情啊

高悦跟白喜喜恢复关系后，尽量弥补。然而高悦从这次事件中学到重要的一点：一对伴侣之间的关系其实很脆弱。看上去好得蜜里调油，如果不刻意维护，会很快褪色，而且褪色速度极快，一夜之间就可能枯萎。象一个银行帐户，如果只随心所欲地从里面索取却从来不把自己的感情、责任存进去，终究会透支。又象一个玻璃杯，似乎很坚硬，一旦有了裂缝，很难修补。

下次去大韩民国家的时候，明国也知道了白喜喜和高悦吵架的事情，小心地做和事佬。大韩在旁边听着，没事人似的。高悦越听心里越笑，明国的苦口婆心当了耳边风。倒是白喜喜不识实务地跟着数落，当着外人的面，语言很难听，令高悦颜面全无、恼羞成怒。因为是在别人家，他强忍着没发作，但脸臭臭地摔锅拍凳子的样子连瞎子都看得出来。

那天散得很早，出了楼门高悦自顾自骑车回宿舍。白喜喜脾气当然也不小，分道扬镳，彼此连招呼都没打。

高悦心情很差，沮丧地没回宿舍，在宿舍院门前拐了个弯，去了校园外。他把自行车停在学校附近的一个小广场边，漫无目的地在马路上走着。

天黑了，华灯初上，大街上的人急急匆匆地赶路，往温暖的家回。满大街来往的人群：有的满脸高兴，有的满脸严肃，却都与高悦无关。 一年前，他常去酒吧的时候，在喧嚣的酒吧就有这个感觉：热闹中的寂寞。后来他找到了白喜喜，又找到了圈子，一度以为这种感觉永远离自己而去，不料半年的时间过去，又兜回了这个状态，还是满腹心事没人说。难道过去一年白折腾了？高悦非常迷惑。

他掉过头往大街的另一个方向走，看见一个大妈拿着一大包芹菜，怎么也提不上自行车。他跑过去帮忙把菜给扶正、夹好。看着大妈感谢着离开，高悦忽然想起在远方慢慢变老的自己的父母：他们现在是不是也在买菜、做饭？如果他们拿不动菜，有没有人帮忙？

高悦想：白喜喜现在大概正在心里大骂自己是贱货吧。没准明国也在背后跟大韩嘀咕自己。

可是贱货也是人，也有父母、也有朋友、也有生活、也有感情啊。

他看到有几对男女情侣从自己面前走过。也许刚吃完晚饭，也许正要去吃晚饭，很幸福的样子。女的甜蜜地依偎在男的身上，手牵着手，有说有笑。高悦想：正常男女的生活大概就应该这样。他把自己的手举起来看看，这是一双很好看的手，手指修长，皮肤白皙，但是很孤单。他无端想起遗忘很久的前女友马辨。刚和她在一起的时候，两人也来这里压过马路。那时候自己幸福吗？高悦使劲回忆，却怎么也想不起来当时的感觉。

高悦不知不觉走到校园角落里的科技园区。几年前省里市里大张旗鼓地开出一块地，说要依托高校鼓励高科技产业。园区里颇有几栋现代化的写字楼，有不少公司。写字楼晚上不关灯，灯火通明。高悦站在楼下，想起小林在圈子聚会的时候说过他在里面上班，经常加班到夜里才回家。

小林是个热闹的人，在软件公司当经理，有很多趣事，高悦挺喜欢听。他看上去很关心人。 其实高悦跟小林就是圈子聚会的时候见过若干次而已，根本不熟，但是那天他忽然有冲动，想找人说话。他从来不压抑自己的欲望，想到就做。写字楼的大门下班后锁了。高悦拿出通讯录，用路边的磁卡电话拨了小林的号码。 小林果然在，听到是高悦很惊讶：“高悦”？

高悦一时不知说什么好，只说：“哦，你有时间吗？我在你楼下，走路无聊，想找人聊聊，看你在不在”。小林一连串说：“我有时间，有时间，你等着，我下去帮你开楼门”。

高悦无聊地在楼下等了很久，差点再跑去打个电话问怎么回事，小林终于急匆匆地出来，说：“抱歉，电梯不知道为什么怎么也不来，我等了半天从楼梯走下来的”。两人过去一看，不知谁把两部电梯都霸在四楼不动。小林嘟囔一句：“讨厌”，跟高悦说：“吃饭没有，我们先去吃点东西”。高悦一摊手：“没带钱”，他今天原本没准备出来，身上就揣了点食堂的饭票。小林笑了：“你是专门来赶饭点啊”。高悦也乐了。小林说：“我请客”。

小林要去新开的比萨饼屋，高悦觉得贵，硬要去路边的饺子馆。等饺子的时候，小林说：“我刚才在楼上看街上一个人悠悠搭搭地走，象你，没想到真是你”。

高悦不想多谈自己，把话题岔开，问：“你经常从窗子往下看”？小林说：“是啊，没事就看”。高悦跟小林聊天，心情好一些，笑起来：“说得怎么那么象坐牢啊，从窗子往外看”。小林也笑了：“本来就跟坐牢差不多，要是有办法你以为我喜欢去公司上班啊”。

扯了一会，小林小心地问：“白喜喜呢” ？高悦耸耸肩，故作轻松地说：“吵架喽，他不要我了”。小林安慰：“吵架那还不是常事，难道以前你们没吵过”？

高悦说：“以前老吵，这次不一样”，他停了一下，不知为什么觉得小林如沐春风的样子很可亲，愿意说心里话：“这次是因为我去别人那里过夜，被他知道了”。

小林听了，鼻子眼睛都皱到一起：“啊，这样啊……那可麻烦了，你去谁那里过夜”？他看高悦不愿意回答，做了个无所谓的手势，说：“那是你的错，道个歉吧，你们那么配，别真崩了”。

那天小林和高悦聊得挺晚，高悦印象深刻的是，小林指着窗外的马路说： “在世界上，其实我们都是自由的，没人规定你一定要沿着马路走，你完全可以翻山爬树，但是大部分人都自愿在马路上走，既然这样，就别一会怨马路硬、一会怨马路弯”。他看高悦没有反应，又说：“每个人都要自己试过，摔过跤才知道走马路好不好”。

高悦没想到小林这么有哲理，由衷地、也半开玩笑地说：“哇，你太有深度了，谁跟了你算赚到”。小林是单身，但是恭维话总是好听的，他笑笑，掉头说别的。

他们一直坐到饭馆关门。分手的时候高悦说：“抱歉打扰你一晚上，耽误工作了吧”？小林笑着说：“无所谓，我家网速慢，说是加班其实是用公司的机器上网，以后闷了就来，随时欢迎”。

* * *

此后一段时间，高悦和白喜喜吵吵合合成了习惯。

从他的角度看，白喜喜本性暴露，霸道、不体贴、控制欲强烈琐碎到无法忍受的地步。小到吃饭点什么菜、穿衣如何搭配，稍微不顺他的意思就不行，臭着脸呵斥。

甚至有次做爱的时候，高悦光着身子姿势都趴好了，腿脚具体摆什么位置白喜喜也要粗声粗气地品头论足、横加指责、骂高悦笨。高悦不是泥人脾气，根本不买他的帐，也受不了这种屈辱，跳起来大吵一顿，穿上衣服气呼呼地摔门离开。

一个周末，白喜喜和高悦又吵架了。最后白喜喜一个人恼火地在机房打游戏，高悦故意气白喜喜，一个人去圈子聚会。

去得太早，还没人。好在这是个常来的饭馆，老板对这帮Gay有印象，直接把包间门给他打开。高悦无聊地唱了几首歌，听到门开，回头一看，庞勇走进来。他看见高悦停下，说：“接着唱，接着唱”。高悦笑嘻嘻地把麦克风放下，说：“我嗓子不适合这些歌，无聊才唱的，你来了别人肯定也快来了”。庞勇问：“喜子呢”？高悦扯谎：“他不舒服，没来”。

白喜喜和高悦吵架已经不是秘密。庞勇听了高悦的瞎话笑笑，把话题扯到别的上面去。

那天晚上是高悦第一次单身来圈子，觉得很自由，说话做事随心所欲。他和大鹏、小林打情骂俏，言语非常出格。因为白喜喜不在身边，被庞家兄弟乘机多灌了两杯。

散场的时候庞智叫住他：“小高，要不上我车，我送你”？庞氏兄弟不结婚，兄弟俩过日子，开个计算机品牌店，有辆车。同是组织者，他们俩在圈子里的名声比老姜差，高悦听到过和他们有关的流言。

高悦酒量很小，喝得有点多，脸上发烧，可脑子转得还挺快，心想：上了你的车，还不由你摆布了？嘴上客气地说：“不用了，我骑车来的”。

这时庞勇也走过来，拉着高悦的胳膊说：“来吧，今天早呢，带你跟我们见识见识好玩的”。

高悦从来没玩过3P，听庞勇的意思是要三人一起，虽然好奇心被勾起，但仍然拒绝：“不行，我不能在外头过夜”。庞智立刻笑着说：“没事，完了我送你回去”。

高悦犹豫一秒，还是抵制诱惑，决定不去，说：“我回去了”。转身要走，但是他喝得比自己想象的要多，身子摇晃没站稳。

庞勇乘机把他的脖子勾住，说：“一块儿走吧”，一边把高悦往车里拥。 高悦挣了几下没挣动。庞智麻利地操起高悦的自行车就往后车厢放。

庞勇的力气比高悦大得多，胳膊象铁柱子一样。高悦谈不上是迷糊还是清醒，又觉得去玩玩也挺好，跟庞勇说：“你放开我，庞智拿错车，他把别人的自行车放后备厢了”。庞家兄弟大笑，他也跟着傻笑。

整个过程极端恼火、恶心，而且身体受创。事后回学校的路上，高悦对开车送他的庞勇大肆抱怨：“你们他妈的什么狗屁玩意”。庞勇说：“下次就好了”。高悦翻白眼：“下次？下次我就报警了。你做梦吧”。庞勇一晚上占够了便宜，嘻皮笑脸。


	20. 国内篇之十九 ∙ 【过山车】分手

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 其实早就出事了，自己一直不知道而已

回寝室的时候，床上不知谁留了个条子，说白喜喜打电话来。

高悦打电话回去。 白喜喜这么晚还在机房，铃只响一下就接起来，劈头问：“怎么这么晚才回来”？高悦骗他：“我们散了以后又去吃甜点”。

白喜喜还有气，但是也问不出什么。高悦主动道歉说下午自己脾气不对，白喜喜也就释然。他们聊了几句闲话，约好第二天下午上街买东西。

第二天中午，高悦赖在床上被方睿揪下来一起去吃午饭。校园里新开的一家夜宵店，中午也开门，据说包子不错，他们去尝鲜。往宿舍回的路上，高悦开始觉得肚子疼，但是看大家兴致很高，没跟人说，回去吃了两颗黄连素压着。很快越来越疼，去了两趟厕所也不行，于是上床趴着。

等大家睡午觉的时候，开始象肠子断了那样极端地疼痛，脸色发白，浑身出冷汗。这是高悦第一次这么厉害地闹肚子，他弓身缩在床上，盖被子热得出汗，不盖又冷，难受异常，心里迷糊地想：原来书上说疼得冒冷汗就是这样。因为他折腾，同宿舍的麻子过来探头看了一眼，问高悦要不要喝水，高悦呻吟说不用。

下午白喜喜来的时候，大肥他们正围在高悦的床边手足无措，白喜喜摸了一下高悦的额头，冰凉得可怕，吓得不轻，立刻对周围的人说：“还等什么，赶快送医院” 。医生埋怨：“急性食物中毒，怎么撑了这么久才来” ？

高悦这次倒了大楣，光点滴就一口气打了四瓶，胳膊水肿，人瘦了一圈，在医院里住了三天。

校医院条件差，没有病号饭一说，除了方睿在班上组织人照顾，白喜喜也跑前跑后。 白喜喜专门去给高悦买了新毯子、新电炉。高悦拉肚子一塌糊涂，又不能洗澡，白喜喜帮他扔垃圾、打水。

等白喜喜走了，高悦躺在病床上，身上盖着白喜喜买的毯子，心里非常感动。人在生病的时候最需要照顾，而受到一点照顾都非常感恩。高悦对自己说：一定要对白喜喜好，这个情义不能辜负。

年轻的身体恢复得很快，周末还病得要死要活，周二就基本正常。这几天多亏了白喜喜的电炉，不管买来什么东西，都滚水煮十几分钟才吃。虽然味道毁了，但是绝对安全，医生原本担心的病情反复没有发生。出院的时候，真是恍如再生。

高悦洗了澡，精心挑一套好衣服穿上，笔挺的衬衫，磨兰的牛仔裤。去实验室的路上，天气晴朗，蓝天白云，他心情说不出的好，身体轻松得简直要飞起来。

他想：因为有白喜喜在，所以生病也有个依靠。他反省前段时间跟白喜喜吵架，觉得自己确实也有错。换位思考，暗自决心一定要改变轻浮的作风。

* * *

进了实验室，跟师兄们简单打了招呼，高悦直接进小机房。白喜喜不在。高悦奇怪地发现自己的小计算机没了，找了一圈才看到被搬到外间。他登陆工作站，注意到自己的账号权限被降低。也许是这几天大老板抽风，加强管理吧。

过了一阵，白喜喜进来。高悦亲热地跟他一起进小机房，欢天喜地地抱他。白喜喜面无表情，把他挡开。

高悦笑着说：“没事，我洗了两遍澡，一身衣服从里到外都是新的，绝对没病毒” 。 白喜喜指着椅子，对高悦说：“你身体还弱，坐” 。高悦依言坐下，说：“我恢复了，刚才上楼下楼都是跑的” 。

白喜喜不至可否地“唔”了一声。本来高悦见了白喜喜，有一肚子话说，一堆庆祝计划，但是看白喜喜似乎有话要说，安静下来。白喜喜又确认一遍：“你身体好了” ？ 高悦跳起来，使劲蹦，跃跃欲试地说：“肯定好了，现在干什么都没问题” 。

白喜喜淡淡地笑了一下，说：“那你坐好，我跟你说个事情” 。高悦问：“说吧，什么事” 。

白喜喜的声音很慢，但是单刀直入：“上个周末，聚会结束，你没有马上回来，干什么去了” ？

他的声音很轻，但是听到高悦耳朵里象打了个雷。经过一次生病、痛苦、住院、出院，上个周末的事情遥远得象上个世纪，高悦想了一秒才回忆起和庞氏兄弟的荒唐经历。他白了脸，磕磕绊绊地抵赖：“我、我和别人一齐去面包店了” 。

白喜喜看到高悦仍然在说谎，说不出的失望，也下了决心，不再兜圈子：“不对，你跟庞家兄弟上床了” 。

高悦象霜打的茄子没了声音。

白喜喜接着说：“我打电话给参加聚会的圈友，问你们周末吃什么，跟你食物中毒有没有关系，他们说散了后你坐庞勇的车走的，我又找庞勇问，他什么都说了” 。

高悦无话可说，小机房里一时很安静，只有计算机的风扇声。

高悦垂下眼睛，不敢看白喜喜，小声说：“对不起，我不是有意要这么干” 。

白喜喜嘿了一声：“你总不至於是无意吧” 。他停了一下，讥讽道：“别人说你坐在庞家兄弟的车里，笑得可响了”。高悦心里知道事实不是这样，但是无法辩解。

沉默中，白喜喜再次开口，这次他加了重音：“高悦，我们分手吧” 。

刚才两人没说话，高悦心思流转，就模模糊糊地觉得今天的事情不好结束。而现在白喜喜真的提出分手，他毫无心理准备，觉得突然至极。

他想说：可是，我半小时前才很甜蜜地下决心要改，还没机会跟你说。但是又想：怎么证明呢？他想说：那晚真的是庞家兄弟主动，我不是开心得笑得响。但是又想：怎么证明呢？他想说：再给我一次机会，以后保证彻底不犯。但是又想：同样的话以前说过了，而且，怎么证明呢？

白喜喜看高悦垂头不语，接着说：“我反复思考过，我们不合适。你年纪太小，我脾气也不好，我们做普通朋友会很好，在一起过日子过不来” 。

高悦平时嘴很快，但是那天什么都没说，盯着自己的脚。他那天来机房见白喜喜，特地穿了最漂亮的一套衣服、鞋袜。脚上的高级球鞋还是用刘帅给的钱买的，很久以前的事情了。

白喜喜絮絮叨叨地总结着两人之间的是是非非。他的话象风一样刮过高悦的耳朵，全无意义。 小时候高悦看过一个电影，里面一个小孩辛苦做了一锅丰盛的菜，结果妈妈还没吃就打翻在地。看电影的时候高悦很难过。现在他觉得自己就是那个小孩：好容易悔悟了，要好好对人，却什么都不剩下。他想：电影里的小孩还有妈妈哄，可是眼前的白喜喜只会不停地数落人。

高悦脑子乱糟糟的，耳朵嗡嗡叫，心里迷迷糊糊地做梦一样想：真实的分手就是这样的？电影电视里那些无聊噱头好假。

白喜喜看高悦一直不吱声，也停嘴。高悦等了半天，看白喜喜不说了，抬头看他。白喜喜的脸色很平静。高悦哑着嗓子说：“不管如何，谢谢你这几天照顾我” 。白喜喜苦笑了一秒钟，说：“就算是普通认识的人，你病成那个样子，我照顾一下也没什么” 。

高悦说：“本来我今天是想跟你说怎么谢你的” ……白喜喜摆手，让他停止这个话题。

高悦站起来，想伸手抱抱白喜喜，但是站着没动。仅仅几个月前，就在这个小机房，高悦第一次抱白喜喜，那时候他多么惊喜、幸福。

白喜喜的声音很冷静：“以后你还是少来小机房吧，别人已经有很多闲话” 。

后来高悦和白喜喜保持了普通朋友关系。高悦不再经常去机房，反正他这样的本科生去不去教授根本不知道，也不管。

* * *

从机房出来，回到寝室，高悦栽倒在床上躺着，自哀自戚，眼睛有点潮。他回忆一次看电影，跟白喜喜闲聊，说分手如何找借口才最不伤对方的心，他自作聪明的讲：“作为Gay很容易，坚持说自己要找女朋友，变直了，对方没什么可伤心的”。现在想来，分手怎么可能不伤心？

他后悔异常。早上世界还那么美好，忽然、一点征兆没有就碎了，碎得如此彻底、如此突然。他非常想跟白喜喜说：就当什么都没发生过，只要你忘了这件事，我忘了这件事，这件事就没有发生过。但是他知道说这样的话没有意义。

以前无论吵架也好、欺骗也好，哪怕嘴上威胁分手的时候，从来没认真想过两个人真会分手。白喜喜的提议让高悦措手不及、毫无准备。这是他成长过程中学到的一个重要事情：两人要在一起好，需要双方都有意思；两人要分手，只需要一方有意就行，另一方怎么想无足轻重。

高悦想到大韩民国，忽然嫉妒得心里发热，恶意地想如果把自己和大韩的事情挑开，他们貌似甜蜜的多年关系是否也要终结？他回忆在酒吧和圈子里认识的几对模范伴侣，有的明明双方相貌平平、既不聪明也不有钱，却恩爱美满，幸福甜蜜。而高悦自视很高，骨子里傲慢到死，却凄凄惨惨，好容易找了一个伴侣，不到半年就分手。他平时羡慕别人美好的生活，碧绿雍容如池塘春水，而他却无人与共。

从此他极端痛恨对同伴的背叛。只要不是单身、不是同伴允许的开放关系，背后的欺骗就是世间最大的恶行。

此外，高悦第一次严肃地反省：也许自己根本不优秀，也许自己就是一个平常人，甚至情商低于平均水平的庸人。他自问大韩那么体贴、替人着想，明国那样外柔内刚、不造作地关心人，他一样也比不了。既然没有别人优秀，那么没有他们那样幸福就很正常，什么人过什么命。高悦平时随心所欲，不考虑对方的想法，最后分手伤心，也算种瓜得瓜。

以前在圈子里，高悦碰上长相一般或者丑的，正眼都不看第二眼。现在他静下心来想，这是很偏颇的思路。好比之前读到优美的诗歌，结果却发现写诗的诗人丑陋、木讷，就大为嘲笑。其实从另一个角度想，这正说明寻常、迟钝的外表下可以有美丽、敏锐的灵魂；或者反过来，漂亮、聪明的外表下也许是庸俗、幼稚的内心。

这个想法让高悦不寒而栗。


	21. 国内篇之二十 ∙ 【狼崽成长】继续

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 到一个地方，怎么也找不到目的地，你会停下来想一想、问路吗？

接下来几天，高悦做什么都提不起精神，老往方睿那里跑，跟他一起做作业，打游戏。一次和方睿同组上化学实验课。管理实验室的实验员图省事，让学生自己去储藏室拿各种药品。高悦糊里糊涂地错拿了个易燃品，要不是方睿细心，差点出事。

方睿看高悦丢三拉四的样子，问他怎么回事。高悦无奈地回答：“走路好好的，忽然摔了一大跤”。方睿同情地说：“这是天灾人祸”。高悦说：“祸从天上来，只能忍着”。

前段日子高悦一个同班同学外号小武的失恋，被女友甩了。在宿舍里难受得大叫，还出去剃了个光头。高悦听说摸光头好玩，跑去看热闹。小武做不在乎的样子。现在想来，被女朋友甩了能自由的发泄、剃光头，已经不错了。同志被伙伴甩了，只能自己憋着。

时间慢慢过去，大约一个多礼拜，高悦的心情基本平和下来。一个晚上，方睿他们拉高悦看电影。除了好的武打片，高悦对一般男生感兴趣的黑帮片、搞笑片都没兴趣，更别提三级片，但是反正没事，无可无不可的一起走。路过科技园小林公司的写字楼，他心里一动，跟方睿说自己不去电影院了，跑到路边给小林打了个电话。

小林一叫就下来，奇怪地问：“你怎么今天有功夫” ？高悦淡淡地说：“跟白喜喜分手了，晚上没事，看你在不在” 。

小林吓了一跳：“前两天还好好的，怎么分了” ？高悦无奈地说：“就是前两天才分的啊” 。小林见多了圈子里的分分合合，泛泛劝了两句。他很会讲故事，逗得高悦大笑数次。

小林是圈子里有名的花花肠子，看到高悦单身了，又在低潮，知道应该说什么话。高悦被安慰得心里暖洋洋，愿者上钩，当晚一起去了小林家。中间他差点跳起来回学校，转念间醒悟现在自己已经没有同伴了、不可能背叛任何人了，不需要瞒白喜喜，白喜喜也不再会检查自己的行踪。他楞了楞，翻身把小林光滑、温暖的身体抱紧。

刚和白喜喜分手的时候高悦很苦闷，总觉得心事无处可说。那天从小林那里出来，高悦忽然想明白了：所谓有心事要说，无非是要人可怜。既然本来没打算殉情，其实也没什么值得可怜。那就继续生活下去，该如何就如何吧。

* * *

下次圈子聚会，高悦独自前去。大家知道他一个人了，很多刻薄的、挑逗的笑话敢往他身上开。高悦红口白牙，口头占便宜者必回占之，旁人鼓掌大笑，双方嘻皮笑脸。

老鬼跟高悦有旧恨，看他落单，也来落井下石。这下捅了马蜂窝，高悦本来就看他不顺眼，居然打上门，哪容他翻天。高悦骂人可以拐十八个弯，而老鬼的智商刚够全能听懂、却不够反击，极度郁闷。

老姜坐在高悦和老鬼之间，劝解道：“大家来找乐子的，差不多就好” 。老姜这个人一向冷脸少笑，高悦平时敬而远之。但是他刚刚对老鬼大胜，心态特别浮，笑道：“老姜你跟老鬼什么关系，怎么总护着他” 。

老姜还没说话，老鬼嚷开了：“老姜怎么着你管得着吗” ？

高悦冷着脸嘲笑：“我叫他老姜，你糟老头一个，得叫他小姜” 。老鬼顿时又被噎住。

老姜看俩人又对上，一抬手，说：“今天小高和老鬼吵过头了，我们订个规矩，撤席之前，他们俩谁再开口说话就罚酒” 。大家一致起哄同意，高悦本来不服气，不过看老鬼才嘟囔两句就被灌了一杯，也就识时务为俊杰，闷口吃菜。

饭后聊天的时候，老姜找空对高悦说：“今天去我那里玩玩”？ 高悦对老姜这样的人一直很好奇：一方面是传说中的百人斩，一方面表面上很冷。他现在没有伙伴，周末没事干，原本就有打算找人一起过的念头，心已经动了，但又想吊吊对方，笑道：“你那里有什么好” ？打定主意无论老姜说什么都贬低一番，落落他的面子再说。

老姜是调情老手，没有上当，直接了当地回答：“你去看不就知道了” 。高悦头一抬、嘴一歪，“哼”一声假装琢磨。

老姜嘿嘿两声，说：“那就早点走” 。 高悦故作惊讶：“我还没决定去不去你那里呢” 。老姜哈哈一笑，没理高悦的插科打浑。

* * *

老姜三十多岁，多多少不知道，但是保养得很好，看上去说不到三十也行。一米八几的个子，高高瘦瘦，比高悦高小半个头。细长的眉毛、细长的眼睛，戴一副扁平眼镜，板脸闭嘴的时候，颇有不怒自威的风范，算是一个帅大叔、帅大哥。他据说是本地某跨国公司的高级白领，在高悦心目里属于有钱人。

老姜住在科技园附近的一栋高级公寓楼。那个年代，商品房才开始慢慢流行，很惹眼。老姜的家在楼的高层，夜景不错。公寓不小，是当时比较少见的复式结构，木头地板，分上下楼，由一个很窄的楼梯连着。楼上是卧室，楼下是书房、客厅。如果是十年后，这样的公寓和精装修满大街都是，但是那时候，高悦穷人家的孩子一个，眼界小，住惯了父母家的水泥地，上惯了水泥池子厕所，已经尽量控制了，还是忍不住由衷地赞叹好几次。

高悦在聚会的时候喝了点酒，不舒服，想先洗个脸。老姜家的洗手台很大，并排两个雪白的陶瓷洗手池。高悦哗啦哗啦洗了一把，接过老姜递来的毛巾擦。老姜半笑不笑地说：“你运气不好，那是我的洗脚池”。

高悦大叫：“我洗的时候你不能提醒一下吗”？啪地把毛巾甩到老姜脸上：“你别告诉我这个毛巾是你的洗脚毛巾”！老姜哈哈大笑，上去抱住高悦。高悦推开他，说：“你好变态”。

老姜哄他：“过来，给你看个新鲜的”，拉开抽屉，高悦眼睛立刻直了。整整一排肛塞、义茎什么的。

高悦以前只在AV和GV里见过，忍不住拿起两个把玩，感叹：“这么软，摸上去满舒服嘛”。他开玩笑地问：“你准备开Sex店啊，弄这么多”？老姜笑笑，没说话。

高悦警觉起来：“你不是要用我身上吧”？老姜耸肩：“现在你用不到”。

高悦奇怪地问：“那什么时候要用到”？老姜嘿然：“等你老了，象老鬼那样找不到人了，那时候我送你一个”。

高悦切了一声：“谁稀罕”。又幸灾乐祸地问：“你有这么多，那就是现在需要喽”？老姜无所谓地说：“收集品而已”，又道：“不过早晚有那一天”。

老姜的目的其实是一套灌肠器。高悦闻所未闻。老姜说：“出国的时候买的，你试试，洗干净了别人舒服，你也舒服”。说明书全是英文，高悦看得迷糊，很多专业词汇不懂。老姜拿出一张复印的中文翻译。高悦看了老姜一眼：“你的装配好齐全”。

这是高悦第一次灌肠，其实就是一个可以控制压力的阀门而已，但有非常新鲜的感觉。他一个人折腾了快半个小时才弄完。

老姜的身体保养得很好，虽然不能和二十出头的年轻人比，却也不差。他的技术相当棒。那天高悦本来就累，完事后头刚沾枕头，就象打了麻药一样，一秒钟之内睡死过去。

第二天起来，因为是周末，两人都不急起床，互相夸对方的技术好。高悦笑得前仰后合：“我们俩太滑稽了，大早上起来光着屁股，在床上互相吹捧”。 老姜也咧嘴笑了半天，最后说：“你很老练的样子”。 高悦得意地说：“我做笔记的，有体会我都记下来，分门别类。我还看医学书，专门记人体结构”。老姜又惊又笑：“第一次听说你这样的人”。

高悦嘿嘿笑，说：“我还专门一个人练习、锻炼呢”，他往后躺在枕头里，望着天花板，继续自顾说下去：“怪人多了，我认识一个人，玩计算机游戏，先把源代码找过来研究一遍，找了漏洞然后去打”。

他说的这个人，就是白喜喜。


	22. 国内篇之二十一 ∙ 【狼崽成长】收心

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 所谓真诚，就是对自己要真实，对别人要诚恳 ⎯⎯ 小魏语录

接下来一段日子，高悦恢复了单身的心理状态。闷了就去找小林，小林闷了也不时来找高悦。他几次暗示高悦可以住进他家。有一次在床上，两人才完事，小林忽然搂着高悦一把鼻涕一把眼泪呜呜哭，说高悦的眼神跟他的一个前男友很象，吓得高悦六神无主，胡乱安慰几句，大半夜慌慌张张穿上衣服跑掉。事后小林保证不会再失态，高悦才恢复和他的来往，然而熄灭了和这个潜在抓马婊长期交友的葫芦心思。

兴致所到，还跟大鹏等其他几人逢场作戏，号称“技术流”。庞氏兄弟、甘栋、大韩再次挑逗过他，被他严词拒绝。

乱来的生活虽然尽“性”，但是很累，心理和身体都累，并不是高悦的理想。他心底并不喜欢被人呼来喝去、打情骂俏。这简直成了又一个G吧，只不过人情味浓厚一些罢了。和上次混乱的日子比较，这次高悦控制得还不错，课程没有拉很多，虽然奖学金没了，但是离补考还远。

圈子里的人流动性很大。经常参加聚会的，其实就是老姜、庞氏兄弟、小林、甘栋、老鬼、大鹏、高悦等十来个人。其他的人，比如白喜喜，来了一阵就绝足。很多人单身来，通过聚会找到伙伴后就不来了；过一阵俩人散伙，又再来。每次聚会，都有新面孔出现、旧面孔消失。高悦俨然成了资深成员。

这一阵圈子里风头最劲的是一个叫小魏的隔壁大学的学生，比高悦大三岁，高一级，潇洒、幽默。跟小魏比较，高悦有时有自惭形垢的感觉。

高悦常说笑话，但以讽刺人居多，偏阴。小魏的笑话则健康、阳光。他和所有人关系都不错，包括老鬼。老鬼有时候说些恶心的话，小魏微笑而已，很少出言不逊，显得很大度。高悦看在眼里，自己的作为也悄悄改进，嘴巴不再象初来乍到时候那么尖酸刻薄，然而总及不上小魏。

高悦当时有个坏习惯，就是遇上比自己优秀的人就拼命在各方面比较，一旦某点超过对方，便洋洋得意，觉得自己全面地比对方好。对于小魏，因为小魏的大学不如高悦大学有名，高悦一直以此为理由，心里看不起他。一个后果，就是高悦对小魏在圈子那么受欢迎难以心平气和，简言之，他嫉妒了。

一次聚会，大鹏挑头，大家互相灌白酒。高悦打着酒精过敏的幌子就是不喝，大家看他年纪小不跟他叫真。好几个人喝高了，尤其是小魏，因为是学生，没经验，干不过大鹏这种酒精考验的老油条。

高悦去厕所，看到厕所很脏的地上坐了一个人，一口一口地吐，臭气熏天。他仔细一看是小魏，笑嘻嘻地绕开没管。

高悦那天可乐喝得不少，尿多，再去厕所的时候，小魏还坐在里面。高悦走过去，踢了一脚，小魏痛苦地呻吟。他本想走，看小魏在冰凉的地上栽着，时间长了恐怕要得大病，于是半好心半捉弄地把小魏扯起来，因为怕被呕吐物弄脏自己，下手很粗，直接把小魏放在洗拖把的脏水泥池子里冲，冰凉的水把小魏胸口以上全部弄湿。

下次再见，小魏郑重地向高悦道谢，说上次倒在厕所里多亏高悦招呼清理。高悦满头黑线：幸亏小魏不记得细节。小魏从此对高悦亲昵起来。

接触多了，高悦发现小魏真是一个好人，待人非常真诚，自己有一毛钱绝对不藏五分那种。有一次高悦刺了小魏，小魏一点都不生气，高悦忽然很纠结，事后没人的时候专门道歉，这是以前没有过的。

小魏也说高悦其实人不错，比表面上看上去有料。高悦哭笑不得，不知这算夸奖还是批评。他和小魏亲密过几次，可惜小魏马上要出去实习、接着就要毕业，没法发展正式稳定关系。

自从和小魏关系转好以后，高悦在圈子里混乱交往的行为收敛不少。他交往的对象限於小林、老姜、小魏。其他人接近高悦，他调笑而已，不再答应。

一天高悦洗澡的时候，忽然发现自己的身体下部长了两个暗疮。他的头轰的一声，穿上衣服连夜去网吧查资料，越看越觉得可疑。

高悦难以把脏病和自己联系起来。但是事实在眼前。在这之前，高悦和小林、小魏这几个人几乎无话不谈，但是这种病是不能跟人说的，尤其传染源可能是他们之一。高悦六神无主，仔细回忆到底是哪次得了病。他痛恨自己不检点：身在福中不知福，为了无聊的肉体快感瞎折腾，越想越害怕。 此后一阵，高悦绝足圈子聚会，也不回应小林、小魏的电话。后来证明什么事情也没有，可能是锉疮一类的东西长错地方，长到屁股上去了。

不过高悦乱来的习惯倒是改了。他觉得在宿舍自己的床上睡觉也满好：省心、省力，甚至觉得用手解决生理要求比出去找人方便、卫生。折腾着出去乱搞，如果没有心灵上的情感沟通，从利比多释放的角度看，不过是加强版的手淫，未必比自己动手强多少。

事实上，从那时候起，高悦注意到自己好象有一个生理周期：每年有几个月欲望特别强，其他几个月淡些。但是他看了很多书，没有发现什么理论的支持，也许只是心理作用。

另一个很重要的事情，是方睿等几个朋友开始准备英文考试，打算考托福、GRE，为留学开路。高悦对自己的未来根本没有规划，“脚踩西瓜皮，滑到哪里算哪里”说的就是他这种人。既然几个朋友全都准备英语，高悦也就从众。

这是个极端消耗时间和精力的东西。以前正规课程再多，高悦都觉得时间多得挥霍不完。自从拿到英文词汇的“红宝书”，高悦就象牛犊被上了鼻环，老老实实地被栓在校园里。


	23. 国内篇之二十二 ∙ 【狼崽成长】寻常一夜

开始准备英语的时候，高悦、方睿还有其他几个朋友参加了一个英语强化班，有些人坚持下去，而方睿和高悦很快觉得没用。方睿在其他大城市的同学寄来正规强化班的资料，他和高悦一起看了一遍，觉得自学足够。

高悦前后安静一阵子，慢慢学业上了正规，开始静极思动。 一个周末，他打听了圈子聚会的时间地点，跑去凑热闹。

好几个人问他怎么好几次不来，高悦一概以准备留学、学英语为理由，引来一片廉价的称赞：“我们小高真不赖”。唯独大鹏撇嘴，搂着高悦的肩膀，咬着耳朵打击他：“切，留学了不起啊，还不是我睡过的”。

老鬼居然也是很久以来第一次参加聚会。他在高悦冬眠的时候得了场大病，住院，好容易才恢复，头顶更秃，脸都瘦长了。他凄婉地讲述自己在医院里怎么没人照顾、怎么疼得要死。如果是以前，高悦听到老鬼这种添油加醋的抱怨，一定会反胃。那天他不知道为什么忽然同情起老鬼来，问了一句：“你单位没有人去看你”？

老鬼见发话的是高悦，警惕地回答：“没有”。 高悦看他小心的样子，耸耸肩，心里感慨：同志没有伴侣，老了就是麻烦啊。嘴里只是说：“那你这段日子过得够惨”。

一段时间不见，人事有变化。小魏和一个叫小张的在区政府工作的搞在一起。高悦看小魏有了固定伴侣，心下羡慕，恭喜的同时也费解：他俩型号固定，而且冲突啊？忍不住抽空骚扰：“你们怎么混一起了”？

小魏笑着说：“我们老家是同城的，平时就聊得格外投缘，小张不久要调回老家工作，我也快毕业了，就在一起喽”。高悦摆摆手：“我没问这个，我是说你们型号配吗”？ 小张知道高悦嘴巴大，一扬头：“嘿嘿，秘密”。

高悦顿时心里发痒，央告着：“说说细节，不说想闷死我啊”。 小张笑容满面：“对，就是打算闷死你”。高悦不依不饶。

老姜过来问：“什么事情这么热闹”？

高悦看小魏小张没说话，不确定他们和老姜有没有什么名堂，把话题带开：“我们讨论技术问题”。

老姜笑道：“这要请教你这个技术流的大家”。高悦笑起来：“我的实践水平还有待提高”。

没一会，老鬼也黏过来，开始吹嘘自己在技术上的所谓经验，言词颇为下流、自恋。高悦看他不顺眼，心说：可怜之人必有可恨之处。他打断老鬼：“嗨，说一千道一万，我觉得老姜的技术最棒最棒，你说的那些都是小儿科”，说完做亲昵状夸张地搂住老姜的肩膀。

老姜在人前被这么恭维，再沉着也笑得合不拢嘴。老鬼讪讪离开。过了一会，老姜开始自吹，高悦看不过他得意起来没完，对他说：“你省省好不好，刚才我撒谎的，打发老鬼开路而已，你技术其实很水”。

边上的小魏和小张狂笑，老姜兴头上被人兜了盆凉水，继续笑也不是，不笑也不是。他忽然把双手环在高悦脖子上，作掐他的样子，咬牙道：“你这小子没家教，这么哄人玩会死人的，你以为我脾气好、不会整你”？

老姜一向人前道貌岸然，这么失态打闹高悦还是第一次看到。他“切”了一声，挡开老姜的手，作出正人君子的派头反驳：“老姜同志，风度、注意风度，你这个样子才象没家教”。

胡扯了一通，老姜看小魏和小张离开，凑近高悦问：“待会去我家吧”。

学英文的压力沉甸甸地卡在心头，高悦准备修身养性，脱离乱星海，秒拒：“今天我累了”。

老姜也不生气，笑眯眯地打趣：“瞧上哪个臭小子了，看不上我啊”？

高悦拽起来：“靠，你刚才也听到我说的，我马上就是留学生了，看不起你们这些土包子好不好”？

老姜嘿嘿两声，抓住高悦的胳膊，说：“今天你不去不行”。

高悦奇怪：“耶？我不去你能怎样”？

老姜作出咬牙的样子：“你不去？我把你扒光了捆上，装麻袋里扛去”。高悦大笑：“我太害怕你这个变态了”。

跟老姜眉来眼去调了一会情，高悦的兴致倒是起来，他跟老姜说：“要去你那里就早点，我明天上午还跟人约好去学英语”。

* * *

老姜是有洁癖的人，上床前一定要对方灌肠。高悦经过几次后也养成了这个习惯。他本来在同龄男生里算是干净的。以前不知道就罢了，一旦尝试过清洁的滋味，再回头看不清洁的做法，就觉得不舒服。他很快就发现老姜所谓进口灌肠器华而不实。事实上，一段软管足矣，和热水器结合起来更好。

高悦在老姜那里很尽兴。那天老姜好像吃了药一样发春，高悦后来受不了，浑身发抖、脚丫乱踢，骂道：“我今天服了你”。

卧室在公寓楼顶层的阁楼上层，采光非常好。老姜不喜欢厚重的窗帘，早上明亮的阳光照进来，屋子里亮亮堂堂。高悦醒得早。他看时间还富裕，一个人跑去厨房翻东西吃。

老姜的厨房挺小，一个人进去的话第二个人余地就不大了，但是设备齐全。不过老姜很少在家开伙，冰箱里空空如也。高悦找了半天，只好拿了一个冰淇淋吃，顺手煮几个鸡蛋。

老姜刷着牙进来，他看了一眼锅，含着牙膏泡沫叫起来：“你怎么煮这么多鸡蛋”？高悦无奈地说：“你这里什么别的吃的都没有”。

老姜三下两下漱完口，说：“鸡蛋吃多了胆固醇高，懂不懂”？高悦耸肩，哼了一声表示听到。

老姜说：“我们去楼下早点店吧，其实我平时不吃早饭的”。这点以前高悦没注意过，他问：“为什么不吃早饭”？

老姜摊开手，说：“我比不了你年轻，稍微多吃就会发胖”。高悦上去捏了捏老姜，说：“你一点都不胖”。 老姜听着很舒服，高悦接着说：“在我认识的所有胖大叔里你真的不算胖”。老姜举手作投降状：“小高你说话能不能别大喘气，跟你说话说多了要得心脏病”。

高悦笑起来，这次真是很诚恳地说：“我开玩笑的，你保养得真的很好，说二十几岁也行”。 老姜小心翼翼等了半天高悦的下文，发现他真的夸自己，心有余悸地咧嘴说：“我先不高兴，等你走了，彻底不会翻盘了，我再偷着乐”。

高悦见老姜少有地露出“童心”开这样的玩笑，上去摸摸老姜的头，感叹：“可怜孩子，被人欺负成这样，我以后对你好点”。老姜问：“真的”？ 高悦眼睛都不眨地回答：“假的”。

吃早饭的时候，早点店端盘子的是个农村小姑娘，笨手笨脚，老姜呵斥了几句。高悦对认识的人嘴巴贫，对外头的人心却软，看不得小姑娘委屈的样子，说话把老姜的注意力拉开：“你真的就喝一碗豆浆，吃两个小包子啊”，他那时候根本不体会控制体重的痛苦，又说：“这样下去据说对胃不好”。

老姜笑笑：“两害相权取其轻，我宁可瘦点，也值了”。 高悦表示同意，说：“你可真不显岁数，圈子里另两个三十多的看上去比你老很多”。

老姜嘿嘿笑了，谦虚道：“人嘛，其实过了三十岁，原来长什么样就不重要了，趋于统一，反正都是大叔了”。

高悦笑着安慰：“你放心，你的长相离统一还早，正分裂着呢”。老姜哈哈大笑，小半个店的人都看过来。


	24. 国内篇之二十三 ∙ 【狼崽成长】音乐会

早饭后老姜开车送高悦回学校。车上老姜貌似随便地问了几个问题，旁敲侧击打听高悦最近在干什么。高悦懒得跟他兜弯子，直接了当地回复：“真的收心了，要认真学习了”。

老姜是高悦的校友，听后哼了一声：“你这才认真几个月啊，你们比我们这一代的学习精神差得远” 。高悦漫不经心地嗯嗯两下，表示这种话实在听腻。 老姜接着问：“那今天晚上还出来玩吗”？

高悦这一夜过得很开心，但是他想想，还是摇摇头：“算了，再玩下去，心要散掉”。

老姜劝他：“好容易周末，你也放松一下吧，要不我带你去附近一个大城市听音乐会”？

高悦长这么大从来没去过现场听音乐会，立场开始松动。他心下盘算：英文学习大概要五个小时，如果中午不休息，确实来得及。老姜看他犹豫，说：“要不我下午给你打电话，你要是有时间我们就一起去”。

高悦高兴地回答：“那太好了，不过你找我不方便，我到时候不管去不去，都给你打个电话好了”。

老姜停好车，从夹克的内兜里掏出一个小破本，把高悦的电话记上去，一边笑着表白：“这是我的通讯录，只记重要人物哦”。高悦忍俊不禁地 “嗤”一声：“我好稀罕啊”。

* * *

高悦如果全神贯注，学习效率挺高。他下午两点多就给老姜打电话：“来接我吧”。

老姜说到就到，两人在校门口见面。他一见高悦就说：“你就穿这身”？

高悦里面的衬衫还不错，但是毛衣很粗糙，一看就是便宜货。下身的蓝裤子也谈不上体面。那天风大，他套了件羽绒服，更是路边鸡毛店里买的。他看了看老姜，虽然没穿正装，但是夹克、毛衣很细致，开着洗得甑亮的小汽车，加上人长得精神，确实比自己派头大。高悦怕到音乐会上丢人，说：“那你等一下，我去换身衣服”。

高悦那几件衣服老姜大概都知道，他叫住高悦：“算了，别浪费时间，路上反正经过几个大商城，我带你去买几件吧”。

高悦回身问：“你买给我”？老姜点头。高悦犹豫着：“那不好吧”。老姜说：“算我买的，借你今天穿好了”。

高悦死活不让老姜进品牌店，老姜在超市给他买了一套很帅的休闲裤和休闲毛衣，比高悦一个月正常的生活费多好多。高悦当场换上，心里很高兴。老姜嘴上一个劲对高悦不进高级店不满意。

高悦第一次被人送东西，央告：“老姜你送我东西真谢谢你，不过如果太贵我绝对不要，以后也不敢跟你一起玩了”。 老姜看他说得认真，方才作罢。

过一会，趁高悦换衣服的时候又给他买了两套内衣裤、袜子。高悦又要拦，老姜说：“这个放在我那里，免得你再来没得换，老穿脏衣服，你不觉得我还嫌呢”。高悦不好意思地笑笑。

* * *

开车去音乐厅要两个钟头多一点。停好车，离音乐会开始还早。老姜张罗着吃晚饭。

高悦问：“不先买票”？老姜说：“上午打电话订了两张”。高悦笑着装惊讶：“哇，电话订票，你是有信用卡的有钱人啊”。那时候信用卡刚刚出现，申请很严，是高级白领的一个象征。老姜做出“小事一桩”的表情。

高悦随口问：“那如果我来不了，你能退票吗”？老姜笑了：“你要不来，我再找一个人一起来就是了”。高悦点头。

为了漂亮，高悦把破羽绒服留在车里，穿着新毛衣上街。老姜也把黑呢大衣留下，两人一起美丽“冻人” ，冷得肝直打战，就近找了一家还不错的饭店，进门以后好容易暖和过来，相顾而笑。

吃晚饭中间，老姜看着高悦，忽然说：“你今天看起来可真不错” 。

高悦嘴里塞着炸鲜奶，低头看看自己，新毛衣、新裤子。他喝一大口可乐把嘴里的食物咽下去，抬头笑道：“多亏了你买的这身衣服” 。

老姜嘿嘿两声：“你收拾得精神，大家都体面” 。 高悦反问：“我以前的衣服没那么丢人吧” ？

老姜笑了笑，过一会又摇摇头：“其实你是学生，现在这个岁数，随便穿都好” 。

音乐厅金碧辉煌。老姜定的两张票在中间，是高级区的前排座位，视觉效果和听觉效果相当不错。那天的指挥是个干巴老头，穿着西洋晚礼服皱鼻子皱眼，象个马戏团的猴子。好在高悦本来就是来体验小资生活的，对乐团的质量没什么要求。反正也听不懂，如果真是只猴子说不定还更热闹点。

演到间隙，听众鼓掌。高悦牢记西洋音乐会不能鼓掌的规矩，看大家鼓得欢，提醒老姜：“据说音乐会中间不能鼓掌”。老姜纠正他：“那是指乐章之间不能打扰，现在一个曲子已经完了，当然要鼓掌”。高悦出了个洋相，脸一红。好在演出大厅里灯光弱，老姜看不见。

音乐会结束，天上漂起小雨。老姜和高悦冷得不行，穿过停车场，飞跑进车里。车里的暖气一时上不来，两人分别裹着自己的大衣或者羽绒服哆嗦。

老姜笑道：“好冷啊，以后再不跟你疯了”。 高悦不服气：“是你自己不穿大衣的，我可什么都没说”。

老姜只是叫冷。高悦怕他生病，把自己的羽绒服递过去，说：“你加一件吧”。 老姜摇头：“你呢”？

高悦其实自己也冷，脱了羽绒服更是浑身发抖，但是嘴里道：“我火力壮，刚才跑了一阵，不冷”。老姜不再推脱，盖着两层厚衣服，坐在驾驶座上暖着。

高悦嫌空调声音太大，拧开收音机，找个音乐台把风扇声压一压。

老姜看着，问：“你以前学过什么乐器吗”？ 高悦抬头看了老姜一眼，道：“哪有，其实我挺想，但是家里没条件”。

老姜唔了一声，说：“我看你说起各种歌曲头头是道，以为你专门学过音乐”。 高悦笑了：“我就是听得多而已 –– 其实就是听得少也能胡吹”。老姜撇嘴点头：“那确实是”。

高悦反问：“你经常来听音乐会”？老姜摇头：“就陪客人听过两次，我以为你学过音乐，觉得你肯定喜欢”。 高悦道：“感觉确实不错，可惜我听不懂，差点睡着”。

老姜笑：“原来你也差点睡着，我后半段也眯了一会”。 高悦嘿嘿着数落老姜：“早知道要睡觉，在家睡多舒服，出来又冷又不舒服，还要在开回去”。

晚上公路上没什么车，老姜开得很快。两人都没怎么说话，听着收音机里好听的音乐。

路上没有路灯，黑沉沉的世界里，冰冷的雨滴仿佛从虚空中迎面扑来，无声地打在挡风玻璃上，又被雨刷无声地刷走。车灯很亮，象两个探照灯，直射进无边的黑暗中。车窗被洗得很亮，显得非常透明、干净。高悦第一次夜里长途坐小汽车，看着窗外刷刷掠过的黑兀兀的树、窗子里亮着昏黄灯光的各种房子、以及偶尔经过的小镇，不知不觉睡着。

快到的时候，高悦醒来，发现老姜把羽绒服替自己盖在身上。他迷糊地起来看了一会，看老姜直接回了他家，说：“还是把我送回学校吧”。 老姜说：“你宿舍肯定很冷，洗热水澡也不方便，还是到我家”。他又说：“反正今天给你新买了换洗的衣服，在后备厢里放着呢”。

老姜开车一去一回相当累。高悦舒舒服服睡了一路，精神倒是很好。两人分别洗完澡，老姜上床躺着，高悦着迷地看起电视。等他看得告一段落，一扭头，老姜已经无声无息地睡过去。他于是关电视、关灯，睡觉。

第二天一早，高悦梦中被老姜折腾醒。他迷糊着抗议了两声，但是禁不住老姜开发他的身体。过了一会，高悦被弄得兴奋起来，睡意全无，翻过来开始回应。

老姜休息了一夜，恢复得非常好，把高悦紧紧抱住。 那天老姜动作很猛，高悦鼻子不由自主地哼了几声。这大概刺激了老姜，动作更厉害。老姜忽然一口咬在高悦的肩胛骨上，非常用力。高悦吃痛，挣扎着躲开，老姜又使劲拿下巴摩擦高悦光滑的后背，高悦继续挣扎躲闪，却始终一声不出。

激烈的波涛过后，两人在床上躺着休息。高悦近距离看着老姜的脸：挺好的一张面孔，但是仔细看，可以在眼角看到一点皱纹。

老姜一睁眼，看到高悦正在观察自己，把他推开些，问：“看什么呢”？高悦懒洋洋地翻过身，掩饰说：“我在想，大家叫你老姜，把你叫老了，其实你看上去满年轻”。

老姜听了很高兴，笑起来，说：“那你叫我什么”？ 高悦说：“要么叫你小姜”？说完自己摇头否定，“不好，要么叫大姜”？ 老姜笑道：“还是老姜吧，我挺喜欢的，姜是老的辣”。

高悦没接话，仰面躺着，沉默了一会，忽然一个鲤鱼打挺猛地蹦起来。

老姜吃惊地问：“你干什么”？

高悦大叫：“睡好了！起床”！他刷地拉开窗帘，对着脚下的城市大喊：“新的一天开始啦~~~”！

透过公寓楼高层宽大明亮的窗子看出去，城市在脚下铺开，向地平线延伸。汽车、行人象蚂蚁一样小，沿着一条条窄窄的马路慢慢爬行，仔细看才能看出在运动。满城的树木，在冬日上午的太阳里光秃秃地裸露着枝杈。远处市中心的几幢高楼在一层淡淡的烟雾里若隐若现。风从城外的原野吹来，雾气缓缓散开。


	25. 国内篇之二十四 ∙ 【狼崽成长】做饭

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 拒绝了对方的邀请

接下来一周高悦过得很充实。他的英语学习正在冲刺阶段，每天雷打不动要花三、四个小时，基本没时间干别的。记忆英语单词非常枯燥，但是高悦如果定下目标，可以基本做到心神两忘。他和方睿结成一个小组，互相督促、检查。高悦得意的是，虽然方睿在专业课的成绩超过自己，但是学英语很慢，常被高悦翻着白眼训斥。

周五中午，老姜打电话去高悦的宿舍，问他晚上去不去圈子聚会。高悦晚上没事，但是懒得出去折腾，说：“这礼拜挺累，不想去”。 老姜在电话里说：“学习紧张才要放松放松，要不就我们俩出去玩玩”？

高悦说：“算了，还是懒得出去”，他停了一会，提议：“要不到你家看电影得了，上次我看你有不少DVD，很不错的样子”。 老姜说：“也行，我下午去接你”。

高悦不想让人在校门口看见自己和老姜，说：“别了，我下午还要作练习，不定到几点呢。我骑车去你那里也就二十分钟的事情”。

下午五点多高悦出发去老姜那里。他路过一个市场，忽然兴起，跑进去买了一些里脊、肉馅、豆腐之类。因为是平生第一次买菜，下班时间人又多，花了差不多半个小时。好在他不讲价钱，否则时间还要长。等他到老姜家的时候，天已经全黑了。

老姜在家穿得整整齐齐，打算带高悦去外面吃了晚饭再回来看电影。一开门看高悦满手拎的塑料袋，反应了一下才伸手去接。

高悦笑道：“我看你厨房里家伙挺全，不想出去吃饭，买点菜来自己做”。

老姜数落他：“在外面吃又快又省事，你买这些回来怎么弄啊”。

高悦问：“你不会做饭”？老姜说：“我当然会，但是懒得做”。

高悦自吹自擂：“我做饭是高手，你就打打下手，等吃现成吧”。其实他以前就在大韩家做过炒鸡蛋而已。

老姜看东西都买来了，只好做饭。别看他厨房不常用，居然还有一个围裙，调料也齐全。高悦笨手笨脚地切葱，也不知道先洗洗。老姜一看就知道遇上了二百五，把高悦手里的刀抢过来，问：“老实交待，你到底会不会做饭”？

高悦切个葱就出师不利，心下暗叫不妙，只好躲闪着说：“我经常看我妈做饭”。 老姜鄙视地推开他，说：“算了，算我倒霉，我来做，你等吃吧”。

老姜做过饭，但是谈不上什么手艺，能弄熟东西而已。高悦看了一会，看出老姜也是二把刀，又神气起来。他买了肉馅，于是出主意：“做豆腐丸子吧”。

老姜一摊手：“怎么做”？高悦说：“我看你书架上有菜谱，这种大众菜肯定有”。老姜恍然：“对啊”。

锅里的油热了凉凉了热，老姜还不来。高悦跑出去看怎么回事，老姜正一肚子抱怨：“这个菜怎么这么难找，看了两本了都没有”。高悦拿起菜谱仔细翻了翻，顿时气歪了鼻子，全是斋菜菜谱。他呵斥老姜：“我看你在外面吃肉很凶啊，怎么家里全是素菜的菜谱”？老姜一看，还真是那么回事，不好意思地笑道：“大概买这些书的时候正控制饮食”。

油热在锅里，不由高悦退缩。他发狠道：“不就是炒个豆腐加肉吗？我妈常做的”。

那天他们晚饭还行，高悦的肉末豆腐、老姜的鸡蛋炒西红柿，吃不死人。高悦本来还准备做个里脊肉炖白菜汤，兴冲冲全然不顾老姜说里脊肉不能煮汤。但是一锅疑似泔水的东西把他吓了回去。

老姜看饭好了，兴致起来，弄了个烛光晚餐。

吃完晚饭，两人坐在大窗户前，看着城市万家灯火的夜景，随意聊天。老姜说他的奋斗史。他和高悦是校友，毕业后一路升职到经理。

“......那个部门一直亏损，但是大老板看中的，不能裁掉。我被内部人陷害，莫名其妙被调去负责。我知道，没有退路了，一定要盈利......”老姜说起一开始自己如何老实做事，后来如何学习各种骗人和防止被骗的技巧。高悦的社会经历一片空白，听得津津有味，时不时凑趣插两句：“那你肯定最后扭亏为盈了，对吧。”

老姜哼哼两声，没理高悦的插话，自己接着说：“一定要盈利，一定要盈利。你懂什么意思吗？”他扬着下巴问。

高悦自作聪明：“嗯，要激发员工情绪，可以加大奖励，这是拉力。还要惩罚落后，这是推力。”

老姜看高悦幼稚得牛头不对马嘴，笑了，摇摇头：“你不懂。你当然不懂。我也是吃了多少亏才明白”。他接着说：“所谓一定要盈利，就是我上任之前就把所有能调动的资源、所有认识的门路、所有能求到的办法，都堆上去”。

高悦听懂了：“就是无论别的地方亏多大，这个部门的账面一定要盈利”。

老姜扬了扬眉毛：“不亏是我们学校的，一点就透”。他俯身接近，大手伸过来到处乱摸：“嘿嘿，好久没遇到你这么聪明的小伙子。”

高悦撅嘴，一把把老姜的手打掉。老姜没有坚持，坐回去，悠然说：“今天教育你一个真理，这个世界上，男人无论什么时候都是事业第一，其他一切都是靠不住的”。他强调：“其他一切都靠不住”，然后又说：“一个成功的男人，就是可以把事业之外的东西都丢光了都没事的人”。这是他的真心话。

高悦虽然肉体贪图享乐，但是精神上很注重学业，说是事业心也可以，说是虚荣也可以。他听了老姜的话半懂不懂、深以为然，为了抬杠起见，胡乱评论道：“话是这么说，不过我以后要争取事业生活两不误”。老姜笑了：“那祝你好运”。

晚上高悦打算舒舒服服坐床上看DVD。他才清洗完后面，老姜就挤进厕所，一脸淫荡地要一起洗澡。高悦抗议：“我还没看电影呢”。老姜糊弄他：“洗完了一起看”。

高悦高度怀疑：“你这个样子根本不是打算看电影的”。老姜嘻皮笑脸：“改看真人录像吧”……

完事以后，老姜从后面紧紧抱着高悦精光的身体。高悦挣扎了几下，老姜反而抱得更紧，说：“你身上可真烫”。

高悦迷迷糊糊地回答：“我说了我火力壮”。老姜说道：“冬天搂着挺舒服”。

第二天一早，高悦要回学校。老姜说：“干脆你把学习的东西搬来，我把书房给你”。老姜家的楼下有个小书房，很少用。

高悦犹豫片刻，说：“算了，那算什么呀”。 老姜说：“你觉得方便就来好了”。

高悦想都没想就拒绝了：“我喜欢跟同学一起学习，自己一个人学，有的地方太吃力”。

回学校的路上，高悦忽然想明白老姜在邀请什么，而自己又拒绝了什么。不过他耸耸肩没往心里去。

他跟好些人交往，但是长久地住在一起还从来没有过，即使和白喜喜也只停留在口头计划的阶段。他虽然本能地贪图老姜中产阶级的生活水平，但是始终没有真正当回事。


	26. 国内篇之二十五 ∙ 【狼崽成长】同居

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 主动贴了过去

时间过得很快。高悦几乎每个周末都在老姜家住一、两个晚上。平时也通电话。

那次半失败的自己做饭后，高悦失去自信，一般跟老姜在外面吃饭。又去了两次附近的大城市看话剧、京剧。高悦第一次知道话剧京剧在现场看的感觉那么好，跟电视上完全两回事。

老姜和高悦一起圈子聚会的时候，高悦会很自然地坐在老姜边上，大家也视他们为一对，小林和大鹏还开玩笑地表示气愤。 不过老姜几次要替高悦把他那份钱交了，高悦总坚持自己付钱 ⎯⎯ 圈子的规矩，学生只交半份钱，对于高悦来说不算很大的负担，他跟白喜喜挣的外快还没花完呢。以前高悦和白喜喜一起的时候，两人聚会的份子钱是混着交的，高悦觉得自己和老姜还不到那个地步。

一个周五，高悦在宿舍第一个起来，去厕所洗脸。昏黄的灯光下，不经意地从镜子前走过一瞥，忽然看到老姜在里面一晃而过，吓了一大跳。赶快退回来仔细看，原来是他自己。

高悦板着脸，做出老姜的招牌冷面表情，反复观察，发现从某个角度看，自己真的很他有两分象。他被这个发现吓住了。慢慢细想，不得不承认自己的性格也和老姜有三分共通的地方：自傲、自私。

高悦还在瞎琢磨，外面大肥等着上厕所，大叫砸门。高悦开门把他放进来，说：“进去刨食吧”。嘻嘻一笑，把门带上。

* * *

高悦的英语学习过了最初最苦的时期，进入巩固阶段，空闲时间稍微多了些。这个周五学校礼堂放两部很精彩的电影，高悦很久没有跟方睿他们出去了，一时犹豫如果老姜来电话自己是不是还去他家。

正想着，老姜的电话就来了。高悦冲着电话说：“今天我们礼堂有两部挺好的电影……不，是外文对话中文字幕，外面的电影院不放”…… 老姜听了电影名字，颇感兴趣，说：“干脆我去学校看得了，以前读书的时候我也常去”。 高悦高兴地回答：“好啊，我负责给你弄张票”。

快到晚饭时间，高悦在宿舍里盘腿坐在床上跟同寝室的麻子、老八吹牛，磨蹭时间，准备过一会去校门口接老姜，老八忽然面冲门口，问：“你找谁”？

高悦回头一看，老姜站在门外冲自己笑。他想到自己肆无忌惮吹牛的样子被老姜看在眼里，脸上一红，连忙从床上跳下来，一边穿裤子，一边嘴里说：“我正要去校门口，你怎么进来了”？一边对同学介绍：“这是我表哥，以前也是我们学校毕业的”。

老姜回答：“我直接开车进校园，大环境没变，问着路就摸过来了”。他四下打量高悦的宿舍，点头说：“你们现在条件比我那时候真好太多了，我们那时候八个人一个宿舍，一层楼才两个公共厕所”。

高悦接口道：“你们那时候多早啊，肯定条件差”。 老姜笑嘻嘻地答：“是啊，所以我老啦”。他拍拍高悦的床，夸奖道：“你这里收拾得满整齐”，他不客气地一指麻子、老八，“比他们的床看上去干净多了”。麻子、老八不好意思的笑。

高悦把话题引开：“你没吃饭吧”？老姜说：“还没有，我请你们去附近的饭馆，大家一起去吧”。

高悦道：“别折腾了，就在食堂吧，现在小食堂不错的”。老姜问：“最好的食堂还是红砖楼吗”？高悦和麻子互相看一眼，摇头：“什么红砖楼，没听说过”。

老姜笑道：“十来年的事情了，以前我读书的时候去开过一次荤，现在大概没了，你带路吧”。

进了小食堂，高悦提醒同去的麻子和老八：“我表哥难得来一趟，大家表客气，撒开了点哈”。排骨、高汤……老姜笑嘻嘻地一个劲让大家多点。高悦专门要了一个木头鱼，挺贵，他纳闷了两年不知道是什么东西，逮到老姜这个冤大头狠宰。

菜上来，清蒸鱼放在刨开的木头碗里，卖相很不错。他客气地请老姜先来，老姜吃了一口鱼，愣了一下，摇头不吃。高悦问：“你不吃鱼”？老姜抿着嘴笑，不说话，示意高悦来一口。高悦说：“你不要我正好独吞”，大大地夹了一块鱼肚子，一入口，也愣了，又咸又腥，没吃过这么难吃的鱼。麻子和老八也尝了，纷纷表示味道太差。高悦心疼这个大菜，招呼麻子和老八，昧着良心说：“其实味道仔细品也不差，大概是特色风味，我们把它分了”。麻子和老八也不愿意浪费，反正舌头上一滚进了胃就无所谓味道，仨人轮圆了居然几分钟就吃剩得只有一个鱼骨头架。老姜看得直笑，高悦也边吃边笑：实在太难吃了。

电影还行。高悦和老姜单独坐在一个角落里。老姜不停地说条件比当年好太多。高悦嫌椅子硬帮帮硌得屁股疼，听了直翻白眼。

看完电影，老姜让高悦晚上住过去。高悦上楼拿东西，老姜去取车。高悦边收拾东西边和麻子他们聊天。麻子忽然说：“你跟你表哥感情不错嘛”。 高悦听得心里一动，问：“怎么说”？ 麻子说：“说不上，反正你们特别有默契，说话很合拍”。 高悦嘴上胡贫：“我这人待人就是真诚”。

他心有所感，顺手多塞了几件换洗衣服和学习资料在包里。

* * *

第二天周六。老姜有游泳馆的年卡，每年可以带客人免费进去若干次。高悦没在冬天去过室内游泳馆，很感兴趣。他游泳技术不高，勉强不沉而已。一路上老姜自我吹嘘他的游泳技术多么高，当年在长江里游泳胜似闲庭信步云云。

周末上午，又不是夏天，游泳馆人很少，除了他们两个和救生员，没别人。 老姜难得有一个在体育方面彻底压倒高悦的机会，得意地在高悦身边游来游去，反复提醒高悦他能和一个游泳高手同泳，是多么幸运。

高悦听烦了，打岔说：“你看那边那个救生员，特帅”。 确实是个很帅的小伙，小游泳裤一穿，上身肌肉精干，面容硬朗，两腿修长，真是连脚趾头毛都帅，一看就是体育学院练过体形的。老姜以前大概见过，没高悦那么花痴。高悦鼓动他：“你去搭个话？你要是有本事把他勾上，今天我请客”。

老姜不上当：“不知根底，你这不是坑我吗”？ 高悦讨价还价：“你去跟他说超过十句话，就算你赢”。

老姜童心萌动，神气地冲高悦说：“看我的”。他以自认为最潇洒的姿势游过去。救生员帅哥坐在岸上的一个椅子里，老姜在他鼻子底下游了两个来回，抬头问：“你们这期游泳班什么时候开始”？ 高悦暗呼老姜狡猾：这么没边的问题，十句话眨眼就到。他打定主意待会输了一定耍赖。

正琢磨着，只听救生员大哥以乡土气息浓厚的地方话、非常朴实诚恳地大声对老姜说：“大哥哈，你要报初级班哈，这期初级班哈，已经开始了哈”。 高悦在远处听着，拼命把头埋水里、拼命咳嗽，才没有放声大笑出来。

老姜也颇为尴尬，小声又说了两句什么，以“初级班”水平的姿势老老实实游回来。 高悦双手扒在岸边，在水里笑得死去活来、来回乱扭，差点呛死，老姜咬牙道：“活该”。

游泳馆的年卡成员可以进小单间洗澡，里面有一张小床休息。进去后，老姜也不等擦干身体，湿漉漉地把高悦搂到小床上。

小床很窄，两个人上去只能侧躺。高悦逗他说：“你喜欢挤呀，下次宿舍没人，领你去我床上玩一次”。 老姜从后面抱着高悦，说：“原来我大学班上有个帅哥，做梦都梦见跟他在宿舍的床上来”。

高悦问：“后来呢”？ 老姜叹口气，回答：“人家是直男，也就想想而已”。高悦想起自己班的方睿，感同身受。

老姜接着说：“我看宿舍里，你的床整理得很干净，什么时候我真去一次”？ 高悦笑了，感到顶着自己后腰的东西在变化。他挣下床，对老姜说：“你等着”，跑去洗澡间拿出一瓶洗头液和一杯水，学GV里的样子摆弄，一边抬头问：“怎么样”？

老姜半坐在床上，咬牙吸气，说：“你去当鸭吧，肯定是红牌，我天天给你送花篮”。 高悦调戏地说：“我去当鸭的话，那点花篮钱可不够”。

老姜哼哼两声。过了一会，他难以忍耐，作势起来要扑倒高悦，高悦嘿嘿笑，双手同时使劲，硬把老姜别着坐回去。老姜摔坐回床里，嗓子里低声嘶喊了一声，不再说话，专心体验。 高悦把水浇上去，很快也无法说话，低头专心做自己的事。

他们在游泳馆的餐厅吃了简单的午饭，老姜问：“想不想去玩高尔夫球，我有张公司的会员卡，也能带客人进场”。 高悦对高尔夫不是很感兴趣，而且也累了，回答：“累了，我得看书了，否则昨天学的东西会忘掉”。

老姜看着高悦，说：“圈子里真少见你这样用功的，你这个人以后一定会很有出息”。 高悦笑着说：“多谢夸奖，你已经很有出息了”。 老姜嘿嘿笑：“我也就是运气好”。他一拍高悦的背：“我们学校出来的都是极棒的，好好努力”，又问：“你要回学校吗”？

高悦说：“跑来跑去太麻烦，我带了东西，回你家看书也行”。

老姜很高兴：“这个安排不错”。

开了一会车，高悦奇怪地问：“你去哪里，你家的路不是要在刚才那个路口拐弯吗”？ 老姜笑道：“去给你买点生活用品，毛巾浴袍什么的，以后你在我那里时间多了，不能老凑合”。


	27. 国内篇之二十六 ∙ 【狼崽成长】公狼和狼崽

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 最重要的，似乎是那笔钱

从那以后，高悦公然在老姜家住下。虽然行李还在学校，但他仅把宿舍当成在校园落脚、中午休息的地方。

他们的生活非常规律。两人一般情况下不睡懒觉，早上起来各自上学上班。老姜家离学校骑车半小时不到，下雨天坐公共汽车也很方便。下午六点多高悦回去，两人吃完饭各干各的事情。高悦学习任务重些。老姜有时带资料回家加班，有时回办公室加班，或者自己看电视、听音乐、读小说。然后两人聊天，定时洗澡、睡觉。

周末内容丰富些，聚会、看电影、逛街、去公园、游泳、羽毛球，也有时候宅在家看书看电视。老姜带高悦去过一次他正常工作朋友的饭局，以表弟介绍他。饭局里男的一桌，女的和小孩一桌。高悦算小孩太大，到男客桌上又没有共同语言，只好跟别人的老婆们乱聊天，没什么意思，以后不再去类似的场合。

一个周五中午，高悦在宿舍和老姜打电话商量周末怎么过。高悦说：“前段时间太苦了，这个周末要好好玩一下”。 老姜听了很高兴：“天气预报说这个周末很好，我们要不到附近的山里住两天”？ 高悦当然愿意：“听上去不错，明天出发，我下午去买点旅行的东西”。

下午高悦正在宿舍整理东西，老姜的电话过来了：“你在太好了，我今天早下班，你要走得开，我们现在就出发”。高悦觉得有点突然：“我倒没事，不过东西还没买，还有，我们住什么地方”？ 老姜的声音听起来很高兴：“东西路上再买吧，我认识一个农家旅馆，很不错的，你收拾些休闲衣服带着就行了”。

路上老姜得意地说他们公司刚做成一个大单，光一个单子就抵去年半年的业绩。高悦听了替他高兴。老姜提醒：“这种时候你该送礼物给我以示庆祝”。

高悦卡了一下。那时候高悦跟人交往，因为他一般总是岁数小的一方，又是学生，一直没有送礼的觉悟。 老姜看他不说话，以为他在琢磨送什么，笑哈哈地调戏他：“你就以身相赠吧”。

高悦哼了一声：“别人这个时候都要派红包的，不如你以身当红包”。 老姜嘻皮笑脸：“也行”。 高悦道：“我才不要”。

老姜说的农家旅馆确实不错，和城市里的宾馆比非常便宜，是农家的独门小院，既不偏僻又安静，收拾得很干净，厕所和洗澡的地方虽然不算现代化，但是还算方便。他们到了，闹哄哄安顿下来，吃了一顿很新鲜的鱼餐，两个人才不到二十元，高悦吵着要自己付钱，算请客。

饭后天已经黑透。两人在村子里随便转了转，回房间休息。房间里没电视，灯也昏暗，洗完澡只能上床。老姜因为白天比较兴奋，又开了很长时间的车，扒在床上休息。

高悦笑嘻嘻地轻轻跨坐在老姜身上，把他的背心推上去，露出脊梁，给他抓背、按摩。老姜直哼哼，说：“别停”。高悦问：“这个给你当礼物了，算不算”？老姜舒服得直点头：“算、算”。

过了一会，高悦再接再厉，把他翻过来，倒坐着给他放松腿上的肌肉。老姜兴奋起来，身体一挺一挺，高悦故意不刺激他的要害。 老姜猛地坐起来，从后面抱住高悦。高悦说：“别闹，我再给你按摩一会”。

老姜不说话，把高悦往床上按。 高悦格格笑着说：“我的礼还没送完呢”。 老姜道：“现在该我送红包了”。

高悦双腿被别成不舒服地姿势，使劲挣扎。那天老姜力气特别大，高悦挣了几下都没用，开玩笑地喊：“你再不停我喊人了，你这是送红包还是强奸啊”。 老姜咬牙切齿地低声道：“都是”。

也许是在新环境里兴奋，又早，完事后稍微休息一下，两人都没有困意。老姜兴致勃勃地说：“今天我们来个一夜七次”。高悦大笑：“就你”？老姜无辜地点头：“我没问题，咱们打个赌，谁做不到，下次干的时候就学狗叫”。

高悦忍俊不禁：“你太他妈的变态了，我怎么会有问题，赌了”。 老姜道：“就一个条件”。高悦大声说：“让你十个条件都行”。老姜嘿嘿笑道：“这可是你说的，条件就是我在下面”。 高悦没想到一向“老实”的老姜居然幽默一把坑自己，大声抗议。

玩笑归玩笑，那晚高悦跃跃欲试，在上面做了一次。老姜道：“这是真的红包，我献身呐”。高悦困倦欲死，没回答就直接睡了过去。

第二天上午，老姜花一百多块租了一艘渔民平时打鱼的船，在附近的一个大湖上泛舟。水天空阔，在城市的水泥盒子里闷惯的高悦心情舒畅，在湖中央大喊大叫，老姜也被带动得嚎了两声，声音很快消散在水面上。

因为不是游船，是正式的渔船，非常大。高悦划船桨，老姜在后面轻松地把舵。去的时候顺风还好，回来的时候顶风，高悦划了一阵气喘吁吁划不动，船被风吹得反而越来越远。老姜一开始笑话高悦晚上太猛，小小年纪淘空了身子，后来也只好去帮忙。船在水上团团转。最后三十米，明明岸就在眼前，就是没法缩短距离。高悦泄气地说：干脆我们把着救生圈游泳回去得了。老姜也累坏了，不过他瞪了高悦一眼：“这么冷的水，你找死啊，我数一二三，你给我划”。高悦累得没有反驳的力气，认命地卖苦力，好容易才靠了码头。

下午，两人雇了农民牵着两头毛驴，在山里转悠。高悦第一次骑毛驴，但是很快放松，跟着农民学控制毛驴，玩得不亦乐乎。毛驴很听话，爬山路如履平地。老姜就差点，怎么也坐不舒服，下来走又嫌石头咯脚。高悦笑话他半天，后来看他确实难受，招呼农民早早回去。

晚上两人买了两只兔子，在湖边一块开阔地点起篝火烧烤。一起的还有其他一对来旅游的游客，一对老夫妻。高悦和老姜以表兄弟称呼。农民现杀兔子，放血、剥皮。高悦好奇地在边上看，其他人看不得兔子的惨状，跑到一边聊天。其实烤兔子的味道一点也不好，图个新鲜而已。

往回走的路上，高悦看着黑兀兀的群山，问：“你说这山里有狼吗，半夜下来怎么办”？ 老姜刚才兔子吃的挺舒服，笑道：“狼都被人吃光了吧，敢下山我们就敢吃”。

高悦也乐了，说：“其实做狼也不错，不用学习、背英文，饿了吃兔子，烦了干母狼”。 老姜提醒他：“狼一整年，到发情期才干一次，而且母狼是头狼霸占的，打不过头狼就干不成，你确信你憋得住”？ 高悦嘻笑道：“我是同志，天天干其他的公狼”。

走了几步，黑暗里老姜忽然一个人笑起来。高悦问：“什么东西好笑”？老姜说：“我在想，如果一个动物学家考察狼群，发现这群公狼不打架抢母狼，互相自己干，他是不是会把眼珠子吓出来”。

高悦也笑了：“真的两头公狼在一起，没法过日子，成天互相算计。都说狼狈为奸，要一只公狼一只公狈才行”。老姜似有所感，嗯了一声，没说话。

山路没有路灯，往任何一个方向看都是绝对的黑暗。几颗不知名的星星，也许本身比太阳巨大猛烈很多倍，然而在地球上透过亿万光年遥远的距离看去，只是在墨蓝的夜幕上发着清凉的、时断时续的微弱光芒。略略发白的小路在黑暗里默默延伸。两人不作声地走着。过了一会，老姜慢悠悠地说：“你知道吗，狈这种动物不存在，是无聊的人乱编出来的”。

高悦看老姜说得好像有含义，不愿深想，打岔说：“其实两头公狼在一块儿也行，我看我们俩都挺象狼的，在一起不是挺好”？

夜幕下的山路黑沉沉的，高悦看不见老姜，但是觉得他似乎看了自己一眼。老姜慢慢地说：“你现在才是条狼崽子，还不算公狼”，他停了停，接着说：“不过你很快会变成一条公狼的”。

* * *

愉快的周末过得飞快。周一一大早，两人开车回去。

路上，老姜不经意地问起高悦留学的事情，高悦抱怨：“事情比我原来想得复杂得多，考英文才是第一步，还要办成绩单、准备申请信什么的，光报名费就很麻烦”。

老姜对留学的事情一窍不通，问：“什么报名费，名牌大学也要报名费”？ 高悦说：“越大牌的学校越贵，一定要交美元，每所学校都要几十美元”。 老姜问：“那你同学都交”？ 高悦说：“好像没什么人交，有时候大学心情好，可以让你先欠着，如果录取了再补”。

过了几天，晚饭后老姜掏出一个信封给高悦：“给你”。高悦接过来，奇怪地问：“什么”。打开一看，里面是一沓绿色的钞票。高悦没见过外国钱长什么样子，但是看头像和英文字，应该是美元，一共四百多美元。高悦问：“这是干吗”？

老姜说：“你不是说没钱交报名费吗？正好这几天有机会，顺便给你换了点”。

高悦喊起来：“大家都不交报名费的，你花这个钱干吗？去把它退了吧”。

老姜看高悦不领情，有点不高兴：“给你就拿着，怎么废话那么多”。

高悦想：是不是要给老姜对应的人民币？几千元人民币他倒不是掏不出来，但是财迷心态发作，这么一大笔钱还是很心疼的。他视老姜为大财主，也许这点钱在老姜不算什么……心里琢磨着，嘴里一刻不耽误地甜蜜起来，半假半真地说：“嘿！我家老姜真棒”。老姜的脸上真心露出笑容。

这四百多美元，高悦申请美国学校的时候用了大半，还剩几十揣身上，后来读研究生时期，有一次还信用卡欠账最终花光。报名费交得很值。其中一个大牌学校，方睿等人也申请了，但是很快接到信说因为欠费，申请材料不予处理。高悦的成绩比方睿差一些，可是最终被录取，他大呼侥幸。

人生确实是很随机的一个过程。老姜给高悦钱的时候，大概没想过会彻底改变高悦的人生吧。如果高悦毕业后去不同的地方，会经历不同的事情、遇到不同的朋友、变成完全不同的另一个人。

再早，高悦有一次和老姜瞎聊。他对钱的具体数目没什么概念，随便问老姜：“你每个月能挣十万二十万吧”？老姜正喝茶，听了差点喷高悦一脸，连说：“有几万块就不错啦，你想什么呢”。 高悦这次真的不是有意试探老姜的收入，确实是不食人间烟火。这个数字比高悦对“传说中” 高级白领收入的意淫低很多，他惊讶地脱口而出：“那么少”？老姜拿着当时全城很高的工资，被自己的同居伙伴这么说，只能苦笑。

高悦后来想，几百美元，在那个年代，即使对于老姜这样的高级白领，也不是随便可以给人的小礼物。但是自始至终，高悦都没有为此正式地对老姜说谢谢。


	28. 国内篇之二十七 ∙ 【狼崽成长】自私

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 大叔的看法其实也蛮幼稚。

日子一天天地过去。两人按步就班地生活。高悦搬进“新居”的新鲜感慢慢淡化。很多小事情开始成为问题。比如他抱怨电梯太慢、卧室太亮、存自行车的地方太远，等等。

最让他觉得不方便的，是和自己班级的联系骤然减少。高悦和班上很多同学关系很好，比如方睿、麻子。很多班级活动安排主要靠晚上在宿舍里讨论，高悦完全成了局外人。一次组织球赛，都开始了高悦还不知道，方睿他们去比赛他才抱怨怎么把自己给漏了。

系学生会主席李自强有天跑来找高悦，警告他这个文娱委当得太不称职，除了前一年有段时间人品爆发卖力地组织了一系列舞会，之前之后都人如归鸿去无踪。比如学校组织的交际舞比赛，原来李自强还指望高悦这个“假行家”能爆个冷门，结果从头到尾高悦一分钟都没花，系里最后弃权。

高悦心知自己做事不地道，道歉说自己因为准备英语所以集体活动参加少了。这个问题很多准备留学的同学都有，李自强也表示理解。高悦第二天赶快辞职。

很奇怪，当这个文娱委的时候高悦没怎么高兴，大部分时间还视之为负担，但是被迫辞职了，感觉却很差。 他郁闷地回家，晚上聊天的时候跟老姜抱怨。

这样的小孩过家家在职场老将老姜那里根本连事情都不算，他哈哈大笑，幸灾乐祸：“这事你做得很差啊，既然没时间参加活动，就早该辞职，起码也要做个安排、有个交待，你这样无声无息玩消失，很不负责。如果在我公司，哪里会让你辞职，直接开除”。

高悦是个责任心、或者说虚荣心很强的人。平时任何活动如果自己表现不合意都会难受，何况在学生会的表现差到被辞退？老姜的话不错，但是他的态度火上加油。高悦感觉更不好：“耶？你到底站哪边？我受了委屈你还说我不好”？

老姜不屑道：“你这算什么委屈，你确实做错了事，恶有恶报而已”。高悦无语。老姜又说：“我指点你，是向着你。如果顺着你说，那是敷衍你”。

道理高悦不用老姜说都懂，但是向同居伴侣诉苦居然换来一阵训斥，尤其看到老姜得意洋洋的样子，他不由把郁闷的感觉对准老姜：“你这个人真没劲，我倒霉，好像你很开心啊”。老姜瞪了他一眼：“你才没劲，给你说道理你就听着，想不通就慢慢想”。

高悦气笑了：“怎么你训我跟训秘书似的，什么叫我听不懂还要慢慢想，你党委书记啊”？

老姜不屑道：“你这种大学生，我们公司每年捡白菜一样招一大堆，你想当我秘书，要努力奋斗好多年啦”。高悦一时无法反驳，但是不愿示弱，“切”了一声表示鄙视。

老姜继续说：“我花时间亲自指导你，是看得起你”。 类似的话高悦和同学、朋友开玩笑的时候时常互相说，但是从老姜嘴里出来不知道为什么那么别扭。高悦更加憋气，早忘了最初为什么争执，看着老姜高高在上的作派不舒服，出言讽刺：“那你呆会‘亲自’睡觉的时候，离我远点”。

老姜哈哈大笑：“真生气了”？伸手拍拍高悦的头。这个动作让高悦的火腾一下冒起来，喊道：“别碰我”。 老姜也火了：“你这个人怎么不讲理，不讲理就给我滚远点”。

高悦大怒，两人颠三倒四吵了很久。老姜最后也失态了：“我为什么要在自己家跟你这么个蠢人吵架，你给我滚”。那个晚上，高悦气呼呼地抱了枕头下楼睡沙发。

青春期叛逆的火气来的快去得快，第二天早晨就恢复正常。老姜醒得早，在楼上走来走去洗漱。高悦光着脚走上楼，笑嘻嘻地对老姜说：“你今天挺早啊”。

老姜冷冷地看高悦一眼，没理他。高悦愣了一下。如果对方一副死人样，一头热的事情他作不来，轻哼一声，大模大样去拿牙杯。 老姜从背后叫住他：“跟你说过多少次，在家要穿拖鞋，你怎么又光脚走路”？

高悦有点恼火，但是他确实以前保证过不光脚走路，只好恨恨道：“我这就去穿”，看也不看老姜，转身往楼下走。

老姜又叫：“你还光脚又踩一遍地板”？ 高悦回头，忿忿道：“难道你要我爬下去，还是‘您老’亲自给我把拖鞋从楼下拿上来”？老姜板着脸不说话。

总的来说，老姜不是一个照顾别人生活、照顾别人感受的人。而高悦的年纪也正在青春期最麻烦、最不讲道理的阶段，好在他在性格不好的人里算性格好的，脸皮厚，不记仇。然而两人住在一起，话题会枯竭、热情会平淡、生活细节会引起矛盾。这个道理高悦慢慢开始体会。

* * *

周末，老姜和高悦去圈子聚会。老姜不知抽了什么风，非要高悦打扮一下。下午专门领着高悦去一个高级的美发馆做发型。

高悦一般在学校的理发摊理发，也想见识见识美发是什么概念。美发师是个小个子帅哥，嘴巴很甜，管高悦叫“老板”。喷了些香精发水，头顶弄蓬松些，价钱是地摊的好几倍。老姜又给高悦买了件花花绿绿的衬衫。高悦从来没穿过这么鲜艳的衣服，边穿边笑，不肯出门。老姜也乐了，硬把他拽走。

高悦现在是老姜公开的同居伴侣。他在聚会的时候以全新形象一亮相，大家就叫好，一半是恭维，一半是起哄。

高悦和小林闲聊，偶尔又说到“百人斩”。高悦记得甘栋说过老姜是“百人斩”，虽然心知无聊，但是忍不住打听老姜的历史。开始小林支支吾吾不说，禁不住高悦旁敲侧击，渐渐提及他认识的老姜之前的几个同居伴侣，高悦是小林知道的第三任。不知为什么，“第三任”这个词让高悦非常反感。

那个晚上高悦喝多了。本来他身体有时会酒精过敏，高悦很注意，但是那天老姜带头灌他，这使他难以推辞。 在外面还好，到了家里，开始发作，浑身发红、发烫，大脑发晕，但是跟正常的醉酒不同，人很清醒。浑身又痒又敏感，恨不得把皮扒掉。老姜不以为意，说喝多了都这样。

高悦半睡半醒折腾到半夜，忽然想吐，忍了一会，推推身边的老姜，想让他帮忙。老姜迷迷糊糊嘟囔着什么，翻身没醒。高悦爬起来跑到厕所，对着洗手池呕。他直起身头发昏、天旋地转，不知道自己吐完没有，晕头晕脑地坐在厕所冰冷的地上，靠着马桶等着，不知不觉迷糊过去。

地上很冷，不知过了多久，高悦忽然醒了。厕所的灯昏黄发暗。他往卧室看看，黑呼呼的，老姜还在睡。看看钟，原来才迷糊了不到半小时。令他高兴的是身上的难受程度低了些。他有经验，知道酒精过敏最难受的阶段快过去了。

高悦没戴眼镜，看不清镜子里的自己，但是他知道自己肯定脸上满是红斑，非常难看。他一会想起以前白喜喜从来只会替自己挡酒，绝对不会灌自己；一会想起上次自己食物中毒白喜喜明知自己出轨还精心照料。

不知不觉跟白喜喜分手半年了！

这半年里高悦或在圈子里荒淫无度、或跟老姜甜甜蜜蜜，不知道白喜喜过得怎么样。说起来，白喜喜还有几本书拉在高悦宿舍，一直没取回去……高悦又想：老姜会象自己想白喜喜一样想他前两任、以及再前面更多任的伴侣吗？

他看着镜子里朦朦胧胧的人影， 回忆起甘栋说过，同志之间的亲密关系一般是半年。他和白喜喜就是半年。据说老姜跟以前几任连半年都不到。眼看和老姜在一起交往也小半年了……高悦忽然身体又一阵不舒服，坐回马桶盖上。

折腾一夜，高悦凌晨才睡着。早上老姜起床，一进厕所就大喊：“高悦，你过来”。

高悦吓了一跳，稀里糊涂起来，深一脚浅一脚走过去。老姜生气地指着洗手池：“你喝多了，半夜吐马桶里好了，怎么吐洗手池里”。 高悦半夜难过欲死，哪里能管这些。他重复：“我酒精过敏”。老姜不耐烦地打断他：“你酒品真差”。

高悦虽然酒精过敏难受的劲已经熬过去，但是他本来喝醉了，偏偏因为过敏夜里不能睡觉，浑身不得劲。他跟老姜讲：“我昨天夜里没怎么睡”……老姜哼了一声，说：“你待会把厕所收拾好，我去楼下的厕所”。

高悦看老姜话说得难听，心里狠劲上来，咬牙道：“我现在就‘给你’打扫”。老姜家有个保姆，平时每天来半天，他们很少干大的家务，不过高悦知道清洁工具在哪里。他一声不吱，摔桌子打板凳地把洗手池洗干净，把马桶刷了。干完之后觉得眼前发黑。老姜上来，低声说了两句什么，转身又下楼。

高悦一觉睡到中午。毕竟年轻，早上还要死要活，好好睡一觉就基本感觉正常。他坐起来，之前的难过经历象做梦。因为身体舒服，心情也不错。身上很臭，他冲看电视的老姜嚷：“我起来啦”，赶快去洗澡。

高悦洗澡门没关，听见老姜喊了句什么，水声大没听见。他把水关了，大声问：“什么”？老姜重复：“我说呆会你把床单和被套换一下，脏死了”。高悦不喜欢别人说自己脏，不快地说：“你也不问我身体好了没有”。他看老姜没接嘴，接着说：“我生病还给你打扫厕所、换床，你当我超级保姆啊”。

老姜走到厕所门口，说：“你上午睡觉呼噜震天，跟猪一样，又脏又臭，当保姆我都不要”，又说：“我给你买衣服，你又吃了我多少顿饭呐，给我当一当保姆也是应当的”。

这句话非常伤人，高悦更不高兴了，刚生完病没气力跟他纠缠，于是不做声地转过身，重新打开水，哗啦哗啦洗起来，不再理睬老姜。

在楼下饭馆吃饭的时候，老姜顺口说起高悦生病，买的电影票作废了。这引起高悦的极度反感。他精神恢复，有力气跟老姜开仗，抓住这句话无限上纲：“酒精过敏严重了会死人的，你从头到尾一句暖心话都没说，就知道说‘你的’电影票、‘你的’钱，好自私”。

高悦觉得这是非常严重的指责了。老姜看高悦激动的样子，只是冷笑了一下，没接嘴。高悦以为老姜理亏，得理不饶人地：“你这么自私，别人跟你在一起很难受”。

老姜嘿嘿笑了两声，说：“你真是小毛孩一个，跟我说这个。人在世上不自私，等死啊”？高悦第一次听人说自私还理直气壮，一时无语。老姜不屑地接着说：“人都是王八蛋，你不自私，自己就不会快活，你自己不快活，你周围的人怎么会好”？

高悦最不怕的就是邪门歪理，他自己就是诡辩的大行家，立刻反驳：“谁说自己不快活，别人也不能好？我还经常照顾你呢”。老姜哂道：“那是你自己愿意”。

高悦正想如何有力地反击，老姜接着说：“高悦，我告诉你，你听着：人是王八蛋，你是，我也是”，他手一指饭馆里的其他人：“他们都是”。高悦不知道怎么接，没说话。 老姜自顾自地说道：“因为人是王八蛋，所以你要自己先照顾自己，自私点，有余力了再去管别人，懂吗？自私是最大的美德，只有自己好了，才有可能对别人好”。

高悦不服气：“按你说，如果自私的人自己过好了，但是有了余力仍然不管别人呢”？

老姜耸肩：“那有什么关系，反正自私的人是快活的，不是吗”？

吃完饭付钱的时候，老姜抓住机会数落高悦：“你看，我自己吃饱了，有余钱，再替你付，而不是反过来”。高悦挑战道：“我不要你付”。老姜轻松地说：“好啊，那我们今天AA”。

高悦跟老姜在一起，身上一分钱都没带，赌气说：“我回去把钱给你”。老姜嘲笑道：“我说过替你垫付了吗”？高悦没钱，再有词也没话说，只好气鼓鼓地闭口不言。

如果是以后的高悦，会取笑老姜不会作人，明明付了钱还没落好，但是当时的高悦念不及此，只是眼睁睁看着老姜得意地付款、自己生闷气。


	29. 国内篇之二十八 ∙ 【狼崽成长】再次分手

时间渐渐接近夏天，老姜和高悦平时话少起来、吵架多起来。高悦受不了老姜趾高气扬的样子，而吵架说理两人都很有一套，谁也说不过谁。好在老姜城府很深、而高悦有仇不过夜，相处总得来说没问题。

一个周末，他们从外面回来。老姜去洗澡，高悦在屋子里整理东西。他们的衣服平时是保姆洗，但是周末保姆不来。老姜的洗衣机挺高级，侧面开门的滚筒式，当时在国内市场不多见。他看老姜的脏衣服脏袜子攒了一筐，顺手倒进洗衣机。

老姜洗澡出来的时候，高悦已经设好了参数，洗衣机哗哗地转着。老姜问：“干什么呢”？高悦回答：“给你洗裤衩袜子呀”。老姜看高悦把自己的衣服也都扔进机器洗，光着身子在洗衣机前面折腾，笑道：“你去洗澡吧”。

衣服洗完了，不能在机器里过夜，高悦索性好人做到底，抱出来叠好放柜子里。老姜在边上转来转去。高悦自夸道：“我多么勤快啊”。老姜道：“我从来没期望这么高，找个人进家，一起玩玩就值回本了”。高悦问：“你期望什么了”？

老姜没答，嬉笑着把高悦推到卧室里。

事后两人心情都不错，躺着聊天。老姜对高悦提及：“周一周二我出差两天”。高悦顺口答：“哦，反正我下礼拜也忙，快考试了”。

老姜不在的几天，高悦第一次一个人住装备齐全的公寓，当家做主人的感觉真不赖。他彻底没人管，随心所欲光着脚到处跑，不怕有人冲他嚷要穿拖鞋。一个人懒得出去吃饭，连着吃了几顿肉末豆腐炒饭。腻了，就改为豆腐肉末炒饭。

周三，高悦下午回家，电视没什么意思，他在屋子里转，注意到床单比较皱，想到晚上老姜要回家，动手换了块干净的。既然干起家务，他索性把枕头套也换了，把地也拖了，把沙发、桌子、室内摆设都整理整齐。别看活不大，干了也一个多小时，腰酸背疼。看着整齐干净得发亮的卧室，心里很有成就感。

老姜从机场开车回来。进家门的时候高悦正在看书，看他回来，迎上去笑道：“你回来啦，吃饭了吗”。

老姜好像很不开心、很累，没理高悦，直接去厕所。高悦吭哧吭哧帮他把行李搬好。

老姜从厕所出来，脸色好了一点。高悦随意地问：“出差怎么样”？老姜摇摇头，说：“别说了”。高悦知道他工作不顺，不再说话。

老姜问：“这两天你怎么样”？高悦笑道：“我挺不错”，停了一下，招呼老姜：“上楼，给你看个东西”。老姜边解领带边上楼，边问：“什么”？

高悦打开卧室的门，嘴里“塔答”打着节拍，显功道：“我今天把卧室整理了，你看干净吧”。

老姜没有任何表示，他围着大床看了半圈，又看看周围，狐疑地问：“你怎么会这么好心打扫房间？”

高悦没有等到预期的夸奖，有点不快地回答：“我良心发现还不行吗”？老姜摇摇头：“不象”。 高悦半开玩笑地问：“那我不是良心发现，是抽风喽”。

老姜在沙发坐下，一边脱西装裤，一边说：“高悦啊，你那么聪明才不抽风呢，你一定是趁我不在家带人来鬼混了，所以忙着收拾卧室消灭证据，对不对”？

自从和白喜喜分手，欺骗伴侣就是高悦心里不能碰的禁区、最大的痛处。他在根本上鄙视大韩那样伤害伴侣的小人，更不会容许自己再出轨。单身的时候可以四处找伴，然而一旦和老姜正式确认关系，无论两人怎么吵架、无论圈子里出现什么新人，确确实实半点歪心思都没动过。

连小林这种外人都知道这点，相处调笑时从不越雷池一步，高悦和老姜公开在一起后也老老实实不再招惹。但是今天，心底最柔软的地方被自己的同居伙伴肆意污蔑、践踏，高悦简直不相信自己的耳朵，火冒三丈，提高声音：“老姜你说话要讲证据，我给你整理卧室，你怎么这么说话”？！

老姜一副成竹在胸的样子，慢条斯理地说：“不凭什么，我反正知道我猜对了”。

高悦气得直跳，丧失了一切理智，笨口拙舌地说：“你他妈根本不对”！

老姜冷着脸、嘴里往外蹦刻薄的话：“高悦，我又没指责你，这么激动干吗” ？

老姜越冷静，高悦越无法冷静，他难以忍受这样的冤屈：“你说话要讲良心，证据呢？是谁”？

老姜耸耸肩，恶意地说：“证据都被你洗了，我哪知道是谁，可能是小林，可能是白喜喜”。

高悦二话不说，掏出老姜的手机，递给他：“现在，你给他们打电话，你问他们来没来过”。

老姜“切”一声，声音也大起来：“你跟他们眉来眼去我又不是瞎子看不见，我告诉你，你现在越生气越显得假”。高悦见此人不可理喻，一时无话可说。老姜倒说上瘾了：“反正你找人也不奇怪，对吧”。

高悦暴怒，回嘴：“对个屁”！

老姜没理睬，继续问：“那我问你，你怎么光整理卧室不整理楼下客厅”？高悦气得摊摊手，摇头拒绝回答这样的问题。老姜又理直气壮地指责：“我再问，你要不是心虚，干吗我回来衣服还没来得及换，就领我来看卧室”？

高悦指着老姜的鼻子，一字一字地说：“我看出来了，你他妈是个神经病”。

老姜说：“高悦，你现在岁数小，不知道撒谎要有界限的。你现在认个错，这事就到此为止”。

高悦血往头上撞，简直觉得太阳穴要炸开，他脸上嘻嘻笑起来，说：“好，我认错，你真厉害，这么隐秘的事情你都看出来了”。 老姜嘴一歪，说：“这些事情，你骗得了别人，骗不过我”。

高悦又说了一遍：“你他妈是个神经病”。老姜哂之。高悦生气地问：“我把人带来了，胡搞了，你准备怎么办”？

老姜面无表情，说：“高悦，大家就是这么回事，你岁数也不小了，以后做事情成熟点，别一惊一乍的”。

高悦真地笑了，笑得很灿烂：“我说带人来，是成熟；我说我纯洁，是幼稚，是吧”？ 老姜耸肩：“你照照镜子，长大点吧”。

高悦开始穿衣服。老姜问：“你又折腾什么”？

高悦客气地叫着老姜的全名：“姜河副总经理，我走了，我跟你比太笨了，骗不了你”。

老姜道：“我没让你走，你消停会，别那么幼稚，我很累了”。

高悦尽力说出恶毒的话：“你说话才幼稚，你是我什么人？你累不累关我屁事。”

他接着说：“你是哪里蹦出来的王八蛋，我要走，你管得到吗”！？忽然胸口一股气上来，不由自主地拿起桌子上的一个玻璃杯，啪地响亮地在地板上砸得粉碎：“抱歉，不帮你收拾了”。

老姜坐着没说话。高悦大踏步下楼，差点摔了一个跟头，嘴里不停地说：“我长这么大一次都没帮过我爸妈整理屋子，我怎么会帮你整理屋子，我真是瞎了眼”。他觉得眼镜有点模糊，擦了一下，发现自己气得不知不觉掉了几滴眼泪。

他稀里呼啦地把桌子上自己的书收拾到书包里，放不下的就随便塞到一个塑料袋里。碰地一声把大门在自己身后撞上，把自己和老姜的世界彻底隔开。

* * *

出了楼，才发现有点下雨。春末，雨说来就来。空气很新鲜，高悦深深地呼吸。雨衣拉在楼上，但是他不会回去拿，淋着雨冲了出去。

刚出院子，被一个拐弯的面包车嘀了一下，头脑冷静下来，想：别糊涂，别闹出什么可笑的事情。

天还没黑，路上全是下班回家的人，自行车大军浩浩荡荡。高悦夹在车流里，雨水把头发和衣服湿透，顺着脸流下来。 他一路骑车，想了非常多的事情，可是一凝神，又什么都回忆不起来。

他后悔自己临走的时候没有大喊出来：“老姜，我现在走了，你后悔去吧”。又想：老姜才不后悔，也许明天就找个比我更好看的、脾气更温和的。他恨自己不是倾城倾国的绝色。

冰冷的雨水打在脸上，很难受。他想起那次和老姜一起开车去老远的地方看音乐会，回来下雨，雨也是这么迎面打来，不过是打在汽车的挡风玻璃上。好象没多久以前的事情，但是想起来那么遥远。

细雨中，傍晚的城市朦胧飘摇。高悦的眼镜上全是雨点，他眯起眼睛，骑车路过一个个熟悉而陌生的店铺。店铺里的人忙碌着他们自己的生活，对于他们来说，高悦不过是一个下雨的傍晚路过的陌生人而已，在他们的世界里，高悦所占的比重为零。这样的世界，这个城市里有很多，它们互相交叉、又互相独立。有的世界高悦很了解，比如方睿的世界。有的世界高悦略有了解，比如小林、小魏的世界。有的世界高悦以为了解，仔细想却很陌生，比如白喜喜，比如老姜。

刚出门的时候，高悦恼火到极点。骑着车，感受自行车流里的人间百态，他心情放松下来。如果说上次和白喜喜分手他是伤心，这次和老姜分手，他不过是愤怒、激烈之后的怅然而已。

他回到宿舍，狼狈样子被同寝室的同学嘲笑了一通。他不说话，忙着洗澡，换衣服。洗到一半，又光着追出来，让去食堂的麻子给带几个包子回来当饭。吃完了饭，收拾完东西和床位，他跟以前一样去上晚自习、背英语、温习功课准备考试。回来后和宿舍的人吹牛、听性教育台的广播。因为高悦很久不住宿舍，忽然回来，大肥盯着他开黄色玩笑。

晚上熄灯的时候，在黑暗的宿舍里，高悦忽然觉得非常奇怪。他跟大肥打过架、吵过架，但是此时有冲动要抱着他喊声好兄弟。高悦觉得同志圈子里的朋友，身体上很亲密，但是精神上很远，稍微分开一段时间就不再来往。大学同学之间，没有身体接触，但是感情上很铁、很哥们，时间越久越醇厚。这两个世界平行发展，他在其间来回穿越，这个感觉难以向常人描述。

很长时间里高悦觉得自己是纯粹的受害者，而老姜是个不讲理的人。他觉得自己没有到处宣扬老姜的王八蛋事迹已经很高尚了。直到很久以后的一天，那天高悦的工作非常不顺利，回到家忽然控制不住，冲家里自己深深喜欢的人大喊大叫、无端指责、刻薄抵毁。对方没有生气，只是平静地说：“你今天工作里看来真受委屈了，说的都不是你心里想说的，先去吃饭歇歇” 。高悦当时就愣了，他之前不知道相爱的人之间的宽容可以到如此地步。

他事后自责反省：其实自己和老姜是同一类人：任性、无理。本来象高悦或者老姜这样随心所欲、不愿控制自己的言辞、不愿照顾对方的狼，只能在甜蜜和痛苦的不断循环中孤独地在人间流浪下去。但是高悦比老姜优越的地方，是他最终幸运地遇上了他的天使，而老姜遇见的，是快速成长中的狼崽。

和老姜分手这件事，从高悦的角度看：他受了诬蔑，很生气。从老姜的角度看：那天他出差很累、很烦，回家以后有点失态、发泄压力，而高悦毫无替别人着想的觉悟，大耍脾气，摔东西走人。事情就是这样。

此外，平静下来以后，高悦还反省：自己平时在小事上随口胡扯太多，胡扯的时候表情装得还都挺象。老姜看在眼里，不说而已。等高悦真的受了冤枉、暴跳如雷的时候，已经象那个喊“狼来了” 的小孩那样没了信用。 这件事情给高悦以很大刺激，使得他真正地、深刻地意识到诚实是一个多么可贵的品质。无论从道德的角度、作人的角度、还是利害的角度，坦诚都是第一选择，而嘻皮笑脸、玩弄词语不过是小聪明。这对他成人后的人格影响极大。


	30. 国内篇之二十九 ∙ 【青青校园】初见

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 互联网技术开始强烈冲击生活的方式

过了两天，老姜来学校找高悦道歉：“对不起，我那天乱发脾气”。高悦耸肩：“就那么回事，算了”。老姜问：“你不回去”？高悦摇头。老姜沉默了一会，什么都没讲，只说：“我把你的衣服拉过来了，在车里， 你拿走吧”。

一大堆东西，里面夹杂着老姜给高悦买的好衣服，连买给高悦但他从来不用的高级擦脸霜之类都拿来了。高悦想分出来，老姜说：“你留着吧，放我那里浪费”。他看高悦板着脸手上不停地分衣服，又重复：“你留着吧，就当是个纪念，不管怎么样我们在一起过了好长一段”。

高悦说：“这些衣服要我买的话买不起，你还是带回去吧”。老姜说：“你拿着吧，大家好说好散”。

高悦一言不发。老姜掏出一个小红盒子，里面是一个看上去相当高级的领带夹，说：“本来买给你当生日礼物的，赶不上了，你要不要”？高悦坚决摇头。老姜也不坚持，叹口气收起来，说：“那这个领带夹以后我就用了，算是你的留念”。

老姜走后，高悦的生活很平静。他回到宿舍、教室、食堂三点一线的生活，仿佛大一时候一样。他觉得这样的生活很舒服、很充实。马上到来的期末考试给了他很大压力，前段时间英语松懈了一些，需要加劲赶上。原本他在外面胡天胡地，跟家里说暑假要加课，不回去。他索性真地留校学习，准备提前在假期里把英语考掉。

学习的生活非常寂寞。高悦不怕寂寞。只是学习、打球之余，晚上一个人回到空荡荡的宿舍，觉得没什么意思。宿舍的计算机上不了网，他又不热衷游戏，难免胡思乱想。奇怪的是他没有想白喜喜、老姜这两个他生命里曾经最亲近的人，而是想起高中的好友们。自从父母家搬离高中的城市，已经一年多没见他们。这些帅哥应该早有女朋友了吧。恋爱中的人啊，多么幸福。

高悦想到心热的地方，爬起来给他们写信。写了一半又怅然停下。自己这两年来好像干了不少事情：谈女朋友吹了，去G吧，跟人乱来被男友甩了，跟人同居吵架分了，然后一切又回到起点。这样的感觉，和谁说呢？高悦不是一个深沉的人，无论高兴还是沮丧都想和朋友分享。但是这些最大的秘密必须憋在心里，憋得他快炸了。

电话响了，这么晚打电话的是小林：“小高吗，听说你跟老姜分了”？高悦反正没事，跟小林聊起来：“是啊，你怎么知道”？小林说：“老姜现在单身来聚会，大家当然知道了”，他停了一下，开玩笑说：“你可真是高效，一年不到甩俩”。

高悦知道小林是热闹的人，听他这么说也笑了：“什么啊，是我被甩两次，现在我好受伤”。

小林嘻嘻两声，岔开话题道：“今天晚上有事吗”？高悦知道小林是寂寞想找伴，他现在心态还没完全放开，于是回答：“没事倒是没事，不过现在我不想出去”。 小林也不勉强，理解地说：“还没歇够啊。要不周末来聚会玩玩吧，大家怪想你的”。

高悦听惯了小林的甜言蜜语，道：“大家想我才怪”。小林嘿嘿着胡说八道：“反正我挺想你的”。

* * *

周末高悦真去了聚会。见了老姜，挺自然的。路上胡思乱想的一些场面没有发生。老姜跟以前一样，一副什么事情都懒洋洋的样子。他身边没有新人，让高悦心里好过一点，但是转念一想：他找不找人关我什么事。

高悦跑到另一张桌子挨着大韩坐下。过了一会大鹏来了，看到高悦就说疯话：“啊呀，小高来了，上次聚会我还数落老姜，他老牛吃嫩草对你下手就算了，居然没轻没重让你伤心到不来这里，我特别替你气愤”。

熟知此人作风的高悦夸张着回答：“你对我太好了，我真是好感动”。大鹏乐哈哈道：“那你就再次以身相许吧”。高悦翻白眼撇嘴，“哼”了一声。

高悦桌子对面坐着一个新人，长得有点老气、大方脸，总是盯着高悦看。高悦经历多了这样的事，见对方相貌平平，也懒得打招呼。大韩介绍说：“这人跟你同校” 。高悦这才有点兴趣，他暑假结束后再开学就是大四，学校里除了研究生大部分是师弟，大模大样地问：“你叫什么？哪个系的，哪个年级” ？

对方大概初来聚会，虽然不算缅腆，但没有高悦声音大：“我叫周安，十一系，马上大四” 。高悦一看是平级的，但是不认识，说：“以前没见过你” 。

周安说：“我见过你” 。 高悦好奇地问：“你哪里见过我” ？周安笑道：“你们系不是举办过舞会比赛吗？我们宿舍的王贤输给你很生气呢” 。

高悦大笑：“王贤是你们宿舍的呀，我记得他，他唱歌非常好、确实比我强多了” ，过了一会，又乐不可支地坦白：“其实评委全是我找来的，事先打过招呼我自己想当第一届冠军，就是谭咏麟来也只能拿亚军” 。

大家全笑了，大鹏打趣道：“啧啧，现在大学里就这么黑” 。高悦回答：“你们政府里的贪官不都是大学毕业生在作” 。

饭桌上聊及网络，周安说起现在校园论坛上有个情感版块，里面开始出现同志交友的角落。这是国内网上交友的先声，高悦以前不知道，大感兴趣，同桌的人也追着打听。周安说：“不是一个专门的版，就是在情感版里发些‘彩虹上的男孩’ 之类的帖子，夹在男追女女追男的帖子里” 。

高悦时常在诗歌版灌水，从来没注意情感区的文章，好奇地问：“上面人多吗” ？周安回答：“有好几个吧” 。高悦跃跃欲试：“那约他们下次来这里聚聚嘛” 。同桌的庞家兄弟、大鹏等人也连声摧周安找人来，还出主意帖子的措辞应该如何，既要明确又要隐晦。周安说：“不用这么麻烦，可以发站内信件给个人的” 。

那个晚上周安两次找高悦说话：“我以前看过你主持舞会，看你那么阳光的样子，没想到在这里碰见，真是太巧了”。高悦看他的大方脸不顺眼，心里说：有什么巧的。嘴上简单地回答：“以前瞎玩而已”。周安的举止还算得体，但是仔细看，稍微有点柔弱，跟他高大的骨架不配。高悦两次都礼貌地借口走开。

聚会结束后，高悦回学校。在校门口，拐弯去了网吧。因为是暑假，网吧里人不满，一眼看上去，大概有两三人在校园论坛逛。登陆论坛，情感版是人气最旺盛的板块之一，每天文章不少。高悦对男女关系的文章一点兴趣也没有，快速地浏览，找得头昏脑胀才翻到几篇暗示同志的。遗憾的是文采内容都不怎么样，小毛孩发酸呻吟而已。高悦回了几篇文章，以过来人的身份，老气横秋地教育应该如何看待情感问题，还写了篇长文传授诀窍。写完，又去诗歌版看自己以前发表的诗歌和回文，和几个熟悉的网友开玩笑。

他在几个板块里转来转去。大概因为时间晚了，回文孤零零地无人理睬。高悦等了半天，回宿舍睡觉。

第二天，高悦又跑去网吧上校园论坛。他在情感板块的得意长文没人理，估计小毛孩看不懂。诗歌版有几个熟悉的网友批评他的新诗太烂，他嘻嘻哈哈地调戏回去。过了一阵，忽然注意到有信，一个网名“粉红三角” 来的。点开一看，是邀请去参加圈子聚会的试探。这个“粉红三角” 应该就是周安了，大概看到他发的同志文章所以来邀请。高悦想起周安那大叔样老成的脸，心里好笑，也不说破，回信说自己一定去。

* * *

下个周末，圈子聚会。高悦骑车的时候摔了一个跟头，手和膝盖都破了。连休息带修车，去饭馆的时候迟到了。

他进了包间，大家客气地问好，但是没人让位置，也没人问他伤口。高悦习惯了圈子的外热内冷，笑嘻嘻地跟人打招呼。 他看到一个不错的新人，估计是来聚会的大学网友，厚着脸皮拿把椅子硬挤在新人和原本挨着新人的小林之间。小林“喂、喂”抗议，高悦嘻皮笑脸只当听不见。

新人叫孟巍然，果然是同大学的师弟，自我介绍网名“不动如山” 。高悦根本没有印象，但是大声恭维，自来熟地说：“你就是‘不动’ ？非常有文采啊” 。不动大概真的发过几篇酸文，对高悦的观感一下好起来。 高悦自我介绍：“我叫高悦，马上大四了，是你的师兄” 。

不动笑眯眯地问：“你也去校园论坛吧，网名是什么” ？高悦回答：“睡在你铺上的兄弟” 。听到这个名字，附近几个人都笑了。不动也笑起来，但是显然对这个网名没有任何印象，“噢” 了一声没有再多回应。

不动虽然岁数比高悦大一岁，但是比高悦低一级。显而易见，他的历史比高悦单纯得多，还没有任何实际经验，在校园论坛上灌过几篇充满感情的水而已。高悦从去G吧开始，已经在圈子里沉浮两年，对不动这样新人的心理心知肚明。他热情地向不动介绍圈子的情况，聊校园的事情。不动第一次参加现实的聚会，一切非常新鲜，象张白纸一样任高悦泼墨污染。

不动的系在校园的另一侧，高悦比较陌生，专业差得也太远，说了一阵，高悦察言观色，发现不动对自己没什么兴趣，唯唯敷衍而已，兴致小了下去，想起还饿着肚子，于是专心消灭一盘红烧鱼。小林接过空档，隔着高悦和不动谈得热乎。不动对小林明显热情得多，说起一款游戏，两人亲热地交流经验。

高悦对游戏是大外行，根本插不进话，腾出功夫来四下张望。 那次聚会，大学生模样的新人有三四个，算是挺多了。除了不动，都在高悦背后那桌，扎堆坐在周安边上。高悦扭头看了一会，没看到自己中意的，回头又跟不动有一搭没一搭的胡扯，不过小林和不动已经明显开始搭钩，高悦不至於没眼色到硬搅和。他隔着不动跟不动另一侧的一个叫小钱的公司白领说话。高悦以前见过小钱两次，对他印象挺好。小钱已有长期伴侣，不在本市，两人纯聊天。

新来的一个大学生叫方明，桌子还没撤就跑上台唱歌。高悦正好坐在歌台对面，差点被他踩一脚。方明的长相应该说算行吧，中分的分头甑明瓦亮。不过高悦不喜欢这种油头粉面的类型，尤其他唱歌动作夸张，动情之处表情痛苦如便秘。高悦心中好笑，如果以前，早就起哄了，但是最近沉稳一些，没作声。

方明唱完后，不少人起哄、鼓掌，甘栋跑过去大力拍着方明的肩膀，说：“小伙子唱得真不赖”。方明被夸得嘿嘿傻笑。

高悦看到这一幕产生奇怪的感觉。一年多以前，高悦刚进圈子的时候上台唱歌，这帮人就是这么鼓掌、夸他，他也是这么傻笑。甚至甘栋跑去拍肩膀的动作和台词都非常相似。 高悦迷惑起来：自己倒底是聪明得把大家逗得团团转，还是傻到被大家合起来逗得团团转？他忽然记起第一次来圈子聚会，回去的路上白喜喜劝他要收敛些，别太高调。高悦当时把白喜喜的话当作吃醋给忽略掉，也许白喜喜是看够了高悦的傻样子吧。

这些念头一秒钟内闪过高悦的头脑。大家纷纷起身离桌去沙发坐，环境吵闹。他看到老姜在旁边，不知为什么走了上去，冲着方明一抬下巴，问：“你怎么不去找新人”。

老姜笑了笑，诚实地回答：“不对胃口”。在一种奇怪的心理作用下，高悦卖力地替老姜配对：“那边那个叫孟巍然的，不错哦”。老姜看了看正跟小林正有说有笑的小孟，慢条斯理地说：“不急”。

高悦无聊地坐了一会，看老姜跟老鬼聊得欢，插不进话，在包间里来回扫视，忽然看到一个没见过的面孔，干净、皮肤白皙，乍看第一眼没感觉，但是再看一眼，就被吸引住。那人正在跟大鹏说话。高悦觉得奇怪，自己怎么才注意这个人。也许吃饭的时候那人坐在另一桌的背侧的死角里，后来乱哄哄的，高悦主要看台上，没留心后面。

高悦走过去，跟大鹏打招呼：“你们聊什么呢”？自我介绍：“我是高悦”。

大鹏笑道：“这是齐飞，跟你一个学校的”。齐飞比高悦略矮，下巴尖尖的，面容清秀。高悦看过去，正好和他的目光对上，眼睛非常黑，“目如点漆”，这个词一下掠过高悦的思维。他笑着伸出手：“我是三系的，马上大四了，你呢”？

齐飞笑着介绍自己：“我十四系的，马上大二”。大鹏在一边说：“小高算是这里的元老了吧”。高悦谦虚道：“来这一段时间了，不过不如小齐，我大一的时候还什么都不懂呢，小齐已经开始参加活动”。

齐飞脑门很大，一看非常聪明那种。但和高悦不同，他不张扬，比较内向，回答别人的问题很简短，大部分时间听别人说话。大鹏又开始吹嘘他多么得到主任的看重、可能年内要提级。高悦仿佛看见一只发情中的公猴子，高高地翘起尾巴，摇摆红屁股。

高悦在旁边观察了一会，觉得齐飞对大鹏不是很感兴趣，开始下手。他从试探齐飞的爱好入手：“你们十四系数学很难吧”。

齐飞显然对刚才大鹏的谈话不耐烦，出于礼貌敷衍而已，听到高悦的问话，嘴里谦虚：“还好啦，就那么回事”。

他话语后面的骄傲一下被高悦查觉，于是投其所好：“我有一个朋友，是你们系的，比你高两级，他学微分几何，好难啊，我看了一眼跟天书一样”。

齐飞笑起来，非常好看：“微分几何是最难的课，你们外系的肯定不懂”。高悦挑逗对方：“谁说我不懂，我高等数学全优的”。

齐飞果然上钩，认真地跟高悦讨论起课程设置来：“你们外系的高等数学不一样，很多东西都跳过去了”……

这样的对话，大鹏彻底没机会插嘴，变成高、齐两人聊天的布景。齐飞显然是个好学生，说起话来文诌诌的，什么黎曼连续性、空间分解之类的术语把高悦听得直瞪眼，但他好歹有点基础，假装一个好听众还算合格。

过了一阵，齐飞去拿水果，大鹏冲高悦半玩笑半嫉妒地说：“小高你可真厉害啊”。高悦拍拍他的肩膀，安慰道：“别的方面，我就比你差多了”，心里加两个字：才怪。

他忽然看到水果车边，周安正腆着大方脸跟齐飞搭话，心里冷笑：就凭你？不再理大鹏，走上去插入周安和齐飞的交流。很快高悦口吐莲花，把周安和齐飞一齐逗得哈哈笑，成了谈话的中心。


	31. 国内篇之三十 ∙ 【青青校园】定情

高悦和齐飞一起提早离开聚会回学校。齐飞没骑车，高悦乐得推着车跟他慢慢走。

齐飞在校园论坛上泡了半年，收到周安的邀请，这是第一次和同类见面。高悦说：“现在有了校园论坛，真是方便，我两年前为了找人，跑到G吧混了半年”。

齐飞惊讶地说：“你去过G吧”？高悦心说：何止去过，嘴上回答：“挺好玩的，我哪天带你去见识见识”。

齐飞眼睛发光：“那太好了”。高悦笑：“你跟我两年前真象啊”。

齐飞在校园论坛上的名字叫大黑猪，高悦听了忍俊不禁：“你这么白瘦，怎么起了这个名字”？齐飞笑道：“都说网上网下是反的嘛，名字太瘦，真人就要发胖”，又问：“你什么网名”？

高悦告之：“睡在你铺上的兄弟”，然后恬不知耻地解释：“这么淫荡的名字，说明我本人非常正经”。齐飞看了高悦一眼，笑着点头。

高悦问：“你还没大二怎么就暑假不回家”？齐飞回答：“我参加暑假的数学提高班”。这个班在校内、乃至校外都很有名，历届出过不少名人。高悦叫起来：“疯子班啊”。

齐飞认真地纠正：“疯子班特指加强班出身又参加数学提高班的那些狂人，我们正常系的人去，不算”。高悦笑道：“那就算小疯子吧”。

齐飞的宿舍在新楼，离高悦的宿舍不算远。他们到了宿舍，谈性未尽，没有进楼，在夜色下继续散步、聊天。

校园里很多小路没有路灯，但是夏天的月亮很好，月光如水，洒下来，花草树木清晰可见。 高悦想起两年前自己启蒙的时候，也沿着这条路往湖边散步，但当时是陪马坚。现在马坚不知哪里去了，而自己开始带师弟。他想着马坚那时候拙劣的表现，暗自警惕不要重蹈覆辙。

这么想着，高悦随口问：“你多大”？齐飞报了生日，高悦笑起来：“我比你大一岁”。齐飞说：“你是师兄嘛”。

高悦本来在学校花的时间就不多，跟低年纪打交道更少，忽然当起师兄来，很新奇。他看着月光下齐飞晶莹的皮肤，有一种想抱着亲一口的冲动，深吸一口气，忍住了欲望，说：“以前没有校园论坛，我也没经验，就在校园里乱找。一次也是晚上，我跟一个同学走在这里，冒失地表白，被鄙视了”。

齐飞轻呼：“天哪，那太糟糕了”。高悦笑道：“还好，他嘴很严，以后不来往就完了”。

齐飞坦白说：“你胆子好大，我们隔壁宿舍有个很好看的，老来我们寝室打牌，我很喜欢跟他搭档”。高悦传授经验：“几十个人里才有一个我们这样的人，随便找一个，几乎不可能是同类，你什么时候领我去看看，我会试探人”。

齐飞笑道：“你也想看他”？ 高悦也乐了：“我不是有经验嘛”，又说：“你要暗中观察，而且要主动试，比方有意说女孩的话题，看他接不接，比方有意谈好看的男明星，看他了不了解”。齐飞从来没想过这些，惊叹：“你还真有一套”。高悦嘿一声。

齐飞若有所思：“按你说的比例，我们学校有几百个同志，算五百个，除了我们俩还有另四百九十八个没找出来呢”。 高悦大笑：“你找吧，我还想多活几年”。停了一下，又说：“你以后会知道，同志里面什么人都有，好的、坏的、丑的、俊的，你只需要找到适合你的那一个就够了，再多，没用”。

齐飞嗯一声，大幅点头。

* * *

第二天下午高悦去找齐飞。齐飞的寝室在大楼最阴的角落，夏天比较凉快。他同宿舍的同班同学回家了，但是有两个数学提高班的同学贪凉快住进来，所以挺热闹。

高悦进门，也奇怪：“你们宿舍真的比我的寝室凉快”。齐飞道：“据说全楼的水管都从这堵墙后面走，所以夏天很舒服”。

高悦开玩笑地跟齐飞征求意见：“要不我也住过来”？

齐飞非常高兴地连声答应：“好啊、好啊”。

高悦试探完成，知道齐飞对自己确实很有好感，心满意足，冲齐飞眨眨眼，笑道：“算了，住一起反而不方便”。齐飞一时没懂，糊里糊涂地点头。 高悦心想：我们俩马上就要干柴烈火，你没经验，我可知道是怎么回事，跟其他两个男生住一起，肯定两天就漏陷。想到淫荡处，他不禁自己美得笑起来。

那天下午高悦跟他们三人一起打牌，数学班的疯子也没有三头六臂，高悦开始还担心自己被凌辱，打了两盘发现他们昏招、臭牌也不少，高悦虽然不算高手，但是不十分漏怯。

一起吃完晚饭，高悦看外面不那么热了，跟齐飞说：“去我宿舍拿个东西”？齐飞会意，跟高悦单独溜走。

一路上高悦胡说八道逗齐飞玩，一边努力回忆自己两年前是什么状态：如果现在就真刀实枪，会不会把齐飞吓跑？这孩子好像脸皮挺薄。他想了想，觉得还是培养两天再说。

进了高悦宿舍，因为没有别人，两人非常放松。高悦示意齐飞随便坐。齐飞看到高悦满桌子的英语书，惊讶地问：“这么多英文书”。高悦说：“我打算下个月考托福，然后考GRE”。

齐飞问：“你要出国”？高悦说：“是啊，难道你不想”？齐飞摇头：“我肯定不出国的”。高悦道：“你现在考虑还早，起码到大三再说吧”。

齐飞翻了翻GRE的数学部分，他英文还不行，但是勉强能看懂两题，差点把眼珠子吓出来：“怎么会这么简单，就这能上研究生”？高悦笑道：“这是所有学科统一的考题，当然比你的标准简单，而且美国人不重视数学，所以这部分不拿满分就算失败”。齐飞不满地嘟囔：“不重视数学怎么行”？

高悦看他那副样子乐了：“不是什么地方数学都重要的，你们那个什么黎曼连续性，我不懂，不也活得不错”。齐飞不服气地争论：“那个不是好例子，如果没有数学”……高悦看他认真了，举手投降，说：“好了好了，我说不过你”。

过了一会，藏拙忍让毕竟不是高悦的性格，他不由自主地抬杠：“那你说说数学怎么解释我们是同志吧”。齐飞耸耸肩，说：“你这就抬杠了，我说过数学包治百病吗”？

高悦看他装大人的样子大笑，忍不住从侧面抱住他，说：“我说不过你”。他抱得很紧、手摸在敏感部位，齐飞稍微挣扎一下，嘴巴撇了撇，扭头看窗外，居然不动了。

高悦大乐：原来你已经做好准备，那就不客气。他在齐飞耳朵边轻声说：“我们做别的事情吧”。


	32. 国内篇之三十一 ∙ 【青青校园】真情

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 齐飞忽然说：“高悦，想想真奇怪，我其实不了解你，但是看到你特别亲”。

齐飞的皮肤和高悦类似，很白，而且浑身一颗痣都没有。因为是夏天，人又激动，汗味很大。高悦先跟他一起冲个凉水澡。齐飞浑身紧张，高悦欲火高涨，硬帮帮地顶着齐飞肌肉跳动的、活泼的身体。

洗完澡，他们一起上床。高悦回忆自己第一次的反应，尽量避免错误。齐飞在高悦剑拔弩张的时候开始呼痛。高悦没有多少和新手零号交流的经验，看他实在紧张，不想硬来，反正来日方长，在门外解决了问题，然后又帮助齐飞解决。 过程中齐飞大部分时间都闭着眼睛，偶尔睁开眼，似乎好奇地看一会，不久又闭上。

完了以后，高悦问：“怎么样” ？齐飞点头，简短地说：“很好” 。他紧紧抱住高悦，全然不顾夏天的闷热。

高悦想起身去洗洗，两下都没有站起来，被齐飞拽了回去。他看着齐飞，想：这个人的依赖性真大。一瞬间涌起一股要保护对方的冲动。

据说小鸭子出生，本能地认第一眼看到的活物为父母，如果第一眼看到的是一只狐狸，被一舔而食，也只有认命倒楣。高悦和齐飞并头躺着，想：我是齐飞的第一人，一定要照顾他、保证他少走弯路。

这一夜，两人都是二连发。第二次的时候，齐飞主动想再试，还是不行。他低声问：“不是都要这样的吗”？高悦扒在他的背上，体谅地安慰：“不是每个人第一次都行，今天东西没准备好，明天我帮你，肯定没问题”。齐飞安静地贴过来，任高悦动作。

第二天上午两人各有事情。齐飞要上数学课，高悦要做英语模拟考题。快到中午的时候，高悦上街买了必要用品，回来后给齐飞打电话：“下午有空吗”？齐飞说：“下午我们小组活动，要到很晚才散”，然后说：“要不我现在去你那里”？

高悦笑了：“不急，时间太紧张的话不舒服”，又说：“昨天晚上满累的，要休息长一点”。齐飞嘻嘻笑。高悦嘱咐：“最近吃素一点、少一点，少吃饭和肉，多吃高纤维的青菜一类”。齐飞拿纸笔记下，高悦笑道：“你跟我真象啊，晚上过来我给你看我的笔记”。

晚饭前，高悦正在宿舍里做题，齐飞跑过来，进屋就关上门、反锁上，然后表功：“中午我光吃青菜，一口饭都没吃”。高悦乐了：“不必那么严格啦”。他自己也跃跃欲试，拿出软管和凡士林之类的工具，说：“我教你清洗、扩张”。

齐飞和高悦一样干事认真，他在厕所里好久，高悦一个人光着身子在外面，硬了软、软了硬，最后实在等不及：“差不多就行了”。齐飞又磨蹭了一会才出来。下午的时候高悦早早准备好了垫子、毛巾，一切很顺利。

放下蚊帐，宇宙浓缩进一个狭小的时空碎片。齐飞和高悦平时都是聪明、文雅的人，但是在这个时刻、这个地点，文明退让于原始、高傲蜕变为野蛮。交合中的两具肉体象两条微不足道的爬虫，在地球表面、无边大地的一个无人知道的角落，挣扎、扭动。这样的事情每时每刻，从盘古开天的洪荒时代起，在无数先民、今人、圣贤、庸人中亿万次发生，但是对于齐飞来说，是未知的、全新的。他探索着这个忽然出现在面前的世界，在高悦的带领下进入天堂。

几秒钟的时间，爆炸以高悦为中心发生，一切变成空白。他激动地紧紧抱着身下汗津津、健康的、蠕动的身体，浑身抽搐，俯冲进地狱，很久才剧烈喘息着得到重生。

世界恢复正常，高悦看齐飞好像失魂落魄地看着天花板，问：“想什么呢”？齐飞喃喃道：“我在想，现在能吃饭吗？好饿啊”。高悦大笑：“谁让你中午光吃青菜来着”。

* * *

食堂早关门了。他们去外面的饭馆。齐飞第一次经历，但高悦很小心，准备充分，没有身体很不适的感觉，事后清洗也细致，休息好之后，慢慢走路没事。

吃完饭，又去校门口的网吧坐了会儿，深夜才回来。暑假的晚上，校园里林荫大道上行人很少。高悦轻车熟路地领齐飞去湖边转。

月亮很亮。高悦属狼，一看到明亮的月光就不知为什么格外感慨。他们在湖心的亭子里坐着，天南海北地了解对方。高悦说起自己的父母，一对稀里糊涂为一些他们并不了解的东西折腾了一生、老来才发现一无所有的老好人。齐飞也提到了他的家庭。他的父亲生意做得满大，但是父母关系很差，齐飞跟着母亲在外婆家长大，生活并不富裕。

话题绕来绕去又到了数学，这是高悦最头疼而齐飞最喜欢的课，他笑着对齐飞道：“你可真是天才”。齐飞忽然叹起气来，说：“高斯十九岁的时候已经发表了十七边形的做法”。高悦知道高斯，但是对十七边形闻所未闻，问：“那是什么东西”？齐飞兴奋起来，就着月色，在亭子中心的地上比划着：“关键是做出第一个十七等分点，他的窍门是这样……”

齐飞遇见不熟悉的人，很安静，但是如果熟悉了，又是感兴趣的话题，非常健谈。高悦看着侃侃而谈的齐飞，觉得这个人真单纯。

齐飞说了一通十七边形，看高悦始终是门外汉，只好放弃。高悦笑着说：“我当初学数学学得呲牙咧嘴，真羡慕你这样的”。齐飞说：“我其实很羡慕你呢，大诗人”。

高悦愣了一下，随即反应过来齐飞在网吧里看了自己在诗歌版的帖子。他一向能酸能碱，但是那天，面对齐飞，忽然不好意思起来。好在月色昏暗，齐飞看不清表情。他遮遮掩掩地说：“以前写着玩的，好久不写了”。

齐飞评论：“你文采真不错，我有时候也很想说什么，但是说不好”。他停了一下，问：“你这些诗是写给谁的”？

高悦当然不会实话实说，嘻笑道：“写给你的”。齐飞笑：“怎么可能”。

高悦继续甜言蜜语：“我先写好，现在遇到你，就是给你的”。齐飞没有高悦那样的经验，听了这样的话很感动。

两人有一会没说话，看着湖面的荷叶。清冷的月光在夏天的夜里，均匀而公平地洒向万物。

齐飞忽然说：“高悦，想想真奇怪，我其实不了解你，但是看到你特别亲”。

_这是少年真情的流露！_

高悦面对这样的真情一时不知如何承接。他心里发热，嘴里不知说什么好，平时说惯的甜言蜜语在这个时候显得特别虚。他上前轻轻抱住齐飞。以前白喜喜、老姜、以及其他任何人，都没有人这样敞开心扉、不带虚假地对他说过这样一句话。

他们继续在湖边走。高悦问：“以前有人说过你单纯吗”？齐飞迷惑着回答：“我？没有”。高悦笑了。对比齐飞，高悦太复杂。他自责起来：如果自己象齐飞一样单纯，大概也挺好。就好像齐飞不写诗，很多感想闷在心里，而高悦却写下来，然后再费劲掩饰，最后效果是一样的。

高悦有一本小册子，上面是十来首他写给自己的诗，从没给外人看过。齐飞后来把其中一页“我优越于众生 / 因为我心爱的人不老”撕下，说是高悦送给自己。高悦大学毕业后很少写诗。这本小册子，除了他自己，齐飞自始至终是唯一的读者。

当天晚上，高悦劝齐飞以保养身体为主，回自己的宿舍睡。

第二天早上他连着打了两个电话问齐飞吃饭如何、上厕所如何。得知一切都好，才放心。他没有发觉自己开始替别人着想了，不再完全以自我为中心，随心所欲。其实这些道理从幼儿园起他就一直在书上看到，但是一直到了大学的第三年，才终于在心里慢慢发芽。

晚上，高悦继续要齐飞保养。齐飞拍胸脯说没事，开玩笑：“要不我脱下裤子你检查一下”。高悦前一天才一发，此时欲火高涨，扑过去笑道：“这可是你说的”。从此，“检查”成了高悦和齐飞之间的隐语。他们会当着同学的面，公然讨论：“下午能去你宿舍检查吗”？

和齐飞一起出去，走在林荫路上，高悦看着熟悉的校园，想：这就是生活啊。折腾了这么久，生活似乎终于开始了。


	33. 国内篇之三十二 ∙ 【青青校园】点滴

早上起来，高悦落枕了。他在厕所洗脸的时候痛苦地对着镜子搬头。齐飞探头看，他翻白眼道：“还不是你夜里挤的”。齐飞不好意思地嘻嘻笑。齐飞睡觉习惯不好，抢地方、抢被子、抢枕头，高悦抢不过他。

齐飞说：“我替你按摩脖子吧”。高悦狐疑地问：“我很疼的，你行吗”？齐飞不服气：“以前在家，我妈脖子疼，我按摩都治好了”。高悦很高兴：“那让我来享受一下你长辈的待遇吧”。

他的手法确实很专业，高悦奇怪地问：“你专门学过”？齐飞笑：“我妈是医院理疗大夫”。高悦这下信服：“原来是家传绝学”。

按摩的时候很舒服，但是结束后疼得更厉害。本来高悦不过是回头困难，按摩之后连动都不能动，脖子肌肉彻底僵死。齐飞纳闷：“不应该啊？让我再看看”。高悦没好气地把齐飞扒拉开，说：“看什么看，你当作数学题啊，看看就有办法”。

接下来一整天，高悦梗着脖子看人。好容易到了下午好点，抓过齐飞就地“正法”。完事后两人躺在一起，高悦说：“人的身体真是弱，拼命折腾，不过才爽几秒，但是稍微别一下，就难受一整天”。

齐飞说：“佛曰：臭皮囊、红粉骷髅，施主，你悟了”。高悦推他的屁股一下，说：“齐大师，你还懂佛法啊”。 齐飞打浑道：“啊弥陀佛，老僧一法通，万法通”。

高悦看齐飞无耻的样子，笑道：“第一，那念‘呃’弥陀佛，不是‘啊’弥陀佛，第二，这位高僧能不能先把裤子穿上”。

齐飞光着身子叉腿坐起来，神气活现地说：“肉身乃末节，衣服就更无所谓了。人都是一个皮囊裹一肚子屎尿，还有其他一些酸臭的、黏呼呼的液体”。 高悦调笑道：“你是不是清洗后面洗出心理障碍了”。

齐飞“切”一声，说：“我这么开朗的人会有心理障碍？人世丑多美少，早就知道了”。他看高悦撇嘴，继续恶心他：“比如这位施主”，他在高悦脸上比划揉弄，“长得还凑合，但是只要皮肉轻微变变，鼻子扁点，嘴巴歪点，眼睛塌点，就是个丑男啊”。

高悦一脚把他踢下床，喊：“滚蛋吧”。 齐飞哈哈大笑，从地上爬起来，去冲了个凉。出来看高悦还躺着不动，不客气地在高悦的宿舍里乱翻。

高悦警告：“翻出少儿不宜的东西我不负责”。齐飞大喜：“真有少儿不宜的”？高悦道：“嗯，睡那边那个床的，叫大肥，他在褥子底下秘密藏了很多裸体画册”。齐飞兴冲冲翻出来，从头看到尾，失望地说：“怎么全是女的呀，哪怕是男女一起的都行”。

高悦笑道：“你面前就有一个裸帅，看吧”。齐飞鄙视之，道：“不如照镜子”。

过一会，齐飞一面穿衣服一面抱怨：“太热了”。高悦兴致起来，逗他：“想去个凉快地方玩不”？齐飞问：“电影院吗”？高悦神秘地压低声音：“G吧”。

齐飞蹦起来，兴奋地说：“走吧”。 高悦笑道：“原形露出来了，我以为你好歹要装两分钟正经”。齐飞嘿嘿笑，问：“去G吧穿这样可以吗”？他那天穿了个大裤衩加T衫。高悦下床，瞥了齐飞的衣服一眼，慢悠悠地穿自己的T衫，开玩笑说：“你光屁股去都没问题，还有人鼓掌呢”。

* * *

路上正好是人多的时候，但是进城的车相对不挤。高悦忽然记起去年大概这个时候自己领白喜喜去酒吧。真是风水轮流转。

酒吧重新装修了。高悦自己要了个最便宜的可乐，装大款替齐飞点了一杯酒。两个人坐在一起，没有不上眼地来打扰。齐飞乡巴佬进城一样东张西望。高悦看了一圈，不是周末，酒吧里人不多。

齐飞问：“K歌台空着，听说你喜欢唱歌，不去唱一首”？ 高悦问：“听谁说的”。齐飞答：“周安”。高悦呵呵笑了几声，大言道：“小时候玩的玩艺，现在无所谓了”，他现在确实在唱歌跳舞上出风头的想法淡了很多。

他接着鼓励齐飞道：“你上去来一个”？齐飞坦白：“从来没唱过”。

整个晚上，高悦一直陪齐飞坐在角落里，没领他四下找人聊天。齐飞似乎欲望很高，象吸盘一样吸在高悦身上磨蹭。高悦问：“你不是下午才来过”。齐飞嘿嘿笑，不回答。

高悦套齐飞的话：“今天酒吧里的人都好丑”。齐飞立刻上钩：“旁边那桌有个男的特帅”。高悦逗他：“你上去打个招呼”？齐飞下意识地回答：“怎么打招呼”？

高悦呵呵笑，心里想：男的确实没有不沾花惹草的，自己是这样，齐飞也是这样。嘴里说：“那个人有伴一起来的，去勾引不合适”。

两人因为没吃晚饭就来了，点了个菜。齐飞连呼太贵。高悦笑道：“你来酒吧不是来省钱的吧”。

菜上来，齐飞仗着角落里黑，忽然说：“我们喂”。高悦一愣，倒不是互相喂饭有什么，在酒吧里比这出格的动作多了，而是齐飞会这么主动。 他用叉子挑了一口给齐飞，齐飞推开，自己叼了一口，嘻嘻笑着用嘴度给高悦，高悦接过来，问：“你哪来这么多花头”？齐飞做不在乎的样子说：“电视里看的”，停了一会，又说：“一直想试试这个样子”。

高悦听了，心里暖洋洋的，动情地把齐飞抱紧，然后松开，说：“我来喂你一口”。齐飞苦着脸说：“这菜好咸”。高悦大笑。

他们第一次谈及各人的爱好。高悦说他的爱好非常广，琴(唱歌)棋(牌)诗画都有点，但是什么都不精通。齐飞也坦白说他的爱好非常窄，基本就是打牌、看小说，但是照样什么都不精通。高悦遇见这样自嘲的没脾气。

他拉齐飞去跳舞，齐飞跳了一会，退下来，说没觉得有意思。跳舞其实也不是高悦的长项，两人一笑置之。

不跳舞，又不找别人聊天，酒吧就是一个坐着听音乐的地方而已，偏偏齐飞不喜欢那天的DJ音乐，说太闹。高悦无可奈何：“那我们走吧”。

出来挺早。两人在酒吧根本没吃饱，又进了一家小吃店点了包子慢慢填肚子。齐飞问：“你以前一个人在酒吧干什么呀”？ 高悦含混地说：“就是唱歌、跳舞”，想了想，又加了一句：“还跟别人聊聊天”。

齐飞“嗯”一声，低头吸可乐。这几天在一起，高悦对他开始比较了解了，知道他这个样子是在想词儿说东西。高悦大概知道齐飞想问什么，等着齐飞的问题。但是齐飞安静了一会，开始谈论起最近的电影，把话题岔开。

高悦和白喜喜、老姜都是认识很久以后才发生关系。和齐飞却反过来，先肉体再精神。高悦觉得也不错，历史上包办婚姻几千年，离婚、上吊也没成为主流。经过这些天的接触，双方的第一印像都慢慢做了修正。齐飞这个人，乍一看很聪明，再一接触觉得很单纯，了解深了，发现其实也有欲望、也会隐藏，但是心思不深。高悦给齐飞的第一印像大概是聪明、热情，时间稍长，轻浮跳脱的缺点肯定无法遮掩。两个人在一起成为伴侣，注定会互相了解。

回学校的路上，高悦看着车外灯火辉煌的大街，忽然想：自己混乱了很久才和伙伴建立起长期关系，齐飞直接跳到稳定的关系，是不是错过了生命里本应该有的一个部分？他想：如果自己一开始就遇到白喜喜或者老姜，不认识大麦、小林那些人，是会更幸福还是更失落？想了一阵，想得脑壳疼也没什么结论，回忆起老姜的话：做人自私一点，先管自己快乐，然后再照顾别人。

确实很有道理的一句话。高悦把齐飞应该如果生活这个问题，从心里轻轻抛开。


	34. 国内篇之三十三 ∙ 【青青校园】趣事

暑假的日子平淡而激烈，飞快过去。高悦完成英文托福考试。考试的前一天晚上，高悦养“精”蓄锐，让齐飞分开住一夜。结果他自己乱吹电扇，早上起来感冒了。齐飞听说，到处给他找板蓝根。其实高悦起来过了一阵都快好了，但是看齐飞着急的样子，还是听话喝药。

考完后一身轻松，齐飞吵着让他请客。高悦特地去银行取了些钱，去附近新开的一家韩国烧烤。 等菜的时候，高悦得意地炫耀自己的运气：“我这个人考试越大越运气好，高考的时候，人人担心我政治，结果我这么反动的人考出满分来，政治老师直要我传授经验”。

齐飞不屑地打击他：“政治这种东西背背就完了，你居然要人担心，好衰”。 高悦不服气：“难道背书不要耗费脑细胞吗？要浪费能量的。能量、能量，你除了数学，懂点物理好不好”？ 齐飞笑道：“我背东西多了吃不下饭，说明背书不需要能量”。

高悦心情好，懒得抬杠，呵呵一笑。他心里也承认齐飞的记性比自己好，很多英文单词，他背了半天还忘，齐飞在边上随便看看就记住了。

想起英文，高悦又念叨起更严峻的GRE考试还在前方，不由感慨起来：“说实在，我记性确实挺差的，前两天我看英文书的时候就注意到了”。

齐飞“哦”一声，问：“你前两天注意到的，怎么今天才感慨”。

高悦道：“我记性差，想不起来呀”。两人大笑。

过了一会，齐飞评论一张广告招贴画上的帅哥：“这种明星其实全靠化妆，你看他眼睛就跟死鱼眼一样，化妆不到，非常无神”。 高悦扭头看看招贴，虽然不喜欢这个矫揉造作的明星，但是比死鱼还是应当强点，说：“好漂亮的鱼，生前该多么诱人”。

齐飞哼一声，反驳：“你看你，贼眉鼠眼”，他昧着良心打击对方：“以后变成大叔的时候，肯定特难看”。高悦咬牙切齿：“切，我倒看到时候谁敢说我不是个帅大叔”。 齐飞吃错药一样鼓掌大笑：“哈哈，我就敢”。高悦吓了一跳，幸好店里人不多，俩学生说说笑笑也很正常，旁人只是看过来一眼。

高悦低声呵斥：“你怎么这么不成熟”，他露出痛心疾首的表情：“学习学习你高悦师兄我，多么稳重、老成的一个人”。 齐飞习惯了高悦的厚脸皮，嘻嘻笑，过一会，用双手把自己的眼角和嘴角捏到一起，作出可笑的鬼脸，往店里四下看。 高悦客气地问：“这位小同学，请问您发什么神经”？齐飞礼貌地答：“这位师兄，我学习你稳重的样子呀，不贼眉鼠眼，怎么学呢”？高悦无语。

* * *

下午俩人没事，跑到操场上混球踢。暑假人少，只有十几个附中的小孩在，他们加入其中。高悦喜欢当自由前锋。齐飞一般是后卫。夏天的下午太阳很热，每个人都大汗淋沥，象水一样全身流淌。

两边水平臭对臭，开场没多久，比赛激烈化。高悦一个传球，另一个前锋漏了，高悦大怒，不由骂道：“靠！这么好的球都接不住，你长鸡巴了吗”？声音之大，半个场地清晰可闻。对方没理他，自管跑开。

过了一会，齐飞跑过来，一边笑一边提醒：“高悦，刚才你骂的那个前锋”，他气喘吁吁，缓了口气接着说：“人家叫她‘刘姐’”。

高悦差点晕倒，接近细看，真是个女孩，胖嘟嘟的，留个男人头。他找个机会，跑过去道歉：“啊呀小刘，我踢球没戴眼镜，刚才没看清，对不起哈”。小刘挺大方：“没事”。高悦越发不好意思：“踢完球，我请你们可乐”。

高中小孩好哄，散场后听说高悦请冷饮，“大哥、大哥” 就亲切地喊上了。 高悦说：“你们先慢慢往冷饮店走，我去宿舍拿钱，待会追你们”。天气太热，他把T衫脱了，光着膀子往回跑。齐飞顺口提醒他：“你早上还感冒呢，擦擦汗再来”。高悦一笑，绝尘而去。

回来的时候把捂脚的球鞋换成拖鞋，大背心、大裤衩，特凉快。他知道齐飞脚也怕热，给他也拿了拖鞋，替他把换下来的球鞋和袜子塞在一个塑料袋里拎着。

高悦给自己和高中孩子们买了冰淇淋和可乐，一起围在电扇下的桌子上边吃边聊。高悦跟齐飞一搭一唱吹嘘大学生活，不过附中孩子多是教授子女，谁家都来过几个考试当掉求情的大学生，根本不买帐。高悦和齐飞嘻嘻笑。其中一个叫王刚的男孩长的高高大大，皮肤很好，特别英俊。高悦和齐飞都对他青眼有加。高悦坐得近，更是肆无忌惮地看，反正小孩不敏感。散伙的时候，还美美地盯了两眼背影。

一回头，刘姐站在门口饶有兴趣地打量着高悦和齐飞。刘姐岁数比高悦小两、三岁。她做事挺有气派，在那帮男生里是头头之一。高悦笑着问：“你怎么还在这儿”？刘姐不说话，笑眯眯地看两人，高悦又问：“有事情吗”？ 刘姐忽然没头没脸地问：“你们俩住一个宿舍吗”？

高悦心里警钟当当大作，嘴上否认：“我们不一个年级、不一个系，宿舍差了好几栋楼呢”。 刘姐“嗯”一声，轻描淡写地说：“那挺难得的，你随随便便就把他的拖鞋拿来了”。

高悦想：露馅了。齐飞嘴硬：“那是我上次去他们那里拉下的”。高悦心里苦笑：齐飞傻起来真不聪明，谁去别人宿舍串门会把鞋拉下，光脚回去吗？

刘姐看面前两个大学生紧张的样子，笑着说：“没什么，我就问问”，她停一下，对高悦接着说：“你们俩在男生里满特别的，他嘱咐你擦汗，你给他拎鞋”。高悦手上正拎着齐飞的球鞋和袜子，一时无言应对，齐飞很没营养地回答：“互相帮助嘛”。

刘姐笑道：“我真的就是问问。另外对了，你们俩刚才一个劲跟王刚说话，他有女朋友了”。这下齐飞连没营养的话都说不出来，和高悦面面相觑。

刘姐离开后，齐飞对高悦说：“我的鞋还是我拎吧”。高悦由他接过去，心有余悸地说：“女孩的心好细，我们以后在男生那里也要注意”。 齐飞嗯了一声，转着弯问：“你觉不觉得她胆子特大，象个男的”？高悦点头：“肯定是传说中的女同”。

这个插曲就此过去，高悦再没见过刘姐。不过以后他每次见到拉拉，都会想起那个夏天炎热的下午，自己和齐飞被一个小他们好几岁的高中女生问得满头大汗的情景。这个女孩小小年纪，胆大、细心、几句话就不动声色地把高悦他们试探个底朝天，真是前途无量。


	35. 国内篇之三十四 ∙ 【青青校园】最后聚会

暑假末尾，齐飞的数学班结束，彻底解放，成天在高悦宿舍折腾。高悦每天要坚持做英文题，借了一堆武侠小说让他打着滚看。

齐飞的生日就在附近。高悦一天早上起来，问齐飞：“你快过生日了，要什么礼物”？

齐飞很高兴：“还没人送过我生日礼物呢”，装模作样想一会，说：“那你请我鸡腿吧”。

高悦失笑。红烧鸡腿虽然是食堂的当家菜，用来当生日礼物也未免太小家子气。他其实在外面早看好了一根金项链，成色不算高，几百元，刚好承受得起，说起来也好听，笑眯眯地诱导齐飞：“你有两个选择，一个是鸡腿，一个是金项链，你可以随便挑一个”。

齐飞回答：“我不要金项链，能折合成两份鸡腿吗”？

高悦大笑，跳过来抓住齐飞，另一只手在他脖子上比划着：“还是要项链吧，你脖子这么白、这么细，戴上肯定特好看”，说着欲火就升起来。 齐飞推开高悦，笑骂：“我才不戴项链，太恶心”。

高悦鼓动如簧之舌：“谁说恶心，你看张国荣就戴的”，他知道张国荣是齐飞的最爱，一部《倩女幽魂》看了一遍又一遍，后来一听主题曲高悦就烦得想跳楼，齐飞仍然乐此不疲。

齐飞眼珠转了转，说：“你戴我就戴”。高悦语塞，支吾道：“我不着急，你先戴”。

齐飞不傻，马上笑道：“你看，你自己不乐意的东西，非要往我头上套”。高悦从后面抱住他，调笑：“谁说我不乐意的，我不是想让你好看点，我也有面子”。

齐飞哼哼两声，高悦看不见他的脸，看他的脖子露在T衫之外，忽然控制不住，使劲亲了下去。 高悦很少亲别人，跟齐飞在一起后，稍微多些，一般是他动情的时候主动。不过那天齐飞的反应很强烈，反过身亲高悦的脸。

高悦脸颊靠后的部分非常敏感，他嫌痒，笑着躲开，问：“今天你怎么这么主动，开窍了”？ 齐飞抵赖：“哪有。”

高悦说：“说正事吧，你生日到底怎么庆祝”？ 齐飞回答：“无所谓啦，我在家从来不过生日的”。

高悦看了看日历，说：“正好是周末，圈子应该有聚会，干脆我跟他们说一下，给你订个蛋糕，大家一起过，热闹”。齐飞问：“订蛋糕啊，很贵吧”。 高悦以前跟马辨谈朋友的时候专门看过蛋糕店，而且他在大宾馆里出入的时候多，跟老姜也生活过一段，眼界比齐飞高，笑道：“你反正不要金项链了，还给我省钱了呢”。

* * *

跟齐飞一起以后，高悦就绝足聚会。这次和齐飞一起回来，有人嘻皮笑脸地说少了高悦聚会气氛变沉闷了。这种恭维话高悦当然不会当真。 齐飞到了新环境，换上单纯男生的内向面孔。他既然如此，很多出格的笑话大家就不跟高悦讲。

高悦记得上次小林跟孟巍然挺好，见了小林，顺嘴打听：“你跟小孟在一起吗”？小林一愣：“什么小孟”？然后反应过来，说：“哦，孟巍然啊，他早不来了，人家是好孩子，离咱们远点也对”。

高悦笑道：“我难道不是好孩子”？又开玩笑：“你是不是太急，把人家吓跑了”。旁边的几个人也跟着附和指责小林。 小林不服气地说：“我是那种没经验的人吗”？他转过头问高悦：“小高，你说良心话，我装温柔水平怎么样”？

高悦顾忌齐飞在边上，没理睬这个问题，嘴里撇清：“我哪里知道”。

吃饭的时候高悦主要跟齐飞说话，给他夹菜、添汤加水。大鹏隔着桌子怪声说：“小高技术见涨啊，看不出这么照顾人”。高悦熟知大鹏的人品，恶狠狠瞪了他一眼，让他住嘴，不许接着往下开黄腔，扭脸对齐飞说：“今天齐飞是寿星公嘛”。

等蛋糕上来，熄了灯，点上蜡烛，大家唱“祝你生日快乐”。齐飞真的是第一次正式过生日，兴奋得话多起来，撤了桌子以后拉着高悦叽里呱啦不停说话，一会抱怨以前自己父母彼此打架、没人关心自己，一会张罗着让高悦再吃一块蛋糕，说生日蛋糕不能剩，否则不吉利。

晚会上的明星是一个叫二马的新人，以及上次高悦见过的叫方明的大学生。高悦退在边上，笑眯眯看他们吹拉弹唱、插科打诨。两三个闲人叫高悦加入进去，高悦微笑摇头。

高悦又看到周安。他有了个伴侣，也是大学生，叫常山，长得比周安还显老。高悦“外貌协会”资深成员的毛病又犯了，肚子里好笑。

回宿舍的路上，高悦问齐飞这个生日晚会如何。齐飞兴奋地说：“非常好”，又说：“不过我不是太喜欢有的人”。高悦顺势说：“是，有的人很世俗”。

齐飞“嗯”一声，沉吟一会，慢慢问：“你跟他们好象非常熟悉”。高悦没事就喜欢瞎琢磨，对这样的问题早有准备，说：“如果上次你来没有遇上我，可能会和他们中的某一个人交往”，准备慢慢把话带开。

齐飞毫不犹豫地摇头：“不会”，他抬头看着高悦，说：“他们的感觉跟你不一样”。

高悦没想到齐飞是这个反应，愣了一下，把预备好的话咽了下去，嘴里甜蜜起来：“我看你的感觉也跟他们不一样……”

* * *

周安的能量挺大，不久在大学内部折腾出一个小圈子，靠电话、校园论坛联络。他还专门在校园论坛上注册了一个不对外公开的俱乐部，按他的网名“粉红三角”起名叫“粉红三角地”。经过解释，高悦才知道粉红三角是希特勒歧视同性恋的代号。纳粹德国里，所有同性恋一旦暴露，必须在胸前显眼的地方佩戴一个粉红色的三角。

周安是一个很有思想的人，闲聊中他说了一句高悦印象深刻的话：“同性恋的天生盟友是人本主义和自由主义，同性恋的天敌是集权主义和保守思想”。

小圈子开始的时候才六个人，背景一样，话题兴趣一致，包括周安常山一对、高悦齐飞一对、以及孟巍然和一个叫小刚的一对，不久又加入了一对叫小八小九的同学。周安非常干练、很有想法。他主持小圈子，大家都很服气。他吸收人宁缺勿烂，最多时人数也不超过十几个，小圈子的气氛始终很稳定、温馨。同学之间经济状况和背景仿佛，交往安心、舒服。活动形式主要是周末聚餐、一起出去郊游。这些人彼此成了朋友。

高悦从此脱离了社会的大圈子。那个圈子里的人，包括老姜、小林、甘栋、老鬼、大鹏、庞家兄弟等等，从此再没有见过。齐飞生日那晚的聚会，就是最后一面。后来有两次他在学校食堂偶然碰见大韩，点头招呼而已。 在此之前发生的种种事情，就此被永远地关进了高悦的记忆，和现实隔绝开来。


	36. 国内篇之三十五 ∙ 【青青校园】一封情书

离开学很近了，高悦宿舍的同学陆续回校，齐飞搬回他的寝室，不过仍然整晚整晚泡在高悦的宿舍，将近熄灯才回去，对其他同学说他们的长辈是同事，两人以前就认识。

生日聚会过去几天的一个晚上，齐飞回他自己的宿舍，高悦洗完澡，出来发现齐飞又跑回来，神神鬼鬼地说：“高悦你有空吗？帮我看个东西”。

高悦心下纳闷，跟他出来。 在走廊上，齐飞掏出一封信给高悦。打开一看，是一封很拙劣的情书，大意是青春是美好的，让我们一起度过。字迹很难看。高悦草草掠过，反复读了两遍开头和结尾才看明白是一个叫靳水源的同学写给齐飞的情书。他抬头问：“靳水源是什么人”？

齐飞无辜地回答：“不认识啊”，然后紧张地说：“你说这个人怎么知道我是同志”？

高悦嘴里胡说着安慰齐飞：“也许是个女孩呢”，不过那一笔狗爬样的字怎么也不可能是女孩。

齐飞有点担心。高悦看他坐立不安，说：“他约你明天上午去花园见面，说明没有其他意思，就是想跟你交往。我来对付”。 他分析：“你看这个人用写信的方式跟你联系，说明是个比较内向的，如果是我，直接就跟你见面了。这样的人只会比你更害羞，我明天去花园，你不用出面”。

齐飞听了这话，觉得确实有道理，感觉好很多。高悦其实心里没底，为了安慰齐飞，面上嘻嘻笑道：“你回去睡觉吧，这种愣头青、小感情我见多了，没问题”。

* * *

第二天在花园里，高悦一眼就看到靳水源。还没正式开学，又是上午，除了高悦，花园里就对方一人。

靳水源鼻子有点塌，头发黑黑软软，翻成女式刘海垂在额头上。他比高悦高半个头，还没开口说话，举止就显出女性化。这加深了高悦先前的判断：一个腼腆的人。高悦觉得他有些眼熟，不过校园里眼熟的人很多。

高悦直接走过去，问：“你是靳水源”？靳水源看到高悦直接走来，有点手足无措，回答：“是”。

高悦又问：“这封信是你写的”？靳水源老实地回答：“是”。

高悦看靳水源看到自己很自然的样子，顺口问：“你认识我吗”？靳水源答道：“你是高悦吧”。

高悦愣了一下，心下暗自发火：难道这个人暗中观察齐飞很久，连自己的名字都知道了？面上和颜悦色地继续问：“嗯，你怎么认识我和齐飞的”？

靳水源的回答让他心头一松：“前两天我去参加聚会，看到你们”。 高悦最大的担心就是自己和齐飞在校园里露馅，听见是在聚会里碰上的，感觉好很多。他似乎想起来，聚会上确实有这么个人。但当时高悦围着齐飞庆祝生日，没怎么注意其他新人，尤其是没有吸引力的新人。

为了保险起见，高悦故意试探说：“哦，我想起来了，你是老鬼边上那个人” ⎯⎯ 其实老鬼边上从来没人。靳水源的确很老实：“我不认识老鬼，一个人去的，就跟其他几个人聊天来着”。

高悦缓和下来，在聚会上遇到人很正常。他看了看靳水源，这个人说了会话，越发拘束。高悦问：“你认识我们，知道我们是一起的吧”。靳水源点头。高悦知道自己遇上了二百五：“那你还给齐飞写信”？！

靳水源戚戚哎哎地说：“我也没想干吗，就是想跟他交个朋友”…… 他的信高悦和齐飞根本没细看，高悦也不想再多浪费时间，摆着大师兄的谱教训这个不知深浅的小辈：“以后你去聚会，如果对方是单身，随便怎么接触都行，如果别人已经有伴，很不礼貌”。

靳水源委屈地解释：“我真的就是想交个朋友”。高悦看他实在不开窍，很头疼，嘴上说：“交朋友，暗地里写信，是比较暧昧的做法，这次碰到我就算了，你以后小心啦”。 靳水源点头。过一会，居然还问：“那齐飞今天还来吗”？

高悦佩服死了这个活宝，这么弱智怎么活到这么大。他恶意地盘算：要不要把他介绍小林、大鹏这种吃人不吐骨头的，他们绝对在很短时间内能让这个糊涂虫认清真实的世界是多么灿烂。 他慈祥地说：“齐飞今天不来了”，看靳水源还要分辨，坚定了决心，很恳切地为对方做打算的样子往外抛饵：“你想找朋友，‘我家’齐飞还小，不过我认识好几个不错的人，都很热情，你聚会上也应该见过，我可以给你介绍”。他心里暗笑：我多么善良，不把你推给庞家兄弟。

高悦自以为老油条，一个把持不住尚且在庞家兄弟那里吃了大亏，这个小兄弟去，非得神经病不可。

* * *

轻易打发走靳水源，高悦回去和齐飞大笑。齐飞听到可乐处，忘了患得患失的滋味，开始神气活现地吹牛：“想不到我也有暗恋的”。

高悦打击他：“烂白菜苍蝇爱，你看看你招来的是什么人就知道自己是什么货了”。齐飞道：“切，你还一个都没有呢”。

高悦心说：我确实没有暗恋的，全都成明恋了。转话题道：“其实很奇怪，看靳水源那个样子是个小零啊，为什么找你，怎么看我也是一号”。

齐飞哼了一声：“事实证明，我的霸王之气满身，一看就是你老公”。 高悦笑道：“你的王八之气好像只勾来一个神经病”。

齐飞又替靳水源耽心：“你说的那些圈子里的人可靠吗？我对他们印象不好”。 高悦笑道：“我不过给靳水源他们的电话号码而已，他连你都不敢正面接触，怎么会主动给那些人打电话”。他停停又说：“不过如果靳水源继续去圈子聚会，早晚会被某个胃口好的狼给吃了，他又是那种性格，希望以后不会出事”。

他看齐飞担忧的样子，安慰道：“世界上值得耽心的多了，非洲难民没饭吃，你要不要关心？人类大同尚未实现，你着急不着急？你和我两个学生而已，去关心靳水源，他未必领情，还是照顾自己吧”。

讨论靳水源能不能、要多久找到伴侣的时候，高悦给齐飞算了一道题：找一个固定的好伴侣是多么不容易。假设随机找同志，每两个同志里面有一个超过平均水平、能看得过眼；每两个这样不错的同志里有一个看你也比较顺眼；每两对互相看着顺眼的同志能有机会多次来往；每两对多次来往的伴侣最终能固定下来。这么算下来，找一个固定伴侣，需要试十六个人，加上自己，一共十七个人。

齐飞大概想到高斯的十七边形，说：“哇赛，十七边形呐”。

高悦心想：另一件事我没说，这个所谓固定的伴侣，又天知道能维持多久，这是个不稳定的十七边形啊。


	37. 国内篇之三十六 ∙ 【青青校园】电影诗歌减肥

开学以后，生活规律起来。齐飞的宿舍在这片学生宿舍区的边上，从窗户可以看到礼堂的告示牌。周五，高悦给齐飞打电话：“看看礼堂，今天放什么电影”？

齐飞飞快地看了一眼，回来说：“《李宝夺丘》”。高悦琢磨：“这是什么电影？没听说过”。

这时候听见电话那边爆发大笑，齐飞同寝室的外号老头的一个活宝大喊：“齐飞，你太牛了，四个字念三个白字，明明是《夺宝奇兵》”。

高悦大笑：“齐飞你文盲啊”。齐飞不服气：“字迹那么草，谁看得清”？高悦忍住笑，问：“那你今天想去看《李宝夺丘》吗”？齐飞脸面挂不住，叫嚣：“破电影有什么好看的”？那边老头不依不饶：“斯皮尔伯格的开山作”。

高悦不想看到齐飞在别人面前太难堪，说：“那你来我们这里打牌吧”。

下午宿舍没人，齐飞老早就过来跟高悦胡天胡地。高悦把门倒插上，在计算机里胡乱塞张AV的光碟，然后原型毕露，扑向齐飞。齐飞学习很快，入门没多久就很老练，而且不断创新，有时候比高悦还无耻。

高悦宿舍一般比较保险，但那天他们刚结束，正光着身子趴床上呼哧喘气，大门的钥匙孔忽然传来哗啦哗啦的声音。两人大惊，赶快下床，高悦更是一个箭步直接从上铺床栏杆上翻下去，手忙脚乱穿衣服。为了省时间，两人都只穿了外衣、外裤，内衣内裤往高悦的铺上一扔，把蚊帐打下来挡住。

来人打开锁，推了两下，发现反锁，开始叫门，是同宿舍的麻子：“谁在里面，再不开踹啦”。

高悦单脚跳着穿裤子，嘴里答应：“急着奔丧啊，来啦”。他跑去开门，中途没忘和齐飞互相检查一秒钟，确认外表正常。

麻子进来，嘻皮笑脸笑脸地问：“大白天锁门干吗”？他大概以为高悦一个人在屋子里干什么见不得人的事情，进来一眼看到齐飞，愣了一下。

高悦嘴里骂咧咧地说：“靠，吓死我了，差点把计算机砸了”。麻子顿时心领神会，鬼笑道：“你们看毛片吧”？ 高悦大模大样地说：“正看一半，你一弄门，怎么也关不掉，只好硬关电源”。

麻子笑道：“我不是叫门了吗？我的声音你还听不出来”？

高悦随机应变：“万一你带个女孩回来呢”？

麻子是万年光棍，这辈子大概连女孩手还没碰过一下，不过他听了高悦的说法，不再怀疑。高悦嘴里跟麻子胡说八道，吸引注意力，手上暗打手势。齐飞在一边配合默契，无声无息把剩的一点蛛丝马迹彻底抹掉。

麻子吵着要看毛片，高悦由他折腾计算机。不过麻子很快大失所望。那部毛片是高悦在学校边的书店里间挑最便宜的随便拿的，内容和封面根本不是一回事。演员老丑，而且是日本片里比较萎亵枯燥的那种。麻子看了一阵，不满地撇嘴说：“你们饥不择食，什么审美观啊”。高悦和齐飞相视而笑。

* * *

去夜餐食堂吃夜宵，高悦和齐飞买了饭单独出来。高悦问齐飞：“去网吧还是去教室”。齐飞想都不想：“大教室”。

他们说的大教室，是教学楼顶层的画图教室，机械系的人作图用的。因为作图逐渐计算机化，用老式作图板的机会很少，这个教室一年有三百多天是锁着的。高悦老早就发现后门的玻璃缺了一块，如果翻进去一个人，可以轻易把门从里面打开。到了晚上，这是绝对安全的一个地方。外面漆黑的走廊里即使时不时有一两对野鸳鸯打嘴战，谁也不知道锁门的教室里会有对鸳鸳。

十几层教学楼的最高层，离月亮很近。高悦和齐飞面对面坐再一张很大的绘图桌两侧。教室相当空旷，他们怕引人注意，只开了一角的灯，坐在黑暗的另一角。

晚风从高楼开着的窗子吹进来，非常凉爽。 齐飞用饭盒打了点冷面，两份太多，只打了一份，两人头凑在一起一会抢个精光。

吃完了，齐飞抱怨：“面条又涨价了”。高悦没注意价钱，问：“多少钱”？齐飞往后一靠，两只脚搭在桌子上，对着高悦的鼻子晃，说：“(4/π)arctan(x) ，x趋于无穷”。

高悦笑道：“你知道我比你笨一点点，数学忘光了，直接说吧”。齐飞得意地说：“叫声好听的”。

高悦绕过桌子，跟他并肩坐下，脚也翘老高，把椅子斜起来晃啊晃，说：“咱俩谁跟谁啊。告诉我吧”。齐飞坚持：“不行”。

高悦笑了两声，不再理睬这个话题，抬头看天上的月亮。

淡云追月，普照大地，润物无声，公平无比。高悦知道，月球土壤超过六成的成分是玻璃，所以理论上，月亮是一个巨大的、球形的玻璃镜子，在清冷的天空寂寞地反光。地球上所有的悲欢离合，在每一个瞬间都可以对着这面镜子看到，只不过个人太渺小了，小到看不见。

齐飞也看了一会月亮，笑着转过头来对高悦说：“又写诗呢”？高悦点头：“嗯，马上绝世名句就出来了”。齐飞道：“说出来我批评批评”。高悦道：“东西不能逼太快，好比消化的东西出来太快，叫拉肚子”。齐飞大笑：“就算是正常出来也不是什么好东西”。

过了一会，齐飞又说：“跟你在一起我还真长学问，我也觉得月亮仔细看，真的越看越好看”。高悦接话：“怎么说”？齐飞说：“真简单啊，就是一个简单的球形，但是很好看。以前我学数学，觉得公式越复杂越美，现在想起来，其实短的公式也很简洁”。高悦夸奖他：“你正在往诗人这个伟大的领域发展”。

齐飞笑笑，靠在椅子背上，说：“也不好，我诗情上来，本来硬的，现在软了”。高悦扒过来，用手套弄。齐飞说：“吟诗要用嘴的”。高悦骂：“你没洗澡，休想”。

* * *

齐飞长得清秀，不算很瘦，但是绝对不胖。他的下腹、屁股上有一点婴儿肥，屁股蛋很光滑，高悦非常喜欢，看不够、摸不够。有时候高悦看齐飞穿着衣服，想起他衣服下的身体，走大马路上都会冲动。

大概高悦反复提及“婴儿肥”刺激到齐飞，一天，他坐在高悦的上铺床上，腿搭在床侧的栏杆，脚在半空晃，忽然捏着在栏杆上挤压得有点显粗的大腿说：“从今天起，我要减肥”。

高悦很好笑：“你抽风啊，这不是很好吗”？齐飞低头，捏着自己的小肚子，说：“你看这里，肉都打褶了”。

高悦叫起来：“你这么窝着身子坐当然要打褶，你看”，他在椅子上也把身体弓起来，“我小肚子上也有”。

齐飞看了一眼，毫不动摇：“那你跟我一起减肥”。

吃饭的时候，齐飞坚持要去教室躲着，高悦哭着喊着都拽不动他去食堂。大马路上俩人又不能拉拉扯扯，高悦只好由他去。

齐飞恶狠狠地警告高悦：“不许把饭带到教室去谗我”。高悦正有此意，被事先戳穿，只好作罢。

晚自习到了八点左右，齐飞的肚子开始长鸣，高悦坐在他旁边听得清楚，笑着对他说：“我陪你去夜餐食堂吧”。齐飞翻白眼：“你鼓励鼓励我行不行”？

高悦点头：“我鼓励你，你饿着吧”。

过了一会，齐飞开始扭，匡地一声把不锈钢水杯弄掉地上，洒了一地水和茶叶沫，全教室自习的同学都吓一大跳。高悦看他饿得难受，又劝他：“要不你吃点水果？水果总没事吧”。

齐飞没点头，但是也没摇头。高悦一看他松动了，立刻收拾书包，说：“我们去小卖部看看”。

齐飞嫌其他的水果贵，买了一个西瓜：“西瓜水多，涨肚”。两人回齐飞的宿舍，打开西瓜。这个时候西瓜已经有点过季了，不象当季的西瓜那么沙甜。高悦给齐飞开了半个，齐飞眼珠一转，又有了主意：“你把西瓜瓤都吃了吧，我就吃西瓜皮，瓤太甜了”。高悦又好气又好笑：“齐飞，你真的一点都不胖，吃点吧”。齐飞坚决摇头。

高悦无法，猛挖西瓜瓤，好在也算美差。但是拿捏必须很精准。如果红的留多了，齐飞就指责：“我这是减肥第一天啊，你好歹敬业一点，返工重吃”。如果挖得多了，把西瓜白也括下来，齐飞就眼巴巴地看着：“我一共就这么点盼头，还被你多吃一口”。高悦求饶：“我不是精密切削机”。 晚上，俩人一个吃得饥火上撞，摇摇晃晃地早早上床睡觉；一个吃得肚皮溜圆，一夜跑N次厕所。

第二天中午，齐飞好歹吃了顿正常的饭。晚上又干熬。不过有了经验，先去买西瓜。学校的商店贵，他们去校园边上的水果菜市场，颇有几个西瓜摊。一般西瓜摊的吆喝是：个大皮薄。齐飞、高悦两口子的要求是：个小皮厚。齐飞早就算好了，西瓜越小、皮越厚，皮的比重越大。他们在摊上挑挑拣拣，专门把摊主放在后面的小西瓜拿出来拍，一边互相嘀咕：“这个瓜皮厚”，“这个好像更厚”。卖西瓜的差点把他们撵跑。

齐飞的减肥大计坚持了差不多一个礼拜。确实明显瘦了。他做了一根绳子，记好大腿需要减到的周长，天天量好几遍。 高悦受不了，恳求：“求你正常吃饭吧，你真的不用减肥，在这样下去你没饿死，我先要发疯了”。

齐飞反驳：“谁说我不胖？你看我的小肚子”。 高悦说：“真的不大，你看我的比你的还鼓”。

齐飞又说：“我屁股上脂肪多”。高悦都快下跪了：“谁屁股上没二两肉啊，你的才半两”。

齐飞看高悦真急了，嘿嘿笑，说：“逗你的，我就喜欢听你说我不胖”。高悦乐了：“只要你停止发神经，我保证每天从早到晚说一百遍你很苗条”。

周末的时候，高悦招呼周安、孟巍然等人小聚，庆祝齐飞减肥结束。

听到齐飞居然节食减肥，大家全笑了。齐飞颇不好意思。

令高悦抓狂的是居然还有人一本正经地打听减肥经验，齐飞遇到知音，大谈西瓜皮的科学。高悦看着俩瘦子凑一起发疯，无奈地和另一位苦命人摊摊手笑。

聚会非常愉快。齐飞猛吃排骨，大家侧目而视：“你不是想减肥吗”？高悦赶快摇手制止对齐飞进食的干扰，护着说：“他不是饿狠了吗”。小刚笑道：“小心反弹”。高悦替齐飞出头：“什么叫反弹？他以前根本就不胖，能弹哪里去”？

齐飞忽然高悦问：“如果我真胖了，你是不是会笑话我”？

高悦心里顿了一下：两个人的关系里，多少是外貌？多少是感情？如果齐飞真的成了一个肥仔，他想象自己宿舍里大肥满身肥肉的样子，自己还能对他好吗？

众目睽睽之下，容不得太多犹豫，高悦也没有傻到在这样的场合讨论哲学问题，嘻皮笑脸道：“你越胖我越觉得有意思”。

齐飞听了，从心底笑出来，非常甜蜜，说：“那我可开始长肉啦”。

高悦画蛇添足地警告：“你只要发胖得慢一点就行，给我足够的时间适应”。

周安一把搂过高悦的肩膀，回头对常山他们笑道：“你们听听，我这个兄弟太会说话了”。


	38. 国内篇之三十七 ∙ 【青青校园】下棋和理想

高悦班上有个叫郑光的围棋高手，拿过区一级的少年围棋名次，下起棋来，称霸宿舍楼这一层的西半边。高悦喜欢跟他下棋，因为水平比郑光再高，就高太多了，高悦找上门人家都不乐意。

一天下午，齐飞推门来找高悦。宿舍里高悦正眉头紧皱，坐在郑光对面，对着一盘残局发呆，一条大龙眼看不活了。他还在打劫挣扎，但是劫材越打越少。郑光的高手感觉大大发扬，得意洋洋地指导后进：“哎呀，你老早走这里的时候我就知道你要倒霉，但我就是不说，专门留到现在凌辱你”，说着，啪一声提走高悦一个打劫的棋子。

齐飞看了一会，说：“你俩布局很差啊”。

高悦下得没有了信心，正好解脱，抬头问：“你也会下围棋”？齐飞不屑地说：“当然会”。

高悦站起来表示认输，说：“怎么没见过你下棋”？齐飞道：“我们宿舍的曹雷，外号曹大元，经常跟我请教的”。

郑光插话：“你认识曹大元，他现在在学校围棋比赛里面风头很劲啊”。齐飞抬起鼻子，大模大样地点头。

高悦暗自高兴，说：“那你跟郑光来一盘，给我报仇”。齐飞回答：“没问题”。郑光正在瘾上，自问跟学校级的高手曹大元来不了，跟曹大元同宿舍的来一盘也能沾点仙气。

齐飞大咧咧地对高悦说：“你去一边端茶倒水”。高悦看报仇有望，心道：我家小飞真挣面子。笑眯眯地去麻子那里偷了点茶叶，弄杯茶给齐飞。 郑光看着眼热。说：“啊呀，你忘了给我端茶”。高悦心道：你算哪根葱。嘴上说：“你的茶，等我晚上洗完脚顺便泡啦”。

齐飞平时在高悦面前嘻皮笑脸，但是坐在棋盘面前，非常有高手风范。眉如远山，眼睛低垂，平静地点了一个三三。郑光不知对方深浅，保守地占个小目。齐飞接着又占了一个三三和中点。高悦和郑光暗自点头：宇宙流。

高悦心说：看不出小飞围棋作风挺硬朗。又想：郑光这个人逢强就弱，这下要吃亏。

郑光开始试探进攻，挂角。齐飞随手尖，顶上。这是正面开战的下法，高悦想：小飞下棋够狠的，连开局还没完就打起来了。郑光老实地按照定式往后跳一步。齐飞居然脱先！跑去挂了郑光的一个角，而且是从无忧角有子的一侧攻，完全没有道理的一手。

高悦熟知齐飞的人品，心里开始有不好的兆头。郑光也看不懂，但是这个棋太无理，他想了想，夹攻一手。齐飞爬了一子。此棋一出，高悦开始笑，郑光也知道面对面是什么人，放肆地盖打。 再走几路，齐飞摆着大师的架子下幼儿园的棋，眼看通盘一个子都活不下来，连基本的定式都不懂。

高悦咬牙切齿地抓住齐飞的领子拷问：“你不是说你会下围棋吗”？

齐飞无辜地说：“我当然‘会’下，我懂规则啊”。

高悦瞪眼：“你还吹牛曹大元向你请教”。

齐飞更无辜了：“曹大元向我请教数学作业，有问题吗”？

郑光大笑，高悦恨恨地惊呼：“好厚的脸皮”。

* * *

晚上齐飞要回去打开水，跟高悦约好六点一刻见面，一起去教室自习。高悦等到六点半，看齐飞不来，打电话也不通，怕好教室最后一排的好位子被占光，想：齐飞肯定会去我们常去的教室。于是先出发。

偏偏他们常去的那个自习教室没有好位子，他只好到斜对门的教室坐下，通过打开的房门时刻注意齐飞来了没有。到了七点，还没看见齐飞，他怕错过，跑到走廊上，又跑到窗口看楼下，没人。到了七点一刻，他觉得肯定是找岔了，索性起来在整层教室都找了一遍，没看到齐飞，只好先回宿舍。

宿舍楼这个时候比较清静，因为人一般不在，就是有人，也大多关上门看书或者游戏。走廊里灯光昏暗，穿堂风吹起来挺冷。高悦走到门口，惊讶地看见寝室门口的地上，昏黄的走廊灯下，冷嗖嗖、孤零零、凄凉地着坐着一个人，是齐飞，头埋在两个膝盖之间，一动不动。

高悦小声叫了一声：“齐飞”？齐飞他抬起头，迷迷糊糊地认了一会人，说：“噢，你来了”。

高悦又惊讶又好笑，赶快开宿舍门让齐飞进去，问：“你怎么一个人等在这里，我以为你会去教室找我”。齐飞说：“电话坏了，我怕去错教室找不到你，反正你等不到我会回来，这不是回来了”？

高悦看他说话一抽鼻子一抽鼻子，被风吹感冒了，埋怨他：“你哪怕门上给我挂个条子，自己回宿舍等我都行啊”。齐飞笑了笑：“我不是怕我前脚走你后脚来吗，就等下来了”。

高悦抱着齐飞，想：这样聪明的人，有这样憨厚的时刻，大概只有我看得到吧。

那个晚上齐飞歇了一会，坚持要去教室接着自习。下自习早的同学已经陆续回来了，高悦陪他逆着人流去教室。 齐飞是真喜欢作题。他高兴地跟高悦说：“刚才等你的时候，心里想题目，觉得有两个特好的思路。以后我常来这里蹲着”。

高悦笑道：“我找个机会把你们的抽水马桶砸了，让你蹲个够”。

* * *

他们下自习已经很晚，但兴致挺高。在校园里转了一圈。高悦忽然问：“你毕业以后想干什么”？

齐飞一秒都不想，回答：“当然是读研究生”。高悦问：“然后呢”？

齐飞斩钉截铁地回答：“大学老师”，然后反问：“你呢”？

高悦愣了一下。他这个人没事就琢磨东琢磨西，但是个人前途这个大问题一直没系统地想过。他过了一会，慢慢地说：“我既然考了英文，就要留学吧”。

齐飞追问：“读完书呢”？

高悦自己也不知道答案，不想费脑子，东拉西扯地笑道：“其实我有时候特别羡慕不动脑子的生活，比如要饭的，每天躺着就吃饱了”。齐飞笑道：“你的志向还真不高”。 高悦继续做梦：“要饭嘛，流浪，我就从一个城市走啊走，走到另一个城市，吃饱了就看看帅哥，在城市中心的喷泉洗个澡”。

齐飞也来劲了：“我也跟你一起去”。

高悦说：“欢迎啊，我们一起要饭，一起吃，一起天南海北玩”。

齐飞起哄：“先去南方，我没去过”。

高悦道：“没问题，我带路”。他停停，接着说：“我可以练练算命什么的，一路走一路江湖行骗，看他天上神仙打架、朝起朝灭，我自在人间混日子”。

齐飞说：“我来帮你做托”。

高悦大笑，搂住齐飞：“好，你看上去这么傻，不怕骗不死不开眼的笨蛋”。

高悦非常喜欢和齐飞一起在校园散步、聊天。他能一直走到腿很酸、眼睛发困，但仍然兴致勃勃。

高悦从齐飞身上学到了一个品质：热忱。他看到齐飞如何把追求“无用的”纯学问作为一生的追求，这个追求是如此理所当然，齐飞从来没想到过还可以有第二种人生事业选择。


	39. 国内篇之三十八 ∙ 【青青校园】大街上

高悦和齐飞周末的时候，有时跟周安他们一起混时间，有时跟同学打牌踢球，更多是自己出去玩。他们喜欢离开学校这种熟人多的地方，去街上、公园转。这个城市的商业街发展得不错，在全国很早就搞了步行街，古色古香的建筑，商品琳琅满目。

从学校到商业区比较远，坐公共汽车很方便。有一次他们骑车去。齐飞没有自行车，高悦说带他，其实是想尝试传说中被人从后面搂腰的感觉。 高悦的二六车质量还可以，问题是路太远，大街上齐飞也不可能真的搂腰，就是搂，从后货架上伸手过来也很别扭。结果高悦蹬车累死，齐飞保持平衡扭死，加上被太阳晒死。好容易到了，高悦说：“回去你一人坐公共汽车吧，我想多活两年”。

高悦和齐飞是两个穷光蛋，又没有购物癖，上街就是两个字：吃、看。

“吃”是吃东西。本城的小吃在附近颇有名气，关键是不贵，两个人二十块就能吃得尽兴。高悦和齐飞的口味都很经济。高悦对吃根本不爱好，如果不算饿，无论是吃鱼、吃肉、还是吃菜在嘴里味道都差不多。他对甜食倒是比较喜欢，但没有也行。

齐飞的口味可以以一个字形容：肉。高悦经常笑话他：有肉就行了，哪怕是生的无所谓。

在外面吃，因为没有熟人在周围，比较放得开。在学校食堂，明明是一起吃饭，还要装模作样各吃各的，毕竟俩男生从一个饭盒里吃饭太引人注意。在外面的饭馆就好办，本来就是一个盘子里吃菜。高悦时常搞点小甜蜜，拖汤带水地喂齐飞一口，齐飞会高兴很久。

齐飞心细，知道高悦喜欢在饭后吃块甜的小点心。但是高悦在外面吃饭很少买甜点，齐飞明白他是嫌贵。高悦口腹之欲不强，很少为自己一个人额外的食欲爱好专门花钱。

有两次，齐飞在学校食堂提前买好小点心，上街的时候包两块带上，吃完了饭拿出来犒赏高悦。

多年以后，在一个阳光明媚的下午，高悦坐在风景秀丽的大窗子前柔软的高背椅上，海风吹来，蓝天白云，楼前很多年轻人说说笑笑走过。他忽然在尘封土埋的记忆里想起齐飞给自己带小点心的这个细节，挺大的人，心一下子变得象豆腐一样软。

他奇怪自己居然几乎忘掉了这件事。高悦那时候很年轻，还不到二十岁。他不知道什么叫感情，不知道一个十八岁的男孩给另一个十九岁的男孩费事准备、小心携带点心，哪怕只是一块五毛钱的芙蓉糕，将会是多么温馨的回忆。他当时只觉得拿个破塑料袋往饭馆带吃的没面子，叫齐飞以后别这样。

齐飞后来再没有带过。

高悦在多年后的那个下午很后悔。他很后悔自己为什么当时没有真心地说：谢谢你。这是他做的很多、很多需要后悔的事情里的一件。

都说做错了事不要后悔，可是如果一个人忽视了对他好的人、或者错过了擦肩而过的幸福，一定会后悔：不是要不要的问题，而是一定会。这是规律、是科学，是反复验证过的。

后悔的时候会心如刀绞，而这时候他会感到解脱，因为他受到了惩罚，对当初没心没肺错误的惩罚。

* * *

“看”是指逛书店，这是两人的最爱。

高悦的阅读范围很广泛，从诗歌绘画棋牌旅游，到哲学历史自然科普，只要是没用的东西，什么都看点。

齐飞进了书店就定死一点不动：武侠小说，来者不拒，金庸古龙自然不在话下，卧龙生陈青云、甚至金唐古尤都照看不误。高悦嗤之以鼻，视齐飞的脑袋为垃圾桶，齐飞一笑，不以为意。

两个人虽然没钱，但是几乎每次上街都会买一两本书。唯一的遗憾是他们兴趣差别太大，各人买的书自己看，没什么交集。

高悦以周安、常山这对模范夫夫教育齐飞：“你高雅一点好不好？看人家周安、常山，每次买一本书俩人看，多么有效率啊”。

齐飞哂之，道：“他们昨天抢书打起来喽，你吃独食，别生在福中不知福了”。

高悦想想也对。他买的“高雅”书一般比较贵。齐飞的破武侠书走薄利多销的路线，价格往往才是高悦书的几分之一。齐飞从来没有表示过不满，也算贤惠。

* * *

除了吃的和书，街上其他的东西，比如高级衣服和身体装饰，他们连逛的兴趣都没有。高悦有时会模糊地想想自己穿上戴上那些衣服首饰是什么样子，但是基本信奉天然。齐飞更是如此。

唯一一次一起买“高级” 衣服，是高悦的内裤。

一个下午，高悦踢完球脱光了去洗澡，脏内裤泡盆里，干净内裤从衣服架子上收下来，堆床上。齐飞一个人在宿舍里闲晃。 高悦胡子不重，但是他讨厌嘴唇毛融融的青涩形象，有一把剃须刀，放书架上，时或用一次。齐飞把剃须刀翻出来玩。

数学好的人手上不知轻重，没有剃须刀多么锋利的概念。他等人无聊，对着床上高悦的内裤每条来了一刀。完了以后傻眼：每条内裤都应刀而破。

高悦洗完澡出来的时候，齐飞正傻乎乎地想把内裤缝起来。高悦拿起一条看，破的，再拿一条，还是破的，大怒：“一条都没给我剩，把你的扒下来赔我”。

齐飞犯了错误，颇为内疚，居然傻乎乎地问：“真的” ？

高悦笑了：“你省省吧，我鸟大，你那个小裤衩放不下”。齐飞鄙视之。

高悦光着身子研究了一会，发现内裤即使缝上，凭他们的缝纫手艺也必然磨屁股，只能上街买新的。

齐飞一定要挑个性感内裤，以满足他的变态心理。兴致勃勃进了内衣店，转了一圈才尴尬的发现是女士用品店，两人在店员疑看色狼的目光下，非常无辜地灰溜溜出来。

好在内衣店旁边就是衣物店，齐飞如愿以偿的买了三支品牌内裤给高悦，说：“这下你的鸟可值钱了，这包内裤比我一身衣服裤子加起来都贵” 。


	40. 国内篇之三十九 ∙ 【青青校园】求职

学期中，高悦终于考完英文，了却一大桩心事。他跟着方睿依葫芦画瓢，把留学申请需要的成绩单推荐信什么的早早搞定，一下子闲下来，除了成天折腾齐飞，忽然觉得需要找个工作垫底。

那一代人，前没赶上运动、后没赶上危机，到处蓬勃发展，大学生数量又少，找个三千的工作不好意思请客，五、六千以上时有可闻。高悦拉着方睿兴冲冲跑到职业中心，人山人海，原来几个大的跨公司同时来招人。他不管三七二十一，一古脑递了十来封简历。 

有几家要高悦去面试。其中一家公司做化妆品，世界大品牌。因为面试时间冲突，本想去另一家跟本专业相关的单位，后来谣传去面试有免费化妆品拿，他图个新鲜。到了地方一看，居然是一大屋子人笔试。题目是中文版的美式研究生入学智力题，虽然不难，但不熟悉套路的话冷不丁不容易答好。高悦一看就乐了。他刚玩命准备过英文版的这种题目，看着中文版份外亲切。

两天后高悦接到复试通知。 面试的那天高悦一身打扮得象小明星。齐飞早上亲自跑过来做鉴定。高悦打上领带，顾盼自喜。齐飞吵着要照张相。高悦跑到院门口，在门口的石头狮子边上站定，照了他这辈子最漂亮、最青春阳光的一张照片。照片出来，齐飞一叠声地喝彩：“好漂亮 ~~ 的狮子”。

复试在市中心的一个大饭店。高悦非常熟悉：这是他以前和刘帅过夜的地方，和老姜也来过，是市中心最好的饭店。 高悦进门，熟门熟路在大堂找了个沙发坐着。过了一会，其他面试的同学也陆续到了，其中几个挺面熟。

面试官来得晚一些，都很年轻，顶多三十多岁。高悦想：这些就是小林之流，给老姜那种人打工的，如果我去这个公司，也将是其中一员。

面试持续了几乎一天，前后五、六个面试官。高悦跟一般大学生比在社会上混得算多的，和面试官聊天很愉快。来这里的人颇有几个校友，话题不少。 第一个面试官是个师姐，去面试房间的路上，在电梯里说话的时候，高悦就觉得这是个大大咧咧的女孩。高悦跟她足足聊了一个钟头，最后连她前男友在哪里工作、为什么最近分手都知道了。高悦很少跟女孩聊情感问题，而且是在这样一个奇怪的氛围下。不过他充分发挥好听众、会套话的特长，江湖骗子一样胡诌。同是曾经伤心人，他告诉师姐自己也失恋过，还特别告诉她自己的体会：男人都是靠不住的，自己照顾自己好一点。师姐看他老气横秋过来人样子，大笑不已。高悦心里好笑：我睡过的男人比你拉过手的都多，这才是我经验的冰山一角，都说出来吓死你。

后面的面试官都是男的，正规多了。午饭后下午的第一个面试官据说是这次来的头头，三十多岁的师兄，挺帅一个大叔，用英文面试。高悦的英文够用。

大叔上来就板着脸问高悦怎么大学毕业了还看上去这么年轻，高悦笑了：“这如果是个错误，我肯定可以改好”。大叔也乐了，对高悦主持舞会的经历问了问。这是高悦唯一在组织方面的工作，他准备了一大套英文论述，可惜大叔只花了两分钟就开始谈别的。

说着话，隐隐觉得大叔眼神不对，老是上下打量高悦全身，正常人很少这么干。可惜高悦不在主动的位置上，轮不到他主导话题。唯一一次机会，已经接近面试的尾声，大叔比较放松，听高悦说自己父母收入不高，问了一句：“你衣服很高级，问同学借的”？

这身衣服是老姜给他买的名牌货。高悦心里一动，半好玩、半冲动地回答：“不是，一个师兄买了送给我的礼品”。他看着大叔地反应，遗憾的是什么都没有看出来。大叔面无表情，低头写了点什么，抬眼看了高悦一眼。

面试结束的时候，大叔忽然用中文说：“你不应该去营销部，应该去生产部”。高悦愣了一下：“为什么”？大叔面无表情地说：“我觉得你的性格比较踏实”。 高悦胡吹海聊一天，居然落了这么个评语，差点以为大叔在开玩笑，一时没有接话。

大叔又说：“其实生产部的发展一点都不差，看你怎么干了，你要不反对我就替你把申请表改了”。高悦没反对的余地，只是点头。

晚饭的时候大家在饭店顶层的大餐厅吃自助。面试的同学有的放松下来，有的抓紧最后机会讨好面试官。高悦有点累了，又惦记齐飞，一个人吃点东西先行离开。

这次面试，高悦体会到自己在圈子里混了几年，社会习气比一般同学重。平时在学校不觉得，出来跟面试官打交道、甚至吃饭的时候能感觉出来。他想：如果自己不留学的话，大概就进这样一家公司工作。以前辛苦学习的专业知识、雅可比转换之类就都彻底没有用了，这究竟是怎么回事呢？

面试给了他一个刺激，让他切实感受到大学即将结束的气氛。他草草回忆着几年来的是是非非，琢磨：时间怎么象飞一样。好像激流漂流，想多看几眼沿途的风景，但是流水无情，不为任何人暂时停留，飞快地把人推向前方。来校园第一天向白喜喜问路仿佛就在不久以前，而人生已经要进入下一阶段。

两天后高悦接到了第二次、也是最后一次面试的通知。这次去公司在魔都的总部。高悦快去快回，到了那里才知道营销部的竞争非常激烈，二次面试要刷掉几乎三分之二的人，而生产部正急速扩张，很缺人，大部分被录取，而且工资福利相当不错，高悦就这样无可无不可地得到了人生第一份聘书。

回到学校，自然出血请大家撮了一顿。晚上单独请的齐飞，在小食堂，他豪迈地说：“我发财了，今天来他两碗冷面，我们再不用省钱分吃一碗”。 齐飞笑嘻嘻地说：“我来掏钱”。

高悦道：“哪有让你这个穷光蛋掏钱的道理”。 齐飞坦白：“反正我从你抽屉里拿的饭票”。高悦的抽屉锁一捅就开，齐飞知道。

高悦故意脸一沉，齐飞嘻皮笑脸道：“就想点个鸡腿”。 高悦脸绷不住了，大庭广众之下不能太亲昵，打了他肩膀一下，说：“我今天高兴，你真的随便点”。 齐飞笑道：“没法随便点，你抽屉里一共就剩十几块饭票”。

高悦开玩笑：“我们的日子好穷啊”。 齐飞傻笑起来，过了一会，说：“咱们这样有饭吃、有肉吃，不穷了”。

高悦看他说得真心，心里被触动。他如果真的感动，嘴巴就变笨，只是说：“我会挣很多钱”。

齐飞的父母关系不好。他的父亲比较成功，但是很早就搬出去乱搞，剩齐飞和他妈一起过。他大概想到了什么，说：“我妈说，要么两个人一起穷，要么一个人自己富，都好办。就怕两个人在一起，又有钱，反而要吵架”，他停了一下，继续道：“佛说，大智慧才能担当大福气，一般人有点小福气就可以了”。

高悦没想到齐飞平时看起来迷糊，思想能这么深。他搭不上话，做不在乎的样子说：“你这么聪明，我跟着你，多大的福气都不怕”。

那天齐飞特别高兴，到了没人的地方抱着高悦蹭，兴奋地做着远景规划：“你去的公司离我家很近，我以后去那附近读研究生，就又在一起了”。

高悦愣了一下，抚摸齐飞身体的手慢了下来。

齐飞接着说：“你去生产部挺好，大概不用老出差，我听说营销部的人要全国跑的”。

高悦不忍提醒齐飞自己打算留学，这个工作聘书很可能是没用的备品而已。他无话可说，头埋在齐飞的肩膀里，把嘴堵在他的锁骨上，使劲咬。齐飞用手抓高悦的背。

两人在月光下，象两只狼，互相拥抱、互相攻击。


	41. 国内篇之四十 ∙ 【青青校园】录取

大约离毕业两个多月的时候，高悦收到了一所美国大学的录取信、他的第一封录取信。

这是他从小学时代就向往的、大名如雷贯耳的一所学校。他一遍一遍看着录取通知和奖学金通知，心里真的象有朵花在开放，开了一遍又一遍。

信是一个上午来的。高悦从方睿等已经接到录取信的人那里知道，如果是拒信，应该是薄薄的一小封，里面一张轻飘飘的拒绝通知。如果是录取通知，会很厚，里面有正式通知、生活指南、奖学金文件、签证材料等等。高悦捧着厚厚的大信封，天旋地转、头重脚轻、每根手指都在发抖，拆信的时候尽量装酷。

看完信，第一个跑去找隔壁宿舍的方睿报喜：“我们俩学校不算远，以后还当同学”。方睿也非常替他高兴。

晚上周安、孟巍然、小八等人还有另外两对小圈子的同志一起庆祝。作为习惯，庆祝词给高悦、齐飞两人一起。高悦的心情已经从刚知道消息的得意中慢慢平缓，半炫耀半认真地抱怨手续问题、文件问题、签证问题，很多事情非常繁琐。

小八说：“齐飞，你以后也去高悦那个地方留学吧”。

齐飞笑笑，没说话。

* * *

聚会后，高悦和齐飞沿着校园的路散步。

很多年以后，高悦都清楚地记得那天是个阴天，才下过雨，地上一洼一洼的积水。

两个人没怎么说话。从热闹的餐厅出来，和齐飞在一起，夜风吹过，发热的头脑冷静下来。

齐飞自从知道高悦被录取，一直情绪不高。高悦知道为什么。

天上没有月亮。从地球表面的这一点看上去，整个宇宙都混沌一片。高悦又涌起荒诞的感觉：自己好像并没有长大，可是大学生涯已经结束了。他又想：自己好像也确实长大了。刚来大学的时候，什么都不懂，连自己是同性恋都模模糊糊，还糊里糊涂地找女朋友。去酒吧、去饭店、去聚会，都要人带。很多道理慢慢摸索、很多常识慢慢地学。现在这一切都过去。

他想到父母：自己毕业，他们也老了。

高悦问齐飞：“我出去，你以后也去留学吗”？齐飞沉默很久，没有回答。高悦又问了一遍。 齐飞说：“我说过，你知道的，我妈身体很差，外婆也老了。她们过每一天都很困难。等一毕业我肯定要回家乡附近，我早就跟她们说好”。

高悦闷声说：“我去读书，起码要五年，那边要求严格，六七年、甚至更长都有” ，他停了停，说：“我们要分开了”。

齐飞嗯了一声，表示听到。

高悦扪心自问：一开始，自己不过是因为看齐飞模样清秀才跟他交往，自私地把他拖下水。高悦象在黑夜的大海里航行的小船，往后看不清历史，往前看不见去路，各个方向都是黑沉沉的未知。个人的未来尚且无定如流沙，难道能够奢望跟某一个人白发千古？

高悦想起有一次跟齐飞谈孩子。两个男人是没有孩子的，这是上帝的惩罚。高悦知道齐飞有一个姐姐，跟他爸爸一起过。他开玩笑：“干脆我跟你姐姐生个小孩算了，也是你的骨肉”。

齐飞的性格一向柔和，但是闻言很生气。他生气，会一言不发。那天齐飞就一言不发。高悦摸不着头脑，解释：“反过来其实也行，但是我是独生子，没有姐妹”。齐飞只是说：“可以领养的，你离我姐姐远点”。高悦哭笑不得，说：“你把我当色狼吗？要不是你姐姐，要不是生小孩，你求我摸一下女孩的手我都不摸”。 齐飞看他说得滑稽，展颜笑了，问：“为什么一定要孩子”？高悦停一下，仔细地组织词语：“两个人一起生活，肯定有很多甜蜜的回忆，最后肯定有一些积蓄，我想要个孩子，等两个人都死了，把这些留给他”。

这些幼稚的未来规划言犹在耳，马上就要象无根草一样要消失在山野中。

在一个大楼的门洞里，两人在楼梯上并肩坐下。背后是一扇锁着的门，不会有人来这个死角。走廊上昏黄的灯光漏过来，勉强能看清人的轮廓。

高悦说：“你学得那么好，又想当教授的，应该去留学”。齐飞摇头：“我这个专业全靠脑子想，在哪里读书无所谓，我们系几个特别厉害的教授都不出国”。

高悦靠在背后的铁门上，说：“我这个专业不行，国内最好的大学在国际上前百名都排不上”。齐飞淡淡地说：“是啊，你的这个机会这么好，肯定要去的”。

高悦心里一阵茫然。他想说以后我们可以保持长途联系，又觉得说了没意思。他平时说话七拐八拐、思路慎密，但是那天脑子一团乱麻。 他忽然冲动起来，嘴里说到哪里算哪里，对齐飞坦白：“你知道吗？我其实一直瞒你的，我以前跟很多人乱来过”。齐飞一声不发。

高悦鼓足勇气，接着说：“那个老姜，我跟他同居过半年”，他继续坦白下去：“那个小林，就是你生日聚会的时候坐你对面的，我去过他家很多次，还有大鹏、大韩，还有很多其他人”，他一口气说下去：“其实，我在遇见他们之前，已经有个伙伴了，也是我们学校的，一起了半年，再之前我在G吧混过半年”……

齐飞没任何反应。

高悦小心地问：“你生气了”？

黑暗里齐飞摇摇头：“没有。我大概猜得到，但是没想这么多”。

高悦说：“齐飞，你别跟我似的，乱来一气，最后一事无成”，又说：“其实随便点也无所谓”。齐飞不说话。

高悦忽然很累，他用手捂着脸，从手掌里说：“以后你再找人，找一个脾气好的、老实的，别跟我一样”。

齐飞轻声说：“我为什么要找别人”？

高悦自管自说：“我这个人很坏的，脾气差，还老骗人。我不过是你遇到的第一个人而已，你以为你有那么好运气吗？第一个就是好的”？

齐飞握住高悦的手，隔着他的手轻轻地抚摸高悦的脸。他看高悦捂着脸，以为他在流眼泪，有点慌乱地说：“你哭了” ？

高悦的眼泪忽然真的涌了出来，象泉水一样从指头缝里往外漏。他哽咽着，语无伦次：“我没哭……我没办法跟你一起了……我不能跟你一起玩了，没法照顾你了……我真的想过要照顾你的……可是我照顾你真的不多”。

齐飞也哭了，拿手使劲揉眼睛，带着哭腔说：“其实本来你一直要去公司工作的，也很好啊”。

高悦没有回答。

齐飞摇他的胳膊，又说了一遍：“你去公司工作也很好啊”。

高悦还是没有回答。

高悦使劲把眼睛擦干净，努力止住眼泪，心里下定决心，摇摇头，把糊涂心思甩开，说：“齐飞，我知道我自己，分开后我不会等你的，你现在开始找别人吧，我帮你”。

齐飞没有理睬。

两人抱在一起。齐飞闭着眼睛，在高悦的耳边小声重复着什么。

高悦仔细听了很久，才听清齐飞反复喃喃地说：“高悦，我很难受”。


	42. 国内篇之四十一 ∙ 【青青校园】毕业

时间如流水。最后三个多月里，高悦和齐飞尽量呆在一起。他们跟以前一样一起过日子。

高悦是班上最后一个离校的。他送走了一个个同学：同宿舍的大肥、老八、麻子，班上的方睿、其他同学，其他系的朋友。他跟他们拥抱、分手，一分伤感、九分欢乐。几年前彼此不认识，现在奔向世界的四面八方，去认识新的朋友、开始新的旅途。

周安毕业后留校读研究生，常山准备接受保研，他们继续在一起。高悦不止一次托周安照顾齐飞。周安安慰高悦：“齐飞其实比你有主意。你倒是有时候挺不让人放心的。去人生地不熟的地方，自己当心吧”。

高悦听后，感觉些，半开玩笑道：“你就跟齐飞说，我找外国人去了，让他也努力找人”。周安笑道：“你找火星人、找火星机器人我都不管，别得一身病回来”。高悦说：“我还真找人啊，估计要过一阵再说”。周安点头。

齐飞同宿舍的同学暑假离校后，高悦当天就住了过去。两人一起消磨时间，好像不存在分手这件事。高悦一直提不起劲来整理行李，三下两下的胡乱打包，堆在齐飞的寝室地上。他们和以前一样吃饭、睡觉、逛街、看电影。

高悦给齐飞买了很多武侠小说。

有两大包要托运，齐飞帮他一起去火车站运走。剩下的，主要是高悦不用的书，都送给了齐飞。高悦唠唠叨叨把英语书分门别类地在齐飞的书架上放好，告诉他如果想留学，什么时候看第一本，什么时候看第二本。高悦学英语颇有心得，他把笔记本划了重点，留给齐飞。齐飞有气无力，点头表示知道。

登火车的前几天，他们哪里都没去。高悦离校前的晚上，和齐飞在寝室里关着灯聊天，一直聊到凌晨。 高悦彻底坦白他的历史，一切细节，包括他如何在G吧糊里糊涂被人占便宜、如何欺骗白喜喜、如何和老姜吵架。齐飞平和地问这问那。

高悦使劲说自己的坏话，各种龌龊都掀开给齐飞看，甚至包括两人刚认识时自己对齐飞的各种挑逗和试探。

高悦说：“我一开始糊里糊涂走的弯路太大了。圈子里都说半年就会分手，我们这么长时间，算是很相配。你以后找人，别在乎是不是漂亮，要找个脾气好的、嘴巴笨、人也笨的”。齐飞说：“这话你每天说，我听腻了”。

高悦笑笑，继续絮叨：“你千万别老替别人想。自私点，把自己照顾好了再照顾别人”。齐飞嗯了一声。

高悦说：“你的性格比我好，一定会比我过得好”。齐飞又嗯了一声。

齐飞送高悦去火车站。在一片纷乱中买站台票、排队、找座位、放行李、帮别人放行李，没有机会说体己话。

高悦知道齐飞没什么文采，有心事也说不出来。上车前抱他，就象普通的两个朋友分手那样，互相拍背。

火车开动，不可抗拒地把高悦拉离地球的这个角落。齐飞挥手、笨拙地说再见。高悦还没反应过来，他的身影就一转眼消失在列车的窗子里。

* * *

火车上，高悦看着窗外的景物飞快地退后，心里空空荡荡，惆怅至极。

虽然跟齐飞在一起很久，但是很多计划一起做的事情都拖拖拉拉没做。他回忆以前的计划：“以后一起去山里住两天吧”、“以后一起养只小乌龟吧”……

可是已经没有以后了。

高悦的眼睛不争气的要湿。他懂事后，虽然家境贫寒，但一直是寒门太子，娇生惯养、没心没肺，从来没有人能伤害到他的心灵。然而自从踏进Gay世界这个圈子，他经常难受。

高悦心底喜欢自比为狼，独来独往、不受牵挂、不受伤。可是现实中他作不到。

齐飞现在一定在宿舍难受。嘱咐了周安他们这两天多去陪他，他们行吗？

齐飞是一个善良的人，当时在聚会初次遇上，周安有追齐飞的意思，被高悦快速下手先抢到手。当时成功的高悦得意洋洋。在火车上他想：自己是不是害了齐飞？如果齐飞跟了周安，现在想必正在校园里亲亲密密，根本不知伤心为何物。哪怕跟了小林、甚至老姜，他们至少不会象高悦这样忽然一拍屁股远走高飞。他想：如果竞争对手确实比自己好，那就不要去抢，否则害了别人，这个债还不起。

伤心就象牙痛，让人吃不下饭。齐飞给他准备了一些点心，高悦勉强吃了点，小心地包好收起来。他想：和人交往就象吃蛋糕，小孩子吃不到蛋糕就叫，断顿了就哭。大人吃多了，就好些。没得吃也就略微遗憾一下。人都是这么成长的。他又想：自己还是不够成熟，否则为什么会象没有蛋糕的小孩一样闹心？

回家以后，日子过得很快。高悦的父母看到儿子很高兴，也很骄傲，领着他在朋友、亲戚间到处串门、夸耀。高悦到处说甜言蜜语，也听了几耳朵甜言蜜语。准备行李、办护照、办证明、办签证、买机票……天天比上学还忙。他第一次在社会上办事，尝够了小人物渺小、弱势的苦恼。当他求爷爷告奶奶把所有的章都凑全的时候，已经被折磨得连骂娘的力气都没有了。

他的心情在两三个礼拜后渐渐正常。

* * *

回家的当天，高悦立刻给齐飞打了电话。两人事先没约好，齐飞忽然接到电话很高兴，唧唧呱呱说个没完，似乎精神还行。

他又给周安去了电话，周安确认齐飞虽然有点蔫，但是人前看起来正常，晚上周安还拉他打牌。高悦觉得齐飞有事情干总归好，略微放心。

接下来一个月，高悦给齐飞去了很多电子邮件。齐飞的回信开始的时候不很稳定，前一封平常，后一封激动。高悦在办事之余，整下午整晚上坐在网吧里写长长的电子邮件安慰、开导他。 其实道理还是那些话，嘴上说过无数遍的。但是高悦想：齐飞第一次分手，不知道分手后过些时候心情会自然地慢慢回复，这个期间有个安慰总比没有强。

齐飞在两封信里说要等高悦、不分手。高悦回信的时候坚决地把这扇门关死。他想：如果自己是情种，就应该放弃留学，去齐飞那里工作。既然自己不过是这个世界上三四十亿雄性人科动物里普通的一只，何必藕断丝连。过去了的事情，继续前进吧。他跟齐飞说：我们分手，你什么都没有损失。现在如果不后悔分手，以后就将后悔不分手。

这件事情，让高悦觉得自己确实似乎成人了，不再是小孩。以前无论跟谁在一起交往，都是两个人的事情，涉及的不过是私人感情。但是和齐飞，却牵扯了自己的前途、齐飞的家庭 –– 齐飞的外婆和母亲需要照顾，导致他不能远行。高悦不可能放弃学业，齐飞不可能放弃对家庭的义务，他们的关系在两个分道而离的命运车轮前一拉即断，毫无反抗余地。

高悦对自己、也对齐飞说：我们已经不是小孩了，眼界要开阔、心胸要广大，个人情感，不值一提。成年人就应该为了事业、家庭忍受痛苦。这是男人的命运，是成长的必然。世界上、历史上，为了理想、家族而放弃个人些许“闲情”的，比比皆是。我们不过是纭纭众生中的两个普通人，何德何能，可以奢望跳出轮回？

高悦跟周安保持联系，从侧面确认齐飞的状况。周安的交际圈比高悦宽，保证尽快给齐飞牵线介绍好人。其中一个候选叫李青，高悦认识，嘻嘻哈哈很不错的人，当过系学生会体育部部长。虽然是Gay，但是很少和圈子来往，一直单身。李青和高悦同级，留校读研究生。周安安排李青和齐飞在小圈子聚会时坐一起，他们谈得满好，有说有笑。

两个人在一起生活，随着交往加深，会互相信任、不再虚假，以本来面目相对。如果真面目本身丑陋，短暂的蜜月过去就会分手。高悦和齐飞的真面目很配。和齐飞交往的时候，高悦觉得世间任何两人之间的关系，最甜蜜不过如此。他以后将会知道，爱情的甜蜜远有比这更高的境界，而且不止一层。伴侣之间的互相照顾、互相理解、互相宽容也可以比这更深、更广。但是感情不是论斤买卖。齐飞永远在高悦心里有一个特殊的位置。

毕业后，齐飞回到家乡附近继续读书。他的外婆不久去世。在他的照顾下，他母亲的身体慢慢变好。成人后的齐飞沉稳、成熟，在他自己的事业和情感世界里积极探索、前进。

至于高悦，他在那个夏天出国留学。随着他的成长，在全新的世界里有更加曲折、更加激动的经历、发现、和体会。

* * *

【A/N】手绘了国内篇几个主要人物的头像，放在https://i.imgur.com/SbnHAvI.png。作者是个理科生，美工水平最高就是这个样子，示意图而已。


	43. 国内篇番外 ∙ 平行空间

_这是另一个平行空间发生的故事，跟将要写的高悦的国外经历（国外篇）毫无关系。可以看为国内篇的一个临时结尾。_

  * _对《国外篇》不感兴趣的读者，可以到此结束。_
  * _对《国外篇》感兴趣的读者，请跳过本番外不读。_



* * *

一个周五，姜河总经理心里很烦。 他前几年经过多年辛苦内斗，终于如愿以偿地扶正，当了某跨国公司在这个城市分支机构的总经理，可是迎面而来的是全行业、全世界的不景气。十几年前他的收入在全城最高，现在他的收入没多多少，但连政府里油水部门的一个科长都比不上。

下午他跟一个老部下互相感慨好日子一去不回。之后例行巡视的时候，严厉呵斥一个工作不达标的新员工，对方居然甩脸色，大喊：“你这几千块老子不挣了”，转身而去。气得老姜脸色发白，却也无可奈何。

下班后他不想那么早回冷清的家。他家在曾经是本城地标之一的一栋高层公寓楼里，风雨十几年，很破旧了。崭新的高楼大厦到处拔地而起，那栋老楼夹在中间，看着挺寒酸。公寓里的装修也过时、老化，反正基本是一个人住，一直没心思整理。

圈子聚会已经停止好久。网络如今这么发达，新人不再理睬这种老式的聚会。就是偶尔举办聚会，也成了几个老头忆旧的地方：小林成了老林，大鹏成了鹏处长、结婚了，老鬼身体很差，甘栋离开本地去南方发展，庞氏兄弟的小店关门、不知所踪。

城市里的G吧旧的关新的开，这些年来变化很大。老姜开车去一个离大学不远的G吧。 时间还早，里面没多少人。他转了一圈，看到一个不错的面孔，看上去二十七、八，但是同志保养得好，也可能三十出头。挺秀气，一个人坐在吧台上喝酒。

他凑上去，问：“能坐这儿吗”？那人抬头看了老姜一眼，说：“我有伴，马上来”。

老姜自顾自坐下，想：标准的拒绝借口。最近被拒绝得越来越频繁，看来是真老了。他人老成精，还想再试试，老着脸皮说：“我就坐一会，等你的伴来了我让”。对方耸耸肩，无可无不可地继续品酒。

老姜试探地说话，想看看对方是什么人、兴趣点在哪里，对方根本不理。老姜颇为无趣，才要起身，对方的伙伴真来了。大概三十岁，穿着普通，皮肤挺白，戴副眼镜。来了以后两人在嘈杂的音乐声里互相交谈，看意思是嫌老姜占了地方，打算换座位。

老姜看着来人就觉得有点眼熟。两人临走的时候，后来那人随便四下打量。他忽然想起来，脱口而出：“高悦”。

高悦愣了一下，回头看老姜，很久没有反应过来，迟疑地问：“你是……”？

老姜自嘲地笑笑：“看来我真的好老啦，也胖了，我是老姜啊”。

高悦吃了一惊，上下打量，说：“真的是你”……他连忙抱歉：“啊呀，这里光线暗，没看清”。又指着先来那人介绍：“这是我的伙伴，叫齐飞”，他想起来：“其实十年前，你们在聚会上见过”，他提醒迷惑着的齐飞：“齐飞，我们认识的那个聚会，就是老姜组织的”。

三人寒喧着坐下。老姜遇到熟人，很高兴，吁吁叨叨着问长问短：“高悦，我听说你出国了”？

高悦道：“我确实拿到了美国大学的录取信，但是签证怎么也通不过，就去了齐飞老家的一个公司工作”，说着和齐飞互相对视笑了一下。

老姜“哦”了一声，又问：“你一直在那里工作”？

高悦说：“没有。我跳了好几次槽，后来自己还开过两个公司，第二个公司大赔，差点坐牢。好在齐飞博士毕业后还算顺，现在在大学是学术骨干，要不然我饭都没得吃”。

老姜有同感：“是啊，现在做生意，要是没有门路，确实很难”。

高悦点头，说：“我也折腾不动了。去年齐飞帮忙托关系，我进了他们大学附属中学当代课老师”。 老姜笑道：“真想不到你居然当老师了”。 高悦也笑：“岁数大了，总稳重些。不是正式编制，是代课老师，希望过两年能转正”。

齐飞一直没说话，这时候插嘴：“高悦想了好久才决定去当老师，我费好大人情，学校才同意要他”。

高悦转头看他，笑着说：“别逢人就告状了，我这不是想通了吗”？他回头对老姜说：“我忽然明白了，我跟齐飞没小孩，没什么费钱的爱好，又早从他们学校买了平价房，两份工资，平常过日子怎么花都花不完，何必再折腾，没病没灾就行了”。 老姜点头，说：“真好”。

高悦问：“你这些年怎么样”？老姜简短地回答：“就那样，还一个人”。

高悦诚恳地劝他：“你现在年纪渐渐大了，找个差不多的安顿下来吧”。 老姜感慨道：“找长久伴侣的黄金时间是二十多到三十多岁，我当时随手把时间浪费了”。高悦没说话。

老姜又感慨：“高悦，你性格变了好多，说话稳重多了”。高悦说：“当老师了嘛，总要为人师表”。 老姜想起来，问：“你们怎么会回来，旅游”？

高悦回答：“你不也是我们校友吗？我们大学搞校庆，好多班级顺便办同学会，你不知道”？老姜笑道：“最近杂事烦心，母校校庆什么的，没多注意”。

高悦道：“这次同学会见了好多同学，都好优秀。以前的大肥成了大老板，麻子年纪轻轻当经理，老八也当处长……”

齐飞打断他，嗔怪地小声喊：“高悦”。

高悦转头，改口笑道：“不过我也不错，嫁给教授了嘛”。 齐飞笑得很甜。

高悦给老姜看了几张和齐飞这些年在一起的照片。照片里两人很阳光，对着世界傻子一样笑。

老姜一张一张看得很认真，随口问：“怎么这里还有一个外国人”。高悦看了看，回答：“哦，齐飞的姐姐去德国留学，嫁给他，毕业后两人一起回中国，现在跟我们来往很多，叫路德维西”。

晚上，在酒吧门口分手。高悦跟老姜握手。老姜说：“认识你真是好久以前的事情了。你的那个领带夹我现在还时常用呢”。高悦迷惑地问：“什么领带夹”？老姜挥挥手：“没什么，不说了”。

高悦和齐飞并肩离去。他们穿着普通，是城市里两个寻常的中年人，一转眼就消失在夜幕里霓虹灯下的人流中，再看不见。

老姜在原地站了一阵，不知为什么叹了口气，转身独自走开，很快消失在大街另一侧的人流里。

几个少年染了五颜六色的头发，大概要去附近的廉价旅馆开房，勾肩搭背从G吧出来，大声嘻笑喧哗，酒吧门口的小空地上一时喧嚣不已。

* * *

【说明1】领带夹是老姜给高悦买的生日礼物，没赶上送。在《国内篇之二十九》有提及。

【说明2】在《国外篇》里，路德维西是一个重要人物的名字（和齐飞的姐姐毫无关系）。


	44. 国外篇之一 ∙ 初到异乡

暑假快结束的时候，高悦从帝京去美国留学。登机前跟专门来送的父母挥手道别，然后转身离开。

十几个小时的飞机眨眼就到。高悦为了买便宜机票，中间转了两次飞机，每次都折腾很久。飞机上，第一次来到异乡的高悦土包子一样，连面条都不会吃。邻座是一个美国大叔，好心教他。两人聊了一路，高悦总算记住面条的英文：斯波卡提，一个意大利词。

下了飞机，高悦狼狈地拖着两个大箱子乱转，好久才找到当地中国学生会帮着联系来接机的老生，一个叫张力的师兄，是高悦的校友，高两级，不过以前不认识。他给了高悦非常大的帮助，热情地招呼高悦头两天睡他家客厅沙发上，还请高悦吃了在美国的第一顿热餐，带他去买生活必需品。高悦一迭声地感谢。

第一次大采购，高悦推了一车锅碗瓢盆被子毯子之类去付款。收银员是个挺可爱的黑人女孩，拿过高悦递过去的一百美元钞票看了半天，好奇地说：“很少看见一百块”。她一样样扫描东西，打听到高悦是来读书的，羡慕地说：“我想读书但是没有学费”。高悦给她一个灿烂的微笑，没办法解释奖学金的细节，只是以不熟练的英文吃力地说：“将来、有、你的、机会”。黑人女孩顿时眉开眼笑。她看高悦买了锅、铲，说：“你肯定做饭不错”。高悦说：“不是”。黑人女孩说：“起码你看过你妈妈做饭啊”。

推着购物车去停车场的路上，高悦对张力说：“日常生活说英文感觉好奇怪，你按课本说‘How are you’，对面那人就跟你打招呼，跟按照说明书控制机器人一样”。张力笑道：“以后有你慢慢学的”。

稍微安顿下来，高悦第二天去报道。过程很简单，去某个办公室办护照的复印件，填个表，照个相，拿到一张学生卡，就完成了全部手续。高悦出来，站在宏伟的走廊里，看着周围过往的人流，看看印着自己傻笑照片的学生卡，想：从小就想来这个学校学习，这就算实现理想了？

走在校园里，蓝天、绿树、草坪，巨大的石头建筑、著名教授的纪念板……他走过一个建筑，以前在国内看过介绍，这里是现代计算机的诞生地之一。另外一座不起眼的小楼，在这里产生了提高人类寿命几十年的药品、医疗技术。后面是一栋高楼，里面的经济学家、政治学家常常在电视里指点世界……高悦非常激动。他知道为这些东西激动很俗气，但是身不由己。

不过他没时间太多感慨。不能一直在张力家睡沙发，必需赶快找房子。高悦来美国之前就通过网络申请了学生宿舍，但是张力说中国学生一般住在外面，省钱而且舒服。学校有一个学生住房办公室，愿意租房给学生的房主会在那里登记。高悦晕头转向地抄了几个号码和地址。结结巴巴地打了若干电话，磕磕绊绊地约定了几家看房子。

出了门，高悦对着地图皱起眉头。这个城市的街道弯弯曲曲，更要命的是高悦根本不习惯看长长的街道名字。找了半天也没找到自己在哪里。那是一个阳光明媚的上午，到处是四处乱窜的学生。如果是国内，高悦肯定二话不说找人问路，但是在这里，他不敢去问人，怕问了也听不懂，在原地团团转。

一个过路的金发女孩忽然走上来，问高悦：“你找什么地方吗”？高悦有点吃惊，说：“这个”，把抄着地址的小条递过去。女孩对附近也不熟，在地图上看了半天，抬头指路说：“你先去%^&*$#，再去&^@*#($^，到%&*^%$一转弯就到了，不远”。 高悦根本记不住地名，女孩连说两遍还一脸茫然。女孩笑道：“我领你去好了”。

高悦大喜，笑容满面地说谢谢。一路跟女孩聊天。原来女孩是同级的校友，住在附近。她前两个礼拜才从外州的一个小镇来这个城市，不住抱怨车太多、路难找，说：“我从家开车来，好容易开到公寓，吓死了，路上的司机好野蛮。来了以后我就把车一直停在公寓前，打算卖了，再不在这里开车了”。高悦听多说少，听到这里也笑了，吃力地说：“你多开车、没事”。女孩说：“我才不，坐公共交通一样的”。 到了地方，高悦千恩万谢，女孩笑笑扭头沿原路回去，高悦才知道她专门绕路陪自己来，连名字都不知道。

房主是个老头。房间在阁楼上，木头地板，有自己的厕所，没有暖气，但是可以用电暖气。高悦挺喜欢，可惜没有厨房。正在迟疑，老头掏出一个大文件夹，说：“你要同意就在合同上签字”。高悦拿过来，密密麻麻的小字，十几张纸，心下为难：都说在美国要小心，不能随便签字，对方现在要我签字怎么办呐。老头说：“都是标准的合同”。高悦犹犹豫豫，随便翻了几页，根本看不懂。老头说了半天，看高悦嘴里糊里糊涂说着听不懂的英文，那个意思是不要房子，不高兴了，说：“我还有事，你要是要的话就打电话”。

高悦那天跑断了腿也才看了三家。一家没厨房，一家没有独立厕所，一家楼破得高悦担心要塌。估计这是他专门找最便宜房子的问题。

下班前，高悦好容易摸回学校的学生住房办公室，决心无论如何第一学期也先在学校宿舍住下来再说。

办事的是一个三百磅的白人胖大妈，在计算机里找了一下，轻松地告诉高悦：“你确实分到了一个房间，但是没有在规定时间前确认，已经取消了”。

这是高悦最后的希望，他大急，结巴着说：“没有、消息、被收到”？大妈无辜地说：“我们几个月前就给你去了信”。高悦道：“信寄到大学、我毕业、收不到”。大妈公事公办：“没办法，按规定取消了”。

高悦央告：“我才来、明天、没地方住”。大妈耸肩：“每个人都有他自己的一套故事”。高悦觉得胡说被看透，脸一红。

正在折腾，一个精干瘦小的大妈走来，似乎是个小头目，问：“怎么回事”？高悦结结巴巴地解释自己为什么没有收到信，瘦大妈根本没听完就说：“没关系，跟我来重新填个表就行”。

高悦大喜，掉头不再理睬胖大妈，哈巴狗一样跟着瘦大妈走来走去，填了几张表。最后一张表递上去，又被退回来：“这张你留着，拿着去哈德逊大楼登记房间吧”。高悦心花怒放，简直要抱着大妈亲一口。

哈德逊大楼是个古老的百年建筑，很庞大，城堡一样的巨石结构，是校园最好的学生宿舍之一，房租比较贵，但是高悦顾不得了。

大楼座落在一片枫树林的中央，外面的墙上爬满藤蔓。一共六层，三翼，呈U形。每层中间是个大厅，有复印机、洗衣房、厨房等公用设施，两侧是阴森森的长廊，即使夏天也寒气袭人。走廊两边是一个个单间寝室。

高悦拿着钥匙找到自己的房间，开门进去。里面的装修很现代化，采光良好，整个房间亮堂堂的。有电话、网络、衣橱、独立洗手间。从中世纪式黑乎乎的石头走廊推门进来，给人一种时空穿越的感觉。


	45. 国外篇之二 ∙ 磨合

安顿下来，另一件大事就是去见导师。导师是发给高悦生活费、指导他学习研究、将来给他写推荐信的人，简言之，就是老板。高悦的老板是个白眉毛、白头发的老头，法国裔。办公室非常大，有高悦宿舍四个大。他的椅子是皇位一样的豪华大靠背椅，在一扇大的落地窗前，窗外是景色优美的草坪。他是个非常有名的教授，高悦本科时候上课用过他的书当参考。

老头挺健谈，说了一些研究方向和背景要求。跟不少其他美国教授比，他对学生不算和蔼。不过高悦在大学里见识过国内博导的威风，老头再厉害，比那个气势还是差多了。最后老头说：“你去秘书那里领实验室和办公室的钥匙，对了，实验室里一个控制器，你以后要用的，最近坏了，你看一下”。

实验室的杂事平时由一个叫安德森的技术员管理。高悦从教授那里出来，马不停蹄去安德森那里拜山头。安德森是个高高瘦瘦的白人，很不随和，给高悦感觉很差，但是必须搞好关系，所以假装不敏感。安德森领他在实验室里转了一小圈。设备不错。很多仪器看上去很玄幻，为了公关甚至还有专门的装饰灯光，置身其间有点象科幻电影。其实不少仪器高悦原来的大学也有，不过本科生没资格知道。

高悦磕磕绊绊地问：“教授、让、看控制器、坏了”。安德森说：“就是那边那个”。

高悦傻乎乎地走上去。这是一个他从来没见过的仪器，很高级、精密的样子。他既不会用，也不知道是干吗的。

安德森傲慢地刺激高悦：“在这所大学，教授让你修一个东西，你就要修好”。

高悦蒙了，求援：“你、会修”？安德森板着脸：“用这个机器的学生毕业了，别人没人会。机器的说明书在那边，你自己看吧”。

高悦晕头转向地看了一下午说明书，厚厚一大本，几百页，看不懂，连午饭都没吃。安德森露了一面就缩进办公室不出来。

高悦没办法，先去自己的办公室整理桌子。教授这个课题组满奇怪，算上高悦才四个学生，但是有好几个博士后，人员结构呈倒三角。博士后的办公室高悦不知道在哪，学生办公室里他只看到一个人，是个女孩，高高瘦瘦，叫安娜，很拽的样子，不耐烦听高悦困难的英语。

找不到帮助，高悦垂头丧气、忐忑不安地去找教授，想告诉他自己修不了。作为教授亲自带的学生，他可以越过秘书直接去教授的办公室。但是那天秘书告诉高悦，教授在高悦走后几小时就去了外地，要一个礼拜才回来。事实上，后来高悦发现教授出门在外是常态，顶多有二分之一的时间在办公室。

高悦无奈地回到实验室，对着控制器发呆。下班了，安德森离开，高悦一个人抱着说明书啃，动手调试。

到了夜里，他饿得厉害，跑到学生中心，发现餐厅早关门了。国内大学有夜餐部、小食堂，开到夜深，这里似乎没有。高悦在空荡荡的学生中心大楼里上下走了一遍，只好去自动售货机买了几块味道怪怪的点心，就着饮水机里打的一杯凉水，干巴巴地勉强下咽，算是第一顿晚餐。

回到办公室，一个人都没有，他对着安静的房间发楞，四周只有计算机风扇的嗡嗡声，想：在这个鬼地方起码要呆四五年，怎么熬啊。

他给朋友们写电子邮件：齐飞、方睿、周安……学校的计算机上没有中文输入系统，能看中文，但是只能写英文。跟其他人无所谓，和齐飞没法表达细腻的情感，只说一切顺利。

他的时间几乎全部耗在控制器前。倒是看出点名堂，起码知道机器怎么坏了、哪些功能不能执行。到了第二天，他注意到说明书最后有制造公司的技术支持电话，灵机一动，不顾自己英文不行，拨了那个号码。接电话的是个工程师，高悦打电话之前大概写了一下应该怎么说，照着纸念，好歹把问题解释清楚。对方的解释他就听不懂了，“Pardon、Pardon”地让对方重复。客服态度真好，也不着急，跟高悦说了整整两个小时。高悦按指示作调整，其间还顶着安德森的冷脸向他借了螺丝刀等工具。

到了第三天，问题总算找到了：某电子元件损坏。高悦去跟安德森描述。安德森和对方公司通了电话，价格不贵，在他的权力范围内，立刻定货。隔夜快递到货后，高悦装上，机器当场修好。他差点激动得跳起来，拉着安德森的手胡乱说谢谢。安德森的大长脸难得笑了几下，从此对高悦有了点耐心，也偶尔和高悦聊天。

如果在国内，肯定大呼小叫喊上一帮同学撮一回，但是在这里，谁也不认识，高悦只是一个人跑去学生中心买了顿中餐，奖励自己。买东西的时候还闹了笑话，他跟人说要“Cocacola”(可口可乐)，对方死活听不懂。好在中餐馆的小老板是中国人，跑过来一问，客气地告诉高悦：这里叫“Coke”。

等教授回来。高悦得意地跑去表功。教授很忙，高悦才开口，老头就点头道：“安德森跟我说了，他已经买了新零件，把机器修好”，然后开始说其他研究文献的事。高悦知道自己的功劳被安德森霸占，恨得牙痒，但是语言不行，呆头呆脑，只能认命。

这几天，高悦认全了自己办公室的其他师兄师姐。除了第一天见过的冷面师姐安娜，还有一个成天对着计算机屏幕编程或者打游戏的师兄亚伦，以及一个成天以花花公子自居、和安娜见面就吵的师兄艾德。后来他知道，亚伦家相当有钱，全国好几个别墅、有私人飞机，但是这个富N代的爱好就是当万年学生，一不嫖二不赌三不出成果四不买任何人的帐，既不退学也不毕业，教授对他无可奈何。艾德和高悦一样，是个外国人，不过他爹是某小国靠军事政变上台的部长，跟高悦没什么共同语言。

这种郁闷的局面持续了好几天。高悦一方面时差反应很大、成天昏头昏脑，一方面办公室实在不是人呆的地方：亚伦吃饭放屁都在办公室，安娜、安德森都不是好相与的人，艾德偶尔露面而已。他缩在图书馆以及宿舍，反正这一阵主要是读文献，在哪里读无所谓。

* * *

哈德逊大楼每层都有几个公共活动室，有电视、台球桌、游戏台等等。高悦时常去看电视，认识了几个邻居。其中一个叫本杰明，很活跃，是个金发小伙，方下巴，高高大大，相当英俊。他是不多的耐心陪高悦说英语的人之一。

经常聊天的还有一个叫佛朗西斯科的意大利人。当高悦告诉佛朗西斯科足球也是中国的国球、球迷数亿的时候，他死活不信，高悦无意昧着良心替国足吹牛，不服气地说：“咱们出去练练”？

球场上有十几个南美人和欧洲人。高悦和佛朗西斯科加入进去。高悦早就观察过球场上的人，觉得除了体力好点也没有三头六臂，心里比较有底气。有的南美帅哥体型真是好，高悦平时路过就口水直流，终於可以近距离接触。

高悦和佛朗西斯科的体力和技术在这些人里都在中等以下，但本来就是玩，而且美国踢足球的人少，他们人本来不够，对新人加入表示欢迎。高悦的成名作是单刀绕过一个哥伦比亚鬼子的背后，在被踹翻之前传球给巴西队友，射门得分。他们立刻获得队友的热烈庆祝，被抱着猛拍背。这种剧烈的感情表达高悦不习惯，但是很喜欢，笑着嗷嗷叫。 

踢完球，高悦本来还指望一起去吃个晚饭什么的，但是大家各自回去。他不由琢磨：这里人情确实淡。转念一想：自己是第一次来踢球，别人不过是日常。

晚饭时间，他和佛朗西斯科一起去学生中心。佛朗西斯科在意大利长大，来美国读的大学，对一切很熟悉，给高悦热情介绍了各种通心粉，高悦买了一份。 在饭桌上碰到一个佛朗西斯科认识的法国人，佛郎克尔。高悦英文差点，主要是佛朗西斯科和佛郎克尔争相给他灌输本国美食的知识。高悦听了好多意大利菜、法国酒的趣闻。

佛郎克尔也住在哈德逊大楼，不过是另一层，晚上特意跑去找高悦，主动借给他一本专门介绍法国美食的书。高悦不过在饭桌上随便聊天而已，没想到对方这么认真。佛郎克尔是个数学系的软头发小个男子，如果不是相貌平平，高悦很愿意开动一下Gaydar看看他是否是同志。

两人跑到公共活动室边看电视边聊，过一会本杰明也加入进来。他们都是刚入学的新生，很容易互相熟悉。话题很多，从学术、学校到城市、旅游、文化，无所不包。 高悦因为在全新的环境里，也因为语言问题，一改国内嚣张的作风，成了一个温文尔雅、有点内向的东方男孩。

晚上回到自己的寝室。长这么大，高悦第一次有完全属于自己的空间，关上门没有第二人可以进来。他放心地脱光，光脚到处走，然后躺在床上。

这一整天从下午踢球开始他过得很愉快，来美国最初几天的郁闷一扫而空。

他顺手拿起佛郎克尔的法国食品书。法国的甜点很好，而高悦最喜欢的食物就是各种甜食，他饶有兴趣地翻着。里面一页上有个大蛋糕的图片，旁边的法国侍者是个高个帅哥，特别好看。高悦自动忽视了蛋糕，对着帅哥的笑脸，用手解决了自己，过程中一会想到本杰明，一会想到球场上某个不知名的南美师兄。

高悦以前看欧美的GV和图片，纯欣赏而已，觉得这些人离自己好远。那个晚上，外面黑天瞎火，房间里灯火明亮。高悦忽然意识到，自己已经身处异国，那些GV、图片上的异国帅哥，伸手可及。他想象自己交一个外国男友，两人一起生活、上床……这个可能让他冲动不已。

高悦又觉得好笑：对着蛋糕照片解决问题。他想：马上要领第一个月的工资了，有钱了立刻去买一个计算机，这样可以在房间随便看GV。想到此，他明明才完事，小腹又象一团火一样。


	46. 国外篇之三 ∙ 探索

第二天是周五，高悦前一晚胡闹了些，起床比较晚。去学校的路上才反应过来已经两天没给齐飞发电子邮件。

中午的时候师兄艾德来办公室，背着一个大吉它，坐下调音，说晚上有一个晚会要表演。艾德有一头自然的卷发，象电影里西班牙花花公子那样留着一字胡，挺帅，成天嘻皮笑脸，大概特别会哄女孩。一般只有博士生才会在办公室有地方，艾德是个硕士生，不知为什么也分了个位置。虽然其他人都是博士生，但是艾德气派最足，动静最大。

同办公室的师姐安娜视艾德如寇仇，高悦想：会不会她被艾德骚扰过？安娜气势汹汹地说：“艾德，这是办公室，你要弹琴到外边去”。艾德嘿嘿笑，又弹了几下。安娜站起来，说：“你再弹一下试试”？

艾德不愿意跟她正面冲突，笑嘻嘻放下吉它，冲高悦作个鬼脸，比了一个“这人脑袋有病”的手势。 这个动作让高悦笑起来。艾德来了劲，大声问高悦：“高，你来说说，难道我弹琴不好听”？

高悦看了一眼安娜，她正虎视眈眈地看过来。他不愿意得罪任何一方，操着不熟练的英语说：“你、弹吉它、很好，但是”，他一指安娜，摇摇手：“女士、不高兴、不要弹”。

艾德大笑：“你说得很对，我不弹了”。安娜哼了一声，坐回自己的座位。

艾德过了一会凑过来，问：“高，晚上去不去我的晚会”。高悦问：“晚会、你们、干什么”？艾德笑得萎亵，做了一个男人都懂的手势：“你肯定没见识过，会喜欢的”。高悦立刻明白了，心里非常好奇，但是一转念：“万一他们跟女孩当众宣淫怎么办”？一瞬间胆怯起来，摇头说：“不去”。

艾德露出夸张的表情：“高，你才从中国来，知道你错过了什么吗”？高悦心说：你把我当土包子了。但是有苦自己知，只能装土包子：“我有、其他事”……艾德笑嘻嘻地还要说什么，安娜大声叫：“高，过来我告诉你应该注册什么课”。

高悦早先问过一些课程注册的问题，安娜一直没理他。现在说，八成是解围。高悦顺势对艾德笑笑，走开。其实艾德的晚会不过是调情场所，找到女孩后各自回家解决，没有高悦想象得那么狂野。但是高悦的确也不能去：找不到女孩怎么办，找到了更怎么办？艾德后来跟高悦嘻嘻哈哈，把高悦当小处男调戏，再没邀请过他。

那天晚上高悦确实有安排，跟本杰明、佛朗西斯科等人一起去酒吧。学校附近的酒吧没有烈酒，正对高悦的胃口。美国人吃东西很简单，一般就是玉米片沾酱加啤酒，谈天说地。一起去的有一个叫约翰的在美国出生的华裔，一点中文也不懂。高悦看到亚洲面孔，感觉特别亲切。但是约翰对高悦爱答不理，高悦碰了一鼻子灰，掉头跟别人说话。

从酒吧回来，他和本杰明、佛朗西斯科、和一个叫麦克的在宿舍的公共活动室打牌。麦克是个巨大无比的胖子，走起来地动山摇，长发披肩，胡子拉扎。他们一开始玩一种类似于升级的游戏，大家从不同国家来，规则小有不同，互相沟通了半天，发现全部会桥牌。高悦在四人里英文最差，不知道桥牌的术语，好在有笔录，很快适应起来。

麦克的牌技最好，本杰明最次。本杰明和高悦搭档，输得厉害，不过乐在其中。打完了各人回寝室的时候，本杰明跟高悦说：“你打得不错，下次我们还搭档”。美国人甜言蜜语是印在骨头里的本能，高悦那时候不体会。他被人夸，虽然是被一个大烂手夸，很高兴。

* * *

高悦全部心思扑在适应新的环境、学业上，生活开始慢慢正常，和国内旧朋友的联系相应淡下来。

他买了一部笔记本电脑，终于可以在自己的房间放肆地看GV。一段时间，除了擦手纸的消耗量噌噌上涨，其他的心思也开始活动。

他在宿舍楼里颇认识一些人，但是不敢试，走得近的几个人说起女孩就色迷魂授，也根本不必试。

当时中文网站没有同志专区，他找到两个英文的同志交友网站，注册了账号。里面很乱，上来就要高悦贴照片，这是他不能接受的。英文网站上别人之间的对话令人害怕：粗话太多，很多言辞不懂，但是直觉上觉得很脏。其实如果把国内同志之间的对话写下来，脏话也很多，但是在陌生世界中，高悦很犹豫。有的人照片很好看，高悦又担心：如果是假照片怎么办？就这么见面遇到坏人呢？那时候交友网站还算个新事物，很多流言让他裹足不前。

他曾一个人去这个城市的同志区。高悦在马路对面看着G吧，想看看都是什么人进出。虽然没有嘻皮士那样吓人的人物，但是也没看到什么优秀帅哥，不少是肌肉大叔甚至熊大爷这样他不感兴趣的类型。高悦担心：怎么跟人搭话？英文不明白怎么办？没进去就慌慌张张跑了回来，安慰自己：物以类聚，最好先找点资料研究，弄明白帅哥出没于哪个G吧，别撞进熊窝。

更重要的是，在国内的经验告诉他：G吧、社会圈子这类地方不适合他。他更喜欢单纯的校园生活，那才是他的理想家园。

高悦的导师劝他把经济管理作为第二专业。高悦对此毫无兴趣，莫明其妙。老头说：“你将来光懂专业，不会有好的发展”。这个忠告对高悦以后事业发展极其有帮助，但当时他不懂，因为师命难违才选了一门管理学院的课。

这种课课堂讨论多，全当练习英语口语。同组讨论四个人，其中有个日本人，姓三菱，大概是日本财阀的公子，非常傲慢。高悦和组里另外一个美国出生的华裔，叫艾登的，交流比较多。艾登的皮肤光洁，有点黝黑，头发自来卷，额头很高，很好看的一个人。他很干净、说话温和而缓慢，声音好听。高悦喜欢看他说话鼻子皱皱的样子。

艾登对高悦似乎也有好感，说高悦是个天生优秀的聆听者。高悦心想：美国人嘴巴真甜，自己的英文不行，听多说少，落了这么个评价。

课间闲聊的时候，艾登问高悦知不知道自己的曾祖父。台湾拼音，艾登又一个中国字不会，好半天高悦才反应过来是徐志摩。他险些把眼睛瞪出来。徐志摩是高悦的偶像，他高中差点学文科，徐志摩的影响不可谓不小。高悦缠着艾登问，可惜艾登除了知道这个名字，对曾祖父的生平了解还没高悦多，对中文诗歌更谈不上欣赏。高悦下次上课拿了本自己收藏的《猛虎集》，一定让艾登签个名，聊表敬意。

艾登神龙不见神尾。高悦几次尝试问他周末安排、间接摸底看他有没有女友，都不得要领，除了上课讨论和课间休息闲聊，基本没有机会再接触。高悦知道急不得，一边试探各种话题，一边慢慢找机会。

课上其他组有个很好看的同学，说话不知道欧洲哪个国家的口音，长的象日本唯美动画片里高大帅气的金发美男。高悦只知道他的名字，连上去搭话的勇气都没有。这门课的教学助理也是个帅哥。跟人说话眼神总是很深沉，嘴角永远微笑。高悦磕磕绊绊跟他说过两次话。

在最初紧张的两个月过去后，高悦又开始踢球、去体育馆锻炼。他买了学生健身卡，平时如果找不到人踢球，就一个人去游泳。游泳馆大家各游各的，高悦眼巴巴看着，想不出有什么借口能上去搭话。

回宿舍，高悦想起游泳洗澡时看到的帅哥，兴奋不已，用手放空自己。他在网上看到本地有同志浴室，颇为心动，想：大家脱光了，就不存在什么不好意思的问题。但是同一个网页的客户反馈，有说里面有丢东西的。高悦知道国内的同志浴室有不少落魄老零在里面混，心想别美国也是这样，犹犹豫豫没去。


	47. 国外篇之四 ∙ 那一秒

第一个学期过了一半，是美国传统的万圣节，又叫鬼节。在校园里很多人装扮得奇形怪状，跳舞狂欢。高悦从没参加过这种激烈的节日，非常新鲜。校园边有专门的化妆店，佛朗西斯科和他一起去租衣服。高悦化妆成热门电影《花木兰》里的将军。

周五晚上哈德逊楼的晚会非常成功，参加的人很多。本杰明是组织者之一，高悦下了课跑去帮他安排会场。他们请了几个职业演员来当主持、活跃气氛，才开场大家的情绪就被调动起来，高悦也夹在人群里大喊大叫。舞会很热烈，高悦找回自己大学时那种如鱼得水的感觉，几杯啤酒下肚，兴奋得晕头转向。本杰明、佛朗西斯科之流卖力地发情，尤其是本杰明，逗得几个女生嘎嘎笑。佛朗西斯科充分发挥意大利骗子的水平，带着意大利口音，努力为小弟弟的幸福奋斗。高悦在男生里转来转去，连个目标都没找到。

第二天一早，本杰明群发电子邮件问晚上谁去酒吧。高悦无所事事，立刻回信说去。本杰明把他的新任女友带着，一个叫珍妮的师姐。这次他们去一个比较远的酒吧，据说很有历史，也是个大学酒吧。高悦和另一个同学搭本杰明的车去，当了一路灯泡。

这个酒吧比他们常去的那个好，装修幽雅。哈德逊大楼一共去了七八个人，还有另一个宿舍楼的四五个女孩，有两个相当漂亮。 都是同一个学校的同学，话题很开，从学术到八卦。在坐有个叫埃里克的法国人，学科技考古。高悦对欧洲艺术很好奇，问了一些文艺复兴的历史问题。

过了一会，又来了一车三个人。大家围着一个矮桌坐在一圈沙发上，座位已满，不过挤一挤可以凑合。高悦主动往里挪了挪，招呼：“这里可以”。

一个男生走过来，坐下去。酒吧里的光线有意弄得暧昧，但高悦正好坐在灯下，看得很清楚。来人穿的非常随便。上身是一件旧的粗布格子衬衫，领子都起毛了，工人在车间干活常穿的那种。领口的两个扣子没系，露出底下土黄色的T衫。下身是一件普通的牛仔裤，光脚套一双几块钱的夹趾拖鞋。已是冬天，穿这么少虽然少见，反正学生中乱穿衣服很多，也不是绝无仅有。他转过头对高悦说：“谢谢”。

高悦抬头，和来人目光对上，心里象被锤子打了一下。

这是一辈子都无法忘记的一秒钟。

时间仿佛静止，高悦的的确确在那一秒内停住了呼吸，脑子变成空白。

刚刚才聊到欧洲文艺复兴，这人一定是唯美模特穿越来的。他一头短发，发色很浅。眼睛有神，简直能够把人吸进去。鼻子笔挺，下巴很好看。皮肤很白，在白人里也算白，然而给人以健康的感觉。整个脸庞非常柔和，看上去很舒服，令人舍不得把眼光移开。

高悦的审美在人种上没什么限制，各个种族都能找到中意的。平均而言，他最喜欢的当然是东亚人，但是对白人、西裔、黑人等人种里英俊的男生也感兴趣。看到来人，心里只剩了一个概念：美。

短暂的失神过去，高悦清醒过来，嘴里忙说：“没关系”。他怕挤到对方，又夸张地往里蹭了蹭。

来人笑到：“我的地方够了”，笑起来真好看，让人舒服到心底，就想一直看他笑、看他多笑一会。高悦对男生的容貌、身体是个很有经验的人，已经很久不会以“纯洁” 的目光看帅哥。但是那天，面对那个人，他觉得光看对方的笑容，灵魂就得到净化。

高悦很快再次醒悟过来，没头没脑地说：“不要紧”。对方主动伸出手，说：“我叫路德维西”。 高悦伸手握住。路德维西的手很宽、很厚，虽然刚从外面进来，但是很暖和。他握手很有力量，高悦加劲摇了两下，嘴里说：“我叫悦·高，你可以叫我‘悦’”，他怕美国人不会发音，又加一句：“也可以叫我‘高’”。

路德维西问：“你是中国人吧，哪个是名字、哪个是姓”？ 高悦缓和下来，笑道：“我按你们的习惯，已经倒过来了，‘高’是姓”。 路德维西说：“哦，那我叫你‘悦’好了”。 珍妮插话：“我叫他‘高’，‘悦’太难念”。高悦对自己名字的发音略有研究，说：“美国话里发不出来，但是法语和德语里可以发得很准”。路德维西哈哈笑起来：“我说德语，一点问题没有”。高悦后来才知道，“路德维西”是一个典型的德裔名字，贝多芬的名字就是路德维西。

高悦跟路德维西挤在一起，感受他胳膊的压力。很想再往那边靠靠，又不敢。 大家说了一会语言问题，话题转往明星八卦、电视节目。高悦来美时间不长，对电视，尤其是电视节目的历史知道得很浅，只能旁听。几个女生很健谈，尖声笑，颇有男生围着献殷勤，高悦不搀乎。他注意到路德维西的话也少，转过头问：“路德维西，你是那个系的” ？

互相自我介绍。路德维西的声音很好听，有磁性，句子从他的嘴里出来，象流水一样顺畅。高悦接着打听：“路德维西，你住在校内还是校外” ？路德维西道：“哈德逊大楼，你呢” ？高悦回答：“我也是，我在三楼西侧” 。路德维西笑道：“我也在三楼西侧” 。

高悦觉得不可思议，自己怎么会从来没注意过这样一个人。他轻轻惊呼：“我怎么会没见过你” ，话音刚落，注意到自己失态，结巴着解释：“我说、我没见你、在公共活动室” 。路德维西看了高悦一眼，在他的脸上停了一秒，淡淡地说：“刚开学我特别忙，一般在办公室加班，最近一两个礼拜才缓下来” 。高悦感同身受，说：“我也很忙，这个周末是我第一次两天全休息” 。路德维西道：“我也是” 。

聊了一会，路德维西说：“你不必叫我路德维西，可以简称路德” 。高悦坦白：“我才来美国，一直搞不清楚你们名字的正式叫法、简称是怎么回事” 。路德奇怪地问：“你才来美国？我实验室有个中国同学，来两三年了，英语口语比你难懂得多” 。高悦心下得意，嘴里老实地解释：“我说中文的普通话，口音轻些，如果是中国其他地方的人，口音可能重些” 。路德笑了：“你们亚洲人好谦虚” ，高悦一笑。路德又说：“其实名字叫法我也不很了解，一般都乱叫的，叫错了改过来就是” 。

高悦道：“你也很谦虚呀” 。路德认真地回答：“我这不是谦虚，我是真不知道” 。

高悦来美国几个月，心里把美国人分为两类：好相处的，不好相处的。他自己办公室的三个师兄师姐属於不好相处的，对外国人的英文错误、常识错误很不耐烦。高悦跟他们打交道小心翼翼，慢慢地做到有来有往平等交流。本杰明、佛郎西斯科、和眼前的路德属於好相处的，起码表面上很温和。当然以后他会知道这个划分很肤浅，美国人里两面三刀、口蜜腹剑的多了，表面冷、内心耿直的也有。

那个晚上，高悦特别高兴，和路德聊了好久。路德坐在沙发圈的尽头，另一边是缺口，如果不想隔着人嚷，只能跟高悦说话。他似乎对高悦也有好感，好奇地问了不少个人问题。他知道高悦没有兄弟姐妹，笑道：“终于知道中国的计划生育是什么”。他告诉高悦：“我家兄弟姐妹七个，我有三个哥哥、三个姐姐”。

高悦羡慕得不得了，他从小在家里被关得象坐牢一样，哪怕养只猫、养只狗都是妄想，说：“那你肯定好多人一起玩”。路德耸肩：“好多人一起欺负我，我从来没穿过新衣服”。高悦想：美国人家，孩子一多也困难。他开玩笑：“打架的话，你爸妈肯定帮你，你最小嘛”。

路德奇怪地反问：“他们为什么要帮我？”又说：“他们英文很差的，我们兄弟之间吵架他们听不懂”。高悦当时看所有的白人都一样，不会细分昂克鲁萨克森人、南欧裔、北欧裔等等，闻言有点好奇：“你们在家说什么语言”？路德说：“德语”，说着硬着舌头来了一句德文。高悦听不懂，笑道：“德语我就会两句，一句是‘你好’，一句是‘我饿’，教我的人说会这两句去德国旅行就饿不死了”。周围的人笑起来，路德笑得尤其响，加了一句：“别忘带信用卡”。本杰明笑着插话：“对，带信用卡就行了，不用学德文”。

酒吧里暖气很足，路德喝了一点酒，有点出汗，把衬衫袖子卷起来。他身体修长，但是细看发现肌肉挺发达。高悦可以想象他胸部、腹部的肌肉肯定有型。高悦酒量很差，两瓶啤酒下肚有点发飘。他忍不住，大着胆子摸了一下路德的上臂，遮掩着说：“你跟你兄弟打架估计不吃亏吧，看上去你很强壮”。路德得意地嘿嘿笑，笑容可爱至极。

高悦忽然注意到他的脖子上有一个金项链，很精致，是女式项链，顿时心里翻来翻去。现场人太杂，他没有说什么。

在座都是学生，喝酒不猛。有个叫檀雅的女孩，或者说女士，高高壮壮，入学之前当过几年海军，在航空母舰上干到尉官。她炫耀地抱怨这里不卖烈酒。高悦拾趣地问：“你喝酒很厉害喽”？檀雅大声说：“喔~~呀，你会知道的”。高悦笑道：“我对酒精……厄”，他忘了“过敏”英文怎么说，卡了一下，转着弯解释：“我身体对酒精特别不好”。路德在旁边提醒：“过敏”。高悦转头过去，点头表示感谢，嘴里接着对檀雅说：“对，过敏，两杯下去就看不到你怎么继续喝了”。檀雅对高悦比了个鄙视的手势。高悦对女士的看法从来不关心，耸肩表示无所谓。

散场。高悦搭本杰明的车来，但是得知路德开车之后，自动跟着上他的车，嘴里解释说：“我不干涉本杰明和珍妮”。路德纠正他的英文用词：“是不‘干扰’”。

路上，路德说：“我的身体也不能喝太多酒精，你如果也是这样，可以喝一种特别的果酒”。高悦对各种酒的名字稀里糊涂，问了两遍，就是记不住酒的牌子。这是一个很长的名字，路德知道让外国人听一遍就记住算是难为对方，说：“这种酒的包装很独特，我宿舍里应该有个空瓶子”，他客气地说：“你要想看，我可以拿给你看一下”。高悦连声道谢。

美国人里，有一些人对外国人有歧视。他们看到高悦这样的外国人，会刻意把语速提高，使高悦理解更困难。有的人很和蔼，尤其是一些路德这样在外国家庭长大的，理解外国人刚来的尴尬，跟高悦说话的时候会照顾地把语速放慢、不用复杂的词。高悦听得舒服，心里对路德更加亲切。

路德开车接近校园的时候，对搭车的几个人说：“我没买停车位，要去街上找位子，先送你们回哈德逊大楼，然后去停车”。学校停车场的车位其实没几个钱，高悦想：路德真节省。他脑子一转，说：“我跟你一起去停车吧，我喝酒头有点晕，想走走”，又提醒：“然后去你那里看酒瓶子”。路德微笑，说：“好”。

路德的车技很溜，平行停车，一进一退，几秒搞定。停车的地方在一条河边，离宿舍比较远，两人慢慢往回走。

河水很宽，跨河有几座长桥，车流不断。河对面是繁华的市中心，灯火通明。每一个亮灯的窗口，从河这边看去，不过是一个小光点，但是里面也许正发生着喜剧、爱情剧、或者悲剧。城市在夜晚好像一部庞大无比的电视，同时上演无数频道的节目。

冬天的夜风很冷，高悦裹着风衣还行，路德只在衬衫外面随便披了一件夹克。高悦问：“你不冷吗”？路德简单地回答：“我的夹克很厚”。两人一时没了别的话题，沿着河边的人行道走着。

高悦打破沉默：“你明天去实验室工作吗”？路德摇头：“我礼拜天从来不加班”。高悦顺着说：“我也是”，他装做不经意地试探：“那你是要跟女朋友一起出去玩吧”。他们正好路过一个路灯，很亮，路德转过头来看了一眼高悦，高悦没来由地心里发虚。路德把头扭回去，看着路，若无其事地说：“我现在没有女朋友”。高悦心里一宽，但是注意到他是说“现在”没有，想继续试探，转念又一想：稳重一点，刚才那一句已经算突兀，先到这里为止吧。路德看过来的那眼，让他发慌。

高悦又问：“你平时锻炼吗”？路德说：“有时去健身房”。高悦高兴地凑近乎：“我也去游泳馆、健身房”。路德嗯了一声。两人又没话了，默默走路。

接近哈德逊大楼的时候，他们说着大楼哪侧能看到什么风景之类无营养的话，进楼、坐电梯上去。路德的房间和高悦的房间在同一层同一翼，但离开得很远，在两头。路德在房间里找了一圈，没找到空酒瓶子。

高悦在门口等着。路德的房间配置和其他房间一样。他眼睛在桌子、书架上来回扫，想看看有没有共通的爱好，但没发现什么。书架上有几部大块头的书，象是欧洲历史之类，高悦一窍不通。

路德道歉没找到瓶子，把酒的品牌写下来给高悦，说：“以后你喝这个，只要不太多，肯定没事”。他的字迹流畅飞扬，有些潦草、很好看。高悦感谢着接过，知道按正常情况应该就此回身离开，但又怕以后再没有理由来骚扰路德，舍不得，在门口磨蹭，假装仔细看字条上的字。

路德笑了笑，说：“晚安”。把门在高悦鼻子前面关上。


	48. 国外篇之五 ∙ 第二天

高悦那一晚本来很高兴，回到宿舍后却心情郁闷。他思路紊乱。长这么大，在认识能说得上话的人里，论长相和身体的吸引力，路德绝对是第一。来美国这么几个月，周围的同学中，路德是唯一一个戴女式项链、没有女友、也是不多的对高悦格外耐心的人之一。

一方面，高悦觉得自己不能太黏路德，如果超过一般同学的层次，会把他惹恼。另一方面，他自我安慰：路德如果是Gay，肯定会原谅自己，顶多笑话自己癞蛤蟆想吃天鹅肉；如果不是Gay，未必敏感。

同时，他对自己整晚拙劣的表现非常不满意：既不幽默、又不睿智、话题还窄，傻呼呼的。说了一大堆话，东一榔头西一棒，仔细回忆，却什么有用的信息都没得到。不仅对路德的兴趣爱好一无所知，自身的长处也没有展现。明知道路德是温和的人，却仍然处处掩饰自己的对新世界的无知，不够坦诚。

高悦埋怨自己：该说的没说；又宽慰自己：不该说的也没说。

他洗完澡，光着躺在床上，想到大楼另一侧路德也正躺在同样式样的床上，冲动起来，把电脑抱过来，看了两段GV，将身体放空。完了以后，一点也不困，患得患失。一会憧憬如果路德是Gay，又对自己有意思，接下去的日子将多么美妙。一会担心根本没有借口去再次接近他。一会担心路德是Gay，但是不喜欢自己。

高悦想：目标放低点，先看看能不能一起随便玩玩，再看长久发展是否可能。

如果是国内，确定对方是Gay之后，高悦有大把经验跟他交流。但是在这个完全陌生的环境里，高悦不知道如何进展。因为语言障碍，最关键的嘴皮功夫大打折扣。连路德是不是Gay都模模糊糊，这个大前提没有，其他什么都是白搭。

高悦如果有了心事，会胡思乱想非常多的东西。他回忆起以前在圈子里闲聊，所谓“猎心”好似打猎，讲战术战略的。想得心烦，索性爬起来列了个清单，慢慢回忆晚上的细节，一一写下自己的观察：有什么理由路德可能是Gay ⎯⎯ 他戴女式项链，没有女朋友，举止文雅柔和，另外有一股说不出的感觉；有什么理由他不反感自己 ⎯⎯ 他和自己说话的耐心是装不来的。

高悦渐渐地把思路整理清楚。打定主意：

  1. 路德是Gay的机率是三成。高悦写到这里，想了想，又把三成划掉，改為两成。这非常高了，一般人按概率才百分之几。
  2. 路德肯定是本杰明邀请去酒吧的，下次见到本杰明，打听一下路德的背景。
  3. 一个现成的再去找路德的理由：买几瓶他推荐的酒，找他道谢、一起喝。
  4. 整晚说得太多、听得太少，太失态。下次一定要试探清楚路德是不是Gay、对什么感兴趣、可能喜欢什么样的人。这个基本点有了，往下发展才顺利。
  5. 如果路德不是Gay，一定、一定要断了糊涂心思，别闹大笑话。



想明白了这些，心里放松下来，上床、关灯、睡觉。一夜无梦。

第二天是周日。高悦无所事事，处理了一会电子邮件。想起路德，心里发热，忍不住跳起来出去买酒。

这种牌子还挺难买，坐公车到附近的超市，没有。超市经理说旁边有个专门卖酒的大店。高悦进去，让店员带路，总算在一个货架的角落发现。付钱的时候出了问题，收银员坚持要看高悦的驾驶执照，确认他够岁数。高悦没有驾照，能证明岁数的文件只有护照，没随身带，而且他连合法岁数是十八还是二十一都不清楚，只好窝窝囊囊空手离开。

他原本计划拿了酒之后，当晚去找路德，结果出师不利，连第一步买酒这么简单的事都不顺。心里悻悻地想：美国人真死脑筋，要是国内，做生意还来不及，谁管你岁数够不够。

* * *

回到宿舍已是中午，他在屋子里转了一圈，给佛朗西斯科、本杰明打电话，问是不是一起去吃午饭，不出所料，两人都不在。高悦心念一动，一股冲动冒起来，不可控制地拿起电话拨了路德房间的号码。

拨完号码的下零点一秒，电话铃一声还没响，路德就拿起话筒。高悦本来还想利用电话铃响的几秒想想说辞，这么快接通，有点措手不及，连忙说：“哦……路德吗”？

路德很长时间没有说话，高悦又问一遍：“这是路德的房间吗”？

路德的声音非常奇怪，似乎很惊讶：“悦，为什么是你”？

高悦心里有鬼，被这么劈头一问，一时哑口无言，半天才期期艾艾地解释：“宿舍名录、能查到你的号码、怎么了”？

路德很慢地说话，好像在想什么东西：“你刚才给我拨电话了，是吧”。

高悦很奇怪他这么问，稀里糊涂地回答：“当然啦，不拨号怎么跟你说话”，又问：“你现在是不是很忙”？

路德没回答，过了几秒，说：“我不忙”。

高悦被一打岔，差点忘了为什么打电话，倒也不害怕了，接着问：“我去吃午饭，你一起去吗”？

路德反应很慢，半天才说：“我也正要去”。

放下电话，高悦无声地大喊一声：“Yes”，跳了几个舞步，握拳做个得分动作。还有什么比把心仪的对象约出来更令人兴奋？他看桌上昨天晚上煞有介事的对路德分析的清单还在，虽然知道他看不懂中文，还是随手扔掉。从衣架上翻出最漂亮的衬衫、休闲裤，跑进洗手间打扮一番，感觉很满意。

路德过了快半个钟头才来。高悦等得望眼欲穿，死去活来。走廊上一有声音就疑神疑鬼。都快受不了了，路德敲门，高悦蹦起来去开门。

路德穿得还是很随便，格子衬衫、牛仔裤、休闲鞋。在窗户射进来的明亮光线下，高悦第一次认真仔细地在白天观察路德的容貌。毫无疑问的一个美男子。头发是偏浅的亚麻色，眼珠是浅褐色。皮肤光洁、白皙。如果说晚上灯下的路德象个唯美卡通的男主角，那么白天的路德就是一个有血有肉的、活生生的帅哥。路德比高悦稍微矮一点，壮一点。举止柔和，眼神很深。

路德看到高悦屋子里挂着还没还的万圣节舞会的道具服装，随口问：“你穿这个去晚会”？高悦回答：“就找到这么一套跟中国相关的衣服，是木兰的将军服”。路德脱口而问：“木兰不是女孩吗”？高悦立刻抬眼看了一眼路德，看他大概不是有心问的，心里挣扎半秒钟，选择正常的回答：“木兰化妆成男孩，穿这套衣服”。路德点头。

一起往学生中心走，高悦问：“你化的妆是什么”？路德摇头：“没化妆，随便吃点东西”。高悦笑道：“可惜了，你要是化妆成一个法师，肯定好多女孩围你转”。这是露骨地试探，高悦最怕他来一句：我交往的女孩多了。路德只是笑笑没回答。

吃饭的时候，高悦问：“刚才我打电话的时候你是不是才起床”？路德笑道：“我每天六点半准时起来”。高悦心里暗暗记下。

路德接着说：“我当时想给另外一个人打电话，拿起电话还没拨号，就听见你在里面说话，所以有点迷惑”。高悦想了一下，笑道：“太巧、你拿起电话的那一秒、是我完成拨号的那一秒、你的电话铃没响、你拿起电话、电话通了”。这段意思很复杂，很长，高悦的英文说得颠三倒四，但是路德听懂了，也笑：“是啊”。

高悦觉得路德可能对健身感兴趣，不动声色地问：“你早上起来，一般干什么？锻炼吗”？路德简短地回答：“我一般下午锻炼，早上吃点牛奶麦片当早饭，然后去办公室”。

高悦接着打听：“你中午一般来学生中心吃饭吗”？路德说：“哦，我办公室那边有几辆餐车，我一般去那里，晚上才来学生中心”。

高悦又问：“你晚上是不是也经常在实验室？昨天你说你很忙”。

路德打开了话匣子，滔滔不绝地诉苦：“是啊，我的导师是个狂人，刚来就给我好多项目，我作分析，很多计算工具和软件要从头学，非常繁琐”。

高悦终于找到了路德感兴趣的话题，立刻做出同仇敌忾的样子：“我也很惨，我的导师任务压得也很重” 。

路德话风一转：“不过我也确实学了很多有意思的新东西”。

高悦跟着转：“是啊，忙碌永远是好事情” 。

高悦接着说：“我挺羡慕你，自己学习就行。我主要做实验，要到处借仪器、加工零件跟人打交道，我不说英语，很困难”。

路德奇怪地说：“你英语不错啊，才来几个月就说成这个样子，我跟你说话没问题”。

高悦笑道：“我在中国的时候还学过好多年英文呢”。心里说：你跟我说话当然没问题，可是我跟你说话，甜言蜜语说不出来。

俩人聊天很投机。高悦跟路德说了自己买酒不成的事。路德说：“这样的话，我下午开车带你去北面一个大商城，我也要去那里购物，城里的东西太贵了”。高悦大喜答应。

* * *

下午两人开车出去很远。买完酒，路过电影院，高悦顺口提及自己来美国还没看过电影，路德说：“正好上映一部好片子，一直想看”。

是个情节片，剧情复杂，高悦看得迷里迷糊，但仅仅坐在路德身边，就令他心情激动。

电影之后天黑了，在商城的一个饭馆吃晚饭，两人AA。高悦拿起账单，奇怪地问：“这最后一项‘重力’(gravity)是什么意思”？路德看了一眼，笑道：“这是‘感谢’(gratuity)，小费的意思”。高悦看错，闹了个笑话，嘿嘿傻笑。

路德在美国人里，性格算内向。高悦和他聊学校、聊电影、聊科学、聊政治，很愉快。这个世界上难得有人如此谈得来。在国内他朋友那么多，只有方睿、齐飞等少数几人才有类似感觉，白喜喜、老姜都不行。

他们说起各自的大学生活，路德坦诚他是个书呆子，而且我行我素，有时会在全校狂欢的时候一个人在图书馆看书。高悦也说自己的学习生活，当然是见得光的那部分。非常不一样的校园生活，但是内在有共通之处。

提及一些有趣的校园活动，路德开心地说：“你如果在我们大学就好了，我可以带你去参加，你这样的人一定会喜欢”。高悦敏感地问：“我这样的人？我是什么样的人”？路德愣了一下，慢慢说：“跟我认识的一个朋友有点象的人”。

回到宿舍还早。高悦约路德玩牌，路德欣然同意。高悦到处打电话，好容易找到大胖子麦克。路德也找了一个他的朋友，是个瘦得离奇的瑞典人，叫马克。四人说说笑笑，把周末愉快地过完。


	49. 国外篇之六 ∙ 观察

从那天起，高悦刻意迎合路德的时间。他原来早上一般睡到八九点甚至中午，认识路德后每天提早起床，希望能撞上他一起去学校。还真让他遇到几次。

中午他跑到路德说的餐车买饭，但是一次都没遇上他。有一次明明路德走过来，高悦兴高采烈地打招呼，但是路德只是路过。高悦担心路德有意避开自己，郁闷一下午，收到路德的电子邮件约好晚上打牌才高兴起来。

在公共活动室打牌的时候，路德抱怨自己的教授太变态：“每天约我谈一次，可是一天我能干什么呢？告诉他跟昨天一样，他就不高兴”。高悦安慰他，添油加醋说了自己刚来的时候三天三夜不吃不喝修理控制器的事，大家纷纷告诉他应付这类事的窍门。高悦大为后悔：“早认识你们好了” 。

高悦又说了功劳被技术员抢跑的过程，路德气坏了：“你就这么算了？你费这么大劲干的事情，全部记到那个技术员头上了，你知不知道”？一起打牌的麦克也说：“这个学校的技术员一大半是王八蛋”。

高悦委屈地说：“你们知道我英语很差，又怕导师，不知道如何解释、也不敢反驳啊”。路德简直跳起来：“你不会说可以写封信啊？我来帮你写”。高悦连忙劝他：“很久的时间、算了、技术员、关系不好、做实验、不方便”，一着急，英文又开始颠三倒四。路德想想，也没有太好的办法，只说：“悦，你脾气真好，真温和”。高悦心里泪流满面：我脾气温和了，我容易吗我？

聊了一会，高悦去点心台，问：“谁要我带什么”？路德说：“冰水”。把冰水给打回来的时候，路德正皱着眉研究牌，高悦把纸杯放在桌子上他也没抬头。刚认识那几天，路德极其有礼貌，走路高悦替他开个门都要感谢半天，随着慢慢熟悉，不再那么做作。高悦心里一动，把路德的手拿着，放到杯子上，说：“你的水”。路德抬头，笑道：“多谢”。他的笑容特别阳光，配他修长的身体，简直要把高悦的心勾出来。

高悦坐下，故意说：“本杰明最近好像和珍妮很亲热，我几次看到他们一起”。另一个牌友托尼笑道：“那算什么，我还看到她早上从本的房间出来，穿前一天的衣服”，傻子一样淫荡地笑。高悦敷衍着，眼睛一直看路德的反应。路德似乎没听见，忽然一抬眼，对高悦这边看过来，高悦赶快垂下眼睛假装看牌。

最近一段时间，高悦多次近距离观察路德，暗自把他是Gay的可能性调高到七八成、而且似乎是没有觉醒的Gay。他觉得挺奇怪：美国不是很开放吗？又有些不确定。路德虽然有时加入谈女孩的话题，但是明显不如一般男孩感兴趣。他衣着随便，然而总很干净，而且他的衣服即使再简单，看上去都很舒服，尤其配上他白皙的脖子上的女式项链。路德的头发比较短，一丝不苟。他的指甲永远清洁、整齐，比高悦还讲究。

过了一会，本杰明忽然回来，大家赶快换话题。本杰明是个帅哥，体育型的直男。他穿了一条牛仔裤，把屁股崩得紧紧的。路德的眼睛在本杰明的背影上转来转去，在他的屁股上看了两眼，然后把目光收回到牌桌。这一切都看在高悦眼里。

麦克和托尼那天打牌大输，早早回去，高悦和路德志得意满，继续留在原地看电视、聊天。电视里放情景喜剧《老友记》(Friends)。两人讨论《老友记》和另一部情景喜剧《宋飞正传》（Seinfeld）到底哪个更好。高悦当时更喜欢《老友记》。路德露出恨铁不成钢的表情：“你怎么能把《宋飞正传》排在后面呢？《老友记》根本不是一个档次的” 。

过了一会，电视里出现男女之间关系误会的狗血情节，某个男主角傻傻地被人忽悠，觉得自己可能是同志。路德和高悦乐不可支。高悦看着路德的笑容，心火又起，假装随便地问：“路德，你以前的朋友里有同志吗” ？路德愣了一下，看过来，高悦尽量坦然地看回去。路德中规中矩回答：“我没注意”。

高悦非常失望这样的回答，内心冲动下，微微倾过身子，顺着电视情节，露骨地继续问：“两个男孩象我们这样单独相处，真的会被人误解为同志吗” ？他充满希望地看去，但是路德只是简单地摇头，微笑道：“别相信电视上的瞎编情节，我跟你说了《老友记》不算最好” 。

高悦暗暗提醒自己别忘形，坐回沙发，把话题转向其他。

* * *

路德习惯每个周日不工作学习，高悦很快摸清了这个规律，也永久地把自己的周日清空。高悦有时把路德加在一堆人里，群发电子邮件，问谁去酒吧、谁有好活动等等。当然，他永远选择路德的选择。但是路德不是总回应，所以高悦珍惜每一次路德参加的机会。

一个周末，路德说他买了新的图片破案游戏，很好玩。报名者众，高悦自觉和路德熟悉，很早就跑到他的宿舍，说：“我看看游戏卡什么样子的，免得待会玩起来没准备”。路德开玩笑道：“这对其他人不公平”。高悦理直气壮：“我英文听说慢，跟大家一起，对我不公平” 。路德点头：“有道理” ，回身去拿游戏盒子。

高悦一眼看到桌子上摆着一部《圣经》，顺手拿起来翻，说：“你看这个啊”。《圣经》的语言是古典英语，非常难，高悦看了两眼，一句都不懂。

一抬头，路德似乎很认真地看过来。高悦想：宗教什么的别是他的隐私。赶快把书放下，说：“对不起，我就看看”。

路德笑笑，说：“没什么，我有时读一会儿《圣经》”。嘴里这么说，手上把书放回书架。

高悦心里纳闷，但是不好问，随口道：“你是基督徒” ？路德认真地解释：“我是天主教徒” ，说着一指墙上的几副装饰画。高悦不知道基督教、天主教的分别，仔细看墙上的画，确实全是圣经故事。他对这些画看得眼熟，但是从来没想太多。

路德问：“你信仰什么” ？高悦知道，英文里的“无信仰者”和中文里的“无神论者”的含义不同。在中国“无神论”表示反迷信，但是如果对一个西方教徒说自己“无信仰” ，对方也许误会你没文化。他想了想：自己有点享乐主义，但是也有些道德感、社会公心，为了避免解释麻烦，简单地说：“我信仰孔夫子”。孔孟说过食色性也，也说过忠恕已矣，高悦能大段背诵《论语》，所以这么讲不算错。世界上稍微受过教育的都知道孔子，路德点头表示理解。

破案游戏很好玩。玩家每人分几张卡，随着卡片的增多，既要强化自己的角色，也要从别人的角色那里得分。高悦虽然是第一次玩，但是很快成了高手。某一盘，才开局没多久，高悦连续猜出佛郎西斯科的底牌：“你又输了”。佛郎西斯科无奈地认输。

上一盘佛郎西斯科把路德整得很狼狈，路德看他的惨样笑得前仰后合。高悦也很高兴，忍不住一把搂住路德的肩。大家笑成一团。高悦心花怒放。

* * *

时间一天天过去，高悦越来越区脱行迹。他周末和路德去打壁球，放肆地拍了拍路德的胸肌，说：“你怎么锻炼的啊” 。路德啪地用手指把高悦的胳膊弹开，笑道：“我从高中起健身” 。高悦回味着手指接触的肌肉弹性，笑嘻嘻地走开。

他一会觉得是不是路德接受自己了，一会又觉得所有一切都是正常范围。他简直有冲动要不顾一切去抱住他，那该是多么美妙的事情。但是一丝清明的理智警告他：出了事情可不得了。他深呼吸，回避路德的身体，总算没有当众出丑。

忽然他感觉到什么，一抬头，正好路德把头和身子转开。

出来的路上，高悦说他以前很少打壁球，跟朋友一般是踢球或者打羽毛球。他冷不防问路德：“你以前和女友一起玩什么运动”？这个问题他酝酿很久，看机会不错忽然问出来。路德没有准备，脱口回答：“我以前没有女友”。

高悦非常高兴，说：“我也没交过女友”。直接表态的样子，就差在自己脑门上写“我是Gay”。

吃饭的时候，高悦又找个机会，肆无忌惮道：“在中国，如果两个同志认识，就会发生超越友谊的关系” 。路德对此毫无深谈的兴趣，根本没理他。高悦心说：真的有问题啊。如果是直男，听到朋友这么说，怎么着也该好奇地问两句。何况高悦几乎已不加掩饰地多次表白了自己的性向，路德不反感、不关心，就是不排斥Gay的证据。

一个有正常观察力的人，对一个经常来往的朋友有心观察，有没有同志倾向是瞒不住的。比如有一次，一个穿着很暴露的女孩来问路。她很漂亮，乳房在衣服下颤巍巍，连高悦都不由多看两眼，而路德那个平淡的绅士样子，绝对超越了正常男孩生理所能允许的范围。高悦想：他恐怕比自己更“弯”。

更何况，高悦越来越频繁地主动试探，几乎到了赤裸裸的地步，只要路德不是瞎子，一定知道自己在干什么。

一般而言，在一方已经明显地表明自己兴趣的前提下，如果对方有意，几秒钟、顶多几天就应该明确关系。高悦以前给自己设的标准是：如果试探三次还不确定对方是不是Gay，就当他不是。但是路德很特殊。象路德这样成熟、稳重的人，如果反感，应该会主动终止交往；如果愿意，应该早早给个回应。然而高悦反复考察，虽然越来越有把握路德有“问题”，路德却即不松口又不回避，他没有办法。

在新环境新文化里，高悦不知道正常的程序“应该”如何，不敢太快、不敢太直接，当然也不甘心放弃。他象一只饥饿的狗，围着玻璃瓶里的肉骨头打转。


	50. 国外篇之七 ∙ 一枪打死

一个周末，高悦从中国城买了汤料，号称直接倒进滚水就可以成为浓汤的粉末状可疑物体，问路德愿不愿意尝尝。路德问：“固态的浓缩汤” ？高悦大笑，以同样的科学术语胡扯：“是气液固三相平衡态” 。

公共活动室没有其他人。两人随便用微波炉热了点速冻快餐。路德捏着鼻子喝了一碗浓缩汤，高悦自己一尝，立刻一口吐了出去。他问路德：“这么难喝的东西你怎么咽下去的”？路德无辜地摊开手：“我以为正宗中餐就这个怪味”。高悦笑得浑身发抖，路德也摇头笑，赶快找水漱口。

饭后，两人闲聊，路德靠在沙发上，忽然说：“你说话真特别” 。口音和种族属於敏感话题，路德对高悦很随便了，才会说这样的话。 高悦转过头来看他，问：“我的口音” ？

路德摇头，说：“不是，是你说话的样子，你断句（cadence）总跟别人不一样” 。高悦自嘲：“英文是我的外语，当然不能跟你的母语比” 。 路德又摇头：“不是” ，他仔细想了想，说：“比如你明明说话好象很谦虚的样子，但其实很骄傲” 。高悦笑道：“你不是间接地说我……” 他思索着英文词汇，好容易想起来：“虚伪” ？

路德连忙辩白：“我从来不间接说东西” 。高悦抬头，看着路德，反问：“真的” ？路德一时无法回答，过了一秒，说：“不是真的” 。两人都笑了。

路德那天似乎心神不宁，有一阵一直低着头，盯着喝水杯子看。高悦关心地问：“你不舒服吗” ？路德说：“没有” 。

高悦害怕是那包可疑地浓缩汤吃坏了他，跑到垃圾桶把包装拿出来仔细看成分，没看到什么，说：“我从中国带来了一些……呃……”他想说酵母片，助消化的，可是又不知道英文酵母的单词是什么，急得咬牙切齿，只好比划着说：“一种非处方药、对胃好” 。路德看他，没说话。高悦跑回房间，拉开抽屉拿出酵母片，但是包装上没有英文，他回来，递给路德看，说：“就是这个，我不知道英文怎么说，我胃不舒服有时候吃，很好” 。

路德好奇地看了看，说：“中文叫什么药” ？高悦说着汉语的发声：“Jiao Mu” 。因为是自己吃的药，在国内路边小药房买的最便宜的纸袋包装，药片是灰褐色的粗糙小片。他忽然发现药片及其包装的卖相真是丑，把手缩回来，说：“你不吃也行” 。

路德一把抓住高悦的手，说：“以前还没人给我送过药呢，我吃一片” 。他捏在指头尖看了一会，吞下。

高悦笑眯眯地说：“其实就是维生素B，吃了很舒服” 。路德也笑道：“我根本没有不舒服过” 。高悦看路德活跃过来，很开心。 

前一天晚上，两人一起看了一个关于时间简史的科普节目。宇宙物理和两人的专业差得远，但是时间、宇宙永远是让人激动的话题。高悦一知半解地和路德小小争论了一番超弦震动和宇宙翻转的关系，安静下来。

电视里正放当地新闻，无非是东家大叔的游艇出事被救，西家大婶在院子里挖出金子之类，无聊的时候看看也能消磨时间。节目开始说关于同志婚姻的争论。高悦对这类新闻很好奇，仔细听着。他的沙发离电视远些，注意到路德看得入神。新闻什么深层次的内容都没有，说完了阿三支持，再说阿四反对，最后主持人来一句有待发展。

路德忽然扭过头来，没头没脑地对高悦说：“其实，Gay也是上帝家庭的一员”。

高悦愣了一下，这是路德第一次主动提及这种话题。路德的眼睛直直地看着高悦，表情很奇怪。他的眼睛眯起来，眼神很深，咬牙皱眉，仿佛在下某种决心。

很多年以后，高悦都清楚地记得那一刹那，他的心跳得好像打鼓一样，仿佛买了一张彩票，发现可能中奖。他勉强用平静的声音说：“你觉得Gay正常吗”？他知道内向的人敞开心扉只是一瞬，探过身，想都不想，没有半分犹豫地把路德的手抓住，握着。如果路德不反对，马上就可以进入下一步，更直接地表白。

路德垂下眼睛，半笑不笑地看着高悦的手。高悦失去了和他的眼神接触，看着他似乎是嘲笑似乎是鄙视的表情，尴尬起来，好像箭在弦上，发现靶子没了。他摩擦路德手指的手停下。

路德把高悦的手拿开，低下头，从怀里掏出项链。这个女式项链高悦常见，因为式样精巧纤细，一直是高悦觉得路德有Gay倾向的重要依据之一。项链的顶端是个椭圆形的小金盒，高悦和路德在健身房的时候见过。路德把它打开，里面不是常见的照片，而是一个十字架，非常雅致，雕花刻样。盒盖的内表面是圣母像，很小，诩诩如生，慈祥的眼睛安宁地看着这个世界。盒身的内表面有一句格言，由很小的花体字母组成。路德知道高悦看不清，慢慢地读出来：“上帝荣光，普照罪恶”。

圣经里的古英语，高悦只听懂了上帝、荣光、罪恶三个词，一盆冷水迎头浇下来。

他知道路德是教徒，但是因为从来没见过他去教堂，没有什么感觉。他忽然记起很多以前知道、却一直没有重视的东西：在天主教里，Gay就象中国文化里的家庭乱伦、汉奸卖国一样不可容忍。中世纪，教廷对Gay的处理就是直接烧死。

高悦对天主教文化没有很深的体会，对着路德，无地自容，只觉得自己犯罪了，朋友没得作了，脑子一片空白。他的英文忽然退步，结结巴巴地说：“什么、什么意思”？

路德反复地、爱惜地擦拭着十字架，仿佛一个守财奴擦拭唯一的金币。他慢慢地说：“这项链是我祖母留给我的”，他停了停，说：“她是个虔诚的教徒，见过教皇。她有六个子女，二十几个孙子孙女。在所有孙子孙女里，她把随身的十字架项链单单留给我”，他抬头，直视高悦：“你知道为什么吗”？

高悦茫然地摇头。

路德说：“因为我一直是她所有孙辈子女里最虔诚的。我有六个哥哥姐姐，他们都很虔诚，一直禁欲到结婚”，他继续说：“但是我最虔诚，我从三岁起每个周日去教堂礼拜，直到高中毕业。小学的时候我是唱诗班里最出色的圣童，高中的时候我是那个教区天主教少年团的司仪”。他低下头，小心地把十字架的盖子合上，放开，任它在胸前摇晃，说：“我的祖母说我是她的骄傲，是上帝最宠爱的孩子，所以临终的时候把这个十字架在众多堂兄弟里留给我”。

高悦从来没见过自己的祖母，但是能够体会这种感情。他不作声。

路德接着说下去：“《圣经》明说同性恋是大罪，是神用来惩罚异教徒的，令他们在反常的欲望里痛苦。同性恋是一种残忍的酷刑。他们在感情世界煎熬，为畸形的对象白白付出感情，仿佛对着塑料玩具求爱的狗。真正的信徒则将享受幸福、顺利的男女生活”。

他又说：“上帝曾经派出两名天使去索多玛城，两名天使容貌英俊，举止典雅，聪明睿智，居然引来城里同性恋的窥视，于是上帝摧毁了全城”。

高悦听呆了。大概四分之一的美国人非常保守，信仰传统宗教，这是他知道的，但是从来没有在意过。如果路德是个原教旨教徒，就凭高悦暧昧的言语和举动，就算不去舍监那里告他骚扰，也可以直接揍他。那样高悦可真要丢大脸，在任何一个群体里也抬不起头。

路德说着，停了一会，无端笑起来，笑得很邪恶，配合他漂亮的容颜，非常妖异：“你知道我为什么喜欢去教堂吗？我去教堂，最喜欢看那些年轻天使的画像”，他的声音飘忽不定，好像远山来风：“他们真是漂亮，有的露着上身，有的露着腿。我从初中就特别喜欢看，看好多年都不厌烦。家里兄弟姐妹老吵架，我吵不过、也打不过，就去教堂，看着天使漂亮的样子，特别舒服。天堂充满了天使，一定非常美妙。我的祖母还有神甫都觉得我虔诚”。

高悦看他忽然间说话不伦不类，不敢接话。

路德接着对高悦说：“我们那个教区外国人很多。有一阵，唱诗班里来了一个西班牙男孩，跟你一样，也是黑眼睛、黑头发。他也喜欢盯着天使像看，还冲我笑。我也对他笑。不过后来他家搬走了”。

高悦越听越糊涂，心里一会想这样，一会想那样，最后什么都没说。

路德自己笑着，说：“你知道吧，黑头发、黑眼睛是魔鬼的标志，是巫师，应该被烧死”。他主动抓住起高悦的手腕，钉在桌子上，好像是往十字架上钉一样。他很有力气，高悦由他抓着。

路德忽然转了语调，说：“我的父母收入不高，要养七个小孩，非常辛苦。母亲每天从天不亮就起来祷告、准备早饭、干家务，下午出去帮工挣钱。晚上继续作家务，很晚才睡”。高悦点头，他的母亲也是这样忙。

路德继续说：“我的父亲没日没夜地给人干活挣钱，如果没有活干，在家闲着，就会生气、骂人、和母亲吵架。但是他很少骂我 ⎯⎯ 所以我的哥哥姐姐总欺负我”。 路德说得很入神，说到这里微笑起来：“神甫、校长都夸我。母亲最喜欢我，说我是他们的骄傲”。

高悦看他又说回去了，更不敢接话，没营养地来了句：“你很优秀”。

路德没理他，继续自己的话：“我父亲没什么别的爱好，他喜欢打猎，打过熊，和好多鹿。他收集了大大小小十几支长枪、短枪。他是教区的活跃分子，道德的捍卫者” ，路德这么评价他父亲，“他脾气暴躁，大家都怕他。如果他知道有人”，他用手指点着高悦的鼻子，“比如说你”，顿了顿，接着说，“充满罪恶，他就会开车过来，砰，一枪把你打死。”高悦听得头脑发晕，傻呼呼地说：“我知道了。”

路德停顿了一下，浅棕色的眼睛直视高悦的眼睛，一直看到他的心底最深的地方，看得他心里发毛，慢慢说：“砰，再一枪把我打死” 。

高悦没有反应过来，呆呆看着他，没说话。

路德知道高悦的英文有卡壳的时候，语速很慢，手指点着他自己的心口：

“ _把我们俩都打死_ 。”

高悦猛地醒悟过来路德在说什么，惊讶地望着他，说：“你是说……”

他的心情象云霄飞车一样大起大落。好像一个探险者，兴奋至极的发现了一个山洞里的宝藏，上一刻失望地发现箱子是空的，下一刻不可思议地发现整个洞府都是金子铸就。他不敢相信，心脏跳得口干舌燥。

路德意味深长地点头。


	51. 国外篇之八 ∙ 推心置腹

为了确认自己不是做梦，高悦问：“什么、你什么时候注意我的”？

路德半笑不笑地看着高悦，慢慢说：“从最开始，第一眼看到你的时候”。

高悦失声：“怎么可能”。

路德说：“那天你眼睛特别发亮，别人看我、跟我说话不是那样”。

高悦暗想：自己看来确实太失态。转念又想：这是因为路德是有心人，一般人不会注意。他嘴里笨拙地说：“对不起”。

路德严肃地说：“我一点都不介意”。

他坐回沙发里，说：“悦，你一定是巫师，你知道我为什么那么说吗”？

高悦不知道路德的态度，试探他：“因为我说话奇怪”？

路德没理睬他，自顾自说道：“遇见你的第二天，我心烦意乱，读了圣经也不能平静。我以前遇到这种情况，就打电话给我的神甫，他会让我心平气和。可是那天，你知道发生了什么吗”？

高悦早忘了，顺口问：“什么”？

路德眯起眼睛，看着高悦，象是在回忆那天的情况，缓缓道：“我刚拿起电话，还没有来得及给神甫拨号，听筒里居然你在说话。我一听就是你的口音，你的口音我一辈子都不会忘，有点沙、每次都在想不到的地方顿一下。那是魔鬼的声音，一直等在电话里，在我寻找神甫的中途跳出来”。

高悦记起确实是那么回事，解释：“那是巧合，我正好给你打进电话来”。

路德摇头：“我当时吓坏了，跟自己说应该远离你，但是不知为什么，最后忍不住还是去了你的房间”。

高悦一时不知道说什么好，他没有信教的经验，没有类似超自然的经历，但是知道自己应该说些什么。他把身子前倾，抓过路德的手，整理一下思路，尽量诚恳地说：“路德，我是一个在中国城市里长大的普通男孩，那个城市里有很多破旧的楼房，密密麻麻住满了人，象我这样的男孩有几十万”。

他停了一下，接着说：“我生长在一个很穷的家里，没有汽车，没有大房子，甚至没有兄弟姐妹，我的童年一直很孤单”。

高悦看路德点头认真地听，知道自己说得对，继续道：“我来这里，遇到你，非常偶然，好像两个骰子一样随机撞在一起。我是一个好人，我虽然不是天主教徒，但是也远离罪恶，不是你说的魔鬼，不是巫师。我也有父母、朋友，我爱他们。我给你打电话、跟你一起玩，只是因为我喜欢你，你知道的，真的、仅仅是、因为、我喜欢你”。

说到最后，他也真的动了情。

路德被高悦的话感动：“悦，我知道”。高悦嗯了一声。路德继续说：“你不要介意我刚才说的魔鬼巫师的话，我知道是我瞎想，我在开玩笑”。他看着高悦，笑起来，也说了心里话：“我喜欢跟你聊天，喜欢跟你在一起，不知为什么，看到你笑，听到你的声音，我就觉得愉快”。

高悦也笑了，慢慢定下心神，有选择地、也是真心地，跟路德套近乎、分享自己的经历：“我也是初中时候发现自己的状态，我跟你一样痛苦、挣扎了很久”。他看着路德，发现路德的态度已经非常松动，处于推一把就进门的状态。高悦继续推波助澜：“我们东方的孔子说”，他信口开河：“灵魂要在挣扎过后才能得到平静”，他看着路德，眼睛一眨都不眨，反正拿英文说再肉麻的话都不恶心，提醒他：“我们可以一起、共同挣扎”。

高悦看路德还没有彻底放松，想了一下，打消了矜持的念头，学着电影里的台词，尽量把自己的心田张开：“我非常庆幸自己有机会认识你。你知道吗？有时候我想：你一定是命运派来救我出凡尘的那个人；而我，会给你的善行作出回报的”。

路德听高悦说这些幼稚的、蛊惑人心的话，微笑起来。嘴角翘起，非常好看。


	52. 国外篇之九 ∙ 美梦成真

路德比高悦大两岁，之前没有任何同志的经历。在路德的房间里，高悦小心翼翼地拿指尖摆弄他，仿佛一块瓷器，用力太大会打破。

然而路德非常主动，攻击得高悦连连退后，靠在冰冷的墙上，小声提醒：“哦，我难以平衡”。

路德不理高悦的话，身子使劲贴上来，直接把手插进高悦休闲裤的裤裆。他冰冷的手指满把握住高悦滚烫的器官，自己却身不由主地全身发抖、膝盖发软，往地上滑去。

高悦看路德反应这么大，顾不得其他，赶快紧紧搂住他的腰。

路德贴在高悦身上、鼻子埋在高悦锁骨里。高悦不用香水，贴身T衫散发出青春男性淡淡的汗味，路德闻着。

房间里一片安静，只有两人的喘息声。

好久，高悦别别扭扭地站得腰酸背痛，轻声在路德耳边商量：“我们换个姿势好吗”？

路德忽然狠狠弄了高悦一下，一点不留手。他的手劲很大，高悦疼得“啊”一声弯下腰。路德退后一步，说：“你的身体真好”。

* * *

路德的下体有点歪，往左歪，象一个香蕉。高悦的很直。路德第一次和人如此亲密地、自由的摆弄身体，好奇地比较。

高悦忍不住激动地抱住路德的头、亲吻他。发生得很自然，精光的身体紧密磨蹭，非常舒服。

亲了一会，他注意到路德完全没有响应，收回头。路德显然不太适应，嘴里含着两人的唾液不知所措。高悦笑了，回忆起自己第一次和人亲嘴的狼狈情形，推了一下路德，体贴地说：“别咽下去，去洗手间吐了吧”。

路德的身体修长，上身是一个完美的倒三角，屁股肌肉很有型，一块一块地随着肢体的运动而跳跃。他的毛发和很多白人比不重，但是比高悦重。

他从洗手间回来，调了一会情，非常急、没头没脑，动作时而过于胆怯、时而过于野蛮，高悦痛得直咧嘴，却不想阻拦路德的行为，想：第一次确定关系，简单一点算了。

他任路德探索开发自己的身体，注意到路德刺激下身的手法非常生涩、粗放，奇怪地问：“你很少用手”？路德有点不好意思：“没有用过”。

高悦差点一头栽在地上：“那你需要的时候，怎么办呐”？路德耸耸光溜溜的肩膀：“扒床上，蹭蹭就解决了”。高悦心里大乐：天生当零啊。

路德平躺在床上。他比高悦略微矮一点，但是腿长，肌肉发达，下肢的毛发相对重些。高悦抚摸着，体会手上毛茸茸的感觉。 路德很紧张。高悦给他按摩。

这样漂亮的一个人，有这样一个剑拔弩张的器官，高悦很想更亲近，但不了解路德，怕他起鄙视的念头，只是用手，没有用任何花哨的方法。

路德低声呻吟，非常快达到顶点，一点征兆都没有，高悦毫无准备，眼睁睁看着他腿脚抽搐、表情严肃地爆发。年轻的身体非常强壮，很久很久才软下去，高悦甚至一度有错觉以为他不会软。

高悦爬上他的身体，摩擦、亲他的脸。随着路德的扭动而身体起伏。他不想拖太久，很快地结束自己，弄得两人之间一塌糊涂。

等心跳恢复正常。高悦做梦一样抚摸路德充满弹性的身体，想：这样的身体真舒服。

路德抱着高悦。高悦半夸张半认真地说：“你知道吗？我从地球另一边的另一个国家来，认识的人最近的都在几千英里之外”，他盯着路德的眼睛：“不过我现在一点都不孤单” 。他看路德的反应很正面，继续说：“我以后就把这个房间当家了”。

路德的甜言蜜语一点不比高悦差：“我的蜜糖”，高悦听得起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。路德接着说：“我以前比你还孤单，今天我非常高兴”。然后话一转：“但是我现在想洗澡”。

高悦笑着坐起来：“一起洗”？看路德既跃跃欲试又犹犹豫豫的样子，觉得最好别太快，自己找个台阶撤回要求：“我可不想湿着头发从你房间出去，否则会成为本周哈德逊楼的头条新闻”。

* * *

各自回房间洗澡。路德非常兴奋，稍微沾湿了一下，没两分钟就追过来找高悦。

高悦刚开始洗头，听见敲门知道肯定是路德，在洗手间大叫：“进来”。路德进门，高悦满头泡沫，探头看确实是他，说：“你等一下，我马上洗好”。

路德笑嘻嘻赖在洗手间门口不走，高悦忽然有点不好意思，说：“你穿着衣服，我全光的”。 路德嘿嘿笑。高悦挑逗：“要么你去房间里等我，要么加入进来”。路德没回答。高悦洗完头，没听见路德的声音，以为他回房间了。一回头，吓一跳，路德已经脱光，衣服随便扔地上，正光脚往洗手间里进。

洗手间非常小，为了节省空间，是不规则的三角形，没有浴缸，就一个淋浴的地方。路德进来，小小的空间挤得全是肉，抬头转身都碰人。他把高悦抱住，高悦小腹冒火，可惜还在不硬期，只能搂着过干瘾。

路德倒是很厉害，很快硬帮帮，在高悦的前后乱戳。高悦根本没办法洗澡，笑道：“我来让你的体积小一点”。他探下手去，套弄了两下。低头看，那个器官摇头摆尾，在干净的水流里耀武扬威。

高悦很想更亲密，但是害怕路德看不起自己，正犹豫，路德却主动蹲下，把高悦转过去面对墙，自己直奔目标。高悦不是初哥，早已习惯两人世界，一直很放得开，但是那天不知为什么害羞，担心路德看出自己的身体有过经验，忙不迭转过身，正面相对。

路德继续兴致勃勃。高悦知道这是他的第一次，憋了二十年非常好奇，所以任路德把玩。但路德的口、手技术实在生硬，高悦侧身扭着也确实不舒服，虽然心里跃跃欲试，身体只是微微反应。他最近欲念上撞，每天早晚用手，而路德恐怕禁欲好久，高悦没他恢复得快。

高悦弯起膝盖，把路德推坐到马桶盖子上，跪蹲下来，说：“我来干那件事”。

路德抓着高悦，使劲、无意识地晃高悦的头，两人配合很差，高悦没法顺利动作。不过路德非常冲动，没多少分钟，他脚趾紧缩、手指痉挛地抓进高悦的头发，高悦喘不上气，忍不住闷着“呜”了一声。好久，路德总算松手，喃喃说：“太棒了，太真实了”。

* * *

那天剩下的时间，路德赖在高悦的房间里。他本来就跟高悦很熟，放开后百无禁忌，舒舒服服躺在高悦床上。

高悦拉过椅子来坐在床边。他对路德这样世界上最后一个处Gay的经历非常想多了解一些，忍了一会好奇心占据上风，直接了当地问：“你以前没有找过其他人”？路德看着天花板，说：“没有”。高悦问：“没人找过你”？

路德说：“没有，我中学一直在教会。大学里我虽然不那么活跃地参加教会活动，但是我们那个州是个保守州”。他笑了笑：“整个美国，也许只有你一个人，看到我是教徒、知道我的背景，还在我身边待了那么久。”

高悦不好意思地脸红了一下。他看路德说话有点感慨，安慰道：“你知道的，这都是基因，我们只是服从基因的呼唤”。

路德翻身冲着高悦，岔开话题：“给我讲个故事吧”。高悦问：“什么故事”？

路德说：“我很困，但是睡不着，随便什么，你肯定有我没听过的故事”。

高悦问：“你真打算睡我这里啊”？

路德知道高悦对他的耐心非常好，可以予取予求，说：“小时候我有一个很好的朋友，一直想去他家跟他玩到过夜，但是父母不让，每次都把我抓回家”。

高悦果然说：“你在这个房间可以做任何你愿意的事”。

他想了想，开始讲故事：“十八世纪的时候中国有个很漂亮的贵族学者，很年轻就被帝国皇帝任命为市长”。这是《阅微草堂笔记》里的一个故事，高悦一向对同志故事记忆很好：“他看到市政府大院里有一个年轻英俊、但是很穷、地位低下的守门人老偷看自己，就问：‘你想要什么’。那个守门人说：‘我想跟你交朋友’”。

路德来了兴趣，问：“那个学者怎么说”？

高悦道：“学者同意了，两人然后一起睡觉”。

路德半天等不到下文，问：“然后呢”？高悦休息了这么半天，体力恢复，无心再讲故事，说：“故事结束”。路德抗议地叫起来：“这算什么故事，一点都不有趣”。

高悦脱掉浴袍，往床上爬，一边轻声胡乱解释：“那对学者和守门人觉得有趣就行了，旁观者怎么觉得有什么相干”。路德微笑道：“悦，你是个思想家”。

高悦攀到他身上，看着他漂亮的笑容，心里燃起火焰，手脚开始行动，嘴里说：“我不光是个思想家，你知道的”……


	53. 国外篇之十 ∙ 诱惑

接下来的日子，两人一起学习、工作，来往电子邮件频繁，直接进入蜜月。早上路德起得早，会打电话或者跑到大楼这头叫高悦。高悦每天跟着路德早睡，也就跟着他早起，改了熬夜睡懒觉的习惯。他们一起吃早点，然后一起去教学楼。中午高悦常去路德的办公室，找他去吃午饭、休息。那里有几个不错的餐车，中餐、墨西哥餐、意大利餐都有，比学生中心还好、还便宜。

或者高悦的房间、或者路德的房间，成了享受彼此身体的地方。

路德虽然冲动，但是瞎冲动，不象高悦那样不动声色已经把他浑身开发光了，就剩最后一步没走。

路德非常喜欢拥抱，而对使用后面比较抗拒。他的宗教、法律方面的知识比高悦多很多，争辩说：“你知道吗？英国有异端法，专门禁止人和人之间、人和动物之间通过后面发泄”。高悦晕倒：“禁止动物我不管，干吗跟人放一个法律里，这简直是专门恶心人”。路德耸肩：“美国很多州有专门的索多玛法，走旱路是违法的”。高悦又好气又好笑：“美国不是很自由吗”？路德理直气壮：“那也不能违法。以前被发现可以判死刑的，现在也可以判十年监禁”。高悦闻所未闻：“我不信，那些Gay权运动是怎么回事”？路德也不甚解，笑道：“美国互相冲突的法律多了，要不然律师为什么那么有钱”。

高悦其实对最后那步不是非要不可。不过就好像吃一个好吃的鸡蛋，蛋白吃了，没有光留着蛋黄的道理。

一个下午，他和路德约好了去打球。路德回去换衣服，高悦在自己的房间等着。利用一点时间，他到一个同志网站上看GV。看得入神，门一开，路德熟门熟路地进来。

高悦以前从来没有过自己的空间，总是跟别人共用宿舍。他感觉人来，养成的习惯让他下意识地把窗口切换到一个无害的文本网页。

路德看着高悦只是微笑。高悦才发现自己没有用耳机，喔喔啊啊的国际语言一直在音箱里放着，傻子都知道他在掩饰什么，气愤地把鼠标一扔，和路德相视而笑，解释道：“我怕人知道我看GV，习惯了”。

他把屏幕切换回来，火爆的场面正在进行时。路德看了一会，非常入神，但是很快把眼睛拿开，说：“我们去打球吧”。

高悦站起来，抱住他，说：“没有任何法律禁止看GV吧”？路德在高悦面前没有任何立场装正义，笑笑。

高悦口吐莲花，继续引诱：“你想看就看吧，这是我的房间。你看，还没看就这么硬了”。 路德在计算机前坐下，高悦小心地察言观色，继续推动：“你看，很干净的，就和口腔一样，一点杂质都没有”。

路德很好奇，问：“怎么操作的”？

高悦想了想，以路德熟悉的事情来比喻：“可以洗得很干净。其实就跟试管一样，只不过管壁不是玻璃，而是一种‘生物膜’”。他看路德还有疑问，接着说：“这部分肠壁没有任何皱褶，可以象试管一样用水洗干净”，他尽量把事情说的轻描淡写：“你想想，颗粒之间的附着力，和所有其他泥沙一样，由牛顿定律描述”。

路德终于笑了，但是仍然犹豫。高悦从后面把他亲热的搂着，说：“我亲爱的路德，来跟我一起干吧”，他看路德没吱声，心想：这孩子动心了，继续诱惑：“你可以先对我实验，想一想，你的器官深入我的身体”……

他还在描述细节，路德嘿嘿邪笑起来，笑得高悦毛骨悚然，停嘴。路德推开高悦，说：“太麻烦了”。

高悦放下心，手探进路德的运动短裤，笑眯眯地说：“第一次我来帮你清洗”。路德使劲摇头：“不可以”。

高悦看看他确实心理有些抗拒，想：一点点来。嘴里说：“不是今天”。路德点头。

高悦在不惹毛对方的前提下滴水不漏，路德稍微松动就逼上去，敲定：“明天”。路德不点头也不摇头。高悦怕他拒绝，改口道：“明天我找些资料来，你自己学”。

这是路德可以接受的，点头认可。

* * *

灌肠这种事情网上有非常多的资料，但是都不是非常详细。高悦替路德找资料很热心，灵机一动，跑到学校图书馆的数据库里查找。他们学校的图书馆非常有名，资料很全，真给他在医学护理一栏里找了好多参考书。他拉着路德去学校把书借出来。高悦在一边敲边鼓：“早告诉你这是一门科学”。

图书馆非常安静。中央读书大厅很大、很高，十几米高的大拱顶下，舒适的沙发随便而有序地散落在几千平方米的书架之间。地上铺着厚厚的地毯，走上去一点声音也没有，软软的，很舒服。

大厅在柔和的室内光线下金碧辉煌。墙上牛顿、高斯等先贤的大幅画像慈祥地看着后世继承他们衣钵的弟子。在法拉第画像对面是一个亚洲人的像，看旧式拉丁文名字，高悦觉得应该是葛洪。

那天，就在法拉第和葛洪的注视下，高悦陪着路德系统地学习了相关理论知识。

几年前，由老姜开始，高悦养成了洁癖的习惯。交合过程中如果有可能“拔出萝卜带出泥”，会非常反感。他和齐飞交往那么久，几乎每次都先清洗，否则宁可不深度交流。他自诩为技术高手，但是看了人体医学的书才知道理论知识也很重要。

清洗专门用的器械在药店随处可买，非常便宜。

那天晚上，路德似乎害怕什么，磨磨蹭蹭。高悦心里暗笑：反正你伸头也是一刀，缩头也是一刀。他搂着路德，甜言蜜语：“你以后会怀念这个感觉”。路德傻乎乎地问：“什么感觉”？高悦没有说话，只是刺激他。

路德躺着，平时的聪明劲半分不剩，傻乎乎地任高悦动作。高悦折腾了一阵，扒在他的耳边轻声说个软笑话轻松气氛：“你不是睡着了吧”。路德笑起来：“没有”。高悦嘻嘻道：“那太好了，否则你要错过很精彩的时光”。路德道：“你按摩我很舒服”。高悦坦白：“你得配合，这么不动不行”。

高悦很小心，温和地按摩路德的肚子，帮他放松肌肉。

路德本能地躲闪。高悦知道不是仁慈的时候，毫不动摇。

身体分泌出汗水。小腹贴着的另一具强壮的、肌肉跳动的身躯。这是肉体的享受的极至，也是精神快感的顶点。高悦紧紧抱住路德的身体，激动万分，既被紧紧限制、又极度张扬。一时间，他失去理智，忘记了文明世界的所有礼仪、道德，忘记了理想、事业、知识，甚至忘记了爱情。大脑一片空白，退化为草履虫式的简单刺激反应动物，疯狂进攻一切直接接触的肉体，对任何其他事情置于度外。

他做梦一样，听着身下肉体压抑在喉咙里的呻吟，一秒钟内脑海里涌过海量的场景，又在下一秒把它们全部忘记。在爆炸的前一秒，他忽然想：这一切都是真实的吗？

爆炸发生、在禁忌的地方放肆。高悦从天堂俯冲向大地，仿佛自由落体、云霄飞车、头晕目眩。他浑身闪过麻酥的电流，把所有胡思乱想的念头都轰得粉碎。

双人垫上运动虽然能量消耗不多，但是随着激情的释放，两人的身体忠实地按照生物密码猛烈地分泌各种让人疲倦的激素，象是大锤子打在头上，有力地把他们送入昏睡。

* * *

高悦睡得很不舒服。床很窄，必需侧躺。喉头发干。很想换一个姿势，但是胳膊被挤着，手脚软得象面条，没有力气动。他的脑子里飞快地掠过无数复杂的事情，又似乎什么也没想。

不知过了多久，他觉得脸上好象有东西。眼皮象是胶水黏住，就是睁不开。脸上的东西慢悠悠地动，高悦迷糊地想：这是哪里，自己在游泳吗，周围都是水？

努力睁开眼睛，吓了一跳：路德正趴过来，瞪大眼仔细研究高悦睡觉的样子。高悦怕自己睡觉姿势傻，有点不好意思。

路德看他醒了，没头没脑地说：“你完事后会困，接着睡吧，这是科学，是生物学的规律，不可以抗拒”。然后翻身他接着睡。高悦躺着想：外国人说话好绕圈啊。

高悦再次醒来，发现自己在床上躺得很舒服，路德坐着，正戏弄高悦的身体。

高悦眨眨眼，慢慢回忆起陷入睡眠前的爆炸，一个人嘿嘿笑起来。拉着窗帘，也不知道是白天还是晚上，精神倒是回复不少。

路德对高悦的身体很感兴趣，埋头研究，说：“你知道的，我们的肉体都是上帝创造的”。高悦双手垫在脑后，舒舒服服地任路德探索，回答：“我的高中课本上，说我们是猴子进化来的”。路德没有接嘴， 专心观察、兴致勃勃地做各种实验。高悦放松心神，任器官自己应对，如同一个低智的软体动物，在外界的刺激下本能伸、缩。路德惊叹：“太精密了，上帝啊，太复杂了，这不可能是进化出来的”。

高悦笑了，坐起来，拿被子挡住自己，看路德精神很好，知道他身体没有不舒适，很高兴，问：“你身体好吧”。路德先是摇头，又点头。高悦知道他没有大碍，放下心来，说：“我没有说错吧，现在你的实验过了，有什么想法”？路德摇头：“不知道”。高悦说：“怎么会不知道，总归有点想法”。 路德实话实说：“感觉非常奇怪，语言描述不出来，总之非常棒”。过了一会，又说：“好得不象现实。我们会被惩罚的”。高悦笑着把他扑倒在床尾，摩擦身体，说：“等你八十岁的时候忏悔不就完了”。路德笑了：“不是你想的那样”。

说了一会，路德的火又旺起来。高悦怕了他：简直精神分裂，一会说要惩罚，一会比谁都索求无度。高悦小睡刚起来，身体各个器官是软的，无奈地投降说：“你好厉害，要不你来上位吧”。路德跃跃欲试。

高悦本着雷锋精神，跑到洗手间准备、出来。 路德没有经验，高悦很不舒服，但是憋着没抱怨。好在路德才来过，不很冲动。到最后高悦总算兴致上来，路德又结束了，高悦索性休息。

路德这下真累了，躺着不愿动。高悦精神还行，陪着他有一搭没一搭的说话：“我怎么样”？路德认真地想了想，说：“你根本不配合，跟我一个人的时候蹭床垫一样”。高悦气结：“本来就是上位者主动”。

路德不服气：“你看GV里，叫得多凶”。

高悦翻白眼：“那好，下次你在下面的时候，我听你怎么叫”。路德神经病一样一个人笑了很久。


	54. 国外篇之十一 ∙ 吸盘事件

日复一日，高悦的生活和学业顺利进展。他努力搭建的实验台终于可以用了。但是粗粗一实验，效果很差。老板说：“明天组会，你说说改进思路”。

高悦以前做过几次组会报告，都是提前一个礼拜准备。这次只有一天，大感紧张。好在有前几次的底子，回办公室埋头苦干，路德的电子邮件也只简单回一下。

晚饭的时候路德跑过来看他忙什么，问：“不就是个常规组会报告吗”？高悦耐心解释：“我以前很少做报告，英语又差，所以有点紧张”。

路德鼓励：“你很会表达，肯定没问题”。过了一会，无聊起来，说：“我们先去吃饭，你把东西带回宿舍干一样的” 。

高悦警告：“今天晚上我一定要把报告准备出来，不许干扰我”。路德点头：“正好我也有一些文献要读”。

报告准备得很顺利。主要内容高悦平时不知在脑子里琢磨多少遍，费劲的不过是翻译成英语写下来而已。作了几个漂亮的示意图，仔细检查，默默练习讲两遍，很满意。他一身轻松，回头叫路德：“总算完了”。路德正半躺在床上看东西，说：“祝贺”。

高悦从来没让路德帮过工作、学习的事，忽然心血来潮，拽他的腿：“你过来帮我看看，有没有语法错”。

路德正好看文献心烦，闻言从床上蹦起来，走到计算机前快速扫描。 高悦的报告作得很精心，尤其是头几页总结部分，非常漂亮。路德不住点头：“很好，比我作的都好”。高悦不经夸，得意地大言不惭：“当然，也不看看是什么人作的”。

翻过几页，路德忽然扭头看高悦，非常惊讶地问：“你开玩笑吗”？高悦莫明其妙，仔细看了看那页，什么问题都没发现，回答：“怎么了”？路德忽然爆发响亮的笑声，笑得上气不接下气，简直要倒在床上打着滚笑。高悦脸上挂不住：“嗨，对一个外国人礼貌一些，不就是语法不对吗，你这么笑太小人”。

路德滚了一阵，爬起来，憋着笑，说：“对不起”。高悦不得不求他：“到底是什么错啊”。路德说：“这个‘The’其实应该是‘A’”。高悦顺手改过来，忿忿地说：“你的态度太差，我不说谢谢”。路德语气古怪：“一切都将完美”。

* * *

第二天高悦报告的时候出了大事。一开始很顺，讲到路德前一天看的那页，全组大笑。安娜尖声大叫，连一向冷冰冰的老板、亚伦都笑出了声。高悦硬着头皮讲了两句，知道自己出了大洋相，尴尬地住口。

有个意大利人博士后跟高悦关系平时不错，笑着提醒：“你用来描述吸盘的词(sucker)不对”。

这个词是高悦从国内带来的权威《汉英词典》上所查。看大家这个反应，知道肯定有毛病。美国人经常骂某某东西或人“sucks”，大概翻译成“操蛋”。“sucker”估计在美国俚语里不是好话。

后来高悦知道，美国人可以说是在互骂“sucker”中长大，大意是“傻子、窝囊废”。高悦的报告里，为了改进实验台，通篇都是这里要用“sucker”吸一下，那里要放个 “sucker”，同组的人听了，顿时炸锅。

还是老板比较老成，看高悦在台上进退不得，笑着圆场：“悦，你用的这个词太古老，现在的意义已经跟古意不一样”。

高悦感激地借着台阶下去：“我回去改了，下次再讲”。

老板点头，又提醒：“下次找个英文为母语的人事先看一眼”。

高悦咬牙切齿推卸不是自己的责任：“我找了，他光笑，没跟我说”。

大家接着笑，安娜尖声叫道：“悦，你应该把那个杂种杀死”。

接下来的组会，高悦脸红脖子粗，什么都没听。心里一会大骂国内编字典的所谓“专家”是饭桶，一会大骂路德，一会恨不能找个地缝钻进去。

组会结束，他直奔路德的办公室，因为人太多，恶狠狠地说：“你出来”。

路德笑眯眯地跟出来，问：“开完会了”？高悦翻脸：“你还问这个？我信任你，你居然看我犯如此不专业的错误”。

“不专业”是很严厉的罪名，路德意识到事态严重，停止嘻皮笑脸：“悦，对不起，我就是开个玩笑”。

高悦一路走来，心里已经想好说辞，怒道：“你知道别人对我说什么吗？他们说我应该事前找个英文流利的检查一遍”，他停了停，板着脸放狠话：“我听了心里难受极了。我找了一个人，那个人是你，我信任你，你居然欺骗我”。

这个指控非常正式，路德立刻慌了，连着道歉：“对不起，我没想到这么糟，以前我学法语，也犯过类似错误，别人也笑我”。

高悦余怒未消：“我这是在工作场合，周围是我的老板和同事，如果是你被自己的老板笑话，你什么感觉”？

路德的老板脾气不好，路德感同身受，顿时觉得自己确实太过分，一时傻在那里。

高悦看路德不说话，继续发泄在会场上恼羞成怒的窝火感觉：“如果你不帮我看，我自己检查，早晚会找出这个错，可是我太相信你了，才出了这个大癖漏”。这是他信口雌黄，即使他再看十遍，也不会怀疑字典，但是路德不知道。

高悦气呼呼地回宿舍窝着。他其实最气自己出丑。不知为什么，坚决想拖路德一起难受。

路德的电话一会就来，他直接挂掉。路德没几分钟跑过来道歉。房门没锁，路德进来，手足无措：“悦，刚才你走了以后，我自己想，确实错误很大，你在这个国家，什么都不熟悉，到处很陌生，你信任我，我应该帮你把工作做好，我以后再不会了”。

高悦听他把错误揽过去，心里好受些，但是还想接着听好听的，没说话。

路德又说：“真的抱歉”。高悦假装看书，不理他。路德说：“悦，我刚才走在路上想，我跟任何其他朋友都不会这样，我不知道为什么昨天忽然想跟你开玩笑”……

高悦气不打一处来：“你这样的人有朋友吗”？

路德承认：“从来没有象你这样的朋友。我从来没有和任何人象和你一样交往，我喜欢和你开大的玩笑，以前从来没有和别人开这样的玩笑。你对我很特别。悦，原谅我，我很笨，我真的只想跟你开玩笑，我真的不是想让你受到伤害”。 路德非常会组织词语，表达他的歉意。

高悦心软了，窝火的感觉在路德的软声软语里一丝丝散去。他心想：路德嘴巴真够甜的。嘴上说：“好吧”。

路德趁机把高悦搂住，说：“悦，我刚才进门，看到你一个人孤零零地坐在桌子前面，很孤单的样子，在生气，我非常难受，我看到你不高兴，心里很难过”。高悦嗯了一声听着。 路德接着说：“我在你需要帮助的时候、相信我的时候取笑你，我真的太错误了”。

高悦的嘴巴有时对别人很甜，然而听别人如此甜言蜜语、长篇大论地对自己说暖心话还是第一次，确实很好听，忍不住嘴角微笑。

路德接着说：“你是那么善良，我的大错误，希望你能给我一次机会，原谅我”。

高悦真的不生气了。虽然想起组会上丢人现眼还是懊恼，但是想：自己也有一半责任，本来根本没路德什么事。他又想：中西的甜话都是一样的。以前高悦想讨好谁，也会使劲给对方戴高帽，这样对方就不好意思生气。他回过头，和路德的目光对视，看见的一双真诚的、深褐色的眼睛，想：路德也算有心了。

他给路德找了个体面的台阶，慢慢地说：“其实类似的玩笑我以前跟别人也开过，但是这次是我的工作”，想了想，觉得自己发泄够了，反过来说安慰的话：“我其实很喜欢你跟我开玩笑的，你跟我玩闹，我很开心，吃亏也开心。真是这样。以后只要跟工作分开就好”。

路德看高悦恢复过来，如卸重负，高兴地说：“悦，你太好了。太善良了。我肯定会记住这个教训”。

那个余下的时间，路德小心翼翼地讨好高悦。高悦趾高气扬一阵，放下架子，开始重新跟路德说笑。路德说：“你对英文的了解太‘学者’气。英语有很多土话、脏话，你要学起来”。高悦大感兴趣：“最喜欢骂人话了，上次零件加工的时候跟工人吵架，就只有两句‘不公平’、‘不专业化’翻来覆去用”，又问：“你教我啊”。

路德点头：“没问题，你准备先学什么”？ 高悦说：“你行吗？先说说你知道什么下流话吧”。路德笑了：“以前大学里的朋友看我私下说脏话都很惊讶” 。高悦想：这点路德跟自己可真象，都是表面道貌岸然，底下男娼女盗。

* * *

此后，路德和高悦形成一个习惯，就是吵架之后、自觉做了什么过分的事情之后，会主动坐下来谈心，互相心平气和地道歉或者指出对方错误。这是一个很好的方式，两个人都是理智的人，很多事情，火头过去，经过讨论，云消烟灭。

通过这个过程，高悦体会到西方人嘴巴真甜，心里有的善意和感情，嘴里可以非常流畅地说出来。难怪西方作品里的花花公子被塑造为可爱的形象，而中国作品里的花花太岁一定是反角。路德在传教者堆里长大，讲究以理服人、博爱，看得书又多，和一般美国人比更是这方面的大行家。

他如果拿定主意哄某人开心，说起甜言蜜语来，谁也不知道他的真实想法是什么，对方能直接被糊晕过去。他即使生气、有想法，表现方式也比较间接。比如高悦的某个建议对了他的心思，路德会鼓励、夸奖。如果他无所谓，就少夸两句。如果他反对，很少直接顶，一般是提个反建议。如果他非常反对，高悦态度又坚决，他反而又说不定会顺着说、或者开始打岔。高悦跟路德熟悉了以后，很久才渐渐掌握他的思维，路德也才在高悦面前放松、放肆。

高悦以前一直自以为嘴巴算厉害的，但是刻薄话多、正面话少。认识路德后，说话方式有了重大改变。他以前觉得自己性格算深沉的，说话七拐八弯，跟路德一比，才明白自己透明得跟玻璃球一样。


	55. 国外篇之十二 ∙ 手机和开车

第二天高悦去办公室，本来担心别人继续笑话他，但安娜、亚伦见了他照样爱理不理，各忙各的，没人成天惦记这点破事。“吸盘”事件就算过去。

中午的时候，高悦去路德的办公室，一起去餐车。天气不错，阳光明媚。学校的草地、石凳、开放走廊，到处是学生坐成一圈一圈或者一对一对地聊天、吃饭、有说有笑。高悦非常喜欢这种气氛。

他们在餐车买了盒饭，到一个比较僻静的地方坐好。在学校的好处是大家独立开放，俩男的哪怕在一起当众搂抱亲嘴，只要别太出格，没人过多理睬。高悦和路德都不是那种张扬性格的人，不过日渐亲密，开始混杂用饭盒、水杯。

那天他们坐下才发现没买饮料。附近有一个自动饮料机。高悦一摸兜，说：“我没有现金了，你有吗”？路德掏出一块钱给高悦，说：“帮我买罐可乐”。

高悦知道路德喜欢喝可乐，他自己喜欢莱普顿绿茶。他接过钱，站着不动，继续伸手，说：“借我点钱，我也想喝东西”。路德点头，回身从包里拿出他的喝水杯给高悦。

高悦接过来走了两步，想想不对，回头问他：“你给我杯子干嘛？我还是没钱买绿茶”？路德耸耸肩：“那里有个水龙头，你可以接点水喝”。

高悦“嘿嘿”一声，扭身就走。路德大叫：“回来，我再给你一元”。高悦回头，接过钱，夸他：“你怎么这么聪明”？路德作苦脸状，说：“我要是不借你钱，你肯定光买你的绿茶”。高悦哈哈大笑：“我会给你接点水来喝”。

聊天的时候，路德说：“我上中学的时候给我父亲打工，把整个车库刷一遍油漆，才挣四十元”。高悦知道美国家庭小孩干活可以挣钱，但是对具体数目没概念，顺着路德的意思感叹：“这么少”。

路德找到知音，大吐苦水：“你知道吗？刷啊、刷啊，好象永远刷不完。手酸得要断、太阳晒得人皮爆掉，一看，才刷了一小片。一天下来浑身上下油漆味都浸透了，皮肤发红、发痒，一个礼拜不好，一个月内闻到油漆味道就头晕”。

高悦点头，同情道：“这四十块也太难挣了”，又问：“后来这四十块你干吗了”？路德说：“我妈直接替我捐给教堂了”。高悦嘴巴大张，想：这不是被忽悠了吗？问：“你没买玩具什么的”？路德骄傲地说：“捐款是在我名下”。高悦嘴上说：“真了不起”，心道：还是无神论好，封建迷信害死人。

过了一会，高悦重拾话题：“你也别说，我很小的时候，我爸辛苦干整整一个月，才挣四十美元”。

路德叫：“真的呀”。高悦说：“就是三百人民币，我妈挣得比这还少呢，他们努力工作，非常辛苦”。路德说：“收入太低了”。

高悦接着显派：“我上大学，不算额外花销，一个月也顶多四、五十美元”。 路德问：“那怎么过”？高悦在石头凳子上躺下，看着蓝天白云，慢慢说：“是挺奇怪，我大学头几个月特别节省，算起来每月才三十美元不到。那时过得也不错，天天挺开心，吃得也挺好，这个经济上的换算一定有什么地方不对”。

路德也不懂经济，说：“不管如何，还是在钱多的一边比较安全”。

高悦笑道：“你有女人一样正确的直觉”。

两人聊了一会，路德忽然说：“我接到一个手机的广告，如果我们俩一起买，可以买家庭计划，有七折优惠”。 那时候手机才开始普及，美国同学里也不是人人有，比如路德这样穷人家的苦孩子。

高悦从来没动过自己买手机的念头，看路德提起，懒洋洋地问：“多少钱”？路德说：“不要钱”。高悦“嗨”一声，表示不信。路德解释：“真的不要钱，你只要保证十八个月内用他们公司的服务，他们就送手机，两个手机算一个家庭，月费七折”。

听说不要钱，高悦一咕噜爬起来：“月费多少”？路德说：“打折以后每人六十”。高悦叫起来：“这么便宜”。路德看他乡巴佬的样子，嘿嘿笑。

高悦这下来了劲，窜动路德当天就去登记领手机。路德也是第一次用手机，互相打电话、留言。高悦把路德在自己的手机里标记为“0”，作狭地告诉路德：“这样你总是自动排第一个”。英文里面，没有“0”和“1”这样的说法。路德不知道“0”的含义，听了点头。

高悦更起劲，说：“你把我的名字设为‘1’好了，这样我也总在第一”。路德摇头：“用数字，看不到名字，没感觉”。高悦看他认真的样子，哈哈大笑，说：“在中国，‘0’是受，‘1’表示攻”。数学语言非常形象，不用解释路德就理解，他开始抗议：“你不许把我设为‘0’”。高悦得意洋洋。

手机店在一个大商城里，出来的路上，路德在一个装饰品店要替高悦买一个相当高级的手机套。高悦看不便宜，说：“别买了”。路德说：“你做事马虎，套上减少跌坏的机率”。高悦实话实说：“太贵了”。

路德点头：“是挺贵，不过这是我买给你的礼物，你不用付钱”。 路德穷学生一个，在美国人里花钱算节省的，他自己穿的衣服裤子加起来大概都没有这个手机套值钱。高悦颇觉温暖，说：“我也给你买一个吧”。路德不愿意：“我不用”。最后折衷，用差不多的钱买了两个差一些的手机套，每人一个。两人在店里时而拉扯争执、时而私密低语，店员小姐笑眯眯地看着。

开车出停车场，路德停车等一个行人过马路，看了一眼副驾位置上低头猛玩手机的高悦，说：“你也该考驾照了吧，现在去哪里都我开车”。

高悦来美国这段时间，头两个月挣扎于学业，后来琢磨路德，一直没时间学车。他点头：“是，我找时间报驾驶学校”。

路德很惊讶：“去驾驶学校干什么”？他停了一下，说：“你拿我的车练，我肯定借车给你，来，你来借吧”。

高悦也很惊讶：“不去驾校，能考试吗”？路德回答：“驾校和考试有什么关系，我十六岁的时候考驾照，就是我哥教了我一个礼拜”。高悦很高兴：“你有时间教我吗”？路德点头，说：“没问题”。

高悦话出口，想起来这里有一对中国学生夫妇，平时夫妻恩爱，但是老公教老婆开车，教着教着吵起来，还去中文论坛上接着吵。他不想对路德露出弱智的一面，改口：“算了，你也挺忙，我还是去驾校吧”。路德不以为意：“说了我最近没事，驾校很贵的”。

高悦看他真心诚意，不再推辞，说：“等我有了驾照可以开车，跟你分摊汽油钱”。路德很高兴：“这样太好了，你赶快学。我们可以有钱申请一个学生停车位，每次在街上临时找地方停车真麻烦”。

高悦很快申请了学车证。路德把车开到附近的一个废弃的大停车场。高悦兴冲冲地练习。他的手、脚协调能力还行，在空旷的场地上开自动车也确实不是难事，晚上偏僻的路上车不多，当天就上路开了几圈。

路德显示出教育家风范，深入浅出，非常耐心、细致，高悦犯再混蛋、再毁车的错误，他都和颜悦色，弄得高悦不好意思，说：“晚上回去，好好‘补偿’你一下”。

高悦把车开回大停车场的中心停下。路德一脸坏笑：“不错不错，你换档攥控制柄的手法可真熟啊”。高悦作恶狠狠状，右手掏啊掏，握住另一个“把柄” ，说：“我手劲很大，攥东西会攥得很紧”。路德不说话，大模大样地躺在椅子上享受。

车里响着好听的音乐。天色渐晚，车窗外晚霞满天，飞鸟归林。偌大的空场之上，放眼过去一个其他人都没有，只有几根孤零零的灯柱。风从空场四周的松林吹来，树叶在空地上打旋。高悦非常兴奋，他凑过去，嘴里低声私语：“I love you”。这是他平生第一次把“我爱你”这三个英文词连起来说。路德闭着眼睛听，嘴角露出微笑。

他的笑容真好看，怎么看都看不够。高悦解开安全带，尽量扭过去靠住路德。一时娓旎至极。


	56. 国外篇之十三 ∙ 新家

高悦经常在路德的宿舍房间长时间逗留。路德买了高悦喜欢的莱普顿茶，但是买成了菊花口味。高悦打开尝了尝，不喜欢，感谢之余随口抱怨一句。路德第二天又专门跑去换了普通绿茶。高悦挺感动。他平时油腔滑调，一旦感动，会笨嘴笨舌，傻呼呼地抱着绿茶，没话找话：“昨天的茶我都打开了你还能退啊”？路德理直气壮：“我买错了嘛”。

晚上，高悦在路德的房间里做作业，然后上网。路德抱着他的笔记本计算机编程。

高悦喝着茶，抬头看盘腿坐在床上专心工作的路德。从这个角度看，路德非常安静，呼吸平缓，全神贯注。高悦凑近，从他的肩膀看过去。笔记本的屏幕上开满了窗口，数据安静而高速地流动。不同专业的东西，高悦完全不懂，不过他也编过程，知道工作中间最恨人打断，所以忍着什么都不干。

过了一会，路德眼不抬、头不转，不动声色地忽然问：“你看什么呢”？

高悦嘻皮笑脸地说：“看你的脖子”。

路德又问：“为什么光看不动”？

高悦扑上去抱他，路德被扑得四脚朝天摔在床上，笑道：“让我先把计算机放好”。

完事以后高悦很累，挤在路德床上过夜。路德非常喜欢从后面抱着高悦，象章鱼一样四肢齐上。

无论晚上怎么折腾，路德都能在第二天早上准时起床。床太窄，高悦不可避免地被弄醒。路德从洗手间出来，哗地打开百叶窗，室内顿时大亮，太阳直晒高悦，不起来也不行，他迷糊地抱怨着去洗澡。

出来的时候路德已经等得不耐烦：“快点，我要去学校的超级计算机上配置程序”。高悦嘴里喊：“好”，抓过衣服袜子跳着脚赶快穿。好在他有先见之明，总在路德这里放一套干净衣服备用。路德看他快好了，迫不及待地把他推出去，背起书包出门。

这么早出门的学生不多，一般这个时候走廊没人，但那天和路过的佛朗西斯科正打个对面。佛朗西斯科神态怪异，看过来。高悦心里暗暗叫苦：他被路德粗鲁地推出来，两手在整理皮带，衬衫扣子也没全扣好。路德在后面看不见外面，不客气地嚷嚷着：“快点走”。这个状态，只要不是弱智肯定知道是怎么回事。

三人有点尴尬。佛朗西斯科不傻，只零点五秒的时间，就忽然发现走廊地毯非常有趣，低头紧盯地上的花纹，做纯真儿童什么都不懂状，快步走开。

高悦和路德无语，坐电梯下楼。

电梯里，路德先开口：“悦，你看，我们是否在外面找个房子，搬出学校宿舍”？高悦大喜点头。

* * *

学校附近的房子太贵，好在地铁四通八达，只要在地铁线上问题就不大。他们很快在几站地铁之外找到一个很好的公寓，一室一厅，在一栋十八层公寓大楼的第十五层，风景怡人。客厅两面有大窗户，一面冲无边无际的树林，一面遥对高楼大厦的市中心。

没有家具，高悦跟着路德走进去，只觉得房间很大、很空。实心的木头地板，松木色，比学校宿舍的地毯要好看、舒服。租金不贵，只比学校公寓的一个房间多一半，而且含水费电费。两人一起住，就算加上网络、电视、电话，反而还能省不少。周围的住户大多是学生或者在附近工作的年轻人，有社区的洗衣房、健身房、社交中心。

高悦是个土包子，以前见过最高级的公寓装修就是老姜的家，跟这个一比显得粗制滥造。他一直以来物质生活的追求目标就是老姜那个水准，学校宿舍已经让他非常满意，这个公寓更是超值。

俩人说搬就搬，整整一个周末忙着买床、买垫子、买电视、买床头柜……两个学生，都没有家庭资助，靠每月一千多块的奖学金，自然买不起高级东西。好在学校里最不缺卖旧家具的。校园的公告栏永远贴满了各种甩卖东西的小广告，而且学生住处集中，几个公寓区跑下来什么都有了。

路德租了一辆卡车，高悦跟着搬，两天下来，居然把小家置备得有模有样，算一算没花几个钱。卧室里有了张大床、两个不错的床头柜；客厅里有大电视、两个书架、纯木饭桌、一套高背椅；厨房里的锅碗瓢盆高悦本来就有，稍微添置点就行。

路德退了租来的卡车，顺路到沃尔玛买床单、被子等生活必需品。实在没有精力再折腾，俩人回到学校宿舍分头倒下就睡。

第二天是周一，高悦和路德没上学，继续布置新家。路德路上拐到附近的一个艺术品店，买了一堆室内装饰，壁画、壁挂、摆设，居然比在家具大件上花的钱少不了多少。这在高悦看来纯属不急之需，划卡划得嘟嘟囔囔，不过想到总不能继续挂路德原来的圣经画，也就咬牙认了。

下午网络、电视、电话的技工纷纷上门。路德和高悦没完没了地打扫、整理。忙到很晚，终于初具规模。亲手布置出来的家，那个自豪感、亲切感，难以形容。高悦土财主数金元宝一样，傻呵呵地笑着，在各个屋子里来回巡视，连厕所都不放过。

路德忽然从后面抱住高悦的身体，抱得非常紧，把他推到客厅的大窗户前。

外面夜幕笼罩。繁星点点，孤月在天，从高层楼顶看过去，如此纯净。高悦想起范仲淹的一句词：“天淡银河垂地”。他在城市里长大，很少有机会看到如此无污染、清澈的星空，一时宇宙的光辉、世界的广大，充斥心臆。平坦的大地上，万家灯火。高悦想：现在自己有了个家，也是这万家灯火之一。

路德搂着高悦，晃他，在他的耳边呢喃：“悦，我现在可以对你的身体作任何事情”。

高悦心底欲望的火焰被这句话一下撩起来。他回过身，放肆地攻击路德、蹂躏他。夜窗之下，他们仿佛幕天席地，处于高山之颠。

高悦关掉室内的灯光，蓝色的月光照射进来，让他心里的狼性发狂。他气喘吁吁地说：“路德，我在想，你在月光下真好看”。

路德也很激动，他抱着高悦，恶狠狠地说：“你的身体在这里，这就足够，你心里怎么想毫无意义”！

这是高悦在现实世界听过最色情的挑逗，是肉体交流能够达到的最高境界。

夜里，高悦和路德舒服地躺在大床上各自看计算机，再不用叉胳膊叉腿地在小床挤。高悦忽然有感而发：“地板地真舒服，以后如果我们买房子，一定也用木头地板”。

路德抱过来，轻声说：“好吧”。因为还没有买合适的台灯，黑暗的卧室里只有计算机屏幕微弱的光。路德的声音很软、很慢，很好听。


	57. 国外篇之十四 ∙ 捡垃圾和划地盘

第二天两人一起坐地铁上学。路德说：“下午有时间吗？我想买个五斗橱”。高悦回答：“我下午跟人约了作实验”。路德点头：“那样，我自己中午回来买”。高悦知道他买的肯定是最便宜的那种自己组装的简易五斗橱，说：“也好，你等我晚上回去跟你一起拼装”。

中午，高悦在学生中心刚买饭还没吃，手机响了，“零号”来的。只听路德在里面大叫：“悦，有时间吗？赶快回来，垃圾箱边有一个很好的大沙发，被人扔了”。

高悦听手机里叽哩哇啦的背景噪音很大，估计路德是在路边打电话，虽然对捡垃圾不以为意，但是没多问，问临近的摊位匆匆要了饭盒，把午饭一装直奔地铁站。

路上很顺，下了地铁。高悦给路德打电话问他在哪。没说几句，路对面有人大喊：“悦”！高悦扭头一看，路德在路边的一个大沙发上大咧咧坐着，冲马路这边挥手。

高悦跑过马路，笑嘻嘻地问：“你一直等在这里啊”？路德说：“我买东西回来看到这个沙发。给你打了电话后回家放东西，怕别人把沙发拿走，赶快又下来”。

说是垃圾箱，其实很干净。这个垃圾箱在路边停车场的角落，属于一个高悦他们租不起的高级公寓区。附近住的学生很多，高悦常见人捡家具回去。他自己穷孩子出身，路德是美国人都无所谓，他更没意见。高悦仔细看了一下沙发，很高级的货色，真皮，很大，可以并排坐三个人，奶黄色的蒙皮，一点缺损都没有，似乎很新。前几天俩人买家具，高悦大致对这里家具的行情有点了解，如果是新的，在店里这样一个沙发估计要两三个月的奖学金才能拿下。

他挺高兴，夸路德：“你眼力真不错，这么偏的地方都看得到”。路德乐道：“早上还琢磨着客厅里应该有个大沙发，跑过来一看还真是”。

高悦手上拎着午饭，问：“你吃了午饭吗”？路德摇头。高悦把饭盒递过去，说：“有你一半”。路德呵呵笑着接过去，打开一起吃起来。

从垃圾箱到公寓楼大概有一百多米。看上去很近，搬着死沉的沙发走却是另一回事。高悦的腰在国内受过伤，稍微使劲就会扭到，一旦扭了腰，就疼得全身不能动。他自己知道自己的毛病，非常小心，走十来二十米停一次。路德的力气比高悦大，颇不耐烦，但是看高悦搬不动也没办法。

这一百多米俩人走了十几分钟。一路上路德不停地给高悦打气：“真不错、马上就到了、很好、比上次多搬了几英尺”。上台阶的时候高悦一个跟头翻倒，被沙发卡住腿动不了，路德搬着另一头过不来，幸好一个过路人搭了把手，要不然高悦可能真要扭到腰。

放在客厅里电视的对面，高悦越看越喜欢，颜色跟地板、墙很配。他拿出清洗剂一寸寸把沙发的皮子清洗、消毒，说：“其实我们实验室有特别好的皮革消毒液”。他知道路德肯定不会同意把学校的东西拿到家用，只是顺口感叹：“可惜太贵了”。路德接口说：“这样消毒足够，我看原来就很干净”。高悦点头，感叹：“有钱人真多，这么好的沙发就扔了”。

消毒清洗了好几遍，弄完之后高悦第一个扑上去趴着，说：“真的很舒服”。皮子很软，摩擦在身上仿佛丝绸。他跟路德说：“我的腰有点疼，求你给我按摩按摩”。

路德心情很好，过来坐在高悦的腿上按摩起来，一边评价：“你应该锻炼，力气很小”。高悦回答：“你看到了，我每周锻炼不比你少，我的腰以前伤过”。路德说：“对不起，我不知道你腰上有伤，以后我不叫你做这样的事情”。

高悦趴着被按摩很舒服，尽量说话拖延时间：“没有啊，我很高兴捡沙发，否则这么好的沙发我们肯定买不起”。路德说：“你应该事先告诉我，这样我会去借一个推车来，你就不用搬了”。高悦没想到这点，点头答应。

路德又问：“你还有什么毛病，一起告诉我吧”。高悦大笑：“我还没老呢，哪里有那么多毛病”。

* * *

下午高悦急匆匆赶去学校露个面，没几小时又急匆匆赶回来。进门的时候，路德正恰意地半躺在沙发上用计算机调试程序。他在学校的机器上做了个虚拟主机，在家可以登陆。高悦羡慕地说：“你真好，可以在家上班”。

路德炫耀：“我以后也不经常在家了，效率太差，一会看电视、一会收拾东西”。

说到收拾东西，提醒了高悦。高悦在屋子里转悠，发现路德的功绩就给予口头表扬。路德乐得眼睛眯成缝。

高悦在实验室弄得身上有机油味，赶快去洗澡。进了浴室，看到路德的灌肠器再不必藏在抽屉里，而是公然放在刷牙杯边，心里暗笑。

新家的浴缸很好。高悦穷人家出身，以前很少有盆浴的机会。他白天比较累，于是放了一盆热水，泡一泡放松肌肉。

过了一会，路德在浴室外面探头探脑。两人的身体彼此没有秘密可言，高悦躺在浴缸里没理他。路德进来，近距离的凝视高悦。高悦和他对视，问：“你看什么”？路德没头没脑地说：“悦，你的眼睛真黑”。高悦对他吐口气，闭眼自管休息。

过了一会，只听路德的衣服唏唏唆唆响，也不知他在干吗。高悦把头放舒服，脑子里想自己的事情。忽然觉得一股热水当头浇下来，哗啦哗啦。他莫明其妙，勉强睁眼，逆光看过去，只见路德叉腿挺屁股，对着浴缸站着。高悦过了两秒才反应过来路德居然在对自己撒尿，这个惊怒难以形容，嘴里大叫、大骂，使劲打水泼他。路德大笑着离开。

高悦气呼呼地把一缸尿水放干，反复洗了两次淋浴，草草穿上浴袍，出去兴师问罪：“你变态吗”？路德占了便宜，嘴上放乖，嘻皮笑脸地道歉：“对不起，我就是忽然控制不住”。

高悦七窍生烟：“你以前尿过别人吗”？路德摇头，说：“悦，我刚才就是看你太可爱了，可爱得我忍不住要尿你”。

高悦忿忿：“这是什么道理”？

路德笑着说：“狮子都要在自己的领地撒尿”，他接着显派：“你回来之前，我在厨房水池也尿过了，现在这么好的新家全归我了，你也归我了”。

高悦看到路德一副恬不知耻的样子，又好气又好笑：“我听说母、呃、母”……他到关键时刻英文就不灵光，本来想说螳螂，但是“mentis”这个词一时想不起来，临时改口：“母蜘蛛，交合后要吃公蜘蛛的，你待会给我咬一口”。

路德坏笑：“我们不是俩公蜘蛛嘛”。

高悦也醒悟过来：“就算是蜘蛛，也是你是母的，我是公的，被你撒尿气糊涂了。”

* * *

晚饭后，高悦霸着沙发舒舒服服上网，看到有趣处自己眉开眼笑。路德过来开了电视，没事找事：“我要坐这头”。高悦想到白天路德找沙发、搬沙发劳苦功高，脾气出奇的好，笑笑，挪到沙发另一侧。

路德坐下，看了一会电视，躺下把脚翘过来。高悦继续让地方。

路德开始试探底线，踹高悦。高悦看东西正在兴头，索性把沙发全部让给路德，坐地板靠在沙发上继续上网。

路德得寸进尺，继续踢。高悦罕见的好脾气到了尽头，怒目道：“我已经把坐的地方给你放脚了，你还要怎样”？

路德无赖地回答：“你给我的地方我放脚后跟，现在你坐的地方挡我的脚趾头”。高悦大笑：“你是大脚怪啊”。

路德一直盯着坐在地上的高悦看，忽然问：“悦，你的梦想是什么”。这么大的问题，一时无法回答。路德提示：“大房子？高级家具”？

这倒给了高悦一个思路，他慢慢说：“不是。其实我一直有个想法，特可笑，就是跟爱人 ⎯⎯ 你知道，这个人就是你 ⎯⎯ 过穷日子，特穷，睡很破的公寓，没沙发，没暖气，就一个破床垫，冬天很冷，两个人头碰头，在一个饭盒里分吃最后一份饭，让后上床做爱”。

这个哲学路德理解不了：“你的想法真怪。是破产了吗”？高悦说：“是吧”。路德又问：“两人分吃什么”？高悦看路德明显不解风情，问不到点上，翻白眼、没好气地回答：“龙虾”。

高悦不问路德也知道他的理想是什么：大牌教授，拿诺贝尔奖，而且拿了一遍再一遍。他考虑一下，反问：“路德，你的狂想是什么”？又加一句：“和性相关的狂想”，心里想：这么一个道貌岸然的人，心里龌龊起来是什么样子？

路德在高悦面前不瞒的。他看着高悦，说：“才想到的一个狂想，跟你有关”。高悦不知为什么心里暗喜，点头：“不胜荣幸”。

路德平静地说：“我要在你博士论文答辩前跟你来一次”。高悦心想：这还算正常。只听路德接着说：“然后让你射在裤子里，就这样内裤黏叽叽地、衣冠楚楚地答辩一个钟头”。

高悦北冰洋寒。论起变态，貌似差路德好远。


	58. 国外篇之十五 ∙ 甜蜜警告

早上高悦照例起来比路德晚。他洗漱完毕，路德正坐在客厅的沙发上看早间新闻。房间里充满好闻的早饭味道：麦片粥、甜面包。清晨的太阳光透过大玻璃窗洒进来，地板仿佛是蜂蜜色，房间非常明亮。

路德自己吃完，把高悦那份放在沙发边上的茶几上。高悦边吃早饭边陪路德看新闻，起来洗盘子洗碗。他原来嫌洗碗机有味道、不卫生，但确实方便，很短一段时间后也就不再坚持国内的习惯。

一起坐地铁上学的路上，高悦告诉路德：“我打算下学期过资格考试”。路德吃了一惊：“这么快？我们系一般要到第三第四年才考”。

高悦对这个问题反复考虑过：“各个系不一样。我反正该学的课程都学了，趁没忘，过了得了，免得老担心”。

路德知道高悦的系是出名的严格，小心地问：“如果你过不了呢”？

高悦故意回答：“如果过不了，就只能回中国了”。

路德“啊”了一声，惊讶的心态溢于言表，攥紧高悦的衣服。

高悦看他担心的样子，不再继续胡说，道：“开玩笑的。我可以再考第二次，或者拿个硕士学位。我们学校的硕士在本地找工作非常容易”。

路德回过神来，笑道：“你做爱的时候都在想学术，怎么可能不过”。

高悦也笑了。前几天有一次做爱过程中，高悦忽然发神经，中途跟路德说：“我明白我实验台的活塞为什么老卡了”。路德这时拿出来取笑高悦。

* * *

中午高悦查电子邮件，同组一个叫克里斯的意大利人博士后来信说装备台准备好了。高悦的实验要用到克里斯的东西。老板早就交待下来要这个意大利师兄行方便，但是克里斯自己也有自己的事情，所以总拖着。

高悦一看他总算安排了时间，发个短信通知路德自己不找他吃午饭了，蹦起来跑到克里斯的办公室，问：“什么时候你方便”？意大利师兄正在浏览足球新闻，看高悦过来，一口意大利味的英文怪腔怪调地说：“等我看完这段足球录像”。

这个实验非常麻烦，很多微调要手动控制。克里斯很敬业，帮着高悦设置仪器，一丝不苟。光是标定第一个标准态就花了五个钟头，然后又是繁琐的反复正位。晚上高悦买了两人的晚饭，拿到实验室随便吃点。好容易熬到预热阶段，可以放任机器暂时自由运行几个钟头，高悦一看时间，已经深夜。克里斯是有老婆孩子的人，这么熬夜很不容易，何况不是他自己的项目。高悦千恩万谢。克里斯挥手表示无所谓，警告说：“你明天早上最好早点来，按我教你的步骤调节机器，否则有可能我们今天白干”。高悦没口子答应。

从地下室出来，高悦注意到手机上有好几条留言，全是路德来的。克里斯的实验室在地下室底层，因为精密实验的要求，对无线信号屏蔽，计算机也不能上网。白天高悦只是简短地告诉路德要作实验，连他自己都不知道会拖这么久，估计路德着急了。 回家的时候路德已经睡着。其实不算特别晚，大概路德一个人等得没劲，睡得早。高悦没吵他，迷迷糊糊彼此说了几句，洗漱上床。

心里有事，睡眠很浅，高悦第二天早上不到闹钟设定时间就醒来。给路德留了个短条子说今天继续实验，顶着星星出了门。

这一天枯燥地重复前一天的工作，高悦听着温控系统的高频噪声，陪克里斯天南海北海聊、拍他马屁，头疼脑胀。晚上回去比前一天还晚，回家路德又睡觉了。

高悦夜里做梦都梦见机器转，一触既醒。他担心机器出问题，凌晨五点再也睡不着，爬起来出发。

路德早上起来看高悦又不见了踪影，摔盆砸碗发了通火，自己觉得无趣。打电话没信号，写电子邮件没人理，上午去高悦办公室，除了亚伦谁也没找到，而亚伦只知道有高悦这个人，至于他去了哪里、是不是还活着，一无所知。路德悻悻地给高悦留了言，转身走开。

意大利师兄克里斯陪高悦一直忙到中午，机器终于正常工作，可以自动采集数据，高悦如获重释。他最担心这几天做不出来，再等克里斯下次有时间又不知道是猴年马月。一身轻松地出了地下室，看到路德的留言，美滋滋地打电话回去：“我出来啦”，又诉苦：“我忙啊，早饭、午饭都没吃”。路德平静地说：“累了吧，去学生中心买点东西，我一会就到”。

路德到学生中心，才进大门，高悦在大厅里坐在沙发上挥手：“这里”。路德走上去问：“怎么没买饭”。高悦做可怜状：“我饿过了时间，不想吃饭，买点点心、茶就行”。

路德在高悦对面坐下，问：“这两天怎么回事”。 高悦遇上亲人，滔滔不绝地讲述自己的实验如何在科学上重要、这几天自己如何献身科学：“我跟克里斯一起足足干了三天呐，三天我加起来才睡了不到十二个小时”。

路德的脸酷酷的，打断长江流水自吹自擂的高悦，问道：“这几天你一直跟你那个意大利师兄在一起”？

高悦随意点头回答：“是”。

路德把身体倾过来，握住高悦的手，深情地看着高悦的眼睛，以世界上最温暖的表情、宇宙间最柔和的声音、斩钉截铁地说：“你今天一定要按时回家”。

高悦还在思考时间表是不是能安排开，路德已经不耐烦等待，凑近高悦，眯起眼睛说：“亲爱的甜心”，他微笑着，声音沙哑、深沉，甜腻得象蜂蜜：“你瞧，你现在说话都一嘴意大利口音了。如果你今天再晚回来，我就先把你的实验记录砸了，再把你宰了”。

高悦差点把满嘴茶水混着点心渣子全喷出去，半个大厅都看过来，以为他要被点心噎死。


	59. 国外篇之十六 ∙ 小黑屋

路德的工作主要是计算机计算，但有时也做实验。他评论高悦动手能力头头是道、站着说话不腰疼，等自己上阵，一样傻眼。

他的工作需要分析一种材料，导师一拍脑门：“你去哈金森教授的实验室吧，那里有台仪器可以分析”。路德得到指点，兴冲冲跑去找哈金森教授。老哈是个七十多岁的胖老头，大概三百磅，脸上的肉多得坠下来，一摇头直晃。路德敲门的时候他正在吃午饭：四个比拇指大不了多少的寿司。他一边细致地一道道往寿司上浇各种佐料，一边听路德描述测量要求。路德边说边好笑：这四个寿司要是他来吃两口就没了，这老头吃这么少，居然这么胖，能量不守恒啊。

老哈不知道路德肚子里的大不敬心思，慈眉善目地给他出主意：“我的仪器功能很全，这台仪器我写博士论文的时候常用，说明书就在机器边上”。

路德听得心里一沉：你当博士生时用的机器，那得何等古董。 果然，一台老掉牙的仪器龟缩在实验室的角落。路德仔细一读纸张发黄的说明书，发现其他好办，讨厌的是拍照系统不支持数码照相，要照在老式底片上，然后自己去暗房冲出来。因为分辨率要求非常高，不能用胶片，必须是特殊的玻璃底片，处理很麻烦。冲洗的时候要保持冰浴，而且一点光也不能有，连暗房一般能用的红光暗灯都不行。这种特殊底片冲一次半小时，处理几组照片就意味着在绝对黑暗里苦等若干小时。这期间连手机都不能打，因为屏幕的光会干扰效果。

路德晚上回去，向高悦苦恼地描述一天的悲惨经历：“整整两个多钟头，傻子一样在黑暗里坐着，每隔十分钟翻一下底片板，要知道黑屋禁闭是FBI认可的酷刑”！

高悦好整以暇，作出世外高人的样子徐徐开导：“你也别这么说，亚洲好多血汗工厂，工人们工作环境还不如你呢，一天十几个钟头抢着干”。

路德平静了点，说：“明天还要一次，太难受了”。

高悦道：“我要是你就参禅，你那个环境是多么好的远离世界的修炼地点”。

路德在电影里看过和尚，好奇地问：“是怎么回事”？

高悦也只在电影中看过，但是仗着有一张东亚面孔，冒充专家：“这个太复杂了，首先你要深呼吸、然后闭眼什么都不看”。路德插嘴：“我睁眼也什么都看不到”。高悦被打断，呵斥：“听我说完，第三是什么都不想”。

路德对第三点很感兴趣，问了好几个如何放松的问题，忽然醒悟过来：“你自己会参禅吗”？

高悦老实承认：“不会”，看路德要暴走，赶快讨好：“明天你晚点进暗房，我上完课陪你一起去，说说话，不就不闷了吗”？路德展颜：“这个主意不错”。

第二天，高悦跟路德一起进暗房。他很好奇，东摸摸西摸摸。门关上，灯关上，里面彻底黑下来，真是黑，绝对黑暗，绝对安静。

高悦体会到路德说的滋味：使劲睁大眼睛，但是连鼻子都看不见，眼前只有一些幻觉斑点。这个感觉非常奇特。

他叫着：“路德”？路德回答：“这里”。高悦吓一跳，不知什么时候路德跑到侧面。

他怕撞东西，慢慢摸过去，先摸到路德的肚子，然后握住手。

他往上摸去，摩擦路德的脸。路德问：“干什么”？ 高悦说：“以前读过一个小说，里面有个厉害的人用手摸就能认识人的脸，我想试试”。路德任他摸，问：“认出来了吗”？高悦摇头，想到他看不见，说：“没有，不过你笑、说话，脸动起来很好玩”。

路德好奇心起来，也摸高悦的脸，说：“你笑一个，我感觉一下”。

过了一会，路德忽然说：“谢谢你过来陪我”。

高悦甜言蜜语：“爱人就是这种时候用的”。 声音很轻。绝对的黑暗里，高悦似乎看到路德的眼睛亮闪了一下。

路德抱住高悦，很用力，两手在他的背上用力抚摸、摩按。高悦被抱得站不稳，身体象一个面团一样被揉得软起来，随波逐流。路德的身体很热、肌肉跳动，高悦被路德活生生的肉体环绕，胸抵着胸、腹抵着腹，彼此呼吸都可以感觉到。

高悦跪下去。什么都看不见，不过他摸得到、感觉得到，想象得到。路德不再说话，专心体验特殊的经历。

黑暗里两眼一抹黑，但是高悦记得所有的细节、所有的反应。他全神贯注，仿佛对待实验室里最精密的仪器、又仿佛对待训兽场上最不听话的动物。

睁大眼睛却什么都看不见，这个滋味他终身不忘。


	60. 国外篇之十七 ∙ 无厘头的礼物

一天，路德跑到高悦的办公室，正好没有其他人。他鬼鬼祟祟地四周看了一圈，忽然拿出一个很精致的项链：“这个送给你” 。

高悦猝不及防，接过来。这是商城小铺里卖的那种银饰，大概二三十元，高悦以前觉得好玩，随手看过，没想到路德买了送自己。

电影里看别人互送小礼物是一回事，现实里被送是另一回事，他在那一秒钟内真的觉得一股暖流在胸腔里流动，办公室好象光芒万丈，宛如神圣殿堂，如果有人凑趣放段管风琴就更棒。

屋里没别人，高悦大大方方地戴上。路德咧嘴笑，把高悦的衬衫扣子解开两个，将领子使劲拽到肩膀以下，看全貌，嘴里夸：“真好看，我喜欢你戴银子的项链，很配你的肩膀” 。

高悦笑问：“不公平，为什么你是金项链” ？路德笑：“我没有金项链的预算” 。

晚上回家的地铁上，高悦和路德坐在一起。地铁车厢挺空，前后左右没人。他从来没戴过体饰，脖子上多了个东西很难受，老是耸肩、扭颈子。

路德看他坐立不安的样子，玩了一会他的脖子，变魔术一样又拿出来一对银耳环，大概小指指甲大小。

高悦忍俊不禁：“你送东西都是一小件一小件送的” ？信口问：“待会你不会再拿出个戒指吧” ？

路德笑而不答。送戒指意味着求婚。高悦知道自己说错话，赶快岔开话题：“项链就算了，你别指望我戴耳环，我没那么变态” 。

路德说：“这个耳环和项链在一起的” 。

高悦缩成一团，摇头坚决反对。路德摁着他硬戴。他的力气虽然比高悦大，但是如果高悦真反抗他什么也干不了。不过高悦半推半就。耳环靠一个小夹子轻轻夹在耳垂上，很方便。路德眼快手准，高悦没怎么反应过来就戴上了。

路德说：“多么漂亮啊，你今天晚上不许取下来” 。高悦耳朵很难受，勉强忍着，扭头对着地铁窗户照镜子，看不清，大概能想象是什么样子 。

下了地铁，两人在公寓楼前的一家墨西哥饭馆吃卷饼。高悦每两分钟就提醒一回：“今天我豁出去牺牲自己，‘为你’ 戴耳环，你可得体会我的好心” 。

路德微笑地看，说：“你戴着自己也好看” 。高悦恶狠狠道：“你说得好听，我脱下来你戴不戴” ？路德摇头。高悦警告：“所以啦，本来我也很不愿意，不过既然是你送的，今晚我就出次洋相” 。

进了家门，高悦冲进洗手间照镜子、拍照，不亦乐乎。要说人的身体很奇怪，平时看着身体不觉得少什么，戴上装饰也没觉得多什么，但是戴上再脱掉，就显得空托托。

他玩了一会，把银饰摘掉，想了想又把项链挂上。

出了洗手间，路德居然又拿出一个礼品盒子。高悦作晕倒状，想说：你今天抽什么风、左一个礼物右一个礼物，不过念及路德有心，嘴里鼓励：“太棒了，这是什么” ？

路德示意高悦打开。拆开包装，高悦真要晕倒：是一个女士的化妆盒，里面有眉刷、口红、粉扑之类。他顿时成了怒目金刚：“你什么意思”？

路德吃透了高悦的脾气，嘻皮笑脸：“这是免费赠品，不要钱”。高悦的气不知为什么象破了的皮球一样瘪下去：“别人白送你就要啊”。路德耸肩：“为什么不要”。

高悦仔细看，确实是不值钱的赠品，把里面的小玩意拿出来把玩。他跟女孩的接触很少，还从来没摸过这些东西，嘴里说：“以前我还在中学的时候，看到别人过生日收很多礼物，就想，哪天要是有人拼命送我东西就好了”。

路德的嘴巴比蜜还腻：“我以前想，如果我能有个人拼命送他礼物就好了”。

高悦明知道路德在讨好，但是心里忍不住激荡，他故意打击路德：“可惜你没钱”。路德的奖学金本来就比高悦低一百多元，高悦早早过了资格考试，每月少更多。

路德作出泄气的样子道：“等我以后挣钱了给你买真的化妆盒”。高悦大笑：“滚”。

平常状态下，高悦承认路德的性欲比自己高，平均每天两次。高悦大概平均两天三次。但是那天晚上高悦更主动。路德笑嘻嘻地让高悦躺好。高悦问：“干什么”？路德笑：“你一会就知道”。

高悦躺好、闭眼，任路德按摩、探索。 一个香扑扑、软绵绵的东西在脸上摩擦。高悦意识到路德忍不住还是把化妆盒拿出来玩。过了一会，路德又拿睫毛笔、眉毛笔整理高悦的睫毛、眉毛。

凉丝丝的很舒服。高悦没有阻止他，只说：“不会洗不掉吧”。路德打断他：“别说话”。路德又要给高悦描口红，但是才一接触就被高悦察觉，摇头表示不要。路德对高悦抵触的东西不坚持，拿起口红在高悦身上其他部位比划。

高悦乐了：“好痒”。路德也乐：“你再动我更画不好”。高悦咧嘴吸气，道：“我可不能控制”。

路德画了一阵，开始研究高悦的其他部分：“你腿上的毛其实也不少”。

高悦刚才被弄得很疼，但是很舒服，为了忍疼，把头埋在枕头底下。此时他闷声说：“废话”。

路德冷不防狠狠的咬了上去，咬在高悦的小腿上。高悦没有防备，大喊一声：“嗷……嗤”，但是忍着没把腿拿开，否则真用劲，能把路德鼻子或者牙齿踢断。还没缓过来，路德又来了第二口，这下高悦“嗷”地叫起来，恼火地喊：“不要，蠢货，你伤到我了”！

路德松嘴爬开，高悦跳起来跑进洗手间检查，没破，多了几个牙印，大声训斥：“你太用力了”。

两人之间互相欺负习惯了，路德连道歉都懒得说。

高悦看了一会腿伤，慢慢不疼了，开始照镜子，嚷起来：“你弄了我脸半天，没什么效果啊”？

路德嚷回去：“没给你抹底色，就做了睫毛和眉毛”。

高悦回来，被涂得红通通的器官乱晃，问：“你怎么会这些”？路德躺着回答：“看姐姐化妆学的”。高悦羡慕地说：“我既没有姐姐，也没有妹妹”。

他不等路德回话，爬上床，结束了乏味的话题，嘿嘿笑到：“今天你的下面会很红”……


	61. 国外篇之十八 ∙ 球赛和打架

路德不跳舞、不喜欢三教九流的人、不喜欢嘈杂的环境，所以对酒吧的兴趣不大。高悦并不讨厌酒吧，但是既然路德不去，也不是非去不可。城市里有大把的音乐会、体育比赛、电影展、艺术展，城市周围有各种购物中心、公园、山林、海滩。

路德是个橄榄球迷，拉着高悦看比赛。周末两人买了票去看本市球队的主场。高悦第一次亲身进入橄榄球场，气氛太热烈了。漫天飞舞的彩旗、此起彼伏的喇叭。路德对主队球星的身世、三围如数家珍，耐心解释。

他们进场早。路德挥手招呼，从小贩那里买了两份热狗，又一挥手，买了两份可乐。

体育场里的可乐比外面贵很多，高悦心疼钱，说：“我们以后从外面往里带饮料吧”。路德说：“你可真抠门”。

高悦好心碰一鼻子灰，不太高兴：“你看别人都带”。路德反对：“还是买这里的”。

高悦说：“在这里买招呼来招呼去很费事，而且价格这么高，这些小贩赚好多钱”。

路德笑笑，说：“他们赚不了几个钱，我以前卖过”。

高悦惊讶地问：“你什么时候当过小贩”？路德说：“高中的时候”。

他慢慢解释：“你看卖可乐的，胸前挂一个大兜子，放十二瓶大可乐，非常重，你的腰肯几分钟就不行了，但是他要挂起码一个钟头”。他又指着卖热狗的小贩：“卖热狗好点，但是夏天胸前放一堆发烫的热狗，一天下来皮都脱掉一层”。

高悦点头：“我高中的时候父母从来不让我出门，别说打工了”。

路德笑：“这算什么，我上大学的时候还去工地当过建筑工人呢”。

高悦难以相信：“为什么”？他立刻知道自己问了傻问题。

果然路德大笑：“当然是挣钱啦。我一个夏天帮人盖房子，搭下手钉木条什么的，一年的学费就差不多出来了，是我哥哥帮我联系的”。高悦道：“很累吧”？

路德点头：“你想不到的累，一天下来每块肌肉都酸”。高悦点头：“你可真厉害”。

胡扯一通，球赛开始。整个广场呐喊震天，仿佛要把钢筋水泥的体育场掀开。高悦喊得嗓子都哑了。主队获胜，高悦借酒撒疯，很凑了通热闹。

* * *

回家俩人都很亢奋，说个没完。 晚上电视里本地台继续放球赛评论，两人都想坐在沙发靠茶几的一头，这样可以方便地拿水、放电脑。路德捷足先登，高悦扑上去，叫到：“昨天就是你霸占的这头，今天轮到我了”。

路德把手脚都缩上去，笑道：“谁先来归谁”。

高悦恶狠狠地拽他，道：“我来‘劝’你让座”。路德没有着力点，被高悦扯着脚脖子拉到地板上，大叫：“你这么劝人啊”。高悦说：“物理是我的辅助手段”。

两人扭作一团。高悦力气不如路德大，但是他不怕痒，放肆地搔路德的腰、咽喉而不惧反击。路德受不了，一脚踢出去。暂时占了上风的高悦洋洋得意，促不及防被一脚踢上天，居然从沙发背上翻了过去，“嗷”一声倒栽在沙发背和墙之间的缝里，上半身被卡住，两条腿在半空乱蹬。

路德笑得弯腰喘不过气，也不帮忙，高悦扭了半天才狼狈地爬出来，看路德厚脸皮地又霸住了沙发，佯怒道：“你打了人居然还占地方”？

路德反问：“难道打输的占地方”？

* * *

高悦早早上床。路德看完新闻，到卧室一看，高悦正舒舒服服地半躺着上网。他爬上床，歪斜地站着，用脚踢高悦：“你怎么在我的一侧”？

高悦白他一眼：“你说的，谁先来谁占着”。

路德哼了一声，用他冰凉的脚去蹭高悦的脸。高悦扭头躲开，叫：“嗨，你文明点”。路德无耻地说：“除非你自动让出床位”。

高悦把笔记本放好，回身一把抓住路德的脚腕，把他掀翻在床垫上。两人又扭在一起。垫上运动更依靠全身的力气，高悦被按住不能动，一只手被压在身体底下，另一只手被反扭在身后。枕头被子什么的早早就被踹到地上。

路德很得意：“我要是你就投降”。高悦笑骂道：“我要是你也投降”。路德大笑：“没有逻辑”。

高悦使劲一拧，这下很厉害，差点把路德顶开。路德一个背肩，高悦惨叫一声，大喊：“停手停手，我肩膀被伤到”。

路德看他喊得悲惨，赶快松手。高悦的一只胳膊没法动，肩膀以可见的速度肿起来，疼还好，肿胀的滋味非常难受。两人吓坏了，路德连忙开车送高悦去急诊。

高悦的肩膀一会就肿得连衬衫都进不去，象喇嘛一样光着膀子斜披着T衫。 路德闯了祸，人也老实了。跑前跑后。高悦进了急诊坐着没动，疼得冷汗直冒，没心思管他。

路德陪坐了一会，看到护士来，赶快让开。高悦半个身子都麻的，还得胡扯自己洗澡摔跤扭伤，免得路德惹上麻烦。两人等了三个小时，跟一个技术可疑的蒙古大夫说了三分钟，拿了一袋止疼片回家。

最疼的时候其实在急诊室已经过去，回家后虽然受伤的软组织肿胀，并非不可忍，但高悦满床打滚，就想看路德内疚的样子。可惜演技太差，被路德看出来。

路德故意甜言蜜语：“我宁可自己受伤”。高悦哼了一声，心道：口蜜腹剑。

路德继续说：“因为我疼起来更男子汉，不会象你那么喊”。


	62. 国外篇之十九 ∙ 肚子和家务

同居早期，高悦和路德都不太做饭。他们吃得最多的是比萨饼，懒人的选择。一个电话过去，别人送饼上门，又干净、又快、味道不错，事后连盘子都不用刷。

高悦有一阵经常拉肚子，拉起来昏天黑地，往往是半夜开始，肠子象搅断那样疼，好象肚子里有锯子在锯，吃中国药、美国药都没用。一拉拉一夜。到上午会好，但是似乎随机的，第二天半夜又开始。

拉一夜稀、睡眠不足、疼痛难忍，交结到一起，高悦成天无精打采。更别提拉稀是个很臭的事情，每次从厕所出来，都觉得外面空气新鲜。

路德很着急，但是这么过了两个礼拜，每两三天来一次，他也皮踏了。其实就连高悦自己都皮踏了。半夜肚子一疼，三部曲开始：忍疼、拉稀、重复。年轻的身体确实结实，这么折腾都没有大病，但是人的元气毕竟伤了。路德陪着夜夜睡不好。

半夜高悦又开始折腾。他在厕所呻吟、拉稀、冲水。半天苦着脸回卧室，觉得自己可能快死了，自怨自艾，慢腾腾地往床上爬，笨手笨脚压住路德的腿。路德本来半夜被吵醒就火冒三丈，不耐烦地翻身，抬起一脚正好把高悦踢了下去，嘴里还迷迷糊糊地说：“你身上太臭，再去洗洗”。

高悦肚子还没好，被重重一摔，晕头转向，坐在冰冷的地板上愣了。半天才反应过来是路德把自己踢下床。如果是以前的高悦，没准暴跳如雷。不过现在他脾气好很多，在地上坐了几秒，什么都没说，去厕所把身体擦了擦，没有回卧室，到客厅沙发上躺着。

第二天早上路德起得早。高悦醒了，头疼脑涨，没有精神，话也懒得说。路德沉不住气：“我好象昨天夜里踢了你，你知道吗”？高悦看路德主动提及，心下舒服不少：“我做梦被人踢了一脚，这里”，他比划着，“还骂我臭”。

路德很不好意思：“抱歉”。高悦有气无力：“算了，我吵你睡觉好多次”。

路德抱住高悦，这样的动作蜜月期间非常多，不过随时间流逝慢慢减少。他抱着高悦，说：“悦，你真好”。

早饭吃一半，肚子不争气又疼上了。他恨死肚子，恨不得拿刀把它挖下去。完了以后，高悦愁眉苦脸从厕所出来。浑身就一条内裤，还挂在膝盖上。

路德从后面忽然抱过来，他浑身就一条小内裤，也基本光的。高悦哪里有花花心思，皱着眉嚷：“松开”。路德嘻皮笑脸：“使劲喊”。高悦没明白什么意思，糊涂中，路德抬手喀嚓照了一张相。相片里高悦全光着，臭着脸喊什么，路德在后面也光着，搂着笑。

这是他俩唯一一张裸体合影。

* * *

当事情终于真相大白的时候，高悦哭笑不得：他对比萨饼过敏。更确切的说，他对奶酪过敏。

高悦简直不可思议：“美国这破地方母牛吃什么，把我弄这么惨”。路德查了一些资料：“乳糖不耐症，悦，你们东亚人的通病”。高悦无奈：“以后比萨饼只好你一个人吃了”。

路德知道了高悦的病因，如释重负，笑着说：“你不吃我也陪你不吃”。高悦摊手：“那我们吃什么呐”。

他们住的地方不幸不在除比萨饼店之外任何其他餐馆送外卖的区域。高悦躺在床上，打了几个电话后气愤地发现了这个问题。他安静一会，“呀嘿”大叫一声，鲤鱼打挺从床上蹦起来，吓了边上的路德一跳。高悦大喊：“我们是不可能被如此饿死的”。

附近的美国超市有豆腐卖，高悦很久以前就看到。他决定自己做饭，要好吃、要快、更重要的是要好做、安全(容易熟)，脑子放高速电影一样一瞬间闪过几千副各种中国菜、外国菜，最后定格在两个画面上：肉末豆腐、西红柿炒鸡蛋。

路德对这两个菜都很满意，反正恭维话不要钱，流水一样对着高悦泼过去，高悦明知他虚情假意，仍然兴致很高，从此接过了大厨这个光荣的任务，顺带着兼职采购食品。他是财迷的人，当了几次冤大头之后，在朋友的提醒下很快注意到超市促销折扣券的妙用。有一段时期他非折扣不买，反正几个超市各种东西轮流打折，鸡鸭鱼肉轮着吃也不单调。

* * *

在家务事上，高悦和路德有默契的分工。高悦是独生子，不太懂怎么安排。路德生长在兄弟姐妹众多的大家庭，经验丰富。

和吃饭相关的事情归高悦，路德负责打扫整理厨房以外的公共空间。衣服是私人用品，双方个人负责个人。路德的东西永远分门别类，井井有条。高悦在男的里算整洁，但偶尔会懒散，比如短裤到处扔。路德看到，有时会随手收拾，更多时候是反复提醒好多遍，高悦听得烦也没办法。

一个特殊的地方是厕所。高悦的意思是两人轮流值日，每人负责一个礼拜。路德不知为什么极端不喜欢这个办法，坚持谁弄脏谁立刻清洁。事实证明这种制度居然工作得不错。开始的时候出了点小问题，高悦有时看脏的程度不厉害，偷懒一走了之。被路德追责几次，自动把标准调高。

一番磨合后，他们对浴缸的清洗作了严格规定：无论谁洗澡，无论什么情况，必须在洗澡后立刻清洁浴缸。浴缸常洗的话很容易保持，不到半分钟就够。事实上，如果有问题，非常容易区分责任：黑毛一定是高悦的，其他颜色的毛肯定归路德。

一个早上，高悦才出浴室，路德进去后大呼小叫：“这些黑头发是怎么回事”？

浴缸里确实有不少黑毛。高悦明明洗澡后用莲蓬头冲过浴缸，也许是洗得太马虎，他老老实实赔罪：“抱歉，我可能没洗干净”。

路德正面对洗手池剃须，撇嘴道：“你肯定没洗，这么多毛”。高悦很委屈：“我确实洗过了”。

他看路德还有话，知道这家伙墨迹起来挺烦人，立刻弯腰打扫。路德故意伸脚踢他的屁股，高悦一把捞住他的毛腿，骂道：“你信不信我把你扔马桶里”？

高悦留了个心眼，把黑毛留了几根出来带到学校。如果是头发，似乎太短；也不打卷，不象其他部位的毛发。他的实验室有强力化学溶剂，把黑毛放进去，黑颜色被溶解下来，再放在高倍显微镜下观察 ⎯⎯ 果然是棉花纤维。

他照了相，气势汹汹地去路德的办公室兴师问罪。路德在事实面前不得不低头认罪：“我今天换的浴巾是黑的，应该是挂的时候掉毛了”。

高悦不依不饶：“那你早上还骂我、踢我”？眼珠一转：“为了公平起见，你要受惩罚，罚你清理浴缸三天如何”？

路德理屈，但不是好欺负的人，立刻讨价：“一天吧”。

高悦漫天还价：“俩礼拜如何”？

路德看高悦不让步，认命道：“那就三天吧”。


	63. 国外篇之二十 ∙ 鲨鱼

快到周末，路德说：“这个周末我们钓鲨鱼去”。高悦兴趣起来：“怎么钓”？路德简洁地解释：“我们两人租一艘游艇，出海”。高悦张口结舌：“我们俩？游艇？那得多少钱呐”？路德看高悦土包子的神态，笑着说：“我们有钱”。

他们每个晚上一般都要发泄一次，但那个周五，高悦主动忍着，路德摸过来也打开手，嘻嘻笑道：“明天要出海呢”。

凌晨出发，到了码头天还全黑。码头上颇有几个跟他们一样起早的。俩人在码头小店租鱼杆、买鱼饵、租烧烤台。一片忙乱。租船并没有高悦想象得那么高不可攀的贵，但是全套东西或租或买，加上各种保险，花销翻倍不止。

高悦站在船上。他是穷孩子出身，没见过世面，好奇地看路德操纵，很容易，跟打游戏一样，一个机动舵控制方向、一个发动机控制速度。船慢慢出港。天黑着。稀疏的星星高远地点缀在黑布一样的天上。东方微微发白。路德也是新手，很谨慎，慢慢把速度提起来。

发动机轰鸣，两人说话不容易听见。高悦大喊：“我来开好吗”？

路德听了两遍才明白，大喊：“待会”。

高悦觉得驾驶仓没什么可看，跑出去上了甲板。游艇前部是驾驶仓，里面是控制台、两把椅子。后部露天。海风带着咸味从前方吹来，船后机器突突大响，浪声震耳。

驾驶仓昏暗的灯光在黑沉沉的海上显得非常弱小。他极目四望，什么都看不见。不知道前方是什么、后面是什么。他忽然想起好莱坞的鬼怪电影：在这样的黑暗里，忽然扑出未知的怪物……

他有点胆怯，回头看路德。驾驶仓里他宽厚的背景不很清晰，低头在操作台上忙碌着什么。高悦的心安定一些，暗笑自己幼稚。

东方越来越白。麻麻亮中景物开始显现。

大西洋的最西，无边无际的波涛永不停止地涌动。天空澄净，几道稀疏的白云从极高的虚空抹过。

路德停止了发动机，四周是单调的风声和浪打船体的声音。他们目不转睛地看着东方。忽然，毫无征兆，一点红色跳出了海平面，几乎以肉眼可见的速度、缓慢而坚定不可抗拒地上升。

这是高悦第一次亲眼看到海上日出。如此的壮观！在这样雄伟的大自然面前，个人是多么渺小。人生的所谓悲欢离合，显得如此琐碎。无边无际的大海，碧波万顷，在初升的太阳下布满人间。日出东方，普照万物！

路德回头向西看去，对高悦说：“看”。

高悦回过头，目瞪口呆。

后面是海岸。随着夜幕被阳光驱走，临海的市中心在两人面前显出身影。高楼林立。玻璃大厦向海一面反射着太阳的金光，象一个巨大的、金光闪闪的怪物，安静地沉睡在两人面前。这是一个玻璃的城市，这是一个透明的城市、光明的城市。这个城市每天上演着无数生生死死、惊心动魄、又不为人知的故事。而现在这个城市最壮观的一面，安详地呈现在两人面前。任两人观看，毫不吝啬。

高悦仿佛是探险者，忽然发现了火星上雄伟的聚落，看到了从来不为人知的世界。

高悦回过身，面向东方。太阳已经全升起来，变得刺眼，不能直视。好象一个暴君，小时候是个可爱的孩子，但是随着成长很快霸气冲天，残暴地凌驾于万物之上。

高悦小心地开动发动机，向着喷薄高升的太阳冲去。在这个自由的、无人的世界里，他们仿佛在异星球，大海茫茫，是星球上唯一的智慧生物。可以在海面上横冲直撞、随便拐弯、肆意在海面划出弧线的白浪轨迹。

不知开了多远，在远离文明社会的地方，船停下来。他们忙碌着架吊杆、放鱼饵。

两人脱了衣服，互相全身抹防晒油。器官硬梆梆的。高悦说：“你也想干我想干的事情吗”？

甲板很硬，但是他们不在乎，放肆地在天地间完成原始的生理功能、骄傲地对大自然展示身体。在甲板上、在驾驶仓里、跳进海里。

海水冰冷而温暖，海浪不可抗拒地上下起伏。两人抓着梯子抱在一起，傻子一样笑。

他们大叫，叫声在大自然里显得如此微不足道。在海水深处，无数鱼类和软体生物正在平常地生活、兴奋地猎杀、痛苦地被猎杀，他们两人的小小激动、兴奋，无人关注。

路德先顺着梯子爬上去，然后立刻转身堵着船舷的缺口，对高悦撒尿。

高悦不敢离开梯子太远，大叫着转来转去躲不开。好容易路德撒完，高悦在海里洗头洗身子，顺便自己也撒了一泡。他爬上船，兴师问罪：“你又尿我”。

路德嘻嘻笑：“在你身上打个标记”。

高悦在路德肩膀狠咬一口，没有咬破，痕迹很深，说：“这块肉真好看，我把它吃下去”，又说：“我可舍不得”。

中午的时候太阳开始厉害起来。两人老老实实穿上长袖衣服，在甲板上呆着。高悦真的钓来上两条挺大的鱼，很高兴。路德有把锋利的军刀。高悦这个伙头军笨手笨脚地刨腹、括鳞，烧烤，他根本没杀过活鱼，两人吃了点腥味扑鼻的鱼肉，主要靠带的干粮充饥。

下午太阳继续晒。两人交合两次，游泳数回，早上起的又太早，都蔫了。更糟糕的是水没带够，干渴难忍。海上开始起风，只好提早回程。

出海十几个小时，腰酸背疼。海边的气候变化很快。到港口的时候，天气忽然冷下来。他们的厚衣服全部湿透。冷嗖嗖的风一吹，大喊受不了。在暖和的车里坐了好一会，才恢复正常。

车子开出港口，高悦忽然反应过来：“鲨鱼呢？我们不是号称来钓鲨鱼的？连鲨鱼毛都没看见”。


	64. 国外篇之二十一 ∙ 花絮集锦

【花絮1、丑男吵架】

一天下大雨，只能窝家里看电视、上网。电视里放《老友记》，是两人都喜欢的一个情景喜剧，讲一群男女朋友一起生活、碰撞的故事。

路德看着电视剧情节，大概想起前一天吵架的事，不知受了什么感动，忽然跟高悦说：“甜心，我再也不跟你吵架了”。

高悦嗯一声，继续看电视。

路德很不满意，推他的肩膀，说：“嗨，你也要说以后不跟我吵”。

高悦想：这家伙怎么这么鸡婆，扭过头张口正准备哄他，只听电视里传来台词：“不要跟丑男吵架，太跌份”。

高悦和路德相视大笑，肚子都快笑抽筋。

* * *

【花絮2、学习中文】

聊天的时候路德忽然问起：“悦，你的名字是什么意思”？

高悦回答：“欢乐”。

路德傻里傻气地点头：“很不错的名字”。他心血来潮：“悦，教我点中文”。

高悦顿时来了兴致：“好啊，如果你说中文，你会了解一个全新的我”。

路德说：“还是从名字开始吧，我们系有个叫宋淑的女孩，什么意思”？

高悦认识宋淑，是个有才无貌的老姑娘。他还真不知道“宋”有什么意义，一下卡住，只说：“哦，‘淑’可能是善良的意思”。

路德听罢点头，又学了些简单的“你”、“我”等词汇和句法，开始发挥，用生硬的中文说：“悦，你淑”。

高悦大笑，可惜路德无法理解他为什么笑。

* * *

【花絮3、恬不知耻】

早上高悦起来有点晚，路德已经吃完早饭，在沙发上看早间新闻。

西餐早点里高悦比较喜欢枫汁(Maple syrup)浇薄饼(Pancake)。枫汁是从枫树里提取的象蜂蜜一样的甜浆，很稠。他懒得去取勺子挖枫汁，直接从玻璃壶里往薄饼上倒。

倒得挺好，但是把枫汁壶放回去的时候粘稠的浆水滴滴拉拉弄了好多在地板上。他不但得去拿勺子把地上的尽可能挖走，还要拿纸巾、拖把，收拾了半天才重新整理干净。

总算收拾完了，高悦一边洗手一边唠叨：“你说还有比这更傻的事吗？就为吃一块薄饼，收拾这么久”。

路德接话：“当然有啊，更傻的就是收拾这么久，薄饼还没吃着”。

高悦一回头，这家伙居然在他辛苦擦地的时候，恬不知耻地、不动声色地、津津有味地把桌子上的薄饼吃了！

* * *

【花絮4、不算过份】

高悦和路德很少用软件聊天。一般不是电话就是当面说，顶多电子邮件。他们的计算机上虽然都装了聊天器，却不常用。

这几天路德脸上长出一个巨大的粉刺，越来越红亮。看电视的时候，高悦看着好玩，伸手玩弄。

他的手法很老练。路德如果安稳，他就用力。如果路德开始不安，他就安抚。玩啊玩，扑地一下，粉刺在高悦手里爆开，流了好多血。

路德看到血，大叫一声，跑到厕所里去照镜子，洗了半天，生闷气进了里屋不出来。

高悦知道自己闯了祸，不敢说话。缩在外间上网。过了一会，忽然聊天窗口弹了出来，是路德来的消息：你要道歉。

高悦知道路德是真怒，赶快道歉：对不起。

路德接着传愤怒的消息：你这个人好变态。

高悦再次道歉：不是有意的。

路德余怒很盛：这是我见过最变态的事。

高悦提醒他：你还把我腿咬破过呢，我都什么也不说。

一来一往在计算机上吵。忽然消息断掉。高悦耐心等待。路德忽然从卧室跑出来，吓了高悦一跳：别是出来打架的。

结果路德一脸灿烂，说：“我不生气了，我想明白了，跟你干的变态事太多了，根本不多这一件”。高悦哭笑不得。


	65. 国外篇之二十二 ∙ 时间流逝

上学的日子过得很快。他们这种拿奖学金的学生每年除了那几天法定的全国假日，没有寒暑假一说，全面卖身给老板。每天上学、工作、回家。屈指算来，居然不知不觉和路德交往超过三年。

以前在国内圈子里，谁和谁相处这么长时间，就是绝对的老夫老夫。而他和路德却很自然。高悦想想也奇怪：所谓半年之痒的坎，在蜜月里就过去；所谓一年大限、两年大限的日子，也在路德张罗的周年庆祝里甜蜜度过。

岁月如水光滑地流淌，坚定地把路上的一切一点点剥落，将一切棱角磨平。当然时间霸道地消逝，不可能没有痕迹。一个明显的变化就是两人之间话题减少。高悦不再是对西方社会满眼好奇的新丁，路德对高悦的油腔滑调、故弄玄虚也老神在在。他们的专业差别很大，工作细节一点交集也没有，彼此听不懂。

性生活也开始公式化。上千个日夜几乎天天面对，高悦对路德的肉体比对自己的都熟悉。他对路德的容貌不再惊艳，理智上记得他是个大帅哥而已。因为嫌准备麻烦，他们深度身体交流的次数从最初的一天两三次下降到一周两三次。其他时候就简单解决。路德动作不再生涩，技术直追高悦。他对高悦的反应极端了解。高悦在他的手下，曾经有坚持不到三分钟的纪录。

感情在变。如果开始的半年一载是热恋，后面则慢慢化为亲情。就象对自己手足的感情，没有人会自恋到成天对着手足感叹，但是如果手足受伤，心里就疼。

路德跟着高悦，性格变得活跃很多，不但跟高悦，跟别人说话也会冷不丁来个冷笑话把人噎死。而高悦这几年在蜜罐里泡着，有些机能衰退不少，比如跟路德不用耍心眼、说话干事经常率性而为、不再动辄试探别人给别人下套。路德也原型毕露，温文尔雅的面纱下多愁善感、自恋自怜的毛病不时显现。

一天晚上，高悦在厨房围着围裙拿着炒勺忙碌着做饭，路德缩在客厅沙发上抱着计算机不知是算题还是上网。

忽然有人敲门。高悦随口问了一声，没人答应，开门一看，居然是艾登 ⎯⎯ 刚来美国第一学期在管理学院选课时的同组同学，徐志摩的后人。因为艾登长得漂亮，性格柔和，高悦当时对他很起过一阵葫芦心思。不过课程结束之后两人再没来往，与路德交好后更把他忘到脑后。高悦愣了一会才记起他的名字，吃惊地问：“艾登，怎么是你”？

艾登看着高悦做饭脸带黑灰的样子，神秘地笑笑，笑得高悦心里发飘。 他慢慢说：“悦，这么长时间我一直记得你，很高兴你也记得我”。

高悦实在受宠若惊，脑子飞转，嘴里四平八稳地回答：“我们一起上课作课程设计很愉快啊”，又说：“你要不要进来”？

艾登笑眯眯地看着高悦，突如其来地说：“悦，我跟朋友分手了，你搬到我家，我们一起过吧”。

高悦毫无准备，平时的机灵劲半点不剩，傻站了一会，吃吃地说：“这、这……可是、可是”……艾登明显是个老手，看到高悦态度不坚决，抓住他犹豫的间隙趁热打铁：“要走就现在走，你现在不答应，我找别人喽”。

高悦心里犯晕着急，仓促间对这样明显的挑逗竟然没看出来，只是想：不管怎么样也要跟路德打声招呼。他高喊了一声：“路德”。路德在房间里没有接音。艾登脸色微变，回身就走。高悦神差鬼使地追出去到走廊上拉住艾登：“哎，别走”。艾登没回头，但是明显很高兴，道：“我以为你不理我呢”。

两人在电梯里温存。艾登的嘴唇温暖柔软，脸庞光滑美丽。高悦亲他的眉毛。艾登比高悦略高些，温顺地低头让他亲吻。

许久，高悦努力收拢了一下紊乱如麻的思路，开始考虑现实的事情：“我的全部行李还留在路德那里，怎么着也得把换洗衣服拿出来”。艾登想了想，建议：“你知道路德上课的时间吧，趁他不在去搬东西好了”，又说：“我有两个多余的大空箱子，一次就搬完”。

艾登家在一幢很高的木楼上，装饰有点东亚风格。穿过一个黑暗的长廊，进入他的卧室，里面除了一张大床，就是乱七八糟的书籍、内衣、袜子，布局和老姜以前的房间很象。两人并肩坐在床上说了阵私房话，高悦忽然想起一件重要的事：“我的学生密码路德是知道的，得赶快改”。艾登安慰他：“明天一早我陪你一起去改”。

过了几分钟，高悦脸色又一变，担心道：“刚才走得太急，菜还在火上烧着，别待会着火了”。艾登说：“路德肯定会关火”。

高悦对路德知根知底，摇摇头：“真不一定，他很少去厨房，没准都不知道开关往哪个方向拧”。他接着担忧：“坏了，他要是出来找我，家里没人，真的会失火”。

高悦越想越着急，艾登怎么劝都没用，正纠缠着，忽然从梦里醒来。

* * *

才是凌晨，天刚亮。高悦虽然醒来，仍然很困，睁不开眼。迷迷糊糊中，茫然不明白发生了什么。

他不记得自己身在何处：是在美国还是中国，是在大学的宿舍里吗？为什么听不到大肥的鼾声和麻子的磨牙声？自己身边躺着的那个火热的身体是谁：大麦？白喜喜？小林？大韩？老姜？齐飞？……

许久，窗外公路上远远传来早班公车的声音，高悦慢慢定下神，翻身抱住身边的身体。鼻子里闻到路德身上特有的淡淡的香水味，耳朵里听到路德睡梦中的轻声喃喃，他终于想起来：自己叫高悦、现在在美国留学、跟一个叫路德的美国人同居。

高悦缓缓从床上起身，进厕所洗漱。

他的情绪还沉浸在梦里，被梦里自己的无情无义吓得心惊肉跳。

他看着镜子里的脸：这是一张青年人的脸，不再幼稚。在这个岁数，如果大学毕业后就工作，已经在社会上打拼几年，顺利的话，也是部门小头头了。

高悦从各个角度看着镜子里的脸，问自己：现实的自己，和梦中的自己，哪个才代表本心？难道自己潜意识里真的那么薄情？难道跟路德这么久的感情比不过一个陌路人随便的勾引？

他回忆起很多年前在G吧和圈子里的轻狂、对白喜喜的欺骗。他扪心自问：怎么想，无论在什么情况下，自己也不可能伤害路德。自跟白喜喜分手之后，对同伴的背叛就是他最痛恨的恶行。在国内时，从跟老姜确立关系开始，哪怕圈子再乱、再有新人、再跟老姜吵架，从来没动过歪心思，更别提之后的齐飞、现在的路德。但自己怎么会在梦里如此卑鄙？

接下来一整天高悦神不守舍，路德草草问了一次，也就不再打听。

到了晚上晚饭时间，吃的是老两样：蛋汤、豆腐丸子，电视是老节目，懒得看，根本没开电视。白天是普通的一天，没有任何值得说的新事情。两人埋头吃饭。

高悦忽然觉得屋子里很沉闷。天黑了，百叶窗打下来，外面是阴云密布还是冷月当空，对室内没有任何影响，视线截止于小小的斗室。灯光很亮，除了咀嚼的声音，没有其他表明生物活动的迹象。高悦回忆起刚搬进来的时候，他和路德如何激情地做爱、他如何看着月色激动……三年过去，已经很久没有在晚上打开窗子看风景。两人每晚简单地交谈之后，一般各干各的事情。

他打破室内的沉默，跟路德说话：“屋子里好安静啊”，停了一会，接着说：“我们什么时候开始吃饭不聊天了”？

路德正在吃一口菜，他一边把菜咽下去一边想，慢慢道：“人总是寂寞的，两个在一起也会寂寞”。高悦一时没有接口，只说了声：“哦”。 路德忽然凑过来，眯起眼睛，露出招牌式的甜蜜笑容：“我愿意跟你一起寂寞”。

高悦知道这是一句英国电影台词，路德说得这么肉麻，如果不是他的大嘴巴油汪汪有些煞风景，高悦说不定会感动一下。他笑起来，心情阳光一些，把路德推开，说：“真的”？

路德忽然把笑容收走，一边若无其事地继续吃饭，一边悠然说：“你相信就是真的”。

高悦颇有所感：如果生活一直如此平淡下去，不再有激动和惊喜，自己会满意吗？他回忆起以前在酒吧和圈子里的灯红酒绿与欢乐、痛苦，回忆起和白喜喜小孩过家家一样的恋爱、和老姜、和齐飞的感情……仔细思考之后的答案是：是的，这辈子跟了路德，很满意了，两人无忧无虑，自己正生活在自己的梦想里。在这个平淡的基础上，才有可能提高质量、锦上添花。

他又想：维护一个关系确实要技巧。他一整天板着脸，还忽然问那么扫兴的话，如果路德跟他互相指责一番，非吵架不可。可是路德插科打诨一下，高悦明知他是哄人玩，心里依然暖洋洋的。事实上，高悦的性格也有敏感的一面，这些大概是两人关系一直不错的原因之一吧。

高悦好象一面镜子，把路德的好意放大、反射回去。但是不应该永远被动。

平静美好的关系好比一个漂亮的首饰，如果无论怎么摔打都没事，自然最好；如果需要留心照顾免得碰坏或者失色，也不是什么大不了的问题。高悦此开始刻意注意情调，比如吃饭时主动放两人都喜欢的音乐、说说笑话、无聊的时候讨论讨论周末游玩计划，等等。


	66. 国外篇之二十三 ∙ 琐碎的事情

自从住在一起，高悦和路德两人的花销是AA制。出去吃饭、玩自然不必说，家庭里日常花销也一样。原则上，除了私人用品，如果什么东西某人不同意而另一个非要买，那就挑出来单算，否则费用均摊。不过两人很少用这个否决权。高悦是脸皮薄，即使有时确实不喜欢路德的口味，三位数以下的，想想钱的事情算了。路德是没有对象，因为高悦很少购物。

头两个月过去，两人都厌烦了算细帐。高悦的财政非常简单，就两个帐户：一个银行帐户、一个信用卡帐户。他索性把密码给路德，让每个月底路德统一算账，把信用卡支出、房租、电费之类平摊。这样平时只需留心少量的现金出入就行。说实话，高悦总觉得两人之间的帐不需要清楚到几块几毛的地步，有时小额现金根本懒得跟路德说。路德做什么事情都一丝不苟，不但自己的公共现金支出要报帐，还追着高悦要帐。好几次高悦没有保留收据，随口报个数字。

路德开始对高悦给出密码很犹豫。高悦笑道：“如果里面有几百万我肯定不给你密码，不过就几百上千，你在这个家的一半家具足够抵押”。路德也乐了。

自从高悦在家做饭，两人每月伙食费从超过千元猛降到几百元，居然从月光族一跃成为存款族，比起其他穷学生俨然俩款爷。除了食品，所有其他购物一概由路德分管，一是因为路德心细，二，主要是因为高悦不耐烦。

* * *

一个平常一天，高悦做实验很晚。他看自己不可能回家做饭，打电话指挥路德吃罐头对付一顿。路德在电话里说：“没想到你还藏了这么多罐头，这下你随便不回来都没事”。

实验很不成功，高悦辛苦准备了一个月的东西几秒钟内付诸流水。他虽然没有期望一次就成功，但是失败前总有点幻想，真的失败了，非常失落。查了半天原因，毫无头绪。

晚上回家的路上，他反复思索下一步如何进展，脑子很紧张。下了地铁，忽然想起家里没有纸巾，心血来潮跑到路边的便利店买了一包。

回到家，匡地摔上门，一屁股坐沙发上，不想动。

路德从厕所出来，一眼看到桌子上的纸巾，立刻说：“跟你说纸巾我来买，你买的这种既差又贵，一点也不吸水”。高悦随口回答：“我不记得”。

路德声音大起来：“你这个笨蛋，我跟你说过好几遍了”。高悦的心情开始变坏，故意气路德：“我就是不记得”。

路德果然被气到，说：“你这个蠢货”。高悦真的生气了，骂：“你这个杂种”，用了很脏的英文词。路德被高悦的用词气得脸色铁青，大叫：“闭嘴”。

如果是以前的高悦，也许会蹦起来接着对骂。但是大了几岁的高悦性情稍微沉稳些。他抿着嘴，沉默一会，闷声嘟囔：“你先骂我的”。路德也压住了怒气，一声不发扭头进了卧室。

高悦坐在沙发里，实验失败、好心买东西挨骂，情绪低落。他把脸埋在手里，想：工作即使多么不顺，苦苦熬，老板还偶尔夸两句；家里的路德如果没良心，那是真没办法。他胡思乱想，使劲幻想最坏的情况下如果路德继续王八蛋，自己该如何报复。

过了一会，路德跑出来，道歉：“悦，抱歉，我刚才不应该冲你喊，你原本是好心要帮家里买东西”。

高悦看着路德熟悉的脸，心情复杂，努力笑出来，说：“我也错了，无论如何不可以对你骂那么脏的话”。

路德看他有心事，问：“你今天在学校不高兴”？ 高悦忽然觉得委屈，非常想让路德知道自己如何不幸：“我准备了一个月的样品，期望很大，今天全浪费了，花了好几年搭的实验台不工作，怎么也找不出原因，还喷了一地油”，他停了停，继续说：“我真的想帮家里买东西，结果还买错了”。

路德把高悦抱住，轻轻拍他背，然后说：“这些都是琐碎的事情，都不要紧，沮丧于事无补，只能让你自己难受”。

高悦反抱着路德，下巴放在路德肩上，感受薄薄的T衫之下路德火热的、青春的身体，轻声说：“谢谢，道理我知道，但是心里难过”。

路德说：“为了让你心情好，我说个我自己的事情吧”。高悦嗯一声。路德说：“中学的时候，我很喜欢唱诗班的一个男孩，跟你一样，黑头发，黑眼睛，可是我不敢跟他说话。有一天我跟你现在一样，在外面受挫折、在家里被哥哥欺负，心情很低落，就象我现在抱你一样抱着枕头，幻想枕头是他”。他停下来，慢慢说：“我特别希望他能主动跟我说话，主动找我玩，晚上做梦梦见好几次，可是他一直没有”。

高悦问：“这个故事跟我今天有什么关系”？

路德反问：“你难道不是从来看到我倒霉就高兴吗”？

高悦开心地笑起来，一天的晦气真的烟消云散。

* * *

高悦和路德一起生活，平凡而快乐地过着日子。从第三年开始，彼此失去震慑力，开始以平常心对待对方。虽然双方都刻意放宽心态，但是有时候难免吵闹，大部分是小事，吵完俩人会谈心，一般路德主动挑头。这是个很好的办法，吵架后遗症很少延续。

一个周末的晚上，高悦已经上床，路德才洗完澡。他们为第二天出不出去玩而争执。路德想出去，高悦想在家犯懒。路德一边往床上躺一边忿忿地说：“你真没劲”。

高悦脱光了躺着，挑衅地回应：“我就在家，怎么了？你今天晚上还能不上床”？

路德已经上来，肯定不能下去，一下子大怒，看着高悦，一字一顿地说： “我今天肯定上床，但是你想我再上第二次，就给我立刻道歉”。

高悦只好道歉。 俩人并肩半躺，各自看各自的电脑。过了一会，路德胳膊肘捣高悦：“我觉得你这个人说话真不体贴”。高悦粗声道：“我这么讲道理的人世界上再找不到第二个”。

路德没生气，慢条斯理地说：“去年有一次我被老板训了，明明是别人的错硬来怪我，我下来跟犯错者说，他还不承认。回来跟你抱怨了很久，你听得漫不经心。我最后问：‘你说我有什么缺点？怎么才能改进自己跟人相处的能力’？你居然来了句：‘你的话太多’”。

高悦对此事半点印象都没有，听上去确实很粗鲁。他无话可说，想了想，先道歉：“我那天肯定也很烦，对不起，我是个大嘴巴，乱说话，你知道的”。路德点头，接受了高悦的歉意。

高悦看自己立场已经站稳，开始反攻：“不过你也是，这种事情记一年”。路德胡绞蛮缠：“我记性好啊”。

高悦想了想，认真地说：“路德，你要么当时或者稍后就跟我讲，要么把这事忘掉，我不喜欢你自己记在心里”。

路德承认错误：“确实如此，你提醒的对”。

高悦严肃地继续：“此外，你还有一个问题”。路德闻过则喜：“什么？你说”。

高悦道：“你有时候话确实太多”。

路德大喊一声，把高悦往床下踹，大叫：“我还有一个毛病，就是喜欢打架”。


	67. 国外篇之二十四 ∙ 平凡日子

路德的生日。下午，高悦提早两小时离开学校，采购、准备晚饭。

因为不是周末，高悦不想弄得太复杂，就偷偷定了个蛋糕、买了蜡烛，打算两个人小规模在家庆祝一下。这些安排他事先保密，打算到路德回家来个惊喜。

正忙活，路德打来电话，兴奋地大叫：“悦，你能想象今天我在办公室遇到什么事情吗”？

高悦凑趣道：“肯定是很好的事情”。

路德快速地说： “一个小时前，我们这里实验室管理员进来，问谁用了仪器没清洗，然后让我跟他走一趟”。

高悦接口说：“你不是一般做计算机模拟吗？很少去实验室”。

路德说：“是啊。跟他进了会议室。一进门，我们全组学生在里面围着个大蛋糕高唱生日快乐”，路德兴奋地说：“他们给我组织了一个惊喜生日派对”。

高悦 “哦”了一声，为路德高兴。路德技术过硬，几年下来在他们课题组帮助过很多人，尤其是他的师弟师妹，人缘非常好。

他又想：幸亏自己也作了准备，要不然连路德实验室同学都比不过，成何体统。

路德那天在学校的生日庆祝会上吃了很多蛋糕。实验室里，大家借机聊天、放松，很晚才回家。

高悦冷清清地在家里等着，听见门一响，从沙发上站起来，演戏一 样大喊：“挞达，惊喜吧，生日快乐”。

路德看到桌子上的大蛋糕、蜡烛，非常欣喜，抱住高悦说：“谢谢你，我今天过两次生日”。

高悦看到路德眉飞色舞的神态，原先一点的灰色想法早就无影无踪，笑着说：“虽然不是第一个生日蛋糕，希望你也喜欢”。他忽然愤恨自己为了省点钱，没有订最高级的蛋糕， 估计档次比路德实验室的高不了多少。

路德回来之前已经很饱，但是还是兴冲冲地切了一大块蛋糕。高悦看他有点勉强，说：“你要不饿就别吃这么多，会难受的”。路德吃得一嘴奶油，说得话也甜得象奶油：“我喜欢吃你的蛋糕，可惜我在实验室吃了些，否则我要把你的蛋糕都吃掉”。

晚上两人打开大窗，坐在客厅里，对着下方的万家灯火，品着高悦特地买的果酒聊天。高悦感叹：“我们好象很久没有这么坐着聊天了”。

路德点头：“我就猜你前两天神神秘秘，会有我的生日晚餐，否则我就跟实验室的人去酒吧了”。

高悦问：“如果你回来发现我没有准备，会不会生气”。

路德没有回答，过了一会，才说：“不知道”。 这是诚实的回答。高悦点头。

他想：跟男的过日子说累也累。不说自己准备路德的生日，但凡路德的表现大大咧咧一点，比如跟朋友一起去酒吧，高悦可能就要对着一桌子蜡烛、蛋糕郁闷。如果如此，路德可能又会觉得高悦小肚鸡肠 ⎯⎯ 换高悦也一样会这么想。高悦自己也是男的，条件也不差，如果遇人不淑，真犯不着受这样的气。

在正常的世界，如果能找个脾气好的女的，这些问题就好解决得多，就是有问题，也是正常的问题。 高悦忽然意识到：原来正常的世界里，直人的生活可以很自然、简单；而反常的世界里，即使普通的生活细节也可以很累。同志世界的天空不但没有玫瑰色的玻璃护罩，恐怕路途上还充满荆棘。

路德不知道高悦为什么话少起来。他逗了高悦几次。高悦懒得玩心眼，干脆不张口。路德蹲在高悦面前，问：“蜜糖，你是觉得我回来晚了吗”？

高悦看路德这么 关心的样子，努力把脑子里各种自私的想法赶开，微笑着说实话：“刚开始有点，但是现在跟你说话，早没有了”。他顿了一下，接着解释：“我在想，我们两个这么甜美地生活在一起，我以后要对你更好些”。

路德的眼睛在灯光下发亮，说：“我才吃的蛋糕，我的舌头是奶油味道的”。 高悦不明所以，问：“什么”？路德亲了上来。狠狠地亲。他们很少长时间亲嘴，但是这次破例。高悦嘟囔着：“根本没有奶油味”，但是声音很快被闷住。

高悦亲之前没有准备，先于路德气不足。他的后脑被路德捧着，挣扎出来，剧烈喘气，大笑：“我要闷死了”。

晚上睡觉的时候，高悦郁闷地发现自己的嘴唇肿了，肯定是亲得太用力挫伤了。他看路德没事，大叹不公：“明明作用力反作用力是一样的，为什么你就没关系呢”？

路德得意地来参观。高悦当然不让自己的丑态落入他的眼里。两人闹腾了一会，高悦狞笑：“我要让我的某个器官变成奶油味”。

从这件事起，高悦开始有意控制自己的脾气和想法，一些鸡毛蒜皮哪怕表面上吃点亏也就忍了。他的想法是：心情愉快、共同生活是很大的事情，犯不着为了细碎的枝节和小肚鸡肠影响主干。


	68. 国外篇之二十五 ∙ 购物和午饭

周五两人打网球，高悦打了漂亮的上网，路德救不到硬要救，一个大跟头把自己摔进医院急诊室。他忍痛的本事很大，高悦看着他满腿鲜血头皮发紧，心脏直抽，路德却谈笑风生，好象破的不是他的腿。好在骨头没大事。

大夫不错，给了路德一副拐杖。 高悦当起男护士，帮着路德回家、洗澡、上厕所。

路德说：“上次摔伤是在初中，身体不象现在这么好，在家里爬着去厕所，八九口人没人管”。

高悦拍胸脯：“我在这里，你随便上厕所”。

路德说：“悦，你真好，我以后再不会找到比你好的人”。这是他无意中滑出的话，高悦是个敏感的人，心里翻了翻，什么都没说。

第二天，路德坚持上街按原计划采购。高悦只好带着他。路德得意地说：“我开了一个临时残疾证，可以在残疾位停车”。高悦道：“怪不得你一定要出来”。

高悦和路德都没有购物癖。高悦根本是有“不购物癖”，懒散起来生活用品能凑合就凑合，路德总是笑话他。

美国的衣服杂物非常便宜，但是路德对昂贵的艺术品有特殊爱好，恨不得有钱就换成油画、雕塑。高悦看着四位数的价格差点得高血压：“路德，这个破画有什么好的，能换辆四手破车了”。路德不屑一顾：“别看这个艺术家现在没名气，但是我觉得他的作品很有特色”。

高悦坚持：“不行，我觉得没什么好”。路德说破嘴，高悦只是摇头。

路德展颜一笑，非常潇洒地把手插在兜里，绅士地说：“那算了，不买了”。

高悦知道路德表面如此，心里其实恼怒异常，将来会在别的事情上发作，觉得最好还是把苗头先解决，说：“谢谢，其实我对这个画没什么意见，主要是我不想为它花这么多钱”。

路德看高悦似乎立场松动，立刻贴上来：“这个画这样子已经很便宜了”。

高悦不让步，使出杀手锏：“抱歉，我们还要一起过日子。我认为用我们俩的钱买不公平，你要是用你自己的私房钱买，我没意见”。

这个理由路德无话可说，他耸肩道：“对不起，是我太急了”，说着遗憾地看了看那副画，知道靠自己的钱肯定买不了。

高悦看路德不再生气，让一步说：“你也别伤心，等你正式工作其实也没几年，你现在可以在店里看看，我陪你看”。

路德伸长胳膊跟高悦勾肩搭背，抬手插进高悦的头发把他的发型弄乱，叹道：“悦高啊悦高，金钱啊金钱，真羡慕你没有购物欲望”。

出去的时候，高悦故意问：“我看你还是不高兴，是不是因为不能买那个雕塑”。高悦说的“那个雕塑”是路德看了很久的一个武士像，价钱上万，就是高悦允许买，俩人也绝对买不起。

路德摇头：“我买不起”，又说：“真想不顾一切买回去，哪怕破产都值”。

高悦横眉想顶他，念头一转，假意说：“那我们买吧，只要你高兴，我陪你无家可归、睡流浪者收容中心”。

路德听了，扭头看向高悦。

高悦压着眉毛，撇着嘴冷冷地威胁着看回去，一副女王婊的霸道嘴脸，满脸写着：你选错答案试试？

路德笑了，拍拍高悦的肩膀，说：“谢谢你安慰我，我一定会买”，他停了一下，高悦耐心地等着下文。路德看高悦没有上当跳起来，不再逗他，说：“不过不是现在，等以后有钱了”。他说：“悦，无论买和不买，我的目的都是让生活更好”。

高悦甜甜地笑出来，奖励地说：“谢谢。今天咱们买个八十元以下的摆设”。

路德很高兴，说：“悦，我刚才觉得你特别象我妈，我爸喜欢买枪，我妈每次都不买”。

高悦不喜欢被人比作妈，鼻子哼一声。

路德接着拍马屁：“不过你比我妈好多了。我妈每次骂我爸很难听。你还算理解我”。

高悦一片虚情好意有了回报，很暖心，然而头脑没有发晕，说：“蜜糖，我爱你，但是今天小摆设的定额不会提高”。

* * *

路德腿还没全好，就按照早己安排的行程回家过一个礼拜假期。高悦一人留守。晚上空荡的公寓让他不习惯。坐在家里，上上网、看看电视。路德在家没法打亲密电话，两人说话要等白天有机会，或者夜里路德找空偷偷说两句。

第三天中午，高悦忽然接到路德的电话，路德在电话里劈头大叫：“我吃到午饭了”。高悦莫明其妙：“什么午饭”？路德说：“我们这里新开了一个中餐馆，我坐下半天也没有侍者来招呼点菜，比我后来的都吃上了”。

高悦很奇怪：“你为什么不叫他们？居然会把你忘在那里”？据说平均而言白人给小费比国人慷慨，所以中餐馆的侍者经常对老外巴结。这点高悦能感觉出来。他给小费一点不比路德少，但是去中餐馆有时侍者自动地以服务路德为主、服务他为辅，他嘴上不说，其实心里颇为气闷。

路德说：“我看侍者跟别人说中国话，你知道我的中文不行”。高悦笑道：“你说英文肯定没事”。路德接着说：“我仔细观察，发现有几辆小车在周围推来推去的转，别人都是直接从小车上订餐”。

高悦顿时明白，大笑：“你不知道有种中餐叫早茶”？路德委屈地抱怨：“你从来没说过”。

两人这么聊着。路德不停实时地汇报自己看到什么、吃了什么，又介绍回家见闻。高悦坐在办公室的椅子上转着圈跟他说了一个多小时。最后呵斥：“你吃饱了，我还饿着呢，你也不关心”。

路德哈哈大笑：“可怜的悦，你去学生中心吃点垃圾食品吧”。

放下电话，高悦心里轻飘飘地高兴。往学生中心走的路上，他想：跟路德如此默契，真的在任何其他人那里都没达到过。


	69. 国外篇之二十六 ∙ 新年

春天，夏天，和秋天很快过去。冬天的时候大雪封山，路德提前一天回家过圣诞节和新年。高悦自来美国就没有回过中国。五年间动过好几次念头，但不愿意一个人远离，总想着拉路德一起玩一圈。等来等去两人却要么凑不齐时间，要么最后选择在美国本地旅游度假。

平安夜前的下午，家里冷清无比。万家灯火，家家团圆，高悦孤单到极点。美国逢年过节没有特别的电视节目，他只能上上网，临时起意去参加中国学生的圣诞联谊会。

联谊会里大约三十来人。高悦认识的师兄张力等人已经毕业离开，大多是后来的师弟师妹。高悦很久不参加这类活动，有点陌生，安静地在桌子上包饺子，跟两个大妈胡乱聊天。主持者是个三十多岁单身的姓李的师姐，豪爽地走来走去招呼人。她看高悦的饺子卖相不佳，大声喊：“高悦你别包癞皮饺子了，去打牌吧”。高悦正手痒，顺势站起来笑道：“李姐来包吗？谢谢你了”。旁边的大妈爆发出大笑：“小李的饺子还不如你呢”！李姐凶巴巴地吼：“谁说的”？高悦后来才知道李姐的饺子出名的难吃，破皮的话还好点，算丸子汤。

高悦平时偶尔跟计算机打牌，跟真人打了几盘索然无味，想：自己以前怎么会通宵打牌？非常没劲的一项运动啊。同桌有两人面目庸俗，高悦觉得自己犯不着牺牲时间陪这样的人娱乐，借吃饺子的名义跑开。

散会后，地铁空空荡荡。高悦一个人回到家里，给父母打电话拜年。他每周都会打电话给父母，父母每次接电话都兴奋万分。妈妈千叮咛万嘱咐高悦一个人在外要照顾好自己。他们听高悦近期不打算回国，掩饰不住失望，但是表示支持他在学校努力学业。高悦心里有愧，不知说什么好，只是反复要他们注意身体、祝他们心想事成。

一夜无话。第二天高悦在网上乱逛，下午很晚才吃中饭，弄了点速冻饺子对付。

门一响，路德开门进来。 高悦非常惊讶，穿着睡衣，站在厨房门口傻看，半天才问：“你不是要新年才回来”？

路德想了想，说：“你总是一个人过新年，特地赶回来一起”。

高悦高兴极了，欢天喜地地跑上去拉住路德不撒手，全然不顾他大衣上一股扑面的寒气，问：“那你家怎么办”？路德耸肩：“编了个理由，反正圣诞夜也过完了”。

高悦忙着张罗饭。冰箱里全是速食品，路德道：“速冻饺子就很好”。高悦为难地说：“好是好，但是只有最后一包了”。圣诞第二天超市不开门，路德说：“不是还有方便面吗”？又说：“你自己一个人在家就吃这些”？高悦说：“我吃东西不讲究，你知道的”。

路德没回答，吃了几个饺子，忽然问：“那你平时做饭都是专门给我”？

这是甜言蜜语的好机会，但是高悦年纪渐长，嘴巴笨拙起来，只是简单地否认：“也不是，我也吃啊”。

路德听了，嗯了一声没再说什么，过一会，提议：“家里什么都没有，一起缩着俩礼拜也不是好办法，我们不如出去度假吧”。高悦问：“哪里？到处冰天雪地的”。

路德说：“巴西怎么样”？巴西在南半球，现在是夏天。高悦对这样的建议无可抗拒，非常高兴，但是迟疑了一下：“我拿的是中国护照，可以吗” ？

路德没想到这点，扫兴起来：“这是个问题” 。

两人上网找资料，最后确定波多黎戈。波多黎戈是加勒比海上的一个热带岛国，美国的托管地，不用签证。高悦到处打电话、问朋友，找到一家机票代理，捡漏订了不贵的机票和旅馆。准备工作很简单，打了两个箱子一起出发。

* * *

高悦他们的城市也在海边，但是没有这样的海浪。波多黎戈的沙滩非常漂亮。蓝天白沙，浪涛无尽。他们不会冲浪，不过水性不错，独自游出去很远。

路德抹了很多防晒油，高悦贴近他，看水珠从他的背部皮肤光滑地滚下，肌肉跳动的样子。路德的头发被水打乱，散乱地贴在额头，回头冲高悦笑着招呼。高悦想：这样一个人老了是什么样子？

高悦的肤色在东亚人里比较白，容易晒伤。他戴着潜水镜，担心脸上的皮肤晒出熊猫圈，而且太阳实在太厉害，拉着路德去室内游泳池。路德不愿意：“好容易来了波多黎戈，去室内游泳池还不如去学校体育馆”。过了一会，提议：“明天干脆潜水去，这样既下海又不晒”。高悦大喜，抱着他说：“好主意，回去奖励你”。

晚餐的时候，餐厅的特别节目是一个火辣女孩教跳桑巴舞。路德不愿出头，高悦脸皮厚，主动走上舞池。教练女孩叫卡卡，拿高悦的身体比划，示意各种简单的舞蹈动作。高悦上手挺快，卡卡很会鼓动气氛，大喊：“这是我的手机号码，如果没人跳得比他好，我就把号码给这个男孩啦”。四周几个大叔大妈鼓掌、呼呼怪叫，卡卡对付这种挑逗非常专业，以职业化的笑容装疯卖傻：“你们不跳舞，卡卡不喜欢”。

她扭头看到路德，半真半假地眼睛一亮，通过麦克风以大家正好都能听到的低声说：“帅哥快来吧，我一定让你赢，给你正确的号码”。四下人哈哈笑，路德笑道：“我坐这里很舒服”。

高悦也拉路德下场，他抹不过高悦的面子，站起来排进舞队。卡卡带头鼓掌欢迎，然后叫：“大家跟我跳啊，扭屁股、扭腰、扭屁股、扭腰”…… 跳完后卡卡大喊：“我的男孩跳舞是天才”，然后把话筒递到高悦嘴边，高悦配合地说：“这样我会害羞的”。这下卡卡真地扭来扭去格格笑。

深夜，周围有很多酒吧，但是高悦累了，不想去，两人从餐厅直接回房间。

在电梯上，路德说：“你干吗一定拉我跳舞”？高悦说：“跳跳不挺好”。路德哼一声。

高悦嘻笑道：“我要是不拉你，你一辈子都不会跳桑巴，现在你也算是跳过了，以后老了，想起今天，会感谢我的”。

路德动容。

进了房间，路德不等脱换衣服，就一把抱住高悦，狠狠摩擦，说：“悦，我可以随便对你干任何事情吗” ？高悦的情欲被挑逗起来，热烈地回应：“请随意” 。

路德双臂用力，简直勒得高悦肋骨要断掉，问：“包括伤害你” ？高悦比路德略高，但是站立姿势不对，无法使劲。他嘶嘶吐气，哑着声音说：“当然” 。路德笑了，把手送开，说：“你呼吸吧” 。

高悦大口地喘气，贴近路德，对着他的耳朵傻呼呼地说：“你是个好人”。

路德没有回答，过了一会，在高悦耳边轻声回道：“你知道，好人就是还没被发现的坏人”。

高悦吃饭的时候喝了点啤酒。他酒量很小，有点发晕走神，一时没听懂，推开路德问：“什么”？

路德脸色平静：“教你一个西方文化里的谚语”。

* * *

第二天，两人一大早报名学潜水。一轮学下来要三个半天，他们游泳技术正好够用。

高悦潜下水去。他从小看电视里的自然节目和动物世界，对海底世界有天生的好奇。亲眼接触，对视觉的冲击没有预想那么大，但是心旷神怡。

在岸上，气泵声、音乐声、教练的大嗓门、加上风声、浪声，杂乱纷纷。潜入海底的那一秒起，四周一下变得宁静平和，仔细听，可以听到古怪的涛声，似乎是很远的地方有牛在水底闷叫。眼前一片蔚蓝。海草漂动，潜水者动作优雅，喧嚣的世界慢下来。

路德在前面，高悦的游泳动作不如路德标准，怎么也追不上。他一面追，一面欣赏水底的白沙、黑石、彩色的鱼。什么都要摸一摸，海草、海星、贝壳……不知不觉进入深水。

路德示意他抬头。高悦仰望天空，上方的世界看上去象一个明亮的洞，这说明他们至少超过五米深。 高悦放松自己，悬浮着站在海底软软的沙地上，想：这个世界真美好。又想：如果自己是一条鱼，成天这么看天，一定以为‘天’是一个洞，洞里住着海鸟、人类，等等。人类在地球上坐井观天，探索宇宙和自然、探索社会和自己的人生，又有多少类似的、从直觉而来的错误概念呢？

* * *

吃了早饭，高悦看路德不走，看桌子上的一张纸，奇怪地问：“你看什么”？路德抬头嘿嘿笑，问：“想不想学开飞机”？

当然愿意。路德看的是一个私人教授开飞机的广告，按节段收费。

就一架飞机，只能坐两个人，一个教练兼驾驶员，一个学员。因为是两人一起来，高悦讨价还价，当场教练优惠九折。高悦先上。

头顶、四周的驾驶仓壁是玻璃，非常亮。螺旋桨开始旋转，马达震耳欲聋。飞机滑翔起飞。海岸线一侧是蓝色的大海，一侧是白色的沙滩、绿色的树林。高悦原本想居高临下找路德，但是飞机想不到得快，走神几秒钟就飞出不知多高多远。

抬头看天，非常蓝、非常近，仔细一看又非常远。飞机非常快，仔细一看又似乎没动。沿着海岸飞行。往左看，大地无边；往右看，大海壮阔。脚下海鸥被飞快地甩向后方。座位离前窗如此之近，仿佛驾椅飞翔。

飞机非常颠簸，教练故意往下俯冲，好象一个超长的云霄飞车。高悦大叫。教练是个五十多岁的老头，哈哈大笑，叫：“这是我最喜欢的部分”，又问：“你行吗”？高悦故意激他：“我比你年轻几十岁”。

教练果然不受激，叫：“我飞行的时间比你的岁数还长”，连着来了三、四个大幅度的爬升、俯冲。爬升的时候高悦辨不出东西南北上下，仅靠重力知道在往上飞。俯冲的时候身体漂浮，心好象要跳出来嗓子，无休无止，又不想停，又想让俯冲立刻停止。他终于受不了，大喊：“不要了，不要了”。教练得意回航。

飞机在天上看起来很慢，越接近大地越显得快、飞快。大地迎面扑来，就在高悦担心飞机要撞地的瞬间，碰地一声顺利降落。

下飞机的时候，高悦腿都软了。他从座位上站起来还好，出驾驶仓时一个倒栽葱直接趴下去，幸好教练有经验，一把把他拽回来。脚踏平地，高悦觉得很踏实，又觉得天旋地转。他跌跌撞撞，才迈步就摔爬在地上。这次教练没管，笑着在旁边看。高悦趴地上站不起来，路德跑过来好笑地扶着他走到场边的凳子上。高悦干吐一会、坐一会、喝了点水，感觉好些。

路德上了飞机。飞机发动、滑行、冲上蓝天。机场的凳子不舒服，高悦坐在墙角的地上，看路德离开地面。飞机很快变成一个小黑点。他用机场的望远镜追踪。望远镜里的飞机几乎不动。上升、下降看起来很平淡，如果不是亲身经历，根本体会不到超级云霄飞车那样的惊心动魄，象是个乏味的无声电影。

教练没有怎么折腾路德，来了两个俯冲就回航。路德下飞机很酷，脸色不变，坦然如吃饭归来。高悦跑着迎上去，满心想看个笑话，失望而归。


	70. 国外篇之二十七 ∙ 两个穷鬼

回到学校，两人继续该干嘛干嘛。月底的一个晚上，路德查完两人的信用卡账号，抬头对正看电视的高悦严肃地说：“悦，我们破产了”。他们欠了信用卡几千元，不吃不喝要两人一多月的奖学金才能还清。高悦脱口而出：“怎么会这样”。

最近花钱极凶。旅游、学飞机、学潜水……不但花光了前几年的一点积蓄，而且成了“负翁”。

路德咬牙切齿：“严格的控制开支，三个月之内清零”。高悦说：“来日方长，一年之内还清就行了”。

路德摇头：“不行，一定要尽快了帐”，他停了一下，解释：“信用卡的利息很高”。

这个理由高悦接受，说：“但是怎么可能这么快？扣掉房租网络等必要的开支，加起来可控开支一个月一共才两千不到，还掉信用卡债，难道我们两个人一个月才花几百元？别的不说，光上下学的地铁车票就要快两百”。

路德沉默半天，半开玩笑地说：“你不说你上大学的时候一个月总开销才四十美元”。

高悦笑了：“我是穷人家出身”。路德很光荣似的挑衅道：“我家也很穷”。

* * *

俩人算账，盘算如何用几百元过一个月。路德可怜巴巴地看着高悦：“悦，你不是很会用优惠卷买东西吗”？

高悦好笑：“以前我找折扣卷的时候好象你嘲笑来着”。

路德理直气壮：“你比我会过日子，应该顶住我的压力坚持用折扣卷”。

高悦佯怒：“我什么时候敢在你不同意的情况下独裁”？

路德理亏，转换话题：“我们来看看有哪些开支是要删除的”。

列奢侈开支，路德更没面子。大部分奢侈开销都是他的，比如艺术品、音乐。一部分是公用的，比如酒吧。被确定为奢侈开支而砍掉的项目里，有一项是路德的夜宵甜面包，一个就三四块。如果每天两个，每月差不多要两百。但人也不能饿肚子，除了降级为超市的普通面包加果酱，高悦提出折衷方案：“还是可以每天买新鲜面包，不过我来买，这样保证不会买贵、买多”。

高悦买，捡最便宜的新鲜面包，才八毛一小个，就一个。高悦对甜食其实也没有抵抗力，走到半路掰一角吃一口。晚上路德打开纸袋一看，大声诉苦：“我的上帝，这么个小面包还被人抽了税”。

高悦躺在沙发上，对他晓以大义：“你知道多少女孩为了减肥，含泪求人去掉半个面包”。又说：“我们中国以前有支军队，叫红色之军，他们曾经跋涉万里，路上物流管理出了问题，全军都吃皮带”。路德点头：“长征”。高悦没想到他知道。路德接着说：“其实美国南北战争的时候也吃过皮带”。

* * *

苦难行军进行了几天，路德眉开眼笑地拿着一封信上来：“我哥哥给我寄来一百元的支票当礼物”。高悦也不问为什么有礼物，跳起来：“那我们庆祝吧”。 他们去了很好的一个餐馆，点了大餐。然后一起去酒吧聊天、跳舞。

出来的时候，路德小心地问：“我们是不是又是穷人了”。

高悦也很痛心疾首：“我们从来没富过，不过现在彻底穷了”，他一指路边的流浪汉：“我们的财产和他一样多”。

路德纠正：“是和他一样少”。

高悦再次纠正：“恐怕比他少”。

路德点头：“是，他应该不欠别人钱”。

晚上俩人在床上折腾完，都不困，躺着聊天，聊钱的问题。高悦给他讲东方安贫乐道的哲学：“公元五世纪中国有个哲学家，叫籍⋅阮，因为很有名，被皇帝聘请为中央政府的高级官员”。路德打岔：“什么职位”？

高悦胡乱说：“方阵军团总司令”。路德说：“请哲学家来当总司令”？高悦回答不出这样的细节问题，只好说：“这不重要。重要的是，他的母亲死了，他很伤心，就把全部家财买成酒，然后一口气喝光，然后说：我现在穷了”。

路德听得稀里糊涂，问：“这就完了”？高悦看古书讲魏晋风流事，非常向往，没想到翻译成英文如此无趣，自己也很郁闷，闷声答到：“完了”。

路德一头雾水，想了一会，说：“他买的酒一定很高级”。高悦闷声说：“书上没说，这个不重要”。路德不理他，自己越说越来劲：“你想，一个古代军团的将军，家产折合到现在起码是百万元，就算他能喝十瓶酒，一瓶大约是十万元，顶级的法国葡萄酒恐怕都没有这么贵”。

高悦说：“谁能喝十瓶酒”。路德说：“那单瓶就更贵了”。他用胳膊肘捅高悦：“如果我有几百万，我就买个全是绘画和雕塑的大房子，然后买个飞机，全世界飞”。

高悦眼看安贫的讨论成了暴发的意淫，打断路德的白日梦，说：“你先努力把财产提高为零吧”。翻身睡觉。

* * *

习惯了没有奢侈品和酒吧，其实简单生活挺好。这个学校里非常多的书呆子从来就过这种日子，也没见少快肉。

路德最大的抱怨还是甜点，不是说高悦买的面包小，就是说他挑便宜货没味道。一天，高悦决定走路回家，不坐地铁，想：省的钱可以多买一个好面包。

上次为了省钱走路回家还是在初中，省下两个礼拜的公交车费，偷偷买美男封面的杂志。

学校到家抄近路大概三公里，要通过一个公路桥。桥上走路的路肩才不到一米宽，身边汽车一辆辆高速驶过，带起片片气流、噪声，很危险。高悦走上去就开始后悔，但是只能向前。

冬天风很冷，天渐渐变黑。高悦在桥上，看着桥下亮着灯的滚滚车流，想：这些都是往家回的人啊。

天下起了小雨。这个城市的冬雨有名的寒冷。高悦的头发、外套很快湿透。他的脸本来就白，冻得更白。他想：回家要好好教育路德，自己走路回家多么不容易。

眯起眼睛，眼镜一片模糊，街边的霓虹灯透过水滴，散射着奇怪的暖色之光。他看到路边汽车站上有男女恋人互相拥抱、躲在车站的小亭子下取暖，忽然回忆起小说情节：男主人公给女主人公雨中送伞，或者女主人公给男主人公送伞。

他胡思乱想：如果路德忽然拿把伞出现在自己面前，那该多么浪漫。小说里送伞者无一例外要崴脚，那么高悦就把崴脚的路德背回去，一路数落他：在家呆着不是很好，非要出来添乱。 高悦想到无厘头的地方，默默地一个人傻笑起来。

他抹了一把脸上的雨水，对自己说：呆子，路德根本不是给人送伞的性格，你自己也不是，才懒得离开暖和的家呢。顶多嘴上甜言蜜语一点罢了。

走啊走，终于到家。公寓楼的每个窗户都亮着灯，洒出温暖的、柔和的光芒。每个家庭里，大概都正在上演温情故事吧。

家里很暖和。高悦赶快换干衣服，然后一起吃晚饭。路德看到两个面包，高兴地说谢谢，但是没有注意高悦潮湿的衣服和冷得发青的面色。高悦也没提。

那个晚上，两人一起在家，平凡而愉快。

* * *

他们为了减小开支，不再在外面买午饭，而由高悦晚上多做点，第二天带饭。路德在吃饭问题上是个甩手大爷，高悦不但要给他作好、装好饭盒，甚至到了中午还要帮他热好，否则这个人有时犯起懒来，宁可直接吃冰箱里拿出来的冰坨子，也不肯多走几步去微波炉那里等两分钟。高悦实在难以忍受自己费力做的饭在路德嘴里如此糟蹋。

一天，高悦在休息室热好饭，等路德。路德进门就说：“看到楼前面的广告吗？医学院又招志愿者了”。他们那个大学的医学院相当有名，常有一些有趣的实验。其中一个认知实验常年招志愿者，给一点钱，两人加起来够在不错的饭馆吃顿好的。

高悦和路德去报名。实验很枯燥，让人从一个镜头里看过去，镜头里的颜色、亮度变化，实验者作一些反应，同时测量脑部不同区域的电信号。这个实验一开始是用猴子作，后来开始推广到志愿者学生。

路德做完出来，轮到高悦。高悦气愤地发现自己的得分比路德低很多。他想：这无所谓，有的是机会把场子找回来。不过很快他更气愤地发现自己的得分比猴子还低！主持实验的是个红发帅哥师兄，看到如此低分，射向高悦的眼光充满激情，恨不能立刻把他大脑切片研究了。

高悦落荒而逃，跟路德抱怨：“这个实验设计得弱智”！

路德哈哈大笑：“生物进化论果然是错的，实验证明你是从猴子退化来的”。


	71. 国外篇之二十八 ∙ 再次毕业

时间飞快，春去夏来。暑假里高悦又想带路德回中国玩一圈，但两人的工作都到了关键阶段，不愿分神，只好往后推。

一晃，夏天过去。一天，路德给高悦打电话：“我下个礼拜去外地一趟”。高悦问：“开会吗”？路德说：“求职面试”。

高悦愣了一下。求职面试？居然要毕业了？不过马上也就释然，毕竟和路德在一起已经五年，时间飞逝、平淡而美好的生活总是这么快。他顺嘴问：“怎么事先不知道你准备毕业”？

路德沉默了一会，回答：“我写简历的时候你就在旁边，你应该知道”。高悦想了想，好象的确是这样，但是他也的确不知道，看来够粗心的。

高悦自责地嘿了一声，忙说：“那恭喜你”。路德的行业竞争激烈，毕业后不由临时职位过渡直接找正式的好工作很难。高悦想着路德才开始找工作就有面试，替他高兴起来：“我们晚上庆祝一下”。

路德说：“我想抓紧时间准备面试材料”。高悦劝他：“不在乎这一两个小时，我带你去一个新开的餐馆”。路德高兴地说：“好主意”。

放下电话，高悦傻呼呼地自己笑了一会：回忆这几年的生活和学业，真是糊里糊涂就过来了。

他不由回忆起上一次毕业，大学毕业。那一次，成功和失败夹杂、兴奋和痛苦俱有。似乎是好久以前的事情。那时候他自以为成熟，但是反过来看，多么幼稚。他以前的伙伴是齐飞。这个名字已经很陌生。开始一两个月，他一想起这个名字、这个人、以及和这个人在一起的点点滴滴，就心里发痛。后来他可以很平淡地回忆齐飞，就象回忆大麦、白喜喜、老姜，以及其他任何一个同学那样平静。再后来，他根本不再回忆，全心全意和路德过日子。

学生时代，高悦和路德关系平等、自然、简单。校园生活平静、快乐、无忧无虑、漫长。给人一个错觉，仿佛这样的日子会永远持续下去。而终点终于在地平线上浮现。

这次毕业，路德和自己都这么成熟，肯定会非常成功。他们大学所在州可以同性结婚。高悦其实一两年来提及此事好几次了，每次路德都有意无意把话题带开，高悦也不好意思上赶着逼婚。如果两人毕业后去一个同性结婚不合法的州，很多事会很麻烦，比如医疗保险、共同房产、合用的银行账号，等等。

高悦坐在桌子前面，手托腮帮越琢磨越细，忽然想明白了，打了自己头一下：路德和高悦不同，高悦也许会不考虑很复杂，但是路德这样一个有条有理、什么都有计划的人肯定不会忽视 ― 他早早就把他自己一生的生活事业轨道规划好，说不定连退休金怎么花都盘算过，关于长久的安排，直接问他不就完了。

高悦又想：毕竟同性结婚还是比较新的东西。别说路德，自己都有点接受不了。其实只要两个人互相关心对方、承诺在一起，名分什么的真的不重要。他拿起笔，开始列要点：

  1. 路德快毕业了，自己呢？论文的基本材料其实已经差不多，大概比路德晚几个月，不算太久。
  2. 自己毕业何去何从？留在美国，需要查看一下申请绿卡的程序。
  3. 还需要看一下路德申请了什么地方，附近有没有自己可去的工作单位。
  4. 找个浪漫的机会，赶快把彼此的承诺，哪怕以非正式的形式，确定下来。 



晚上在餐馆吃饭，高悦笑眯眯地祝贺路德：“祝你马到成功”。路德既期待又紧张，呱呱呱说起行业里的事情没完没了。

高悦凑趣地说些网络上搜索来的那个城市的趣事，不动声色地准备把话题兜回正路：“如果你成功，我们一起搬家”。

路德沉浸在面试的紧张和激动里，根本没理高悦。高悦看路德在兴头上，也就不再多言。

回家之后，路德立刻开始准备资料。高悦上网看绿卡申请的程序。很多留学生的网站都说这事，美国移民局的网站也很清楚。高悦觉得自己肯定够移民条件。他列了一通需要准备的材料。

路德走过来看他干什么，高悦回头说：“我大概比你要晚几个月毕业，你看美国移民程序很正规，也很简单，填几个表就完了”。路德面无表情，嗯一声。

高悦又讲：“你面试的那个地方，附近有几个公司，我可以申请职位”。

路德回答：“别给我压力，我面试不一定成的”。

高悦嘻笑道：“就你，肯定没问题”，接着指着计算机屏幕问：“你看这一段话是什么意思？有几个法律方面的词我不太懂”。

路德转身走开，看也不看计算机，不耐烦说：“我对法律词汇也不懂”。

高悦气呼呼地想：这家伙臭脾气又犯了。想冲冲他，又寻思：还是那句话，支持路德面试，等有了工作聘书再说。

美国这个花花世界，聪明人一般不是学法就是学商，路德这么有主意的人，学习理工科一路过来，是对此真的有兴趣，高悦看得很明白。现在路德在他事业关键的十字路口，可不能拖后腿。


	72. 国外篇之二十九 ∙ 人生承诺

第二天高悦起床很晚，路德等不及先去了学校。

一日无话。晚上高悦作了晚饭，路德吃得很高兴。吃完了，高悦去厨房洗碗，路德走到厨房门口，看高悦忙碌的背景。高悦从微波炉的反光里看到他，但是没打招呼。

路德忽然说：“中餐真好吃，我以后会一直吃下去”。

高悦笑着接话：“其实我更喜欢法国菜的甜点，在中国，法式蛋糕叫西式点心，跟中式点心一样流行”。

路德嗯了一声，说：“你真勤劳，也很敬业”。

高悦转过身，看着路德。在家里路德毫无顾忌，随便穿着破衣服，头发乱篷篷，胡子拉碴，奔三十岁去的人，在厨房的灯下看很普通，一点也不漂亮。他这两天胡思乱想比较多，脱口问道：“路德，你将来除了事业，还有什么追求”？

路德对自己的将来计划很多，毫不犹豫地答道：“如果我有余力，会参加并且组织公益活动，为世界造福”。

这样的大话如果另外的人说，高悦会毫不犹豫地嘲笑，但是路德穿着破衣破裤侃侃而谈，高悦觉得很自然，同意地点头。他觉得路德说的好象少了点什么，一时抓不住。

路德反问：“你以后的追求是什么”？高悦对此类问题一向没有远见，仓促间答道：“当然跟你一样，也要在事业上有成就”。他受周围人的影响很大，心里模糊的事业前途，其实就是全盘照抄路德的规划。反正路德深谋远虑，他的计划错不了。

路德接着问：“其他呢”？高悦回过身去，继续把吃饭的碗、碟放进洗碗机，想：其他的计划是什么？自己平时没事就瞎想，都穷琢磨什么了？他忽然想明白，他所有的胡思乱想，大部分都和家庭和生活有关，很少涉及事业。

高悦自然地回答：“其实比较于事业，我更看重家庭。路德，我在事业成功之外，最大的追求就是幸福的家庭生活”，他停了停，终于想明白：路德刚才说了他的追求，根本没有涉及家庭和私人生活。高悦接着解释：“我为了家庭，可以牺牲一些事业”。

路德点头：“是，你是这样的人”。

高悦按下洗碗机的按钮，回头跟路德笑着说：“我们俩可真配，你以事业为主，在家干活其实不少；我以家庭为主，事业其实也不差”。他热切地看着路德，等待正面的回应。

路德不喜欢被人这么直视，躲开高悦的视线说：“悦，你走到这一步很不容易，你自己说过你父母对你的期望很大。你在专业上有很多‘奇怪’而有趣的想法，很难得。你为了家庭，影响在事业上投放精力，浪费太可惜”。高悦解释：“一点不可惜”。路德摇头，转身离开。

* * *

路德飞去面试，两天后回来，明显心神不宁。他在高悦面前不掩饰焦虑，反复查电子邮件、查电话留言，跟高悦说：“我在办公室什么都干不进去”。

高悦劝慰他：“你这么优秀，肯定希望很大。现在多等无益，该干什么干什么吧”。

路德点头：“我明白这个道理，但是控制不住自己”，他难得露出软弱的一面，郁闷地说：“如果我一个职位都拿不到怎么办”？

高悦抱住他，安慰：“路德，你会成功的，我会一直支持你，无论什么情况，无论你需要什么，我的就是你的”。

路德非常感动，说：“悦，你真好。我认识你真幸运，我们永远在一起”。

高悦终于等到这句承诺，心花怒放，觉得世界要转起来，心、肝都在飞。这是他一生最幸福的一刻。

* * *

过了两个礼拜，面试消息传来，路德非常遗憾地被排在后面，基本失去了获得聘书的可能。高悦先回家查了消息，比路德早知道这一噩号。

路德回家，高悦小心翼翼地劝他。出乎意料，路德非常平静，只是轻轻叹了口气，说：“哪有那么顺利的事”。然后说：“你今天喂点好东西给我吧，我还要继续努力”。

夜里，高悦再次安慰路德：“你很优秀，一定会成功”。路德叹气说：“谢谢，可惜你说没用，要是面试的负责人这么说就好了”。

高悦自恨没用，过了一会，说：“我安慰怎么会没用？我是你的同居的伙伴啊”。路德道歉：“对不起，我不该那么说”。

高悦摸着他的脸，说：“没事，我是你感情的垃圾箱，随便可以发泄，只要你感觉好”。

这种话由高悦说出来，绝对是放低身段迁就对方。但是路德心不在焉，听了没什么表示。他表面没事，心里非常难受，破天荒地对身体没有要求，在床上翻来滚去。

高悦很困，硬撑开眼皮陪他。他迷迷糊糊地想：路德这个状态和自己当年追他而不得的感觉很象。路德曾经因为感情如此折腾吗？似乎不会。自己和路德真是不同。高悦以后找工作如果不顺，绝对会耸肩不在乎，随便一个能糊口的工作就行。

他又想：路德已经承诺过永不分离，等他找工作的事情顺利解决，自己也要找个适当的机会，最好在个浪漫点的环境里，作一样的承诺。这样两人一生一世的关系就彻底固定。


	73. 国外篇之三十 ∙ 突如其来

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 瞎子才以为人生突变是在几分钟内发生的

路德的第二个面试来得很晚。他患得患失，高悦安慰说：“专业化一点，当你不再想机会，机会才会到来”。路德听了仍然坐立不安、饮食无味。高悦自己没有这样面试过，没法在技术层面帮路德提高面试水平，只能说些不疼不痒的套话，做饭作咸一点，给他提点味道。

这次路德回来酷了很多，该忙什么忙什么，因为他马上又有一个面试。

路德第三个面试离开的时候，第二个面试的拒信来了。高悦不知怎么办。 路德在外面打电话回来汇报行踪：“我到了”。高悦说：“晚上你自己出去散散心吧”。路德不在乎地回答：“我感觉很正常，不用格外放松”，然后问：“对了，有我的留言吗”？

高悦想善意地骗他，又怕他回来生气，一时没有回话。路德对高悦非常了解，立刻说：“是被拒绝了，是吧”。高悦宽慰他：“其实也没说定，只说你在候选人名单上”……

路德神气活现地说：“不要我是他们的损失，我正好不想去”。高悦看自信的路德回来了，非常高兴，接着说：“就是嘛，他们的洞察力比我差远了”。

路德面试回来一个礼拜后，一个上午，开心地打电话给高悦：“悦，查电子邮件”。高悦奇怪地问：“干什么”？路德一叠声地催他：“你查”。

高悦坐下进入邮箱，很快找到路德转来的一封通知，他看了几行，在电话里大叫：“天哪，你得了行业的全世界最高新人奖”！路德得意地笑道：“我运气好吧”。

高悦知道路德的工作很优秀，但没想到这么优秀，一时羡慕、高兴交杂，说：“这下比学业，我真的比不过你”。路德牛气冲天地回答：“傻瓜，你什么时候能比过我”。

高悦夸了他几句，说：“你还不赶快通知面试你的人”？路德狂笑：“面试我的主任是行业委员会的头，刚才就是他通知我获奖，同时通知我被聘用了”。

高悦跳起来大叫：“太好了”！又说：“你赶快通知这个好消息给你家人吧”。

路德说：“我第一个通知你。晚上我请客，你随便选地方”。

高悦傻子一样乐得合不拢嘴：“我要去一个豪华饭店”。

* * *

晚上，高悦和路德在饭店相对而坐。比起上午，路德的情绪平静下来，话不多，泛泛而谈一些工作上的事。

高悦自己的工作没有着落，连什么时候毕业还没定，说：“我看了那个城市的资料，没什么大公司适合我的专业，怎么办”？

路德脱口而出：“面试我非常有经验，我来帮你”。高悦还没来得及高兴，路德忽然改口：“不过你我专业不一样，我帮没用”。

高悦说：“其实我不太在乎待遇，就近在哪个小公司找个程序员的职位，专业不用很对口”，他接着说：“我还是本科生的时候，就接过公司外包的程序活，完全没问题”。

路德没回答，过了一会，说：“悦，你这么聪明，去小公司打工可惜了”。高悦笑道：“我从来不是好学生”。

路德板着脸说：“那你就不该读博士，应该把这个名额让给愿意作学问的人”。

高悦知道路德看不起胸无大志、尤其是在事业上野心不够的人，补救着笑道：“夸你几句还当真了，你以为我比你差？你看吧，过几个月我也照样在你们那里拿一个聘书”。

* * *

回家的路上，路德开车。他从下午起就似乎神不守舍，不知瞎琢磨什么，逗他说话也爱理不理。高悦懒得管他，自己看窗外的夜景。车里一片安静。

路德忽然说：“悦”。高悦扭头，路德似乎有什么东西想说、又不说，嗯嗯啊啊几声。高悦催他：“什么”？ 路德眼睛看着路，慢慢说：“悦”，他停了一会，顺畅地讲出来：“你以前说过，有一阵经常跟人一夜情，是不是”？

高悦思考了几秒才明白他在问什么，有些吃惊，无辜地分辨：“那时候年纪小，还不认识你”……

路德自顾说下去：“其实我经常想，那样的生活挺好。两个人老在一起，也腻了”。高悦看他说话不象样子，住嘴认真听。路德又说：“悦，你应该去继续你的快乐生活，栓在我这里，对你不公平”。

高悦生起不祥的念头：“我情愿就跟你一个人”……

路德粗鲁地打断他：“我将来结婚，你怎么办”？

高悦莫明其妙，他想了想，强笑道：“结婚？你是说跟我结婚？这算求婚吗”？

路德眼睛直勾勾看着前方的路，毫无表情地说：“悦，我是说跟一个女孩结婚”。

高悦突然听到这些话，毫无准备，心里发慌：“你在跟我开玩笑是吧，这一点都不好玩”。 路德沉默不语。高悦期待着路德的回答，假笑僵硬在脸上，脸部肌肉发酸。两人一时没有说话。车子在市中心繁华的街道上堵着，慢慢往前挪。

路德忽然打破安静：“其实你知道的，对不对”？

高悦奇怪地反问：“我知道什么”？

路德平静地打方向盘换道，重复：“我知道你，你知道的”。

高悦终于勃然变色。一阵寒意扫过他全身皮肤，每扫过一片，就激起不由自主的颤抖、寒入骨髓。

他太了解路德。路德这样平淡地说话，一定是他反复思考、深谋远略、打定主意的表现。路德是个非常有主意的人。即使以高悦和他的亲密程度，如果路德一旦打定主意作什么事情，也经常无力影响，越是大事越这样。有时候高悦甚至觉得路德我行我素到无礼的地步，因为感情深，路德的决定也总有些道理，不少时候高悦会让步。

是的，高悦知道，但是他一直没有意识到自己知道。

高悦这么聪明、这么会察言观色，怎么会没有感觉？平时一提到长远打算，路德就闭口不言。路德客观而残忍的话语，把这层窗户纸无情地戳破。

高悦身不由己地浑身打寒战。他目瞪口呆，脑子里乱七八糟。好一会，勉强平静一点，问自己：这是怎么回事？怎么办？ 他脑子空白，想：应该软言求他？是破口大骂？还是理性劝说？高悦奇怪地发现自己根本不生气，也不郁闷，头脑很清醒，能够理智地选择角色扮演。唯一的反常就是没力气，心里有非常多的话，但是懒得说。他想：怎么会在这样美好的一个晚上、发生这种事情？半个小时前，在饭店里，还一切正常、前途充满玫瑰色。

话在他喉咙翻滚，最后出来的问题是：“你不是承诺过，我们永远在一起”？

面对高悦的问话，路德想了想，平静地回答：“悦，对这个问题，我的答案是：男人的话是靠不住的”。

高悦没想到路德这样一个道貌岸然的人给出这样一个卑鄙无耻而真实可怕地答复，好像一拳打空，闷得胸口难受，哑口无言。

高悦又问：“你知道是哪个女孩吗”？

路德摇头：“不知道。我的三个哥哥、三个姐姐都生了小孩了。我的父母、教父教母都在问我婚姻的事。我一定会结婚”。他扭头过来看高悦，诚恳地说：“悦，我们根本就不该在一起”。

高悦浑身发冷，冷得笑起来：“一起生活五年，你说我们不该在一起是什么意思”？

路德慢慢地说：“悦，你太好了，象毒品，我们不该在一起”。

高悦火气终于上来，高声呵斥：“这么多年，你现在来了一句我象毒品？我是个人，人类的一员” 。

路德只是说：“我没有办法”。

高悦定定神，耐心地劝说：“路德，虽然你岁数比我大，但是你可能生活经验没我多，你以这个心态结婚，以后不会幸福。你不为我考虑，也要为你自己考虑”。

路德沉默一会，说：“我知道自己，我会努力工作。正常生活，符合我的理想”。

高悦继续劝说：“路德，我们一直嘲笑那些结了婚、躲在柜子里哭泣的Gay，他们害人害己，难道你要作其中一员”？

路德板着脸回答：“悦，一直是你一个人嘲笑，我从来没嘲笑过”。高悦愣了，仔细回忆，确实想不起来路德明确反对过结婚。路德接着说，声音很平淡：“别人的生活道路都是自己选的，你不在其位，凭什么评价、嘲笑”？

这样的大道理路德非常会说，一旦他占住道德至高点，高悦就说不过、很被动。高悦心乱如麻，有满肚子话，但是在这个枝节问题上卡住。

他咬着嘴唇。忽然想：我要咬破嘴唇给路德看。但是咬了半天都没破。他软声恳求：“路德，你是不是觉得我脾气太大、见识浅薄？我可以努力改”。高悦从来没有这么低三下四地求过任何人，这是他软话的极限。

路德摇头、使劲摇头，说：“悦，你是我认识的最好的人、也是对我最好的人”。

高悦听他语调奇怪，仔细看去，发现他不知什么时候在流眼泪。

路德艰难地从嗓子里发声：“可是，悦，你要知道，对男人好是没用的”。

高悦觉得路德这话有点熟悉，想了一会，才回忆起这是当年他狠心甩掉马辨的时候，马辩在气愤中冲他喊的话。他在椅子上瘫软，心里想：这是报应、因果循环。他喃喃道：“是的，我也是个男人，我当然知道对男人好是没用的”。

当年他想找男人，女友对他如何再不重要。现在路德打定主意要找女人，高悦能怎么办？他想起以前圈子里的笑话：每个人都有一片真心，最后都给狗吃掉。

高悦疲倦地闭上眼睛，觉得最后一点精力一丝丝从手足里散掉，浑身无力，想：完了，路德这种话都说得出来，心真的变了、没用了。 他一时心灰意懒，说：“路德，这么多年，你想这样就完了”？

路德警觉地扭头看高悦，眼泪在眼睛里还没干，但是看高悦如同路人：“悦，你不会乱来吧”。

高悦觉得路德这一副面孔很陌生，茫然地摇头：“你知道我对你，心很软的”。

路德的眼泪不要钱地流出来：“悦，谢谢”。

高悦自言自语：“刚才在饭桌上，我还计划将来一起搬家怎么请搬家公司呢，路德，我的任何计划里，都有你一份”。

路德哽咽地说：“悦，我知道”。

高悦忽然生气地大喊：“别说了，别哭了，你们美国人嘴巴就是甜，就是会演戏，谁知道你心里想的是什么”？

路德使劲哭着说：“悦，对不起，我非常抱歉”。路德这样的人，本质是聪明、自私的，他这么讲，说明他真的心绪大乱。

高悦呆呆地看着窗外都市的夜色，霓虹灯下红男绿女来来往往。他心里迷惑，想：好吧。事情是这样 ⎯⎯ 当初是自己追路德，而不是路德来找自己，所以无论结局如何，都是自找，怨不得别人。路德本来根本不会和男人来往，自己硬把他拉进来。 高悦又想：自己是不是太替对方着想了。他回忆以前自己的作风：先把自己照顾好，然后再考虑别人。这还是老姜传授的经验之谈，想起来真是非常遥远的事情。

路德沉默良久，忽然加了一句：“让我们友好地分手，我们毕竟一起这么久”。

高悦的思维已经渐渐清晰起来。路德这样拙劣的表态让他感觉受到污辱，智商和情商都受污辱。他大声冷笑：“你当然希望友好分手”。路德没有回话。

高悦缓缓呼出一口气，身体不再发抖。他努力回忆以前跟其他人交往的心态，想：开什么玩笑，我堂堂男子汉一个。失去路德这颗树，外面还有大片森林。自己宝刀未老，路德以后在婚姻的泥潭里挣扎，我在自由的世界笑傲江湖。 高悦以前在圈子里见的分分合合多了，自己也经历过好几轮。哪次不是觅死要活，最后也没谁就过不下去。

他对自己说：按规矩，要难受一两个礼拜，然后身体的内分泌将会恢复正常，可以重新开始生活。

他安慰自己：路德的容貌已经看腻，很多时候觉得他皱纹多、汗毛粗，缺点越来越惹眼，已经从一个俊美青年向一个乏味中年退化。白人年轻时漂亮，一过了二十多岁，老得很快。几年前自己追路德，无非是看他脸蛋漂亮，现在睡在一起已经几年，够本了，何必追求不切实际的东西。女的提出分手，可能还会反复。男的提出分手，尤其是路德这种理智形的，感情是真没用了，不可能复合了。

在Gay圈子里有两种人，一种人是狼，专门享受和新人交往的快感。一种人是羊，和旧人分手会惆怅、难受。在这个世界里，狼会淘汰掉羊，一代代、一年年，时时刻刻地淘汰。而羊们照样前赴后继地扑进这个圈子。高悦想：自己进圈子的时候是狼，可别越混越回去，成了羊。

他还想：话说成这样，分手算了。还是那句话：现在不为分手后悔，将来就会为不分手而后悔。自己也在奔三十岁而去，过几年成了中年发福黄脸汉，脾气又大，工作收入比路德低一大截，到时候路德后悔和家庭断裂、后悔事业和理想受影响，那个责任付不起。那时两人再崩，可就难看了。早点分手，客客气气，也算留个美好回忆。

高悦心里翻转着各种心思，路德却泪流不止，抽泣得无法开车，把车停在路边，把头埋在方向盘里。高悦又气又笑：我被甩的没什么事，你甩人的反而哭成这样，难道要我反过来安慰你？他厉声叫道：“你别哭了，好像一个小孩”！

路德抬起头，看着高悦很久，认真地说：“我们其实没长大，和小时候比，我们不过是会在人前表演而已，你知道的”。


	74. 国外篇之三十一 ∙ 争吵

回到家里，路德神情沮丧，高悦拍拍他的背，说：“算了，我们在一起五年多，在同志世界里算长了”。路德说：“谢谢，你真好”。高悦骂道：“别说这种话了，说你心里想的话”。

在卧室，高悦蛮横的把路德推在床上、蹂躏他，根本没心情照顾他的感受。路德不出声，任高悦野蛮操作。但高悦硬不起来，气得翻身。

路德爬过来，象小狗一样，抱着高悦，在他的腿上磨蹭。高悦闭上眼睛，由他折腾。

很久，高悦平静一些，说：“今天其实你应该很高兴。得了大奖，又拿了理想的聘书”。路德摇头，想起高悦看不见，出声说：“悦，你真好。我真想跟你一起过下去”。

高悦看路德态度摇摆起来，就象大烟鬼见了鸦片一样身不由己燃起希望，说：“其实我们不一定分手，我可以等你”。

路德斩钉截铁地说：“分手吧，悦，这样对你不公平”。高悦点头：“是，是我想多了”。

路德在黑暗里说：“如果我是国王，我就让你一生无忧”。高悦心里不争气地感动了一下，立刻警觉地想：没出息，路德不过是说不要钱的甜言蜜语而已。类似甜话和肮脏笑话高悦以前在圈子里调笑的时候不知道听、说了多少。所谓穿裤子追人、脱裤子甩人，后半句说的就是在虚情假意里劝离旧人。他回忆以前在圈子里混时的技巧，那些技巧已经很生疏。离开路德后，一把年纪，又要开始找朋友，讨好新欢旧识、重操旧业了。

高悦缓缓地说：“你说谎”。他对路德不再客气，直接点破：“你如果是国王”，他用了虚拟语气，“你才不会管我”。路德没有否认。高悦接着说：“而且你别以为你就应该比我高，也许将来我发展更好，我当国王”。他翻身抚摸着路德汗津津的皮肤，说：“那时候，我也根本不管你”。路德抱住高悦，说：“非常荣幸”。

* * *

时间流逝。有那么几次，高悦想过搬离公寓。但他发现自己宁可在家里跟路德吵架，也不愿意在外一个人安静度日。

路德的聘书正式寄来的时候高悦陪他观赏。价钱谈得一波三折，前后拖了好久，但是最后结果不错，工资很高、启动条件优厚。他们去学校边的酒吧小小庆祝。

喝着饮料，路德问：“你的论文什么时候结束”？高悦说：“几个月吧，不会超过半年”。

路德吃惊地问：“那你怎么还不找工作，就得现在开始了，何况你还有签证问题”。高悦耸肩：“你怎么知道我没找，我已经有聘书了”。

路德奇怪地问：“没见你去面试”？高悦解释：“我上个礼拜跟中国的一个大学联系，他们第二天就通过电子邮件给我聘书了”。 路德闷声不语，过了一会，劝高悦：“我觉得没有面试的聘书不正式”。

高悦说：“这个大学虽然很小，但是离我父母家不远”，他挑战似地看着路德：“我愿意去”。

路德小心地说：“我觉得一个职位，最好有挑战性，要使劲争取，好容易拿到的聘书，才是最好的职位”……

高悦当然明白路德说的有道理，但是心里一阵烦躁，不耐烦地说：“有的东西就是在路边捡的，被傻呼呼的人得到，就是最好。有的人聪明透顶，到处折腾，最后什么都落不到”。

回到家，路德问高悦：“我看看你的聘书好吗”？所谓的聘书就是一封电子邮件，通知高悦可以去上班而已。高悦无可无不可地把打印件给路德看。路德看不懂中文，让高悦翻译，说：“我的聘书你都看了，我也想知道你的”。

高悦翻译给他。里面什么内容都没有。路德问：“怎么也不说你工资多少”？高悦随便回答：“不知道，大概是标准的吧，三四千人民币总有”。

路德叫起来：“这太少了，比你现在当学生的工资还少很多”！ 高悦耸肩：“我觉得够了”。

路德犹豫一会，低声问：“你不是因为我才随便找一个地方的吧”？

高悦大声笑起来：“你别自视太高，我才不会因为别人来影响我的前途”。

路德诚恳地说：“悦，你有时候聪明，但是有时候似乎不考虑很多”。高悦哼一声，听他说下去。路德说：“你需要在一个好的环境里成长，你这样，可能会浪费你的才能”。

高悦不知为什么，勃然大怒：“我非常好，我每月四十美元就能活得比这里逍遥得多。你以为你找个好工作就了不起？我回去就浪费了”？他就是想跟路德作对，自残自贱也在所不惜，说：“我来美国读书根本就是浪费时间。就不该来”。他忽然回忆起大学无忧无虑的日子、想起因为出国跟齐飞分手，本来平静的心一阵刺痛，语无伦次，接着嚷：“我哪里有什么天才，本来就是误打误撞来这里。我去一个破地方工作，非常合适”。

路德柔和地说：“你说起工作，眼睛会放光，这是你的天才之处”。高悦还不至于硬说自己没天才，耸肩不理。路德继续说：“我们才毕业，等你成长起来，再去那里不迟”。

高悦根本不想听，恨不得把耳朵关上，破口大骂：“胡扯”！ 接着嚷：“你闭嘴，我不过是跟你分摊房租的室友，我以后如何关你什么事”？

路德说：“就算是一般朋友，我也不能看你这么随便找个差工作”。高悦冷笑：“我们毕业后说不定这辈子就不来往了，你管这么多，不觉得侵犯我的隐私吗”？

路德被堵得说不出话，也生气了，猛地把高悦的聘书撕掉，少见地蛮横起来：“我不能让你去”。

高悦抢救不及，气得一拳打向路德。这一拳打得很实，正中路德的胸膛，他往后退几步，摔坐在沙发里。高悦知道这下很重，看路德疼的样子心里有点后悔，但是不愿道歉。

路德坐了一会，扑上来掐着高悦的肩膀说：“我是为你好”。

高悦骂：“我打不过你，你想干吗”？路德不能真下手打高悦，大怒松手，道：“我真是给你提供好的建议”。

高悦刻薄地回答：“谢谢。你可真关心你的室友。我以为你利用我，享受完了几年Gay生活，此生再无遗憾，不理我了呢”。

路德无言以对，只是重复：“不是这样，我是为你好”。高悦继续发泄：“你对我好？你自问，你是不是一开始就打算跟我玩玩而已”？路德浑身抖起来，大声打断高悦的话：“不是这样”！又说：“我根本没有这么计划”。

高悦冷笑：“我不过是个外国来的什么都不懂的傻小子，你这个人人生规划作得那么好，才不要我来沾光”。

路德不再说话，回身就走。他走到大门口，站住，只觉得这个住了几年的家象泥潭一样吸住他的脚，实在无法就此甩门而出。他忽然又开始流眼泪，改变方向，大踏步走进卧室。路过茶几，闷气无处发泄，拿起喝水的杯子狠狠砸在地上。杯子很结实，在地板上只碎成两半，把手碰地一声掉下来。

高悦觉得这一幕很眼熟。很久以前，他跟老姜吵架分手的时候砸过一个杯子，那个杯子在地上被摔得粉碎。

高悦想：这个杯子不愧是路德在高级店买的高级货，质量真不错，他力气这么大，这么使劲地摔，才掉个把手。


	75. 国外篇之三十二 ∙ 曲折求职

收拾地板的时候，路德的手被碎瓷片划了个口子，流了点血，但是说不疼。高悦扔给他创可贴，路德拣起创可贴，自己包扎好。

晚上睡觉，路德象虫子一样拱过来，说：“别推我”。他摆弄着高悦的身体，轻声说：“你的身体是诚实的，瞧，你的身体不生气了”。他压在路高悦身上，不说话，只运动。

高悦不禁呻吟起来，积聚的怒火莫名其妙地散去一些。

第二天，高悦开始整理自己的简历。他才开始，路德就象鬼一样出现在他身后。高悦自管排版。路德看了一会，提议：“你的这种简历风格不好”。高悦没理他。路德跑到隔壁，拿回一份自己简历的复印件，说：“你还是按我的格式来吧”。

高悦啪地一下，把计算机放下，挑衅地说：“我现在没心情，不想干”，抬腿去看电视。路德坐下来，仔细研究高悦简历上的信息。

高悦远远看去，说：“你来坐这里休息一会吧”。路德扭头看他，没动。高悦柔声说：“坐过来吧，我们很久没有坐一起、一起看电视了”。

路德听话地过来，坐下，两人勾肩搭背，象亲密朋友。

高悦忍不住说：“我们要是不分手，现在肯定特别高兴”。路德沉默着没接话。高悦道歉：“对不起，我不该说这种话”。又说：“好歹一起五年多，也是难得，人生苦短，时间飞逝，让我们把最后几个月过好”。

他想：上次圣诞，路德回家仅仅两天就丧家之犬一样赶回来，然后立刻不要命似的去波多黎各旅游、然后急急忙忙清理欠债账务，天知道在自己的视线之外，发生过什么样的冲突和故事。

天平那边，是路德一大家子人，传统的欧洲大家庭：他的父母、六个哥哥姐姐、几十个叔伯婶姨堂兄弟姐妹，从出生就一起生长；天平这边，只有自己一个外人，才认识五年。路德再如何抱怨他的父母脾气差、再如何抱怨哥哥姐姐欺负他，亲人之间的感情很深，这一点，高悦看得很清清楚楚。把自己放在路德的位置上，考虑路德的背景、家庭、和经历，他理智上理解对方的选择。就算有本事逼路德跟家庭决裂，这个代价，自己未必付得起，将来下场没准更惨。

他又想：感情是世界上最大的奢侈品，贵为皇帝、主席，富甲天下，都未必能够获得。人生不可及的奢侈品多了：豪华城堡、私人海岛……如果为每个求之不得的奢侈品而伤心，就别活了。现在的状态好比在路德这个假日别墅度假，几个月后要离开，何必为不能长久拥有而苦恼。还是好好享受假期吧。

* * *

一下寄出去十几封求职信。高悦开始求职已经偏晚，全部石沉大海。高悦仿佛不是自己求职失败，幸灾乐祸地挖苦路德：“你看，折腾也没用，我最后还得回中国。你们美国人看不起我们东亚人，心里都有种族歧视”。

路德反驳：“找工作本来就难，你知道的，跟种族歧视无关”。高悦大声哼了一声，骂道：“你当初接受我，难道不是因为我是外国人、表面上性格温和”？话一出口，自己也觉得没劲，但是惯性煞不住，接着嚷：“你们美国人全是狗娘养的”。

路德激动起来：“悦，你怎么能这么说，你才歧视美国人。我心里对任何人都没有歧视，你就是你，跟你的种族没关系，每个人都有独立的灵魂”。

高悦听他又开始讲大道理、占道德至高点，气不打一处来，明知无聊，还是忍不住气路德：“那你去找个东亚女孩结婚，不要找白人。我给你介绍一个很好的”。

路德气愤地说：“这根本没有逻辑，是没有关系的两回事”。

高悦又嚷：“你把我用了五年，用完了象垃圾一样扔了，你敢说没有歧视”？路德非常激动，结结巴巴地分辨：“悦，不是这样，我没有占你便宜”。

高悦的嘴巴很久没有这么刻薄：“你是不是当初觉得我很傻，才跟我来往的”？路德只是反复说：“不是这样”。高悦嘴里嘟囔：“你这个人什么事情都计划得好好的，长期计划一个接一个，你这几年一直心里笑话我吧”。说完转身，甩手进了厨房。

他冷静了一会，知道自己的话也许有些过份，但是心里痛快，毫无后悔的感觉。

他出来，看到路德坐在沙发上，把脸埋在手里一动不动。高悦本来还有更刻薄的话说，可以更狠地刺激路德，但是看到他这个样子，肚子里的话说不出来，走过去坐在路德身边，叹了口气。路德抬头，高悦发现他又在哭，心里不耐烦起来，说着粗话训斥他：“你什么毛病，怎么又哭了”。

路德哽咽道：“对不起”，说：“我真不是占你便宜，可是我真的忍不住，我早就知道最后会是这样，我一开始就知道是这个结果，对不起”。他反复说对不起，象三岁小孩一样嚎啕大哭。

哭了一会，又乱七八糟地推翻了才说的话：“我没想到最后会是这样，我怎么知道现在是这样，我一点经验都没有”。

好一阵，路德慢慢安静下来，断断续续地挤出话：“悦，你不知道，当初你忽然在我身边出现，我真的、真的忍了好久，可是最后我还是忍不住”。

高悦有硬话也说不出，他看着窗户外面晴朗的蓝天、白云，呆呆地想：满大街漂亮、阳光的男孩多的是，那么多人思想开放、知道如何追求幸福。自己怎么这么倒霉，千方百计追上路德这么一个人。他拍拍路德的背，放缓声音劝：“过几年我们就三十岁，马上要工作、独当一面了，别这样”。他想：这是一个教训，以后追有宗教家庭背景的人，追到手顶多玩玩，千万别做梦发展长期感情。可是现在知道这点有什么用呢？他又对自己心里说：路德的话听听就好，天知道他的软言甜语里，几分真心、几分客套。

吃饭的时候，路德说：“悦，刚才我太激动，忘了跟你说，在美国求职，导师推荐非常重要”。高悦说：“我的导师答应写很好的推荐信”。

路德摇头，严肃地说：“你应该约时间跟他正式再谈一次，要求他提建议，最主要的是看他能不能强力推荐”。

高悦没想过这些，他平时除了本职学业很少跟导师谈个人前途之类的私人问题，有些犹豫。路德很会鼓励人：“你跟人沟通能力很强”。

* * *

事后证明，路德的建议是高悦找工作里最关键的一条。高悦工作本身多好多差反在其次。

高悦在导师秘书那里查了导师的日程安排，专门找了导师最空闲的一天敲门见面。老头逗自己的宠物狗正开心，听高悦说要找工作，顺口畅谈自己才出道时候的艰苦和风光。

在适当的时候，高悦小心地说：“教授，有两个地方我非常想去，他们的招人广告跟我的方向也很近，你看这个职位适合我吗”？导师对高悦心里想什么心知肚明，他拿过职位广告，翻了翻，说：“这个地方的人都很邪门，那个地方夏天太热。旁边这个不是不错吗”？

高悦看了一眼，说：“可是他们不招我这个方向的人啊”。 导师摆谱地哼一声，拿起电话，接通对方系主任，亲切地叫对方的昵称：“……尼可，你们招人怎么会漏掉我这个如此重要的方向……哈哈哈……对，我有一个年轻人推荐给你，是我的学生，马上毕业了，人还算聪明……他是个有趣的人，你不要他，跟他聊聊天也不浪费时间……哈哈哈……哦，你要那篇评论我还没写，不过会尽快给你……”放下电话，转头对高悦说：“你直接把申请材料寄给尼可，他也许能给你安排一个面试”。

过两个礼拜，高悦接到面试通知，对路德说：“多谢你提醒，否则我肯定想不到去求导师，其实他是举手之劳”。路德说：“你好好准备，别伤你导师的信用”。

高悦嘴上跟路德说不想找好职位，机会真来了还是很卖力。他专门去作了头发，买了新衬衫、领带。回来路德说他的发型太新潮，他又立刻跑去把刚理的头发推成乏味的平头。

面试很顺利。高悦自信满满。底下忽然有人问：“要是你教课的学生不会念你的名字怎么办”？这个人鹰鼻深目，很刻薄的样子，高悦觉得这似乎是拐弯抹角地种族歧视了，想：别正面回答，于是开玩笑：“学期初不会念没问题，学期末还不知道老师名字的小孩，自动扣十分”。大家都笑，鹰钩鼻也笑道：“这个办法好”。

午饭的时候，一个资深老头问高悦：“你作的这个东西到底是干什么的”？他从头到尾没听懂高悦的学术报告。高悦小心地解释了几个技术问题，老头不耐烦地摇头：“这些东西早就有了”。高悦不敢硬顶，退后一步，陪笑：“这个东西作好了，当然有用，如果事实证明没用，考虑考虑科学问题也挺好玩”。老头很激动，说：“太对了”，他拍了一下桌子：“现在其他的年轻人都太功利，什么都要用新名词、新用途，其实科研的本质就是好玩、作游戏”。高悦看自己蒙对了答案，很高兴。他不知道桌子上其他人都什么态度、跟老头关系如何，知趣地闭口不言，点头听他发牢骚。桌上的人高谈阔论，高悦基本插不进话，有问回答而已。

下午去一个女教授实验室参观。这是个男人婆，一直单身，在行业里以泼辣闻名。见面没几句就直截了当地说：“你作的东西很乏味”。高悦没想到被这么直接地攻击，有点害怕。他知道这时候一步都不能退，小心地试探：“你觉得我的课题跟什么东西比很乏味”？男人婆想了想，说：“跟汽车制造一样乏味”。高悦放下心来，夸张地惊叫：“汽车制造很用啊”。男人婆坚持：“可是很乏味”。高悦想：百口难调，中午那个老头说这个课题有趣但是没用，现在这位又说它乏味而有用，嘴上说：“这个世界这么多人，总要有人作无趣但是对大家有益的事”，然后又无耻地拍马屁：“这样最优秀的人才能集中力量做有趣的事”。男人婆点头嘟囔：“那是你自己的选择”。

回来没几天，高悦接到对方主任的电话：“恭喜，我们决定聘用你”。高悦大喜，说：“太谢谢了”。系主任客气地说：“我们在你之前，面试了四个人，都不满意，以为今年招不到人，难得大家都喜欢你，我的任务就是给你足够多的钱把你吸引过来”。高悦当然不会把客气话当真，但是听好听的总是高兴，连说：“太好了”。主任问：“你的工资要求是多少”？话说到这里，高悦比较放松，实话实说：“没认真考虑过这个问题，最好高一点”。主任大笑：“那当然”。

放下电话，高悦第一时间通知路德：“成了”。路德非常高兴：“恭喜”。

高悦的心情不错，说：“我们庆祝一下，一起出去度假几天”。


	76. 国外篇之三十三 ∙ 快乐时光

他们在深山里租了小木屋。木屋外阳台上的Jacuzzi浴缸正对青山绿野。

不是旅游旺季、也不是周末，方圆几公里没有别人。两人野人一样幕天席地，全身放松。

“悦”，路德举杯示意，“祝贺你前途远大”。高悦让热水滚过全身，长途开车的劳累全部释放出来。他微笑道：“路德，你最好马上做出大事情，这样我在新闻里看到你，想起我们的交往经历会特别有成就感”。路德笑笑不回话。

风从山上吹下来，木屋前的风铃叮叮当当。

高悦说：“中国有句古典的诗，说一个人弹琴很好听，好似山谷松涛，就是这个样子”。

松涛一阵接一阵，永远不息，两人安静地听。高悦有点淡淡地伤感，想：今后不会有人给路德解说中国古诗了。他能记忆自己多久呢？一年？两年？十年？

浴缸太小，两人在阳台的地上铺了地毯，身体抱在一起。

山野里，河流清澈，鱼在周围无知地游过，两人在河水里抱在一起。

树林里树木稀疏，两人在林间抱在一起。

山顶上，离天很近，峡谷壮观开阔，松壑如浪翻滚，两人在世界的最高点抱在一起。

山地的天气一会晴朗，一会阴雨。两人象初恋一样疯狂。 高悦在河边的草地上，光脚踩在淤泥里，浑身赤裸。同样赤裸的路德贴上来。路德非常用力，把高悦紧紧箍住，仿佛想勒死他。高悦憋不住气，使劲挣扎，努力张口大声喘息，象离水上岸的鱼，苦苦为生命用力呼吸。

风声震耳，路德大声说：“我们应该早来这里”。高悦大声回答：“现在来也不晚”。

高悦对自己说：是的，还要过几天才分手，现在一点都不晚。

他抬头看着四周，从地面看上去，周围的树木格外高大。阳光流畅地从松枝的间隙洒下，不知道林间有两个人正攀登他们的宇宙的高峰。高悦高声大叫：“啊……”

……群鸟乱飞乱鸣。

夜里大雨滂沱。高悦说：“没洗过这么大的淋浴吧”。

路德开门首先跑了出去。雨滴速度很快，打在身上发疼。水很冷，风很大，冻得两人浑身哆嗦，但是忍着，笑着互相打肥皂。高悦身体弱一些，身体发青，中途跑回木屋用烫水使劲冲。

过了一会路德也跑回来，大叫：“受不了，太冷了”，和高悦挤在莲蓬头下。高悦大喊：“离我远点，你身上太凉”。

路德跪在高悦的身前，崇拜他、研究他，咬牙说：“太美好了”。

高悦弯下身子，双手痉挛地抓住路德的头发，说：“你的选择，你的决定，你的一切，现在你享受吧”。

宇宙爆炸，任何记忆的碎片都不应该残留。


	77. 国外篇之三十四 ∙ 当晚

分手那天，高悦开车去机场送路德。路德离开，他的破车半送半卖归了高悦，高悦坦然接受。

机场里，高悦表情平静。在安检口，路德流泪了。高悦想：美国人的感情丰富起来真烦啊。好在路德哭得比较收敛。

高悦细声细气地安慰路德：“想一想你的光明将来，我跟你再有几分钟就没关系了”。

路德在机场的角落搂着高悦，哽咽着：“我爱你，非常爱你”。高悦听着。他想：分手的时候说这种话是什么意思呢？美国人说好话的时候嘴巴象蜂蜜一样甜，这是他们从小学的时候就训练有素的。顶多听听而已，千万、千万、千万不能当真。工作中是这样，生活里更是这样。

路德进了安检口。高悦不能再送，跟他礼貌地挥手道别，头也不回地转身离开。他想：认识五年多，就此不再见面。

走在机场的长廊，一个人，空着双手，轻飘飘的。高悦有些冷，把衣服裹紧些。他看着落地窗里自己的影子，觉得如此孤单：离开本国万里之遥，周围熙熙攘攘的人群说着异国语言，没有一个贴心的人。

在他的记忆里，出国以后，也是有生以来，第一次如此刻骨地感到寂寞。

停车场上，车还是那辆车，看惯的外表和内部，忽然显得很旧、很破。高悦看着熟悉的方向盘、手档、仪表盘，注意到台面上靠右侧不知什么时候弄出一大条划痕。如果在刚才，来机场的路上，他都会立刻跟路德说这事。路德会坐在副驾驶的座位上，或者大惊小怪地说：“太糟糕了，你会修吗”？或者懒洋洋地说：“一条划痕怕什么”？

可是现在，高悦看看空荡荡的车子，无人可说。

就在这辆车里，高悦学会了开车。他边学车边和路德疯。他们开车出去兜风、买东西。现在这些都已经过去。

高悦提醒自己：分手之后的伤感是正常的，好似小孩丢了玩具会哭。一个礼拜、最多两个礼拜就好。这一两个礼拜之内忍忍吧。

打火、切档，音乐CD无知地播放熟悉的旋律。这是一张昂贵的CD，当初路德坚持要买，高悦还生了次闷气。

流畅优美的音乐里，车子缓缓离开停车位，离开停车场，掉头上了高速，把机场飞快地抛在身后。

路上穿过市区的时候有点堵车，到家比较晚。在路上，飞机就应该起飞，路德正在几千米高的天上。

* * *

回到公寓。小小的公寓仿佛大了很多，变得陌生。高悦关门，碰的一声，在空旷的室内显得刺耳。他害怕这样的安静，赶快开了电视，让嘈杂的音乐占据两耳。

厕所里路德的牙杯、牙刷还在，高悦顺手把它们扔进垃圾筒。路德当年亲手挑的浴帘已经很破很脏，无声地垂在浴缸一角。

高悦看着镜子里的自己，面色苍白，头脑发晕，想不明白周围的世界发生了什么事。他想：如果把一条鱼忽然从它的伙伴中捞出来，放进另一个类似的玻璃缸，这条鱼一定莫名其妙、茫然失措、不明所以。

他在公寓里巡视。墙上的工艺装饰已经被路德打包运走。留下来一个个丑陋的钉子。大床还在。就在几个小时以前路德还在上面躺过。空气里还有他的味道。高悦打开橱柜，里面变得空荡，路德的衣服一件不剩。两人的衣服本来并排挂着。现在只剩高悦的那列，孤零零散乱地在足够大的空间里摊着。高悦仔细找，似乎想看路德是不是拉下一件破衣服、一只破袜子。一件都没有。

高悦注意到喝水杯空了。他不喝咖啡，一直保持国内的习惯，没有矿泉水的时候喜欢把自来水烧开再晾凉。路德在美国长大，直接喝自来水。他过问高悦这个“老土”习惯不止一次。反正路德很少进厨房，高悦就悄悄烧水、不跟他说。

高悦昏沉沉的，四肢无力，想：生活要继续，口干了要喝水，而喝水的那些步骤跟世界上其他的事情无关，无论如何都要干。

那天晚上，天慢慢黑下来。高悦在冷清的公寓里一个人烧水，弯腰把水壶从柜子里拿出来。

他忽然想到，以后、一辈子、到死，也许永远再不用偷偷摸摸烧水，一下子悲从中来，而这个悲伤没有任何人可以倾诉。他四顾无助，终于开始哭泣。

他放开水壶，靠着案台坐在地板上，一开始是默默流泪，很快变成放肆的嚎啕大哭、委屈得眼泪哗哗流那种哇哇大哭。 他边哭边想：我在中国长大，本来自由自在，忽然跑来万里之外，和路德认识、交往，喜欢他的身体、喜欢他这个人。然后突然分开，这个过程真是奇怪。

他又想：如果路德还在屋里，一定会来安慰。可是现在自己是一个人，哭给谁听？哭死他也不知道。

他试图回忆不相干的事情，回忆大麦、刘帅、白喜喜、老姜、齐飞，可是每次思路都准确地回到路德。高悦哽咽地喊起来。他意识到在家不用说英文了，拿中文无意识地大声喊：“啊、啊”。声音在空阔的房间里很响，没有回音。

许久，高悦渐渐止住哭声。他心里对自己说：高悦，你是个男子汉，要坚强。

* * *

他洗脸、擦干眼泪，坐在沙发上木然地看电视，电视里演的什么一点都不知道。

他想：几年前的那个晚上，自己根本不应该去酒吧，不该认识路德。

他又想：自己的Gaydar根本不应该那么好，接近人的花样根本不应该那么多。如果只是在远处看着路德暗恋，顶多是肤浅的郁闷，根本不会有现在的全身心痛苦。所谓接近人、偷心的技术，根本是毒药、是恶习，需要戒除。靠好的技术偷来的感情，一定会在将来某个地方出错，以十倍的力量报复回来。

他想到路德，心里闷得简直不能呼吸，忍不住又闷在沙发里大声“啊”地叫起来。他想：路德真残忍，给予自己最大的幸福，然后忽然剥夺。

他很奇怪：为什么会这么难受？

高悦强迫自己想别的东西，分心。但是他作不到。

他想到齐飞。路德在拿到聘书的当天把自己甩掉，自己也是在拿到美国大学录取通知的当天跟齐飞宣布分手。当年他和齐飞分手时也很惆怅，但是那个滋味跟现在没法比。他想理智地比较齐飞和路德：路德怎么了，会让自己这样？他找不到答案。

他纳闷：自己难道不是狼吗？不是很多年前就成长为公狼了吗？难道自己不是主动地猎食吗？原来狼受了伤，也会很疼。


	78. 国外篇之三十五 ∙ 次日

高悦那一夜失眠，翻来覆去睡不着。心里好象被人硬切去一块，空落落的，越躺越难受。

他爬起来上网，去最无聊的网页看最无聊的笑话，不能看长笑话，因为他的精神不能集中超过十秒。而且不能看恋爱笑话，怕受刺激。

他觉得自己累了，就躺会，睡不着再起来。他在斗室里转圈、来回折腾，把桌子、椅子弄得碰碰响，反正不会吵到别人。凌晨，他终于迷糊了一会，没有深睡，心里一直在盘算着什么，但是什么都记不住。

到了黎明，忽然公寓的大门一响，有人开门进来，把沉重的行李箱扔在地上。

高悦猛地从床上坐起，愣了几秒，简直不能相信，心脏剧烈地跳动、好像要蹦出喉咙。他大喊：“路德，是你吗，你回来了”？

没有回答。

他跑出卧室。黑暗的公寓里没有任何其他人，大门关得好好的。高悦大喊：“路德，是你回来了吗”？声音在空荡荡的房间里回响。他发疯一样开灯，把公寓每个房间照得透亮，连厕所里都找了一遍，还开门到外面走廊、电梯里看。

没有人。黎明时分，整个公寓楼、整个城市都安静地沉睡。走廊里的灯静静地、无知地亮着。

高悦愣愣地站在公寓门口，想：这大概就是幻听。他想起来：路德已经交还了公寓钥匙，就是回来也只能敲门。

他头晕脑胀，却完全没有睡意，在沙发上坐着。看着灯火通明、安静无声的公寓，想：路德走了，承认现实吧，他不会回来了，他现在正在旅馆睡觉呢。以后要过一个人的日子了。

高悦傻子一样看着窗外的天慢慢大亮，无精打采地起来。平时很温暖的厨房不知为什么看起来阴冷、简陋。和路德一起买的早饭燕麦片还剩半包在柜子里，但是没人再替自己拿蜂蜜水泡燕麦粥、每天早上等自己。

高悦一个人坐地铁去学校。地铁里一切如常。周围的人有的面无表情，有的有说有笑。他们的生活仍在继续。

高悦到了办公室，无心工作，只觉一切没有意义、非常可笑。

中午，不会有人忽然推门进来，说：“悦，今天怎么没来找我吃午饭”？高悦也不用放开计算机键盘，转身解释：“我忘记时间了”。

高悦去吃午饭，他在走廊上沿着老方向走到一半，停下来，想：路德不在了，何必再绕远去餐车吃饭？认识路德之前，单身的时候，他总是去近处的学生中心的餐厅。

餐厅一切照旧，一样的布局、一样的价格表、一样熙熙攘攘的学生队伍。当年教高悦可口可乐英文说法的那个中国大叔还在，一点都没变。时间在这里什么痕迹也没有。高悦有个错觉：也许自己才来美国，只不过作了个奇怪的梦，其实才过去几天。他想：要是梦就好了，梦醒以后，再见路德一定躲得远远的，连话都不跟他搭。

高悦看着餐牌上的菜，想：这个菜太甜，路德肯定不喜欢。又想：自己本来最喜欢甜食，现在路德走了，还顾忌什么？他点了最甜的菜，但是舌头的味蕾尝不出一点滋味。

独自在热闹的餐厅坐着吃饭，高悦想：一直说带路德回中国玩一次，他也一直要去，没机会了。路德以后去中国大概找不到自己这样熟门熟路、尽心尽力的导游。他傻呼呼的一个人，希望别被无良国人骗。

高悦掏出手机来看时间，发现手机没电，自动关机。他忽然惊慌失措：万一错过路德的电话呢？充电器在家，高悦慌慌张张地在实验室、附近的办公室到处问，真找到一个同型号的充电器。插上电，按了电源开关。

屏幕慢悠悠地启动，一片空白，没有任何电话纪录。

* * *

晚上回家，高悦走过糕点店。这里卖的面包路德最喜欢吃。高悦忍不住买了一个面包，在电梯上掰下来一小块吃了一口。

高悦常替路德买面包，也常会自己先吃一块，路德抱怨他掰得不整齐。那天高悦随手一掰，断口非常规则。他傻笑起来：如果路德在，肯定会夸奖高悦技术提高。他又想：路德都走了，技术提高有什么用。想到这里，委屈至极。

作晚饭的时候，高悦熟练地只做了单人份。他发现自己慢慢地在适应一个人的生活，鸡蛋只用半份，葱只用半份，菜和肉也只用半份。

吃的时候，发现菜非常咸，原来忘了减少盐的用量。

* * *

看电视的时候可以随便换台，坐沙发可以随便坐在哪里。高悦两天一夜没怎么睡，实在困了，关了灯和电视，躺在沙发上迷糊过去。

他睡得很浅，忽然作起梦来，梦见路德。路德阳光、英俊、沉着、睿智，他无情地对高悦说：“我们分手吧”。

高悦很伤心，说：“我们不是说好复合了吗”？

路德笑起来，笑容还是那么好看，说：“什么时候说好复合的”？

高悦想破了头也想不起来什么时候说过要重新在一起，于是醒来。

天还很黑。高悦吃力地戴上眼镜，看了看钟，原来才睡了两个多小时，还不到午夜。他爬起来洗把脸，走到客厅，看着窗外城市的夜景。

月亮很亮、很白。他曾经那么冲动地追求路德、那么意气风发地和他交往、那么兴奋地和他在月色里做爱、面对着整个城市拥抱。他曾经沉静地和路德坐在客厅角落的黑暗里、喝酒聊天。他看着月亮想：千里共婵娟，路德在干什么？

英文里形容月亮的优美，说月光是蓝色的。蓝色的月光如水。 他回忆起一次路德说：英文里没有夜色如诗这样的说法，但是可以说夜色如童话。高悦想：这是个什么样的童话呢？

回卧室躺在床上，他又想：自己做梦说的都是英文，这是路德花了四五年时间在自己灵魂里印上的一个烙印。更多的烙印随处可见：穿无筒运动袜、衬衫下穿T衫而不是背心、喜欢穿粗布格子衬衫…… 高悦闭上眼睛，眼泪不争气地流下来。他想：应该把这些全部改回去，变回以前那个狼一样的自己。那时候的高悦年轻、充满活力、快乐无知、没心没肺。

他再次不可压抑地想到路德。路德开始新的工作，进入新的环境，认识新的人，大概没有时间和精力想旧人吧。高悦当年出国，不是很快就把齐飞忘了吗？他想到路德要和别人结婚，害怕得浑身发抖。 高悦想不通：路德对他自己是个诚实的人。他背叛了上帝，就不再当伪信徒。可是他为什么会背叛自己的性向？

他缩成一团，软弱无比地哭泣。他想起很小的时候有一次冬天晚上独自在家，家里很黑，很害怕。然后妈妈回来。他抱着妈妈，那时候他才到妈妈的腰，鼻子闻着妈妈臃肿的棉袄上好闻的寒冷的味道，感觉很安全。他用枕头蒙住头，闷声轻喊：“妈妈”。

高悦拿出手机。路德的代号是“0”，安静地显示在号码列表的最上端。高悦看了半天，抬手把这个号码删除：时光不再，人事已改。

他闭上眼睛，痛苦地蹬腿，把床单弄乱，想：床单即使维护得再整齐，也没有任何意义 ⎯⎯ 不会再有人能够熟悉到可以走进这个卧室。


	79. 国外篇之三十六 ∙ 新生活的挑战

高悦在路德之后几个月毕业。答辩的时候，他西装革履，礼貌地回答教授们的问题。想起路德的一个狂想是让自己内裤黏呼呼地答辩，不由嘴角微笑。

答辩后第三天，高悦登上飞机，走上新的工作岗位。他的全部财产装了三个箱子。几年前来美国的时候是两个箱子，过了几年，还是一个人，多了一个箱子，如此而已。所有其他的家具都三文两文卖了或扔了，包括路德的旧车。

他和路德当年费力抬上楼的沙发是唯一留在公寓的家具。高悦对它保养的一直不错，看上去很新，因为最后几晚要睡在上面，没卖。没多久房东打电话，说因为雇人把沙发扔进垃圾箱要扣押金，高悦无所谓地说：“扣吧”。

在新的地方，高悦有了自己的办公室、实验室，觉得很好笑：一个混酒吧的混子，居然找了这样的工作。他还没开始工作就托未来的同事代招了两个博士生。三天前还是个学生，三天后就成了别人的导师。

其中一个学生是德国人，胡子拉喳，进门来恭敬地点头。高悦感觉荒诞：这就是路德从小追求的感觉、职业、生活？ 他想：路德就是德国裔，用德语说：“早上好”。德国学生高兴地回了一句什么。高悦微笑着摇头，想：和路德这么久，没学几句德文，多了就听不懂啦。

他在宽大的办公桌后摆起导师的架子，回忆自己来美国第一天见导师的样子，严肃地说：“你还没有入门，先从读文献开始”。说着说着忍不住自己没底气，笑着把架子放下，说：“第一次见面，一起去咖啡馆坐会吧”。

走在新的校园，年轻的学生嘻嘻哈哈走过。他们已经是低一辈的人。高悦想：离家万里，孤单一人，赶鸭子上架，工作挣钱。他问自己：以后怎么办？

他看着玻璃门里印出的单薄身影，想：好歹不算老，怎么也不至于没人要。青春虽然已经到了末尾，好在无论如何算是事业顺利。这点要特别感谢路德。如果没有他逼迫，八成糊里糊涂随便给人打工 ⎯⎯ 让老板占便宜和让G吧里的人占便宜本质是一样的。人的一生有很多方面，情感问题抛开不说，单就事业发展而言，跟路德的交往获益良多、影响一生。

不久，高悦领了第一月的薪水，收入一下比以前多了好几倍，感觉用不完。他租大房子，买名车、名表。

他去G吧，看着周围参差不齐的人群，发现自己口味变了，很少看人冲动。偶尔看到两三个还凑合的，嘴巴却比年轻时候笨了很多，懒得主动周旋。

高悦坐了一会，独自离开，彻底明白为什么路德以前不愿意逛酒吧，想：终于进化到了路德当年的层次。

* * *

大学所在城市有多个泛同文化中心。高悦某次参加对公众开放的座谈。

聊天时，邻座是一个小老头，干瘦，和蔼。主持人特别介绍：“这是莱维(LeVay)博士”。高悦想了一会，大惊：“你就是第一个发现同性恋和脑组织结构相关的那个莱维博士”？莱维笑眯眯地回答：“那是我以前的工作之一”。高悦崇拜学者的毛病又犯了，想：就是这个干瘦老头，影响了世界上一亿两千万同性恋的地位。作一个学者，一生只要有一个成就，是多么值得自豪的事情。他很奇怪：从幼儿园、小学起，好象自己就一直是这么受教育的，说当科学家光荣，怎么到这么大了才开始体会。莱维博士平易近人，一小口一小口喝着红酒，笑眯眯地说自己来的路上不小心拐弯闯红灯被警察抓。高悦微笑着听。

高悦转来转去，眼睛一亮，发现一个目标。

参加座谈的人很多和高悦一样，穿一本正经的西服。但有一个人随随便便，显得挺突出。乍看上去有点象路德，也是短短的浅色头发，不过仔细看，脸型不象，方下巴、眉毛很重，总体很帅，比自己高半头。

高悦端着酒杯，找个机会接近对方，打招呼：“你好”。那人正在跟人说话的空隙，扭过脸看高悦。大概高悦还算顺眼，他表露出热情，转身握手：“你好，我叫安迪”。高悦看对方第一反应还行，自我介绍：“我的名字叫悦”。

安迪对面那人也伸手过来，有点腼腆地说：“我叫埃米特”。这人长得也不错，比高悦矮半头，但脸上皮肤不是太好，在安迪旁边黯然失色。高悦没怎么理他，转头和安迪说话：“我刚来这个城市半年”。安迪点点头：“我也来不久，比你早半年”。

他们聊了些无伤大雅的风土人情。安迪和埃米特原本认识，都在高悦读书的那个州度过童年，这下三人话题多起来。

安迪很健谈，高悦搭话。聊起电视节目，安迪简直是大行家，哪年哪个台放了什么节目，信手拈来。高悦惊叹：“你记性真好”。安迪耸肩：“我是演员嘛”。高悦惊了一下：“明星”？安迪笑道：“还没出名，通过经纪人接小角色而已”。路德顺口恭维：“安迪，你是我见过举止最自然的人，成名是早晚的事”。

他再次打量安迪，注意到安迪的打扮其实非常精心，根本不随便，是演艺圈特有的时尚。

深入一些，高悦失望地发现安迪的性格跟路德差得很远，活跃而浅薄、浮躁。

安迪暗示性地捏了捏高悦的胳膊，说：“你比看上去壮实，什么工作”？高悦笑道：“教书”。安迪点头：“嗯，应该多运动，跟我一起健身吧”。高悦微笑道：“好啊，你的电话是多少”？

两人去停车场，彼此车子正好停得不远。安迪开的是辆普通旧车，和他张扬的个性不符，可能收入不稳定。 他看到高悦崭新的高级跑车，吹了个口哨，说：“真漂亮”。高悦心里高兴，轻佻地说：“你这是夸车”？

安迪开始搭桥，问：“今晚接下去怎么过”？ 高悦不愿让对方掌握节奏，礼貌地微笑：“今晚我的安排满了”，但是他又不想安迪误会自己拒绝他，递出邀请：“明天晚上你有时间吗”？

第二天是周六，高悦按约发短信给安迪，安迪很久没理，半夜才回复：“今天忙”。

高悦不快地想：安迪八成跟谁鬼混了。又想：自己是他什么人，管不着人家，于是回答：“明天吧”。他工作很多，周末加班非常充实。

周日晚，高悦和安迪去酒吧。安迪吹牛他认识很多明星：“不过我还没结交过你这样的，高”，他大胆地挑逗，手指托起高悦的下巴。

高悦心里不高兴，抬头躲开，嘴里半开玩笑：“我的名字是悦，如果用我的姓，可以叫我高博士”。

安迪没有听出高悦话里的反感，笑道：“‘悦’太难发音，高博士，我们回家吧”，他一把抓住高悦的胳膊。

这是一个很普通的调情动作，但高悦又受不了，他抽出手，扬扬眉毛，既挑逗也认真地说：“我很挑剔的”。

安迪眯起细长的眼睛，暧昧地凑过来，喷着酒气说：“我能经受最严格地检验”。

高悦觉得安迪眯眼看人的表情有点熟悉，想了一阵，醒悟过来：多年以前，在国内读大学的时候，在G吧认识一个叫刘帅的人，眯眼看人就是他的招牌动作。

高悦不喝酒，安静地喝了一口饮料，眼睛看别处，想：自己在拖延什么？跟路德分手大半年，老大不小的年纪，早晚要找人，起码要解决生理欲望问题，就从安迪开始吧。想到这里，他终于松口，但是实在没有激情，想了几秒，憋出一句算是幽默地台词：“你准备好”。

他们去高悦租的房子，有一搭没一搭地聊肤浅的话题，天气、风景之类。在卧室，高悦终于放开自己，抱了安迪。安迪是个很活跃的人，身体健美，高悦看着很想抱，但是抱上去以后，不想任何进一步的行动。

安迪哪里肯让高悦安静，反抱回来，嘻笑着掏出高悦的器官，说粗俗的话：“让我看看小公主等急了没有”，发现是软的。高悦颇为尴尬，安迪倒不以为意，嘴里啧啧，手里反复使劲。

高悦抚摸安迪，想：这人如此油腔滑调，明天不知跟谁睡，我爱抚人的技巧不低，伺候路德心甘情愿，但是为什么要伺候安迪？

安迪急不可耐地褪下衣服，一脸色迷迷的猪哥象。高悦觉得他满身黑毛非常丑陋，索然无味。

安迪硬邦邦地走来，粗鲁地拨开高悦的衬衫，然后乱扯高悦的裤子。高悦身体僵硬，双手拽住内裤的松紧带，不让他脱。安迪嬉皮笑脸：“我的小公主，别害羞”。

这样的调戏，在高悦听来不知为什么格外屈辱，心下羞恼。安迪没注意高悦的情绪，粗手粗脚地把住高悦的下巴，大拇指磨蹭高悦的下嘴唇，轻薄地说：“真软的嘴唇，让它做它本分的工作吧”。

这终于超出了高悦忍耐的极限。他一把用力把安迪的手打开。安迪莫名其妙地问：“干什么”？

高悦知道安迪什么都没做错，是自己的问题，抱歉道：“我今天不舒服”。 安迪不高兴：“你这个人很奇怪”。

高悦懒得跟他敷衍，自管整理衣服，把衬衫裤子穿回去，说：“不知道为什么感觉不好”。安迪生气地嘟囔。 高悦不耐烦地说：“美国这么大，遇见不同的人一点都不稀奇，你以前没被人撵出门过吧”。安迪摇头。高悦板着脸说：“那今天就是第一次了”。

安迪害怕起来，说：“我走了”。

* * *

高悦使劲洗澡，然后躺在床上。

他租了一个两层小楼，没找室友，独自居住。房子座落在一片树林里，后院是个草坪，周围全是松树。除了同事，方圆几百英里内没有其他认识的人。他每天夜里瞪大眼睛，听着风吹松树的声音，得下夜不能寐的毛病。

长夜漫漫。 他想很多人和事情。他想起齐飞。当年自己因为要继续求学，决然地跟齐飞分手。齐飞恨过自己吗？他应该恨，如果他恨，高悦的心里会感觉好点。高悦回忆到后悔的地方，死死咬住嘴唇。 半年来，眼泪已干，心里难受就咬嘴、咬手，手臂上经常有一圈圈牙印。

他想：自己跟齐飞分手是没有办法，路德跟自己分手也是莫明其妙。造化弄人。天地不仁，视万物为刍狗。他翻身抱住枕头，他特意买的特大枕头。他回忆路德一次说他抱枕头、幻想那是暗恋的男孩，痛苦地问：路德，这么长时间了，我为什么忘不掉你？

午夜，高悦仍然毫无睡意。他起来坐了一会，然后去后院的草坪散步。

月色清凉，星光灿烂，夜风很冷。高悦胡思一些以前的事情，又乱想一些以后的事情，茫然极了。

在内：青春将逝。他曾经是圈子里最年轻、最张扬的男孩；而现在，年轻的时光和容颜被挥霍殆尽。他特别怕照相，怕见自己的老相。后来发现要照赶快照，再不照，越来越老。然而情感上，却和十六岁刚开始探索的时候一样，一样穷、一片空白。人生起伏，尘土散去，回到零点。

对外：曾经的爱人已经坚决地离去，而寻找新欢非常不顺，心理和生理都出现的很大的问题。厉害的时候，甚至连和男性同事礼节上的握手都不愿意。他觉得这辈子会就此孤独一人地过下去，再不能找到有心灵感应的爱人。

高悦想象自己老了，一个人花白头发在院子里转来转去的凄凉样子。他觉得委屈：为什么自己会落到这样一个境地。自己难道不是很重感情吗？难道不是很聪明、很有技术、很真诚吗？ 他觉得荒唐：世界之大，居然会如此孤单。他觉得自己是全世界最不幸的人。

高悦忽然有了一个可怕的念头。他不寒而栗。这个念头太可怕，但是象毒品一样甜美、充满诱惑力。他想：死亡是一切的归宿，如倦鸟归林，永回大地。所谓死去何所道，托体同山阿。世界太苦闷，太多的狼在丛林里游荡。他不是狼。狼不是狠心就能当的，必须不断进取、努力发现挑战、不回避，才能攻无不克。他是羊，他认输，他退出这个无望也无趣的比赛。认输之后，痛苦不再会无情地压榨失败者。

他抬头望月，想：清冷的月光象童话一样纯洁，自己被埋在地底，虫子寂寞无声地吃掉自己的眼珠、内脏、肌肉。曾经青春的肉体跟随痛苦的思想而逝去，这是多么美妙的一种解脱。

他的心情忽然放松下来。他的实验室有大瓶的剧毒化学品。作为负责人，他有保险柜唯一的钥匙。只要几十毫克，半秒钟，他就可以大声嘲笑痛苦，躲进黑暗的世界，永远避开挖心掏肺的折磨。他心里计划着遗书。不写给路德，他不配。可是怎么对父母下笔呢？几天前通电话的时候，他们还是那么高兴：独生子工作顺利。突然的打击到来，他们怎么办？他们的晚年将是多么凄凉？

高悦枯萎的泪水忽然又流了出来，这次是为年迈的父母。他跪在月光下的草地上，把额头贴着冰冷的草地。他躺下，看着广大、神秘、高远的星空，对自己轻声说：“高悦，这样不可以，他们会伤心死”。

他回忆自己的童年、少年时期。作为一个独生子女，有一对严格要求的父母，本应最开放的年代被孤零零和书本关在家里。他怕死了一个人的日子。高悦小时候，如果有朋友稍微对他好一点，他会毫不犹豫地掏出所有来分享。当高级巧克力还是奢侈品的时候，有一次，小学时，高悦偶尔得到一大块，忍着不吃，请小朋友来家里共享，眼巴巴希望朋友多留一会。可是小时候的高悦傻呼呼的，不会察言观色、不会花言巧语、不会诗乐棋画、甚至不会游戏。他那个朋友是非常机巧的小孩，吃完巧克力就走。高悦使劲回忆：当初自己伤心了吗？好象有点，好象没有，忘了。遗忘，是多么好的一件事情啊。

后来高悦慢慢学会了察言观色、学会了甜言蜜语，但是本性不能永远掩盖。他想：自己的性格从小就这么弱，这样的性格，难怪最后这么惨。

如果时间倒流，高悦会坚强得多，直面内心的软弱，早早发现路德的问题、帮助他一起解决。以他的聪明，处心积虑盘算事情，希望很大。可惜世界上没有后悔药卖。

高悦把路德放在最高的位置，路德于高悦呢？他看高悦是象高悦看齐飞？老姜？白喜喜？也许从路德的角度看，并没有太亏待高悦。跟高悦平等地度过了欢乐的时光，最后更力顶他找到理想工作，在事业上开展前途。对于事业心极重的路德来说，这样的安排，让他放心……

如果时间和空间有相通的地方，那么在时间长河里经历青春，也许可以等同于一块一块慢慢搭建一个名叫青春的城市，类似于玩《模拟城市》游戏。白喜喜的城市的大门。老姜是城市的城墙。齐飞是城市公园。他曾经以为路德是城市的其余全部：娱乐区、工作区、生活区、住宅……然而不是。


	80. 国外篇之三十七 ∙ 第三次见面

暑假里，高悦的工作、生活放松一些，新工作最忙的阶段过去。

这天天气很好，他刚刚提交了一个大报告，暂时没什么硬性任务，一身轻松。在办公室看外面阳光明媚，索性开车进城，给自己放半天假。

这个城市有很多著名的博物馆、艺术馆，聚集在市中心不远的绿地公园中。高悦并无固定目标，只是闲逛，在布告栏看到艺术中心有欧洲来的文艺复兴展览，临时起意走去。

艺术中心前有个小广场，摆了很多小摊，本地的艺术家在此展览兜售作品。很多是业余艺术家，水平不一定高，偶尔有好作品。高悦在小摊之间慢慢浏览，不慌不忙。

一幅不大的油画引起他的注意，标题是《当你老去》，来自爱尔兰著名诗人叶芝的名篇，伤感而深沉的一首爱情诗，很符合高悦和路德分手后的心境。他前几天偶尔起兴把这首英文诗翻译成中文[*]，扔在计算机的一角，这时忽然看到以此为题的画作，不由站定仔细品味。

高悦对美术仅仅是普通爱好者的程度，然而原本有一点底子，又被路德熏陶多年，口味比一般人刁。油画的构图并不惊艳，一个看不清是老头还是老妇的背影，坐在壁炉边低头看书，因为是背影，所以避开了难以描绘的表情和眼神。他心里品头论足：中规中矩，没灵气。转身想离开，摊主画家从后面走上来：“你有什么问题吗”？

高悦礼貌地回答：“随便看看”，一扭头，两人同时愣了一下，“哦，安迪”，高悦认出对方，想到上次见面，自己神经病发作，失态地把对方光着从家里撵出去，脸上一红。

安迪也认出高悦，可能忘了高悦难以发音的名字，只记得他的姓：“哦……高，是你”，立刻换上职业性地微笑：“见到你太高兴了，喜欢这幅画吗”？

高悦在安迪面前略有尴尬，把视线挪开，看画：“不错的画”，说着没营养的恭维，“我很喜欢原诗。你的作品”？问题才出嘴，就看到油画角落里安迪的签名，这个小演员还挺有艺术天分。

安迪看到潜在的顾客，尽心尽职地介绍：“你的眼光真好，这是我最满意的作品，你看，近景是老人低下头颅，远景是爱情登上山岗、溶入星光，周围的装饰花朵代表所有爱过的人……”

高悦本无购买的意愿，但是跟路德一起住的时候家里挂满艺术品，现在的住所墙壁光秃秃的确实不好看，油画题材又非常合意，而且画家是安迪，自己似乎需要补偿他，算是道歉吧。他点头：“很好，多少钱”？

安迪停了一秒，满脸诚恳地说：“原价一千二，既然是你，一千吧”。

高悦灿烂地笑了，扭头就走。

开什么玩笑。他和路德一起的时候，买过好多各种画作，周末隔三差五去画廊、画摊转。安迪这种野鸡画家的作品，便宜点的上百甚至几十就能拿下。当然，这幅油画裱装不错，画工也精细。然而即使是正规艺术家的作品，除非是大作，否则顶多五百。安迪这是把自己当冤大头兼弱智了。

“哎，高，高”，安迪居然追过来，想抓高悦的胳膊。这很过分，高悦皱眉回头。安迪也觉得自己太出格，赶快把手收回，涨红了脸，急切地说：“一千太贵，你可以还价啊”。

高悦自和路德分手以来，话少了很多，跟安迪这样的陌生人，为几百块钱多说一个字都累，只是礼貌地摇头。

安迪主动降价：“四百，四百怎么样，真是挺好的作品”……他看高悦一点动心的意思都没有，一狠心再砍一半：“哦，那你掏两百好了”……安迪热切地看向高悦，几乎绝望地怕他拒绝。

这是野鸡画家作品的低线了。不管安迪的表情是不是表演有所夸张，高悦看出他真的急需用钱，对他补偿道歉的心思占了上风，暗叹一口气，说：“不错的画，就四百吧”。这是一个无名画家的正常价格的高线。

安迪没想到高悦给四百，一愣之后大喜，眉开眼笑：“太好了，我去给你包一下，还需要别的作品吗”？高悦摇头，只想拿了画早点离开。

安迪掏出包装纸，一边包一边絮絮叨叨地对油画说：“这下你离开咱们家啦，到新家表现好点啊，给我争气”。

高悦看他这么喜庆的性格，也笑起来：“怎么给你钱，划信用卡吗”？安迪说：“可以借隔壁的刷卡机”。但是隔壁正好没人。高悦不知要等多久，皱眉说：“我身上没带个人支票”。安迪不好意思地笑道：“四百块的话，能不能给现金”。

“呃” ……没想到安迪穷成这个样子，每月十来块的银行开户费都掏不出。高悦和路德即使在最穷的学生时代，起码银行开户不成问题。不过他是穷人孩子出身，理解，于是说：“艺术中心那边应该有取款机，我去取钱，正好也看展览，出来的时候顺路到这提货好了”。

艺术中心里的展品非常丰富，高悦在两幅作品前流连很久，回到小广场，赫然发现很多艺术家已经收摊了，大概因为不是周末，所以散场早。安迪也把自己的东西整理好，大件寄存在附近认识的艺术品店员那里，小件塞了两大包，坐在路边树荫下望眼欲穿地等高悦。

高悦客气地说：“对不起，不知道你要走，在里面时间长了点”。安迪也回以客套话：“没关系，那个展览特别棒，我以为你还要再一个小时”。

高悦掏出厚厚一叠若干张二十美元的钞票，接过安迪手里包好的油画。他看安迪吃力地提着两大包东西，主动帮忙：“我也去停车场，蛮远呢，搭把手吧”。

去停车场的路上，高悦顺口问：“上次你不是说你是演员吗”？安迪嘿嘿笑：“我演过好多电影，都是群众演员，没台词那种，收入实在太低” 。

高悦跟安迪说话比较随意，问：“你相貌条件不错，没导演找你”？安迪自嘲地笑笑：“像我这样条件的，摄影场门口挤满两大街，没门路没经历，又不是大牌表演学院出身，难啊”，他又说：“有一次面试几乎要拿下一个配角，可惜嘴巴太笨，最后一轮得罪了导演助理，被刷了”，说起来，一副咬牙痛心的神态。

到了停车场边，安迪停步：“我在这里等公共汽车，谢谢你帮我提包”。高悦扬眉：“公车一小时才一班，你带这么两个大家伙” ……安迪叹气：“车坏了，停在家里开不出来”。

高悦当穷学生的时候，也曾走路上下学，知道滋味不好，何况有这么重的行李。他跟安迪一路聊天还算合拍，看时间还早，说：“我反正没事，开车送你一段吧”。 安迪张大眼睛，高兴地问：“你真有时间吗？那太好了，不过，我的包又大又重，千万别把你的跑车卡了”。高悦笑道：“车买来就是开的”。

高悦的跑车加油的时候才洗过，锃明瓦亮，安迪大为称赞。说实话，高悦很后悔自己土财主一样，被4S店的销售员蛊惑，一时冲动买了辆显眼的跑车。他平时在学校故意用比较远的停车场，怕同事看到开玩笑，打算过两年就换辆正常的。不过被人夸总不至于不高兴，耸肩笑笑。

高峰期路堵，安迪的家和高悦的家算是顺路，但要穿过半个市区，车流很慢。高悦问：“我没吃午饭，现在很饿，想一起先吃点晚饭吗”？安迪立刻回答：“正有此意”。

经过市中心的一个路口，高悦等红灯，安迪磕磕绊绊似乎鼓足勇气地说：“我们别去皇冠饭店吧”。皇冠饭店是非常高级的一个地方，高悦工作需要去过一次，一道菜最便宜也要六七十，稍微喝点酒，每人一百多两百就花出去了。他一抬头，发现这个路口转弯就是皇冠饭店，知道安迪误会，笑着安慰他：“皇冠饭店太贵了，我可去不起”。安迪也笑了。高悦原本要去一个他熟悉的饭店，不过体谅安迪的境地，改了主意：“前面有个汉堡王，随便吃点快餐吧”。

汉堡王店里，安迪点了两份汉堡，掏出高悦刚刚买画的一叠钱，抽出一张付款。高悦心想：难道安迪身无分文，如果今天自己不买画，只能喝西北风？

高悦饿，晚饭特地比平时多点了一份鸡条，但还是比安迪差远了。安迪甩开腮帮子，几口就吃掉一个双份肉饼的大汉堡，猛喝半杯可乐，几口又吃了一大半另一个加厚汉堡。美国大胃王多了，高悦倒不至于大惊小怪，但是看到眼前活生生的场景，还是好笑。

安迪解释：“午饭没吃”，又加了一句：“其实早饭和昨天晚饭也没吃”。高悦不能吃奶酪，在汉堡王只能点鱼排汉堡，滋味很一般，没吃完就停嘴，看安迪这个样子，把没开封的鸡条推给他：“我吃不下了，你能吃就别客气，否则待会只能扔掉”。安迪点头接过。

路上高悦好心指点安迪：“这个城市福利很好，应该有慈善机构发派免费食物吧”？他说的时候还怕伤安迪的自尊，安迪倒无所谓，实话实说：“城里的派发中心每周这两天不开门，城外有好几家，但是我的车不是坏了吗，去不了”。高悦“哦”一声。

安迪可能觉得高悦是白领，不食人间烟火，接着解释：“慈善机构领食品很麻烦，要填表，工作人员呼来喝去，很不体面，如果不是山穷水尽，尽量不去”。

高悦对穷日子毫不陌生，但从来没精穷到安迪这个地步。他扯开话题：“你的车怎么坏了”？高悦研究生期间花了五年搭建的实验台，比普通汽车不知精密复杂多少倍，他对机械设备相当熟悉。和路德一起生活的时候，为了省钱，路德那辆大破车换油保养、小修小补，都是高悦动手处理，从来不去修车行。

安迪一副垂头丧气的神态：“不知为什么，忽然就启动不了”。

高悦听他描述细节，猜测道：“好像是点火器坏了，不算大毛病，不过只能买新的换”。 “大概多少钱”？ “不太清楚，如果去修车行，连器件带人工，可能要三百多四百左右吧”。 “啊” ……安迪呻吟。高悦同情地看了他一眼：今天好容易跟自己做了笔生意，钱没捂热就要没了。

安迪住在一个高悦从来没去过的差区，道路坑洼，楼房破烂。高悦开着跑车，引来路边不三不四的目光。他心里七上八下，不敢减速，直冲到安迪的破公寓楼前。这是一个死角，周围没人，停车场很空，放心一点，帮安迪把大包拎下车，看安迪的破车就在边上，手痒起来，对安迪说：“你打火试试，我听一下是不是点火器的问题”。

安迪问：“你真会修车”？高悦撇嘴点头。

安迪开车门拧钥匙。高悦是行家，听得直皱眉：“半点杂音都没有，点火器就算坏，也不至于坏成这样啊”？他索性打开安迪破车的前盖，对安迪喊：“别停，试着点火”。

“啊哈”，他扫了几眼，很快抬起身，对安迪说：“小问题，可能不是点火器坏掉，而是接线断了，根本没连上”。安迪欣喜地瞪大眼睛，脱口而出：“你会修吗”？话出口，看着一身干净衬衫、开着跑车来的高悦，缩回去：“呃，我自己找人”。

高悦无所谓地摆摆手。他当学生的时候修实验台，上千根接线坏了一根，怎么也找不出毛病在哪，满天神佛求遍，回家砸门甩脸骂路德撒气，相比而言，眼前这种小凯斯算什么。跑车后备箱里有4S店送的救援包，他拿出基本工具，三下两下换了根电线。点火，汽车顺利启动，高悦相当有成就感。

安迪真的兴奋坏了，拉着高悦一个劲说谢谢，看到高悦的衬衫袖肘和胸口蹭了黑油，忙不迭找擦手纸。

高悦知道这种黑油擦不掉，不过并不在意，修好车自己心里也高兴，跟发了篇好论文那样高兴，乐呵呵地挥手和安迪告别，开车回家。

* * *

[*]《当你老去》的中文翻译附在小说最开头的简介中。


	81. 国外篇之三十八 ∙ 第四次见面

接下去很长一段时间里高悦很忙，一个大牌教授忽然找他组队打怪，他受宠若惊之余发现自己被当成处理垃圾杂物的苦力。各种鸡毛蒜皮的琐事，夹在几个脾气古怪、油盐不进的老头之间，有苦难言。最忙的时候，甚至睡在办公室里过了两夜。

好容易完事，又开学了，作为新手教课，各种资料准备得手忙脚乱，过了两三个礼拜，才慢慢进入正轨。

有天空闲，没课、没事，高悦在网上乱逛无聊，离开办公室，开车出门。他最初想去看场电影，又腻味了好莱坞的俗套，想去海滩，又穿错衣服不愿回家换。犹豫中，来到市中心的绿地公园。

艺术中心的小广场上照例摆满卖画的小摊。这个时间点，没多少人来此闲逛。高悦打算去艺术中心随便转转，却懒得跟安迪照面打招呼，顺着小广场侧面的走廊溜边绕过去。

公园这个角落真不错，风景幽雅，人也少，除了走廊长椅上躺了个人，只有鸟叫、松鼠跑。他想：如果不十分忙的话，以后可以时不时带计算机来这附近办公，接手机上网，比窝在办公室心旷神怡。

“高”？背后有人叫。 高悦一回头，安迪，正拿开盖在脸上挡光的帽子，从长椅上坐起来。

高悦的脸抽搐了一下：“安迪，你好啊”，又问：“为什么在这里，不去摆摊吗”？

安迪走过来说：“这里很好啊，不晒，可以看到我的摊位，如果有客人驻足我就过去招呼，没人的话，在这躺着挺舒服”。

高悦仔细看了看地形，确实是最佳的观察小广场的地点，看来自己自投罗网。他心里自嘲，把话题扯开：“有什么新作吗”？话一出口就后悔：得，这句问出来，不知要惹多少麻烦才能脱身。上次买的那幅《当你老去》还扔在车库没拆包呢。

安迪高兴地说：“有，有，好几幅”，热情地带着高悦走向自己的摊位。高悦有心不理又不好意思，跟在安迪身后，漫不经心地敷衍安迪夸张地再次感谢自己给他修车。

高悦在学生时期花了五年做的成果，有好几家大公司很感兴趣，不但有专利分红，这几家公司还竞相请他当技术顾问，轻车熟路写份报告，拿的报酬也许就抵得上几十幅廉价艺术品。他没什么经济压力，只是觉得自己被话堵着来看安迪的二把刀作品有点窝火。安迪跟自己根本连朋友都不是，不想跟他浪费时间的话，拍屁股走路毫无问题。但是不知为什么没走。自我安慰：反正今天的时间是空余，在哪里浪费都是浪费。

路德亲睐抽象画，高悦自然也被训练成这个品味，不大看得起安迪写实的绘画风格，懒洋洋地听安迪一幅一幅介绍。

其中一幅新作叫《晚餐》，没有人物，餐桌上两个盘子，两副刀叉，一支蜡烛，每个盘子里放着咬了几口的半个汉堡。安迪看高悦关注，卖力地指点：“这是一对很穷的恋人，在一个很破的公寓里，用沃尔玛买的廉价餐具，分吃最后一个汉堡”。

高悦被这个场景吸引住。他以前跟路德描述过自己的性幻想，其中之一就是两个爱人在贫穷中，在家徒四壁的破房子里分吃最后一个盒饭，然后上床做爱。再之前，他和齐飞当穷学生，分吃一份夜宵更是常有的事情。

安迪絮絮叨叨地说着：“背景的破墙说明两个人很穷，蜡烛说明两人相爱，蜡烛烧了这么多，说明这顿晚餐开始很久” ……高悦没想到居然有人跟自己有一样的狂想，还把它画下来，端着《晚餐》，仔细欣赏。画工有点粗，但他无所谓，指着油画的一侧，问：“这里露了破床垫的一角，是暗示两个人在做爱吗”？

安迪高兴地点头：“你真细心，确实是这个意思”。 高悦抬头问：“多少钱”？

安迪老老实实地报价：“三百”。这是一个很公道的价格。高悦点头，说：“我再加一百，你能否在床垫边添一只随便扔的袜子，那种普通的黑色船袜，让暗示的意味再重一些”。路德以前就常穿黑色船袜。

定制画的话一百有点少。高悦因为上次出了高价，这次不想给安迪以自己是冤大头的印象，刻意压了压。安迪却毫不在意，夸道：“这是个非常好的意向，我怎么没想到，没问题，一只袜子，在昏暗的背景里，很快就能加上”。高悦对安迪的胡乱恭维一笑置之，说：“那我待会来取货”。

安迪为难起来：“这里的颜料不全了，得回家才能画，要不你明天来取”？

高悦懒得专门为这幅画跑一趟，想：要末让安迪寄到自己家算了。正琢磨，安迪看高悦皱眉，怕到手的生意黄掉，忙说：“这样好了，我现在就关张，你跟我一起去我的工作室，现在还不到交通高峰，二十分钟开车就到”，他看高悦犹豫，又说：“我画室里还有两幅创作到一半的半成品，一幅是城市海景，一幅是欧洲麦田，你可以半途指定绘画内容，不另加费”。

高悦对欧洲麦田没感觉，对城市海景有点兴趣。那个城市，正是他和路德读书的大学所在地，也许可以让安迪加上自己和路德公寓楼。他想起来，安迪说他在那里出生长大。

他远远看了看艺术中心的大广告栏，今天并没有特别的展览，于是点头同意。

停车场，安迪欲言又止。高悦问：“有事吗”？安迪说：“你这么好的跑车停到我那个破街区不安全，没准有人砸”。高悦一想，确实如此。安迪接着建议：“开我的车一起走，完事后送你回这里”。

* * *

安迪的所谓工作室也同时是他的住所，一栋破楼的破烂单间，不分客厅卧室，有自己的厕所和做饭台子。家徒四壁，墙角一个床垫，房中间几个画布架，另一个墙角磊着两个箱子，外加一张破桌子两把破椅子。但出奇得干净，地板一尘不染，高悦进门，差点想换鞋。

高悦看到半成的城市海景图，日出时分，观众从海上看向岸边的城市，高楼林立。玻璃大厦向海一面反射着太阳的金光，象一个巨大的、金光闪闪的怪物，安静地沉睡。这个城市每天上演无数生生死死、又不为人知的故事。高悦和路德的故事，就曾经是其中之一。

这样看城市的视角，高悦以前和路德出海钓鱼的时候经历过一次，壮观的景象把他们震撼了很久。看着半成品，高悦就有购买的欲望，但是不想承诺什么，只是点头，说：“真不错，我在那里上学好多年，这样的角度也就看过一次，你能画出来，想必很熟悉”。

安迪麻利地把《晚餐》往一个空置的画布架上固定，调颜料，准备画袜子，一边回答：“我前男友在那个海港工作，这个景色我有一阵每天看”。高悦笑着说：“我和前男友在那里租过一次船，好贵”。安迪叹气：“那些钱跟我们没关系，我们穷啊，你的这幅《晚餐》油画，是我们的日常，有时候断顿跟不上，真的只能两人分一个汉堡”。

有人聊在那个城市的生活，高悦的话匣子不知不觉打开：“我跟前男友也很穷，我们有一阵，晚上只能两人分一个面包”，他停了一下，说路德的坏话：“他很霸道，欺负我，我只能掰一角吃一点，他吃大部分”，回忆着，嘴角不由微笑。

安迪好奇的问：“我跟他在那里生活了五年，你们有多久”？高悦回答：“好巧，我们也是五年多，不过开始比你们晚，算起来有三年时间重叠”。

聊了很久。安迪平静地讲述分手的经历：“……实在没钱了，有一天，他说出门走走，拿着我们最后一包吃的出门，再没回来”。高悦惊呼：“怎么会这样，他去了哪里”？安迪回答：“据说跟一个卡车司机跑了”。

高悦半天没说话，安迪好像比自己还惨点，他低声说：“很难过听到这样的事情”。

安迪笑了笑：“可笑我一开始还在合租房里傻等他，直到被房东找人打了一顿踢出来，才恍然大悟”。他接着说：“从那以后我一直倒霉，艺术学院没毕业，当演员面试不过关，现在街上卖画，连停下来看看的人都不多” …… 高悦说着没意义地话低声安慰：“你画画很好啊，我就喜欢”。

安迪回过头，一个灿烂地笑容，吓了高悦一跳。他语气一转，轻快地说：“对，世界上那么多人，有一个人喜欢就够了，今天你来，我非常高兴”。

高悦站累了，坐在干净的地板上，背靠破墙，说：“是啊，有一个人喜欢，一直喜欢的话，就够了”。

安迪絮絮叨叨地说：“跟前男友那些事情，过去好久了，其实这几年我过得还行，没饿死，跑了好多地方，见识了好多东西”，他停了停，接着说：“就是最近特不顺，面试角色总是不成，连群众演员的活都没接到几个”。高悦笑道：“你条件不错，出名是早晚的事”。安迪叹气：“演艺圈除非成名，百分之九十九的下场都是无声无息老掉，否则好莱坞边上，那么多妓女妓男是什么人在干”？

他又诉苦：“最惨的，我本来在一个地方打工好好的，新来的工头看我不顺，非要把我挤走，低三下四求他都没用”。高悦看他说得轻描淡写，也轻松地评论：“求人是没用的啦”。

安迪说：“是啊，有个礼拜六，对了，就是我上次去你家前一天，他找借口把我开除了”。

高悦没出声，过了一会，闷声道：“那样，你第一天被开除，第二天被我从家里踢出去？确实够倒霉，我真是很抱歉”。他想到那个周六安迪爽约，自己误会他跟人鬼混，颇为内疚。

安迪哈哈大笑：“你看我惨吧，本来礼拜天晚上跟你在酒吧很开心，到了你家，以为能很愉快，特地早早脱掉衣服秀肌肉给你看，结果你象碰到蛇一样跳起来，二话不说把我撵出去”。

高悦脸红了一下，看他说得滑稽，也笑着解释：“你身体真的很棒，是我那天不知为什么看到你的体毛发神经”，他也开始诉苦：“我跟前男友分手才大半年，心理生理还没完全恢复，已经半年多没找人了，你是第一个，结果我自己出了问题，抱歉让你郁闷”。

安迪说：“我差不多半年才恢复正常，尤其头几个月，确实很难过，理解，我也干过把人踢出去的事”，他又笑起来：“那是一个在酒吧想占我便宜的老头，不是我这样的帅哥”。高悦微笑点头。

安迪又试探着问：“你说你不喜欢胸毛？我可以刮掉”。高悦连声说：“千万别”，他想象一个大男人在厕所里折腾着刮胸毛，那个场景不要美得做噩梦，“我现在状态不行，跟胸毛没关系”。

高悦很久没有跟人这么放松地聊天，他看安迪在兜圈子，索性发出邀请：“天还早，要不待会我们一起去哪坐会儿”，又加了一句：“我请客，谢谢你给我改画”。

安迪高兴地摇头：“今天有钱，不用你请客，我带你去一个很好的餐馆，环境很棒，每周今天都打折”。高悦难得有兴致，点头说：“好啊”。

安迪提醒：“嗯，那个地方治安不一定总好，去之前最好把值钱东西收起来，比如你的项链”。高悦笑道：“这个项链是银的，才二三十块”。安迪“哦”一声，问：“别人送的”？高悦点头。安迪摇头叹气。

高悦坐累了，看安迪同意，索性半躺在他的破床垫上。没有沙发，这是整个房间里唯一软点的地方。嘴里有一搭没一搭跟安迪说话。

安迪精心改完油画，嘴里叫：“好了，你来看看”。没人回答，扭头一看，高悦居然在床垫上微微打鼾，睡着了。他这两个礼拜睡眠非常差，每天晚上断断续续不到四五个小时。

* * *

早上六点多，高悦醒来。这是跟路德一起几年养成的习惯。他迷惑地看着四周：一个空荡荡的破房间，合衣躺在地上的破垫子上，窗外天光开始放亮，身边背对自己躺着一个男人。环顾一圈，明白过来怎么回事，一看手表，居然在安迪家睡了十二个钟头！

他看安迪半裸着，只穿一条裤衩，裹着毯子在身边，不想吵醒他，掀开自己的毯子，蹑手蹑脚尽量不出声，去厕所解决问题、胡乱用手捧水洗脸漱口。

关着厕所门，他明知不好，还是忍不住拉开洗手台的各个抽屉，窥探安迪的隐私。里面没什么见不得光的东西，有一打套子、几个普通的性玩具、一小袋大麻。高悦这半年来抽过几次大麻，他检查环境，安迪似乎不常吸，没有残留的大麻臭味。没有任何硬毒品的迹象，安迪肌肉那么发达，也不可能吸食硬毒品。

高悦把一切还原，退出厕所。想：自己在人家垫子上睡了一夜，怎么也不能不打招呼一走了之。看时间还早，索性坐在安迪对面的墙边，掏出手机处理电子邮件。自己的车不在楼下而在绿地公园的停车场，还得顺便查一查出租车公司的号码。

很久以来第一次睡足，高悦觉得自己的状态真是好，毕竟身体还不老，仅仅一夜，各项机能就恢复到顶点，心情也难得正面、阳光。

从这个角度看，安迪的睡姿安详、可爱。他的容貌身材不错，不管怎么说是当演员的。胸毛、腿毛黑黑的，高悦想到安迪呆兮兮地说可以剃毛，想到他剃光了毛浑身光秃秃的傻样，无声笑起来。

安迪的肌肉有型。户外活动多，皮肤是小麦色，比路德黑。一双大脚因为常年穿鞋，显出本来的奶白色，跟路德的肤色差不多。

总体看，安迪和路德是光谱的两端。路德也有肌肉，但是清秀、文雅、聪明、深沉。安迪粗放、社会历练多，跟自己和路德这样的一直读书的理工生比，楞楞的，说话没那么多七拐八绕，是直肠子的美国人。当然，这才是第一印象，不一定准。他和自己一样，也被前男友在那个城市甩掉，看起来恢复得比自己好多了，要多向他学习。

七点左右，安迪被高悦手机发信的声音吵醒。高悦看他起来，道歉说：“对不起，昨天不知怎么居然睡着了，你应该把我摇醒”。 安迪咧嘴：“我摇了，摇了好几次，你睡得好死，就是不醒，我想想算了，估计你平时睡眠不足，我在你这个阶段也一样”。高悦不好意思地点头承认。

安迪又说：“我不知你的具体情况，怕你死在我的床垫上，半夜查了好几次，每次你都活着”。

高悦想到这个滑稽的场面，忍不住笑了很久。

短短几小时的见面，高悦笑的次数，比过去一个月加起来都多。


	82. 国外篇之三十九 ∙ 第二次约会

白天很忙，上课、写报告、处理没完没了的杂务。他因为前一夜睡眠足，精神罕见的好，有条不紊。还想到一个有关研究的绝佳点子。

晚上，一个人在家里冷冷清清吃过晚饭，忽然看到下午安迪给自己发过几条问候短信，一直没注意。他回复：“我很好，你今天如何”？

半小时，安迪没理他。高悦关掉电视，去计算机前加班。他白天想到的那个研究点子好得有点过分，得核算一下理论，看有没有闹笑话。

深夜，高悦气急败坏地埋在一堆草稿之间，嘴里不干不净骂骂咧咧。理论分析太难，以前遇到这种事可以推给导师，现在他自己就是导师，赶鸭子上架，有点露怯。

手机叮的一声。高悦拿起来一看，安迪回短信了：“很好。新工作。很累。才回家”。

“什么新工作？”

“餐厅。服务员。”

“很不错”。高悦回信。

今晚自己状态难得的好。如果安迪也方便，也许可以再试一次？想到这儿，高悦接着发：“现在你在干什么”？

“拉屎”。

“……”高悦被这个回答憋得无语，一个人对着手机傻笑起来。

“你现在在干嘛”？安迪没等到高悦的回信，反问。

“撒尿”。高悦也当仁不然。

“撒尿还能发短信？”

“我坐着撒。”

“真是我的小公主”……类似的调戏，那天安迪嘴里说出来，高悦觉得羞辱，但是此时在手机屏幕上看到，高悦觉得性感、挑逗。

“真想看你坐着撒尿的样子”。安迪又发了一条调戏的话。

“那，来看呐” 。高悦想也没想，秒回。

之后有点后悔，也有点期待，耸耸肩，没什么。

安迪没回。高悦等了好久，手机都黑屏了也没等到，心里纳闷：难道这样的勾引惹到对方？不应该啊。或者说，安迪刚才说的全是鬼扯，他没有新工作，也没有刚下班，不知在哪里鬼混，所以没回信？或者说，安迪确实有新工作，也确实刚下班，但是天太晚，他太累，所以不想来，正在礼貌地措辞？或者说，自己那天把安迪粗鲁地从家里赶出去，他不想再次受气？如果如此，自己是不是需要再道个歉？但是现在确实不是道歉的场合……

他注意到因为安迪不来，自己开始失望、担心，开始替安迪着想、猜测。这个状态可不对，不淡定的抓马婊，早晚要倒霉。

叮，手机响。高悦拿起查看，安迪的回信：“好啊，待会到”。

“为什么这么久才回信”？

“拉完了，擦屁股”。

高悦面对手机屏幕，再次一个人傻笑起来。

* * *

安迪开车过来大概要二十分钟。高悦跳起来，赶快把乱七八糟的家里收拾收拾，尤其是卧室，好在床单才换过。收拾一半，又蹦起来冲到车库，把安迪的画拆包，找出钉子锤子来叮叮当当在墙上找个地方挂好。

刚挂好画，门铃就响了。“靠”，高悦很恼火，没听见车声，措手不及。他赶快放下锤子，路过镜子时看到自己穿着内裤内衣，想想也无所谓，就这样跑去前厅。

一开门吓了一跳：安迪衣冠楚楚，手里拿着一瓶纸袋装的酒。高悦条件反射地伸手出去，以正式礼节招呼：“安迪先生，很高兴见到你”。说完差点打自己一个嘴巴，什么叫安迪先生（安迪是名不是姓），而且这是一夜情见面的用语吗？

上次安迪来，直接进卧室。这次他如此西服革履，只好把他领到客厅，坐在会客沙发上。接过安迪笨手笨脚递上的礼物红酒，高悦终于忍不住笑：“安迪，大半夜你来我家，怎么穿正装，跟工作面试似的”？

安迪抓抓头，傻笑道：“上次来穿得休闲，好像你不喜欢，我想你是教书的，可能比较保守，所以穿正式些”。高悦暗叹一声：这个安迪，好歹也是有心人。

高悦除了短裤T衫，连袜子都没穿，面对西服笔挺的安迪很别扭，想让他脱掉，说：“要不你去洗个澡”？

高悦的居所有好几个厕所，趁安迪洗澡，赶快去楼上主卧的洗手间灌肠。他进入圈子头两年几乎一直给人当零号，和齐飞、路德交往的六七年里，几乎一直当一号。他有个预感，自己好像又要开始当零号了。

灌肠器是来本地之后新买的，从来没用过，有好多乱七八糟的功能，高悦对着说明书才弄明白基本使用方法。等他出来时，安迪已经洗完，半裸着坐在客厅沙发上看电视。高悦递给他一件自己多余的浴袍。安迪身材高大，套上紧绷绷的，边穿边嘟囔：“还穿衣服？你真害羞”。

高悦听到，不知为什么真的有点害羞，心里好笑自己的状态，咬了咬嘴唇，想：现在怎么办？他恍然察觉自己根本没有在美国一夜情的实战经验，这是第一次 ⎯⎯ 如果不算上次和安迪灾难性失败的话。他索性反问：“你们美国人这时候应该怎么做”？

安迪也尴尬起来，抓头思索：“我们……我们一般搂搂抱抱，感觉好就上床了”。高悦想笑，安迪也想笑，终于两人对着笑出声。高悦拿起安迪带来的酒瓶：“要不要喝点酒”。

因为高悦不喝酒，家里没有开瓶器，只好给安迪一杯果汁，自己接了一杯自来水加冰块，在沙发上对坐着聊天。 安迪捡起经典话题：“你的房子真不错”。

“不是我的，租的”。

“哇，那房租每个月好贵吧”。 高悦翻起白眼看了安迪一眼，安迪唯唯诺诺地缩了回去：“对不起，我就是好奇”。

高悦觉得自己也过分，缓和地说：“其实房租多少在网站上查得到的”，报了一个大概数字，然后解释：“两年之内，我的雇主对租房有补贴”。

安迪只是咂舌：“这么多钱，哦，我是说，这么大的房子，就你一个人住”？

“是啊，没办法，只能一个人住”，高悦半真半假地说。

安迪说：“高，你是我认识的人里最成功的”。

高悦搞不清这是恭维还是别的，反问：“你当演员，大牌明星比我有钱有很多吧”。

“可我一个都不认识啊”。

“有钱人多了，我这种靠卖劳力按小时收费的，永远赶不上那些直接在钱海捞的”。高悦近段时期交往的富人比较多，不过他对金钱没有太大欲望，只是简单叙述：“前几天认识一个人，岁数也就比我大一点，去年的收入是三千多万”。

安迪吹了一声口哨，啧啧惊叹。

高悦说：“他并不比我聪明一百倍，也不比我更努力，这个世界就是这样”。他不喜欢这样的话题，转移焦点：“你健身吗”？

“每周三四次”，安迪骄傲起来，伸胳膊伸腿。高悦看着他毛茸茸的大光腿，想到上次他来，急着忙着脱光了给自己秀肌肉，想笑，但是忍住。 安迪接着说：“其实你脱了衣服，肌肉有一些，稍微练练，穿衣服会非常好看”。

高悦听了心里当然高兴，微笑道：“我平时不专门健身，有时游泳”。

安迪说：“游泳很好啊，但是光游泳不长肌肉，长肌肉的健身很苦，最好找个伴，两个人一起，这样才容易坚持到底”。

高悦不明白安迪的用意，瞟了安迪一眼，安迪絮絮叨叨说着健身的各种注意事项，看来只是在说健身窍门。

高悦主动坐到安迪身边，伸手抚摸安迪粗壮的胳膊和大腿。安迪自豪地摆姿势。

两人都不是初哥，知道到了水到渠成的时候。


	83. 国外篇之四十 ∙ 第一次接触

隔着内裤，安迪抓住高悦，嘴里嘟囔：“我的天使”，嘴巴亲上高悦的耳朵、脸颊、脖子。

高悦的耳朵脖子不敏感，脸颊后半部很怕痒，被刺激得往沙发上躲。安迪发现了敏感区，追过来，继续嘟囔：“小天使，别怕羞”。

来美国之后，高悦从来没被人以这样的语言、这样的方式露骨下流地挑逗过，既耻辱、又刺激。他也抓住安迪，两人搂抱在一起。安迪几次猴急地翻高悦的腿，高悦都坚决把他的手推开。

安迪不再坚持，埋下头，好几天没有发泄的高悦迅速攀升到宇宙的极点。

高悦熟练地玩弄安迪，主要用手。安迪按高悦的后脑，高悦躲开，安迪再次退让，不再坚持。

安迪也爆发了，白花花地洒在木头地板上好远。

他把高悦抱在怀里，高悦发现自己并不反感。

安迪嘴里小声说：“第一次简单点算了，下次再说”。

高悦回忆起来：类似的话，自己在第一次的时候对齐飞和路德都说过。这是又一个循环，只不过方向倒过来吗？

他不反对跟安迪再次幽会。

* * *

这一夜高悦睡得很好，上午十点多才醒。躺在安迪身侧，想：已经没有道理坚持六点半起床了，那是路德的习惯。自己认识路德之前，一直晚睡晚起，早上八九点乃至中午醒来是常态。

安迪的晨勃非常强烈，肉体和气味都很强烈，直指高悦的鼻尖。这一次，高悦顺从地、自然地纳入口腔。他手口协调地配合，熟练地体会男人在自己手下随着自己随心所欲的动作而发出对应的声音。

他想象自己是和白喜喜、齐飞、老姜、甚至李哥齐帅在一起，不敢想路德。但是手里脸上毛茸茸的感觉，以及嘴中身上冲动蓬勃的动作，跟他们任何一个都对不上。他对自己说：这是安迪，不是路德，不是其他任何人，这是安迪。

男人在高悦的爱抚下在边缘兴奋了很久，高悦安心享受这样美好的感觉。

他对安迪的习惯不太了解，虽然安迪没有约束高悦的头，爆发来临的时候还是太突然，高悦猝不及防，没有躲开。他趁低头的时候张开嘴角，让舌头上的液体滑出去。

安迪看到，把高悦拉起，撅着嘴，一副委屈的模样：“哦~~，我的小天使把它吐掉了”。高悦汁水淋漓地咧嘴笑。

安迪的大舌头热烘烘舔上来，象一只大狗，满头满脸地舔，高悦闭眼忍着。

舌头继续进攻，高悦任对方攻城掠地、来者不拒，不抵抗、不主动。这个世界上，他只主动的亲过路德一个人。但是随后想起，其实还主动亲过齐飞，白喜喜也有过，甚至包括老姜、小林、刘帅他们。这样的念头让高悦痛苦地用鼻子“唔”地大声哼出来。

安迪以为把高悦弄疼了，住嘴。

* * *

自从和路德分手之后，高悦很少吃豆腐和炒鸡蛋的菜 ⎯⎯ 那是他和路德的菜谱。他在冰箱里翻翻捡捡，做了简单的午饭，速冻酸甜鸡配海苔，不伦不类。为了好看，把鸡块裹在海苔里端出来，拿牙签穿着。这是他很久以来做菜最认真的一次。

安迪一口一个，大口咀嚼，高兴地点头：“高，我很喜欢日本菜”。

高悦翻起眼皮教育他：“安迪，第一，我的名字是‘悦’，第二，我的族裔是中国，记住啦”。安迪认真点头。

高悦暗叹，对于一般美国人而言，中国日本的区别，可能跟中国普通人看英格兰和爱尔兰一样，不是每人都象路德那么有文化，不能期望太高，也不必对这样的细节斤斤计较。

至于名字，高悦其实不再想在家里被人用英文怪腔怪掉地称呼“悦”，那是路德的叫法。他对安迪说：“我有英文别名，你以后叫我‘格兰’，这样好记”。格兰是高悦在星巴克买咖啡、网络购物时用的名字，和自己的姓有相同的起始字母。安迪点头：“格兰，很好听的名字”。高悦对这样蹩脚的恭维瘪嘴。

高悦下午有个会议，吃过简单午饭后要出发。他特意挑了自己最满意的一套礼服给安迪看，平时很少穿，领带笔挺。

安迪光着毛茸茸的上身，半躺在沙发上看电视里的猫和老鼠动画片，眉飞色舞。他扭头看到高悦下楼，眼睛大睁，不住夸赞：“格兰，你穿这身真的好漂亮”。

高悦听了，心里控制不住飘飘得意，轻浮地炫耀：“名牌哦”。

安迪掏出手机：“我要照张相”。高悦立定前后摆了几个姿势。

安迪把高悦扑到在沙发上，粗鲁地拉开拉链，伸进手。

高悦觉得他过分了，有点生气地用力推：“别把我衣服弄皱”。

安迪没察觉高悦的情绪，自顾自笑不可支：“我要让你射到内裤里，待会就这么衣冠楚楚，裤裆粘叽叽地去见人”。

高悦挣扎的手脚软下来。

路德以前说过他的一个性幻想：让高悦射在裤裆里，湿乎乎地穿着西装去论文答辩。可是等到高悦答辩那天，他们已经分手几个月了……高悦任安迪动作，喃喃问：“你们美国人是不是有部小说或者电影有这个情节，怎么都这样”，他没指望安迪回答，接着说：“让我射吧，让我感受一下，湿漉漉穿西装出去，是什么滋味”。


	84. 国外篇之四十一 ∙ 在雨中

高悦和安迪的交往很快地超越了一夜情、炮友的层次。安迪时常来高悦家过夜，白天也常发短信。

安迪陆续送了好几个小礼物，其中有个精美的杯子，高悦在小广场的艺术品商店看到，随口夸过一次。这个杯子对于安迪来说不便宜，他对高悦说：“看你用的杯子掉了把手，大概一直忘了买新的吧”。

高悦把新杯子翻来覆去看了很久，叹气说：“是啊，那个旧杯子被别人摔破了，早该换掉”。

事后在床上，高悦不客气地问：“你还和别人来往吗”？一副抓马婊的模样。

安迪认真地回答：“格兰，没有，就象你不和别人来往一样”。

高悦闭嘴低头，抱住安迪毛茸茸的、火热的、肌肉跳动的身体。

* * *

安迪在床上非常狂野，花样百出，高悦说实话怕了他，常常被折腾得头晕眼花，不知东西南北。安迪总是摇头：“我的小天使，你太害羞了，这样不行”。

高悦之前几乎每次都灌肠、或者要求对方灌肠。但是和安迪在一起，谁也不知道这个野人什么时候兽性发作，吃饭看书看电视的中间，甚至进门的那一秒，随时可能进攻。高悦如果抵抗，安迪就嬉皮笑脸地说喜欢“猫战”，而高悦也不是真的圣洁寡妇，不至于爆走守贞，大部分时候都让他得逞。别说灌肠，有时间充分润滑就不错。

屈从几次后，高悦也想开了：认识老姜之前根本不知灌肠为何物，圈子里大部分也不这么干。和齐飞、路德一起的时候，他们爱干净，自己不用套子，所以一直彻底清洗。而现在和安迪，自己是受方，攻方都不在乎，何必过分挑剔。

换了伙伴，总有很多东西要变的，这就是其中之一。原先伙伴的那些痕迹，慢慢的，要一个个淡漠、消失吧。

和路德相比，高悦的性经历更丰富，而在人生计划为人处世方面象张白纸。现在和安迪比较，正好翻过来，自己在另一面象张白纸，安迪的处世办事则时常充满幼稚气。

高悦躺在床上，昏头昏脑地想：好吧，自己也做一回路德。希望感情慢慢发展，将来安迪对自己，能象自己对路德那样真心。

他逗安迪：“你说我长得怎么样”？看看这个傻乎乎的美国人怎么答。

安迪很老实：“总的来说不错，就是肌肉少了点”。高悦点头。安迪又接着说：“不过你会修车，所以排第一”。

高悦大笑，想：再傻的美国人，嘴巴也很甜。以后要加强健身，每周两三次，至少腹肌和臀肌要成型，不是为了自己，而是为了安迪，让他看了高兴。

* * *

冬天，节日气氛慢慢浓厚，电台里循环播放圣诞歌。安迪打电话：“你的画还没完成，但是可以看了，今天来我这里吧”。高悦说：“好好庆祝一下”。

这是安迪画的高悦的裸体，一直对高悦保密，但是不小心漏了口风，被高悦旁敲侧击问了出来。高悦想象安迪把自己画成什么样，上网查了不少好创意，晚上让安迪加上去。

临走，安迪短信提醒：最近这里街上事多，别开跑车来，停到公交中心，坐几站公共汽车，卡准时刻表，多费不了十几分钟。

在公交中心的时候，外面突然下起瓢泼大雨。这个城市很少下雨，高悦没准备，买伞都没地方买，只能去快餐摊位买了个盒饭，顺便多拿几个塑料袋。

公交车到安迪家那站的时候，雨还是很大。高悦知道安迪家附近有不少坑洼，在车上旁若无人地把鞋子套进塑料袋，还剩一个袋子，索性把头发也罩上，打算冲刺五六百米，一口气跑去。

车门开了，面前居然是安迪，顶着一把小破伞，在风里冷飕飕站着。高悦惊喜地跳过水坑，搂住安迪的腰，躲在伞下，问：“你怎么在这”？安迪说：“我不是发短信说来接你吗”？

高悦一路发愁下雨，又在车上手忙脚乱套塑料袋，没注意手机。他对安迪说：“套着塑料袋丑死了，这下被你看到”，伸手就要摘掉。 安迪拦住：“别摘，这伞太小，护不全，套塑料袋多一层保护”。

可惜风雨太大，安迪的破伞实在不给力，高悦一头塑料袋也太煞风景，否则按照电影情节，两人应该在车站长吻。

深一脚浅一脚，安迪说：“你靠过来，我不需要伞，我长大的那个地方，大雨比这大得多”。高悦笑：“我也在那儿读过书，这种小雨一点不陌生”。安迪把高悦紧紧搂住：“不管如何，你比我娇气些”。

高悦心里嘟囔：其实如果自己一个人，几个冲刺就到了，两个人一起，歪歪扭扭慢慢走，头上的伞根本没用，衣服湿得更惨。不过谁让自己认识安迪这个笨蛋呢？只能跟着受拖累啦。

读书的时候，不是没下过雨。他没接过路德，路德也没接过他，都是各自顶雨各自折腾，最多事后口头安慰。高悦想：安迪对自己，似乎比自己对路德要好。

接近安迪家的时候，高悦掉进一个齐膝深的水坑，安迪搂着他也掉了进去。高悦尤其狼狈，买的盒饭扔出去老远，内衣内裤、鞋子袜子全部湿透，一身塑料袋也甩没了。还好被安迪拽了一下，手脚没摔伤。万幸没有一个人冲刺，否则高速奔跑中惨跌下去，在大雨中挣扎绝对很艰难。

屋里没暖气，高悦冷的浑身发抖，赶快去洗热水澡。两人早已区脱行迹，他直接把水淋淋的衣服鞋袜扔在门口地上，一路湿脚印跑进厕所，热气腾腾冲了二十钟才出来，安迪已把高悦脱下的衣物挂在木架上晾着，把地板也拖干了。

高悦套着安迪的大号浴袍，缩在被子里等安迪去洗。安迪出来，看高悦缠着被子坐在破床垫上，笑道：“还冷吗？我来你就不冷了”。高悦张开被子：“进来暖和会儿”。

安迪的身体真是火热，毛茸茸的，在冬天搂着非常舒服。高悦最近一段时间连审美都变了，不再反感体毛，以前喜欢的那些光溜溜的Gay明星图片，反而觉得太秃太嫩。这是新伙伴在自己身体和灵魂上打的新的烙印吧。

高悦抱着安迪，两个人在被子里滚。安迪坏笑：“自己都润滑好了”？高悦嗯了一声，心想：废话，谁不知道你想干嘛，到时候没准备好，还不是我吃亏。

安迪的身体压上来：“小天使，别害怕我的黑毛，别害羞”。

安迪上了床丝毫不退让，高悦惨叫起来，一半假一半真。他的身体被七扭八拐，咬牙辛苦忍着，心甘情愿。

外面大雨瓢泼，打的窗玻璃哗哗直响。


	85. 国外篇之四十二 ∙ 长久安排

晚上安迪做了烛光晚餐。他的手艺很好。高悦虽然做了几年饭，但是伺候路德实在简单，技术一直没怎么提高，翻来覆去就会那么几种。安迪学过厨艺，高悦不能吃奶酪，依然有大把菜谱可以选择，不但做好，还盛出来，端到床头。高悦借口肌肉被安迪拽疼了，连被窝都没出，一直舒舒服服玩手机等吃等喝。

临睡，高悦去上厕所。才坐下，安迪敲门：“格兰，你大便吗”？高悦探身警告：“别乱来哈，我没有性错乱的爱好”。

安迪笑了：“我也没有性错乱，我是说，你不能在抽水马桶里拉，最近马桶坏了，只能小便，稍微有其他东西就彻底堵死，堵死就很难修”。

高悦只好站起来：“房东不管”？安迪咧嘴摇头。高悦知道这个穷鬼可能还欠着房租呢，无奈道：“算了，我忍一晚上没事”，又问：“那平时你是怎么解决的”？

安迪拿过来一个黄乎乎的东西，高悦定睛一看，赫然是个出门野营用的破塑料马桶。上小学的时候，班上最穷的同学家用类似的马桶，初中之后就闻所未闻，没想到今天居然重逢。他无可无不可，拉完后跑出来：“我完了，脏东西倒哪”？安迪把高悦半抱半推到床垫上，说：“你不用管”。

高悦看安迪在厕所里洗刷，跟过去看：安迪居然戴了一次性手套，用手把脏东西从塑料马桶里挖出，装在塑料袋里扔进垃圾桶，剩下的渣滓和脏水放在淋浴喷头下冲掉。高悦涨红了脸，自己这么脏的东西被人如此清理，大小便自理以来，还是第一次。他拉安迪的衣服：“好臭，我自己来吧”。

安迪把高悦挡开：“别进来，谁让你进来的”，少见的凶样子。高悦跑回床垫。安迪弄完，用肥皂洗手，出来一个人坐到房间另一侧的椅子上。

高悦跟路德在一起，养成的习惯是充分交流，随时表达谢意歉意。他喊着安迪的名字：“安迪，谢谢你帮我清洁啊” ……毕竟尴尬，他停了一下，低声说：“抱歉太脏了，等下次，我就会自己刷马桶了”。

安迪走过来，蹲在高悦面前，有点沮丧：“格兰，是我要说抱歉，这里太差了，你是我的天使，居然要用这么简陋的马桶”，他接着说：“我不喜欢看你用那么破的东西拉屎”。

高悦摸着安迪的脸。他比自己小半岁。这辈子，心甘情愿给自己刷马桶的只有爸妈两人，路德、齐飞都不行，现在又多一个安迪。他真心实意、也为放松气氛，轻声说起甜言蜜语：“我喜欢你给我刷马桶。其实我也喜欢给你刷马桶，你现在就去拉吧，拉完了，我给你刷”。

安迪没有被逗笑，他连着被子抱住高悦：“我的天使，我绝对不会让你这么干”。

* * *

一起躺在床上，高悦认真地想以后的安排。以前这种事情都是路德琢磨，现在他就是安迪的路德。

想得头疼，索性不想，当个不合格的路德吧。他掉头直接问安迪：“你欠了多少房租”?

安迪背对高悦，瓮声瓮气地回答：“不讨论这个问题”。

高悦知道这是男人的敏感话题，处理不好就炸雷，但是不说又不行。他翻身，从背后抱着安迪，笑道：“我买你的画，好不好？顾客要买，你不至于硬不卖吧”。

安迪翻过身，面对高悦，严肃地说：“格兰，你不是我的顾客，我的画，你可以免费拿”。

高悦被拒绝，心里暖洋洋的，说：“我听了很高兴”，接着试探着问：“那你搬到我那里呢”？

安迪郁闷地回答：“那么高的房租我分担不起，你知道的”。

高悦知道必然是这个答案，平躺，看了几秒天花板，想到一个好主意：“这样，我也搬家，现在的房子太大了，也太偏僻，晚上你要不在，摸进一个歹徒把我杀了都没人听见”，他兴致勃勃：“我们去市中心另租一个一室一厅或者两室一厅，生活既方便热闹，房租还省好多，而且”，他们鼻子对鼻子：“我们就能每天住一起了”。

看安迪动心，高悦继续加码：“这里收拾得这么整齐，你看我住的地方多乱。如果在新家你多作家务，就应该少分担房租”，他看着安迪的眼睛，诚恳地说：“你刚才说我不是你的普通顾客，你也不是我的普通房客。接受我的邀请吧”。

最后这句让安迪动容，他点头。

高悦高兴坐起来：“太好了，赶快搬家，这房子确实太破，冷死了，不但停车没法停，而且不知怎么回事，这么一会，我腿上起了好几个红包”。


	86. 国外篇之四十三 ∙ 温暖的家

新家在市区一个相对冷清的区域。高悦有了安家定居的心思，又非常喜欢周围环境，没有租房，而是买了一套不大不小的两室一厅。他额外占一个卧室当书房。

这是高悦在美国、也是人生中第一个真正的自己拥有的家。装修陆陆续续花了一个月，新的粉刷、浴室、厨房、水池水管。因为安迪喜欢，所以卧室铺了地毯，不是木头地板。

路德喜欢地板，高悦原以为自己这辈子永远会住木头地板房，不过他只一秒就决定选地毯。没什么原因，因为他似乎不在乎了。

安迪很喜欢摆弄家居、做家务。高悦工作忙，大撒手不管。结果安迪买了一屋子IKEA的拼装家具。有一段时间，高悦稍有空闲就跟安迪一起叮叮当当拼装，仿佛回到当初和路德一起安家的学生时代。

客厅买了个和环境不相称的黑色沙发，和路德当初捡的奶黄色沙发彻底相反。

* * *

晚上，不远处海风吹来，两人在阳台的垫子上并肩而躺。

月光如水。同样的月亮，照耀过齐飞，照耀过路德。

“这里真好”。安迪感慨。

高悦在黑暗里耸肩，想到安迪看不见，鼻子懒洋洋地哼一声。很久，他悠然问：“你什么时候喜欢我的”？

安迪坦白：“第一次见面，我就喜欢你说话傲气又有点害羞的样子。第一次去你家，动作大了点，你居然把我赶出来，格兰，你知不知道，你翻着白眼生气害羞的样子特别性感”。

高悦那时候是发神经病，不是害羞，他脸红了一下，任安迪误会，没有解释。

安迪自顾说下去：“我很穷，有时候一个人在灯红酒绿的马路上走，非常沮丧，想，如果有个帅哥，衬衫敞怀，戴着金项链，开着跑车路过，扭头对我打个响指，说‘嗨，安迪，上车，一起走’，那该多美妙”。

高悦无声笑了，每个人的狂想都够傻。

安迪继续：“格兰，那天你真的跟我说：安迪，上我的车一起走吧。我听到的时候心脏跳动都加快了。你在我最困难的那一天，买了我的画，送我回家，居然又帮我修好了车，我看你远去，心里说：你是守护我的天使，一定是天使”。

安迪这是彻底交心。高悦很感动，没想到自己这边简简单单的举手之劳，他那边那么大的回应。

月光里，安迪的声音低沉：“第二次你叫我去你家，我激动得在高速上开到一百二十迈，一路又叫又唱，居然真地抱到你，觉得在做梦”。

高悦笑得很甜，可惜安迪看不见，只是简单地说：“以后开车慢点，太快不安全”。

安迪嗯了一声，手臂用力，搂得高悦胸口发闷：“格兰，我的天使，你知道吗？你伤心的时候，我比你还伤心，你高兴的时候，我才能高兴……

“刚认识的时候，看到你经常闷闷不乐，没别的办法，只能抱你、亲你、跟你做爱……

“你在我原来的破房子那边，顶着破塑料袋躲雨、用破马桶上厕所，我看到心都碎了。你知道为什么吗？因为你是我的天使啊……”

**路德以前说自己是他的魔鬼，安迪现在说自己是他的天使……**

高悦头晕目眩。

美国人的甜言蜜语啊，人类的甜言蜜语啊，爱情的甜言蜜语啊， _为什么那么好听？！_

* * *

日子一天天过去，平淡如流水，甜蜜如流水。

有一次高悦慌里慌张从烤箱里往外拿蛋糕，没注意把手臂贴上烤箱壁，撕拉一声烧掉一大块皮。安迪抱着高悦的伤口，老大一个男人居然掉了眼泪。高悦自己疼的七魂出窍，还得反过来安慰他。

受伤的第二天，高悦不知为什么放特别臭的屁，尴尬得不得了，安迪却笑得前仰后合，逗得高悦也把头埋在枕头上，智商为零似的，笑得浑身发抖。

从此很长一段时间，安迪禁止高悦进厨房。

高悦鉴赏过安迪的表演才华，说出一个严酷的事实：放弃吧，GV的演技都比你自然点。安迪听了很郁闷，但是高悦还是要说。他是天使。天使有特权。

安迪不懂高悦的学术，高悦对安迪喜欢的电视电影也嗤之以鼻。他们共同的兴趣是艺术、音乐。

安迪和路德不同，喜欢后古典主义的绘画，比较写实。高悦发现自己的审美也跟着安迪变过来，不再多看路德喜欢的抽象风格。

安迪脾气比高悦好、比路德好。他也会生气，但是气火从来不会长过十分钟，好像一只大狗，永远乐呵呵。

卧室有一幅壁画，安迪隔三差五添加新内容。里面的主人公是高悦，各种高悦，有穿衣服的，有裸体的，地上跑的，水里游的，天上飞的……好几个高悦是天使形象，安迪精心地上色定型。

这样的家、这样的生活，和高悦之前的理想完全不一样，然而他心甘情愿地改变。

安迪灵感大发，创作了不少满意的作品。他把大作在各个网站上兜售，可惜一幅都卖不掉。高悦想过偷偷用假名买一次，被安迪威胁：如果发现，按欺诈罪处理。

好在在小广场叫卖，隔三差五能骗外地游客几个钱。他给高悦买了一条金项链。高悦把路德送的银项链锁进抽屉，换上安迪的金项链。

两人去希腊、意大利背包旅行，住便宜的青年旅店，兴高采烈。照片里，高悦笑容灿烂，脖子上的项链闪闪发光。

* * *

书房，安迪无聊地看高悦在计算机上打字：“你在写什么，这是中文啊”。

“一部小说，你不懂的，里面没有英文。”

“小说？太棒了，什么内容？”

“讲一个笨蛋，稀里糊涂过日子的经历。”

“笨蛋？是喜剧吗？”

“呃，不算喜剧，算抓马。”

“可以改编成电影剧本吗？”

“好像不行，没什么情节，很枯燥”

“那你为什写？”

“我也不知道啊，所以拖了好久才写完。”

“到底什么故事梗概，给我讲讲。”

“今天你好烦啊，再多说一个字，我就把你踢出书房。”

“字”。

…………


	87. 国外篇之四十四 ∙ 大结局

时间荏苒，高悦工作不错、和同事关系融洽，被破格提升。同事祝贺他：“恭喜”。成年的高悦性格变化很大，在工作场合沉默寡言、点头而已。

走在熟悉的校园里，高悦感觉象做梦：第一批学生早已经毕业，有的当助理教授开始带学生。按中国的说法，他是当师祖的人。

以前，一直到跟路德分手，他都没什么胡子，嘴唇上下巴上只有绒毛和零星胡茬，每礼拜随便刮一次就行。他曾以为自己会一直如此。然而三十岁过后，身体终于成了真正的男子汉，长真正的胡子，每两三天必须剃一次。不知不觉，青春全部过去。

高悦回到办公室，跟秘书交待一些琐事，又和上门来问问题的学生说了一阵话。他对学生总是很和蔼，来者不拒。他看帮自己管理实验室的杰西卡等在外边，知道只是些报销登记之类的小事，说：“你下午再来可不可以，我现在没时间”。

高悦把门关上，靠在椅子上，放松脑子，忽然想起一些如烟往事。

当年他跟路德分手之后一段时间，渐渐恢复了普通朋友的关系。第二年，路德告诉高悦他要结婚了。高悦祝贺，半开玩笑地建议：“我可以当伴郎”。路德客气地说：“伴郎请好了，你有时间来吗”？高悦一秒都没犹豫：“我当然去”。

在飞机上，高悦胡思乱想了很多事情，下飞机的时候心情平静。

婚礼场面很大、很壮观。路德的家族很大，光兄姐的家庭成员就几十人，加上堂兄弟、女方的家庭成员，起码有数百人。高悦见到了路德那个据说枪法出众的父亲，一个矮小秃头的瘦老头。

路德更成熟了。和以前一样温文尔雅，礼貌周当。高悦和他握手。他热情地介绍：“悦是我最好的朋友，他来太好了”。高悦微笑着回礼，说：“谢谢介绍”。

他仔细、好奇地看着新娘，一个美丽的金发女孩，一开口很重的美国南方口音，白皙、苗条、开朗，一定会给路德生几个漂亮的儿女。

高悦送上礼物，新娘当场打开，立刻惊呼：“天啊，太美了”。一只珠光宝气的豪华手镯，如水流动，在新娘美丽的纤手上刺眼地闪耀。高悦微微点头，眼睛看着路德，说：“你喜欢太好了”。路德面无表情。

人来人往，高悦和路德见一下面就分开，直到高悦离开，再没有什么机会谈话。

除了路德，他一个人也不认识，也无意认识，独自在典礼周围游荡。自助宴开始，高悦注意到有很多中国菜，而在场只有他一个亚洲人。西餐菜里有好几样旁边专门放了卡片，标明不含奶酪，是路德的笔迹，高悦再熟悉不过……

* * *

高悦摇摇头，把这些与工作无关的回忆从脑海里赶开。他把注意力重新集中到自己的工作上。

时间很快，转眼下午过了一半。电话忽然响起来，在安静的办公室里回荡。高悦埋头在计算机屏幕上写东西，头也不转顺手拿起话筒：“这是悦·高”。

电话里有几秒沈默，高悦正怀疑是不是断线，传来一个柔和的声音：“悦，我是路德” 。 高悦毫无准备、愣了一下，下意识地问：“路德……你在哪里” ？

路德回答：“就在你的办公楼外面。你们学校现在挖我，我来见见人” 。

高悦不由自主地从椅子上站起来，从窗口往楼下看去。楼前的小广场没有几个人，路德不在其中 –– 估计不是在某个死角就是在大楼的另一侧。他呆站着一会才想起来应该先回话，说道：“是吗，我出去接你” 。

很久不见，路德还是那么风度翩翩，笑起来阳光灿烂，更加稳重、文雅。高悦招呼他去学生中心的咖啡厅。路德熟练地替高悦点：“一杯绿茶” 。高悦微笑：“你还记得我的口味” 。

他们有说有笑。高悦说：“我前一段看了新闻，你的工作上了电视，真厉害，很多人在关注” 。路德笑笑，说：“工作嘛，总要做好” 。他又说：“你也不错” 。高悦诚心地谦虚：“比起你的成就，黯然失色” 。

他接着问：“这么多年不见，家里好吗” ？路德停止了笑容，说：“我正在和妻子离婚” 。高悦吃了一惊：“为什么” ？路德深深地看了高悦一眼：“你知道的” 。高悦没有接话。良久，说：“一起出去走走吧” 。

他们沿着校园外的海滩散步。阳光明媚。周围年轻的学生笑着追打跑过。很久以前，他们也一样青春，现在青春不再。

高悦想：如果当年毕业的时候没有跟路德分手，自己会去他那里的某个小公司随便找个工作，混日子，成为完全不一样的一个人。他仔细地、毫无顾忌地近距离打量路德，想：那样，自己的事业就不会存在，学生时代平等交往的基础也将崩塌，全部生活的意义就是接受这个人所有的好意或者恶习、侍候这个高傲的人 。

他又想：刚分手的时候，自己抑郁、难受，这个人只要勾勾指头就能救自己于水深火热，而他现在姗姗迟来……

高悦微笑着为路德介绍风景：“远处那座山旁边，是我的家，温暖的家” ，他停了一下，接着说：“我就不请你去作客了” 。

他们谈话：人生、理想。谈了最近的成就。就象以前一样，随便聊天。他们很久没有畅谈，话题很多。成年的高悦沉稳少言，是一个真正的好听众。他礼貌地微笑：“你象一个颗新星升起，我为你祝福” 。

路德沉默了一会，说：“你知道吗，你这些年写的每一篇论文，我都读了”。高悦扭头看他：“你根本不是我这个专业的，看得懂吗”？路德摇头：“看不懂。但是有时夜里睡不着，看着你的文字，有你名字的文章，我觉得很温暖”。高悦微笑。

路德说：“我能看出你在进步，飞快地进步，一开始文笔、论述很幼稚，但是现在非常老辣”。

这些论文是高悦工作以来全部的心血结晶，他笑道：“我一开始还犯语法错误呢。没想到有你这么一个认真的读者。幸好都是用心写的，否则现在要紧张了”。

路德道：“没有‘吸盘’(sucker)的错误”。两人都笑起来，象两个久别重逢的老同学。

高悦说：“谢谢你来看我。我走上这条路，多亏你当年一力主张。你看，我努力发展了，没给你丢人” 。路德回答：“悦，你也影响了我的一生。跟你交往之后，我变成了一个不同的人” 。高悦礼貌地欠身：“为你的成长当踏脚石，不胜荣幸”。

事实如此：在以高悦为主角的故事里，路德和大麦、小白、老姜、以及齐飞一样，是配角，是高悦成长的踏脚石；而在以路德为主角的故事里，高悦是路德成长的踏脚石。高悦对这样的角色安排心甘情愿、心满意足。

路的尽头是一个海湾，蓝天白云。沙滩上有一个游乐场，里面有几头巨大的雪狼，在马戏场里无害地供人观赏。

雪狼来自荒凉的野外，在那里它们霸气无敌。然而经过驯服、学习、成长，如今它们温柔、细腻。它们本来会一口吞掉任何猎物，但是现在它们为孩子们演出，善良而无害。

路德看着海，似乎漫不经心地说：“悦，这里的风景真美。我现在有机会来这里工作。我想，如果我搬到这个城市，生活不知会是什么样子”。

高悦不置可否，很久没有回答。对话一时中断。

风从高远的蓝天吹来，吹过山上的树木，林涛翻滚，永不停息。他忽然想：上一次和路德在沙滩上奔跑，是什么时候？好象是上辈子。那时候高悦喊他“亲爱的” ，那时候他们热泪盈眶、亲吻、抚摸，那时候高悦允许路德蹂躏自己的身体，乃至心灵。

太平洋的对面是中国。在那里，高悦从浑浑噩噩的少年成长为青年。再往西，是欧洲。从欧洲再往西，越过大西洋，就又是美国，在这里，高悦开始了自己的事业，认识了路德……

良久，高悦长长呼出一口气，不再胡思乱想。他转过身，面对路德，慢慢地说：“你知道吗？我的心里永远有一个人，那个人就是你”，他看路德要说话，抢先继续说：“但是是我记忆里的你，分手前的你”。路德欲言又止。

高悦仔细思考，把胸中的话说出来：“你说你有机会来这里工作？如果你来”，他毫不停顿、斩钉截铁地说道：“我就离开”。

路德没有回答，很久，才平静地点头：“悦，我知道了”。他轻拍高悦的肩膀，这超过了高悦之前给自己设死的底线，但是高悦无动于衷。原来底线可以如此无所谓。

他看着眼前的大海，海浪柔和。这是一个美丽的星球、美丽的世界。几十年前，从虚无中高悦来到这个世界。他在迷茫中本能而笨拙地探索，认识了很多人，又和他们在命运的路口分手、开始下一段人生经历。

每一次结识和分手，都是福气。

海风阵阵，吹来大洋的气息。海风里，两人轻声谈话：

“据说三分之一的夫妻最终是分手的，你想开点”。“谢谢，我早想明白了”。

“分手的时候对你妻子温柔点，间接一些，别象当年对我那么直接、粗鲁，分手以后偶尔打个招呼，对方也许会感觉好很多”。“你放心吧，象你这么傻的人不多”。

“工作再忙也要运动，你如果减掉十磅就完美了”。“你观察力真好，我以为今天穿这身你看不出来”。

“现在你开始追求幸福，你条件很好，人也聪明，一定会很成功。开始阶段也许有坎坷。如果有暂时的问题，或者高兴了、郁闷了，欢迎随时找我商量。我好歹也算有点经验”。“你知道我会的”。

…………

他们一起看群狼的表演。高悦坐在路德身边。

远处，大海的尽头，夕阳西沉。辉煌的落日里，海面波光粼粼。海豚跳跃，出没在海面上。

空旷的场地中，雪狼已经变得温柔。在壮观的满天夕霞下，它们列队对两人鞠躬致意。

(全文完)

* * *

**【A/N】**

感谢读者一路读到这里。作者是理科生，写这样长篇幅的小说能力有限，行文结构粗糙。读者能够坚持下来，想必是因为文采之外的东西。

本文是一部流水账。高悦离家读大学之初，根本不知道什么是爱情：试图从马辨那里找、糊里糊涂觉得一夜情的情就算爱情、鲁莽地在校园里对直人同学表白......然后是白喜喜、老姜，然后是齐飞，然后是路德，最后是安迪......他的理想被自己毁掉过、被对方毁掉过、被命运毁掉过、被莫名其妙的东西毁掉过......大致如此。

如果可能，希望读者能写一些反馈，比如你最喜欢哪些情节、最不喜欢哪些章节、印象深刻的某些地方，等等（或者简单的点一下Kudos，表示正面意见）。作者经常在AO3上网，这种交流，将是作者写作的一种回报。再次感谢。


End file.
